SSBB Oneshots
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: A whole load of one-shots featuring the SSBB characters :D. Hopefully funny, hopefully good! Enjoy the various mishaps of your favourite characters! Officially complete, with an extra little chapter now XD
1. The Beginning

It was a quiet, tranquil day at the Smash Mansion. Sun shining, birds singing, flowers abloom. And the Smasher's, minus a few others, were enjoying the beautiful day outside.

Inside the Mansion was calm and quiet without it's residents. At least, until the sound of a vacuum cleaner blared through the upstairs corridor.

Bowser and Ganondorf were relaxing within their shared room, exchanging evil plots, stories and reading magazines. But upon the sound of the Hoover, they got annoyed at the disturbance of their quiet time.

"Who the hell would be working on this day?" Bowser grumbled, as he and Ganondorf got up to confront the outside noise.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to teach them a lesson in silence. Painfully." Ganondorf growled in reply.

Upon opening the door, they saw Princess Peach, with a large pink Hoover, humming softly as she cleaned the corridor. Faced with confronting his long-time kidnapee (crush), Bowser hesitated, but Ganondorf was not limited this way against Peach.

"PEACH! Shut that noisy thing off now! Some of us are trying to-"

But Ganondorf's words were cut off by a silk glove seizing his throat. Bowser yelped in horror as Peach dragged Ganon to eye level, the warlock scrabbling frantically as Peach restrained him easily.

Bowser gulped when he saw demonic fury within the princesses eyes, exceptionally pleased he was not the one in trouble.

"Listen, you." Peach hissed, her eyes ablaze. "This place is a mess, and some people have to clean it. While you laze about, I work my socks off. So, unless you want this vacuum cleaner SHOVED RIGHT UP YOUR NETHER REGION, I suggest you shut up and help or go back to your room, also with shut up."

Ganon nodded meekly, his throat aching against her surprising strength. Peach released him, gave an indignant sniff, before stalking off, vacuuming as she went.

Try as he might, with the danger passed, Bowser could not restrain his laughter as Ganondorf scuttled back to the room as fast as he could. Especially when he saw a certain cardboard box lying around get kicked, followed by a yelp of pain and the screech of "IF I CATCH YOU OUTSIDE SAMUS' ROOM AGAIN, I MAKE YOU EAT YOUR GRENADES!"

Ah, the funnies of a lovely day at the Smash Mansion.

**Author's Notes: Originally a one-shot list, but one review of it enlightened me to the fact that it sucked major XD. So I changed, renamed it, and this is it. Hope it is much better then the last one. :D**


	2. Zelda's Tank

"Wow!" Zelda gasped. "It's amazing!"

Wolf gave a small snort at her description. Powerful, awe-inspiring, lethal, yes. But amazing wasn't really a word he would use to describe his Landmaster tank.

Zelda danced over to the massive vehicle like a kid in a Christmas store. "How doe's it work?" Zelda asked "I've never seen such a thing in my life! And the metal!" She stroked the dark grey shell of the tank. "Unlike anything I've ever seen!"

Wolf supposed she was logical to act like this. After all, Zelda came form a more primitive world. The Landmaster was her first close-up with technology. Wolf smirked at the thought of this war machine being her education in advanced tech.

"Yep, a right beauty she is." Wolf replied, walking over to his mighty tank.

Zelda cats an amazed glance at him. "It's female? But how can metal-"

"Figure of speech. It's just an it." Wolf hastily said.

Zelda wisely did not persist. Instead, she asked. "How can it fly? It's so big and sluggish?"

For a moment, Wolf let science take over. "Well, the hyper-coil engine provides around 1,000 volts to convert hydrogen fuel into-" Zelda's confused glance had him backtracking. "Er, it uses magical energy to make fire that lifts it up."

He hoped she would understand that.

Zelda nodded. "Such a beautiful piece. The smooth metal, the handsome colour....."

Wolf felt his pride take a kick to the nuts as his mighty tank was demeaned as "beautiful"

"How do you work it?" Zelda asked, snapping him out of his pride-less hurt.

"Er, I'll show you." He replied, remotely opening the hatch at the front of the vehicle. Zelda mouthed "Wow" at this, before following to the open hatch. With the anthropomorphic lupines help, Zelda clambered into the pilot seat.

"WOW! All these little buttons!" Zelda gasped.

Wolf shrugged, before telling her. "Right, this one makes the tank hover- or rather, fly. This one allows it to do a barrel roll. This lever makes it move. And this button fires the cannon."

Suddenly, Zelda accidentally pressed the button that closed the hatch, which snapped shut, causing Wolf to fall off the tank, yelping as he hit the hangar floor.

"Zelda!" He snapped as he leapt to his feet "Get out of the tank NOW!"

Zelda, panicked of being trapped in the foreign machine, quickly pressed the button that had closed the hatch. Except it wasn't that button.

BOOM!

Wolf yelped in horror as a massive plasma blast tore out the cannon, smashing through the hangar wall.

Within the tank, Zelda felt the great shake of the recoil, heard the BOOM! She hesitated at the motions and sound. Then she giggled.

Her fear vanishing as the tank's power flowed through her. Zelda promptly grabbed the lever that moved the tank. The vehicle, engine roaring, lurched forward, smashing through the remainder of the wall, another blast firing and obliterating a priceless statue of Master Hand.

Wolf gaped in horror as the tank continued it's rampage throughout the Mansion, Zelda's increasingly maniacal laughs sounding above the noise of destruction, as plasma blasts reigned.

Wolf put his hand to his head and sighed. "Great. I turned a gentle, shy princess into a murderer........"

BOOM!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

"But on the bright side, Fox is screwed!"


	3. Chocoholic

Lucario was on a mission. Of immense importance.

Slowly, he sidled along the corridor of the Mansion's lower floor. He could not afford anyone to catch him, so his Aura sensors were searching everywhere, in case of a threat to his mission.

The first obstacle came in the form of Ness and Lucas. The to boys were chattering away as they ran down the corridor, apparently to see whether the rumours of Ganondorf barricading his room were true.

Lucario, to avoid the psychics, quickly leapt up to the ceiling and held on. The two boys raced under him and out of sight, just as he dropped to the floor. His landing was quick and efficient, and he was soon off again.

Obstacle number two was a cardboard box, sitting outside Samus' room. Lucario countered this threat by quickly spitting on the ground, before leaping to the safety of the ceiling and crawling along it before he fell off or his trick worked.

It did. Sure enough, Princess Peach tore through the corridor in search of the new mess, but was greeted by the box.

Lucario dropped to the floor, ignoring the scream of horror, which cut off to gurgling, as though something had been shoved down the screamer's throat.

Finally, he reached the kitchen, but a third obstacle was there: Kirby, raiding as usual.

Fortunately, Lucario came up with a place. Leaping on top of the fridge, he had his telepathic voice deepen and spoke to Kirby.

_"KIRBY! KIRBY!"_

The pink puffball froze.

_"This is the ghost of the fridge!"_

Kirby leapt away from said fridge, a look of horror implanted on his face.

_"Leave my contents alone! Or you will blow up from over-eating!"_

Kirby fainted.

Lucario jumped down quickly, before digging into the fridge. Soon enough, he found it.

His mouth watered, but he would have to wait.

Quickly, he spit on the floor again, before leaping out of the kitchen on the ceiling.

Peach came racing through, gasped as she saw Kirby, before picking the puffball up and rushing him to the living room.

Stealth had run it's course. Now was time for speed. Lucario raced through the corridors, racing to his room. Along the way, he saw an unconscious Snake, with what appeared to be grenades jammed in his mouth.

Lucario finally reached his room, albeit slightly disturbed by Snake's fate. Oh well. Locking the door, Lucario sat down, where he observed his prize.

A large chocolate bar.

Lucario licked his lips, before peeling away the wrapper, revealing the beautiful treat. Lucario almost moaned as he took a bite from the luscious treat.

Third bar these last two days. He was becoming addicted.

**Author's Notes: LOL, Lucario wants all the chocolate XD. Poor Snake. Looks like Peach came through with her threat after all :D**


	4. Gardening

The Smasher's were sat within the meeting room, waiting for Master Hand to start.

The Hand regarded them all for a minute, before speaking, in a very displeased voice.

"Smasher's, I am disappointed. First, Ganondorf reports to Doctor Mario about trauma and assault-"

Ganondorf nodded meekly, careful to avoid the gaze from Peach.

"- Next, _Zelda _nearly destroys the mansion in a highly-advanced battle tank-"

Zelda murmured a tiny apology, while Wolf looked sheepish.

"- And almost _killed _Fox-"

Fox was shivering in his seat, the memory of a princess-driven tank fresh in his mind.

"-Then, Snake goes to Dr Mario with grenades lodged in his windpipe-"

Snake cowered as Peach turned her gaze to him.

"- And finally, Kirby, traumatised by an apparent ghost fridge."

Kirby squeaked in fear, hugging Kind Dedede, the penguin not pleased with this closeness.

"All these mishaps are annoying, costly and not good for reputation! In short, I am not happy with you lot. Keep that in mind, lest ye be kicked out! Dismissed."

With that, the hand disappeared, and the Smasher's fled before he could come back with more anger.

* * *

Olimar took to the garden, to tend to his recent plants.

As he walked to his first patch, he wondered if Zelda really had driven the Landmaster. No, she never would have gone near the thing. Olimar supposed that Wolf had gone for a joy-ride, and tried to blame it on Zelda.

The garlic he was growing was coming along well, but he would need to test it. He quickly sounded his ring from the antenna on his head. Normally, this was used for Pikmin Order, but he could alter it's frequency. This particular frequency, was attuned to the biological structure of garlic, which in turn lead to-

"Wario, garlic tester, reporting for-a duty."

Olimar turned to greet the large Mario-rival. He had no idea how Wario could move that fast when it came to garlic. Not even the security cameras could catch him. In fact, Olimar was inclined to believe that Wario could even surpass Sonic.

Olimar pulled out a garlic and handed it to Wario, whom promptly started to feel it and observe it.

"Hmmm, Good-a form." Wario said. "Nice texture, good smell......."

With his observations done, Wario popped the vegetable into his mouth and chewed.

"Wahoo! Brilliant taste! You've-a done it again, my little friend!"

Wario then glowed with a bright light, as he transformed into Wario-Man!

"Wahoo! AWESOME! Thanks-a, Olimar. Cook-a some up for stew! WAHOO!"

With that, the superhero Wario got out his bike and promptly crashed through a wall.

"Ouch-a........."

Olimar shrugged, before turning to the second harvest- Bananas. While they need a hotter climate to grow, Olimar's bananas were lovingly warmed by Charizard. Olimar tuned his frequency to the bananas and whistled.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong soon raced into the garden, ready to test the fruits.

Olimar smiled at the grinning primates, before plucking out a white Pikmin. The plant creatures squeaked cheerfully, before racing up one of the banana trees and knocking two down, a big one and a small one.

The two primates seized the respectively sized fruits and began eating them. When they had finished their treats, DK and Diddy hooted happily and beat their chests, before giving Olimar a hug.

After the two primates had raced off, Olimar turned to the third and final harvest- cacao beans. While no-one ate them, they were the key ingredient to chocolate. Olimar had noticed that the chocolate supplies were fast dwindling, so he took it on himself to grow these beans to help keep the supplies up.

He wondered who kept eating the chocolate......

From the roof of the mansion, Lucario gave silent thanks to Olimar. That last Olimar-made chocolate bar was better then ever!

**Author's Notes: Lucario/ Wario/ DK/ Diddy pray to Olimar every night to grant them their favourite treats, while Olimar doubts Zelda's murderous capabilities. Wonder if the little guy will regret that? :P**


	5. Shocking

Samus was very annoyed, to say the least.

Even Peach's admirable cruelty against him had not shown Snake that his perverted ways landed him in trouble.

How she would LOVE to smash her suit's iron boot right where it would hurt him the most.

A missile to his face.

Boot to his butt.

And Zero Laser, for good measure.

In short, Samus just wanted to KICK Snake's pansy ass.

She wanted all the epic moves that hurt the most. Warlock Punch, Falcon Punch, Critical Hit. All the moves that would totally own Snake to Hell.

Samus sighed, as she contemplated ways of making Snake suffer, scratching a purring Pikachu's ear. All of the Smasher's, she'd bonded with Pikachu the most. Loyal, friendly................ cute (Not that she'd admit it, of course. She had rep.)

Anyway, Pikachu had a match with Snake, as well as Marth, tomorrow. Perhaps she could persuade Zelda to use a spell that would allow Samus to enter Pikachu's mind and convince the Pokemon to constantly kick, shock and smash Snake where it would hurt the most. Too bad Zelda was in isolation for that tank stunt.

Would it ever get old? Gentle princess killing everyone in giant tank? Samus wished she had a tank. If a fox, a bird and a wolf could have one, why couldn't she?

Never mind.

She hoped Pikachu would whop Snake's ass tomorrow.

* * *

The battle was going quite well for the Pokemon.

His superior speed allowed him to evade Snake's strong attacks and land weakening blows on the mercenary. Marth was better able to keep up and counter Pikachu, but his weakness to projectiles allowed Pikachu to up the prince of Altea as well.

Snake and Marth were on one life each, while Pikachu still had two.

Then the breakthrough happened.

Marth attempted to use Shield Breaker on Pikachu, just as Snake was charging in to attack. Snake punched at the Pokemon, who swiftly leapt out the way, landing behind Snake.

Only then did Snake realise whom he was standing in front of.

Marth was too late to stop his blade. It stabbed forward-

The crowd gasped.

Falchion was right between Snake's legs, a _ millimetre_ away from striking Snake where it hurt most.

Both of them froze. Snake looked horrified.

Marth, exhaling cautiously, drew Falchion back slowly. No respected Prince would strike a male opponent_ there. _Snake sighed in relief as the blade retreated. He was safe from the worst of fates.

Until Pikachu rolled under Snake and launched electricity upwards.

The bolt hit Snake where Falchion had missed. And it HURT.

* * *

Doctor Mario sighed deeply as Snake was wheeled in, before gasping in horror when he saw the burn marks right between Snake's legs.

"Severe-a electricity upon genitals." The doctor murmured, once he had applied Mega-vitamins to the unfortunate mercenary. "Whatever-a next?"

-------------------

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Samus was happily swinging her beloved companion around, before hugging him tightly

"You clever little fella! Well done! I'm going to give you all the treats I can find! Well done!"

Pikachu squeaked cheerfully as his mistress hugged him. While most of his mind was dedicated to the cheerfulness he felt, a small part wondered why she was so happy at where he had struck Snake. Was Samus sadistic towards Snake? Nah. She was much too loving and nice. Pikachu supposed she was simply happy at his victory. No way was his beloved friend sadistic.

**Author's Notes: As with Olimar with Zelda, Pikachu is absolutely convinced that Samus is pure and sweet, and would never show sadism....... LOL. I find bashing poor old Snake fun, don't you? :D**


	6. Sheik's Tank

Sheik slowly moved through the hangar.

It was the dead of night. Not a creature was stirring. Only Lucario and Meta Knight were active, the former meditating, the latter enjoying a moonlit flight.

Sheik checked for either of them, before making her move. She could make out the massive shape, the small gleam of dark metal.

She opened the cans of paint she had brought with her.

She would enjoy this.

Once her paint-work was done, Sheik promptly ran to the Control Room. Despite her lack of technological experience, she had used........ feminine wiles to persuade Falco to craft for her a virus that would allow her to manipulate one certain item. Ah, poor Falco. Sheik was such a mystery to the Smasher's, but Falco had found that Sheik was not afraid to use her gender to get what she needed.

Installing the virus, Sheik waited for it to run it's magic. Sure enough an icon popped up, signalling what she needed. Sheik promptly tapped in instructions, altering the item's effect upon her.

All was ready, at last.

In the dead of night, Sheik slunk back to her room. All she needed now, was her match tomorrow......

* * *

The match was a three-person free-for-all. Meta Knight v Olimar v Sheik.

The match was going evenly, and soon enough, the three fighters were down to their final lives. As Meta Knight brawled with Olimar, while Sheik charged her needles, the Smash Ball appeared.

Meta Knight went for it instantly, using his Shuttle Loop for a good attack, but Olimar knocked the swordsman away and threw a Pikmin after the Ball, hitting it as way. Sheik quickly leapt into the air and struck the Ball, breaking it. She felt it's power flow through, smiled, then activated it.

Meta Knight and Olimar were preparing evasive manoeuvres to avoid the Light Arrow, when Sheik suddenly vanished.

Before either of them, as well as the White Pikmin that Olimar still had, could wonder of Sheik's disappearance or the lack of Light Arrow, they heard a dreadful rumble.

The three all but soiled their pants, as a massive Landmaster dropped from the sky. The Landmaster was a handsome white colour, rather Fox and Falco's grey, or Wolf's near black. The sharp secondary thrusters, blue for Fox and Falco, crimson for Wolf, were a deep pink. Worst of all, the turret held a female symbol right at the end of the barrel.

As the tank lurched at them and fired an energy blast, Meta Knight and Olimar hugged each other, awaiting doom. The White Pikmin promptly perform the cross sign, hoping for it to drive this unholy nightmare away.

As the blast struck, the last thing either of them heard was maniacal, feminine laughter.

**Author's Notes: Looks like Olimar did regret thinking Zelda as a pacifistic, gentle person! As well as Meta Knight LOL. As for Falco, he got seduced by Sheik. Don't ask me how that went. Falco's just a sucker for hot, mysterious, ninja chicks XD.**


	7. Mario Mario

It was a grand day at the Smash Mansion. The sun was shining, birds were singing and bright red balloons decorated the great structure.

Today was the birthday of Mario Mario.

All of the Smasher's were in the great dining room, around the titanic table, eating a glorious Italian feast, with the birthday plumber at the head of the table.

Constant wishes for a happy birthday reigned, along with laughter and content chewing.

Soon, the food was done, and Princess Peach entered the room, aided by Zelda, carrying a massive chocolate cake, decorated with red icing and a sugar M at the top.

"Here you are, Mario." Peach cooed. "A lovely birthday cake."

The plumber and the princess exchanged a knowing glance, before chuckling, earning a snort from Bowser.

"Blow out-a the candles and-a make a wish!" Luigi cried.

Mario smiled at his brother, before taking a deep breath and exhaling hard.

The candles blew out easily, and the table cheered.

"Time for presents!" Peach declared.

Sure enough, most of the Smasher's had brought presents for the beloved plumber. The majority were fancy new hats, overalls, a brand new plunger (With his name on it), a live bomb from Bowser, which Mario fed to Kirby (Everyone laughed at this good old fashioned present) and a handsome crimson medallion from Luigi, whom, when asked about it, simply replied it was scary, Peach's present had been the magnificent cake itself.

Finally, Sonic the Hedgehog walked over to his friend and rival.

"Yo, Mario. Got you a great present." Sonic cheerfully said, before handing an envelope to Mario.

Mario cast a curious glance at the paper, before thanking Sonic and opening it.

Inside was a small note, a handsome azure in colour. It simply said:

_Final Destination, 1 life._

Mario smirked at his rival as he looked up from the note.

"You're-a on." He said.

* * *

And, on the majestic stage that flew the universe, these rivals, these allies, one of power, one of speed, clashed in combat. The whole Mansion, the invisible crowd, roared as Mario and Sonic waged the greatest battle the Brawl Tournaments had ever seen.

**Author's Notes: Rather then humour, this chapter focuses on Mario and Sonic. Great friends, greater rivals. :D. A number of Mario references here also. The cake is a reference to the fact that that was always Peach's reward for Mario, as well as a kiss. As for Luigi's gift, the medallion is the Fire Medallion from Luigi's Mansion, a perfect gift for a fire-user like Mario. And don't look down upon Bowser for his present. If he had wanted Mario to blow up, the bomb would have gone off the second Mario opened the package. :P**


	8. Musings of Psychic

He wished, he always wished, that he could be a better fighter.

Surely, Master Hand had been foolish to chose him. After all, he was unskilled, cowardly, shy. Most certainly not the things required for the constant Brawls.

Other Smasher's had offered to help him, train him. Ness certainly helped, as did Mario, Peach, Samus......

Ness was like his brother, the brother he never became estranged with. Samus was like the mother he had lost. She too knew familial loss, so she could sympathise. Her family had died when she was a child, though why, he had not been told.

But he turned them down, the true masters of Brawl. He didn't want to waste their time. Why should anyone waste their time on a weakling like him?.........

But, he always wished he could be a great warrior.

Like Link, whom travelled into perilous dungeons, fought titanic monsters.

Like Fox, whom fought the worst foes space had to offer.

Like Snake, whom risked his life in his missions.

Like Pit, the young rookie, whom had bravely surpassed the limit and saved his goddess.

He became especially envious after that battle between Mario and Sonic.

He could not believe the skill they had, how the battle had lasted five whole days. How could they have made just one life last so long? Though he was pretty sure that everyone else, as well as him, could not believe that outcome, the end of the fight. Such a glorious battle. Both fighters were still recovering, in fact.

Why couldn't he be brave, confident? Why couldn't-

Bump!

Lucas fell on his butt as he bumped into the lean leg of Marth, whom looked down in surprise at the young psychic.

"Lucas! What's wrong?" Marth asked, seeing tears in the youngsters eyes. Lucas quickly apologised and made to hurry off, but was stopped by a firm, but gentle grip on his shoulder. Lucas' tear-filled black eyes locked with Marth's pristine blue.

"What's wrong?" He softly replied.

Lucas gulped, before muttering his most used word. "N-nothing....."

"It is most certainly NOT nothing." Marth calmly replied. "Now please, tell me what is wrong?"

Lucas gulped, before ceasing to struggle against the swordsman.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas murmured "I......I wanna......I wanna be strong......"

Marth cocked his head, before nodding, signalling the psychic to continue.

"I........Ever since.......Mum died..........." Lucas flinched as he said that "I......wanted to be strong....... To make sure no-one else suffered what she did............."

The tears were coming afresh. Lucas struggled to regain control, not wanting Marth to see him at his weakest.

So, he was surprised when Marth gently hugged him.

"It's okay." The prince of Altea murmured. "I lost someone close to me too."

This said, the noble prince drew to his full height. "C'mon, Lucas. DK's making his famous banana sundae today. Wouldn't want to miss that!"

Lucas unfroze, haven previously stooped short upon learning of Marth's own loss. Shaking his head, Lucas nodded, before following the prince- or rather, his new friend.- to the cafeteria.

He remembered something Samus said to him, ages ago. _"You've got family here, kid. Don't worry."_

Lucas supposed she was right. After all, everyone had their own lives. Whether they chose to proceed or not meant everything. Lucas smiled, ever so slightly, as he followed Marth. And having friends was another everything.

**Author's Notes: Lucas' last thoughts held dark irony. Marth's loss had been his greatest friend, whom betrayed him. More dark still, Is that Samus suffers the same problem as Lucas. She cannot bring herself to tell what really happened to her parents. I shouldn't have to tell you lot what happened to them. This chapter explored a bit about Lucas, and subsequently, his new friend in Marth.**

**A side note, I have decided not to reveal who won between the two mascots just yet, just small things here and there. You'll find out soon ;)**


	9. Baseball BOOM!

It was a shining sunny day. Birds were- Hell, you know the drill.

Ness, Lucas and Luigi were playing some Baseball. Ness was up to bat, Lucas was pitching and Luigi was a fielder.

"Ready, Ness?" Lucas asked, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

"Ready!" Ness shouted, swinging his trusty bat to and fro.

Gathering back, Lucas readied himself, then threw the ball. Ness swung the bat hard, the force of it, as well as it's reflective properties, sent the hit ball flying.

Luigi was after it in an instant, running after the airborne ball, before executing a phenomenal leap and catching the projectile.

Ness and Lucas gave a cheer at this display, before waiting for Luigi to get back. However, just as Luigi reached the boys, Snake walked by.

"Hey, what you doing?" The mercenary asked.

"Playing some B-Ball." Ness replied cheerfully. "You game?"

"Nah, I'll watch. But it looks like your ball is in bad shape."

Luigi cast his catch a glance. Snake was right, the ball was in bad shape. It was rather torn and battered.

"Don't worry." Snake went on, pulling a grey sphere out of one of his pockets and handing it to Lucas. "You can use that."

Ness regarded the new ball suspiciously, before shrugging and getting up to bat.

As they were ready to go, a familiar blue blur stopped by.

"Hey, everyone!"

Sonic the Hedgehog had recovered from his five-day battle with Mario a week ago, and was running as fast as ever.

"Playing the baseball? Mind if I have a run after it?"

"Sure-a" Luigi agreed, before standing aside so the hedgehog had a clear run.

With a nod, Ness readied his bat. Lucas threw the sphere as hard as he could, to which Ness swung as hard as he could.

The bat smashed the sphere and sent it flying. The hedgehog grinned and rocketed after it.

The ball really went far. When Sonic caught it, he was only a tiny little figure.

They heard his shout of triumph. But before Sonic could run back-

BOOM!

The ball in his hand exploded.

Ness, Lucas and Luigi gaped in shock and horror, as Sonic promptly ran past them, clearly on fire, shouting "WATER! SAVE ME!"

The three stood there for a second, before turning around.

Snake had gone.

* * *

In the safety of his room, Snake stretched out on his couch, smirking in a satisfied way. "Snake one, Sonic none."

**Author's Notes: After all the bashing poor Snake has suffered, he gets his own back. Good old Snake XP.**


	10. Cleanliness of Marth

Unlike most of the Mansion, Marth's room was always spotlessly clean.

No clothes were lying on the floor, no thing lying out of order, the room well-kept. This was the room of a respected prince and an experienced commander.

Said prince was sitting in the middle of the room, polishing his brilliant sword, Falchion.

Marth liked cleanliness. Cleanliness meant order, order meant no trouble, no trouble meant he could relax.

Just then, the sunlight filtering through his window caught sight of a single dust speck, floating daintily along.

Faster then the eye could blink, Falchion swung, it's very tip glowing with blue light, and struck the dust speck. The speck became nothing more then atoms.

Marth chuckled slightly, before getting back to his polishing.

As he finished his task and was admiring his handiwork, Marth realised that someone had slipped a piece of paper through his door.

Sighing to himself, sensing his peace was over, Marth sheathed Falchion and walked over to retrieve the slip.

It said two words: _Living Room._

Shrugging, Marth decided to investigate.

As he neared his destination, he passed King Dedede.

"Morning." Marth greeted, receiving a nod from the penguin king, who also said to the prince. "Best watch yourself, prince. Some varmint made a mess of the living room, and Peach is on the warpath."

Marth gulped. Somehow, the slip of paper in his pocket felt like a curse of some kind.

Regardless, Marth carried on. Hopefully, Peach wasn't around.

Marth opened the living room door. Empty, except for a whole load of mess. Disgusted but curious, Marth ventured further, when he suddenly heard the door shut. He spun round. And mentally signed his will.

Princess Peach, carrying various cleaning utensils, her golf club and an ugly look that Marth instantly cringed at.

"Hello, my little prince." Peach hissed. "Mind explaining THIS?!"

Wishing not to be castrated, Marth went to 'beg for life' mode. "Princess, I CAN explain. You see, Ike, Pit and I were looking for Pit's special chocolate surprise! It meant so much to him! Surely, you wouldn't let an innocent angel be consumed by sadness?"

Peach nodded. "Yep, you are absolutely right."

Marth sighed in relief.

"Too bad Ike's skedaddled and Pit is also AWOL! So you're the only culprit left!"

Marth hastily backed off and Peach advanced on him. "Please, Peach, grant me mercy, I beg of you!"

"You have one hour." Peach snapped, tossing him the cleaning stuff. "If this room is not spotless when I get back, every deity in existence will gasp in deepest horror at what I will do to you. This punishment befall you if a single speck of dust remains when I get back"

Marth felt his brain wither up and die.

With a sudden, genuine cheerful smile, Peach skipped away merrily, humming a happy tune.

Marth felt his brain come back to life so it could wither up and die again.

**Author's Notes: Poor old Marth. All that mess wasn't really his fault. Too bad the other two are AWOL. I don't question why. Peach has gotten awfully violent lately! XD. **


	11. Pit's Horror

At the Smash Mansion one day, a horror-struck, high-pitched voice pierced the air

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The angel warrior, Pit, also known as Kid Icarus, had his brown hair in his hands, a look of shock and rage on his young face, as he stared at the bottom draw of the titanic fridge, as white as his robes and wings.

His prized Palutena's Chocolate Surprise was gone.

In a fit of rage, he had torn the fridge asunder, only to find his treat still missing.

In anger, an unusual emotion for the angel, Pit slammed the fridge door shut and stormed away, deciding to search the Mansion for his treat or the culprit behind it's theft. Better yet, both.

As the young angel tore through the corridor, he shoved past Ike, whom instantly responded aggressively. "Watch it, bird-boy!"

Pit spun and glared at Ike. "Watch your mouth." The angel snapped

Ike snorted "Is that a t-ER!"

For Pit had just grabbed Ike's throat and pinned him to the wall. Ike gurgled meekly, scrabbling for his throat, as Pit actually lifted the mercenary off his feet.

"I'm. In. A. BAD. Mood. Understand?" Pit hissed venomously, eyes flashing from chocolate-deprived anger.

"uh-huh." Ike squeaked. Pit unceremoniously dumped Ike to the floor, before stalking off.

From the safety of his room, Lucario listened as the angry angel passed by, the small coughs of a recovering Ike, before sighing.

That special treat was just to good to resist.

Lucario smirked.

**Author's Notes: Pit gets pissed, Ike gets owned and Lucario gets the chocolate :P. And to this one reviewer, yes, I got the chocolate from Lucario's movie. XP**


	12. Pit's Revenge

At the dead of night, the moon full, Pit waited in the living room, sitting on a sofa, idly tapping his fingers together, a look of dark contemplation.

"So, do you have any information." He asked snidely, apparently to thin air.

A shudder of movement, and Mr Game and Watch appeared.

"**Beep-beep-beep-beep."** The 2-D man said.

"Ah, I see. You found out who?" Pit asked, gripping the chair in anticipation.

Game and Watch nodded. "**Beep-beep-beep." ** With that said, Game and Watch turned and disappeared.

The angel sat there, in shock, before a dark look took over. Getting off the chair, gripping his golden bow, he snarled out one word

_"Lucario!"_

* * *

Peach was handing out schedules for the day. Pit walked by, his mind working, when Peach called him over.

"Pit! I need you to help Lucario and Snake move out the crates in the store room!"

Pit saluted the princess, before setting off, his mind already formulating a plan.

* * *

The store room was wide, dark and stock full of crates, all filled with various things.

Pit was lugging a crate full of bike parts, while Snake was sorting out a pile of crates filled with cleaning utensils. Lucario was ensuring that a stack of the crates were secure.

"Hey, Lucario! Mind moving these crates while I check the next load?" Snake asked, gesturing to his work.

"_Of course."_ The Pokemon replied, moving over.

Pit smiled cruelly. Now was his chance!

Lucario had just reached the crates, when he heard an ominous creaking.

Spinning round, Lucario saw Pit _pushing_ the gigantic stack of crates.

_"Hey, Hey, HEY! Careful!" _The Pokemon cried out, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Oh, I'm being real careful." Pit replied snidely. "See, I'm on _this_ side, and these crates are gonna fall _ that _way!"

Lucario could only gape as the crates finally tipped over, the massive wooden horrors heading right for him.

Snake turned around. "Hey, Lucario, think those crates-" He paused as he saw the load crashing right for him and Lucario. "Well, fu-"

CRASH!

Pit gave out evil laughter at the success of his plan. Revenge was his!

Grinning, Pit waltzed over to the wreckage. He saw a blue tail sticking out from- Under a crate filled with chocolate!

Pit gave out a happy shriek "Irony adds to my victory! Great Palutena!" Pit roared, as he held his bow high. "Victory is ours!"

He then heard a sharp gasp, and turned to see Peach in the doorway, staring at the sight.

Time seemed to freeze.

Finally, Peach spoke, with a dark look of her own. "You have major problems."

And she pulled out her frying pan.

**Author's Notes: You're one to talk, Peach XD.......Wait, what?! "Gets pwned by frying pan". Anyway, Pit gets his revenge (and is about to suffer for it), while Snake suffers his usual bashing XD.**


	13. Clawshot Stretch!

Fox has never been so annoyed in his life.

After all, you would be annoyed, if a little swordsman was constantly chatting........and chatting...................and chatting. The kitchen was full of his chatter. All Fox wanted, was to make a ham sandwich in peace. But it was not to be.

Wolf or Falco would have kicked the little guy out by now, but Fox was more patient. But even he, the legendary Star-Fox, was running out of patience.

"-And I think that you are one of the coolest guys here!" Toon Link exclaimed, gesturing frantically. "I mean, you fight bad guys in space! You fought a giant head- I fought a giant head once- in your spaceship and took o other monsters in your space-ship and your tank and your blaster! I mean, you run around so fast, it's hard to imagine your a pilot, 'cause your just as good on the ground! And-"

All of this in one breath. Fox was sure Toon Link was a record breaker.

But for once in his life, his patience ran out.

Quick as a flash, Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Toon Link's mouth, which, as well as the rest of him, froze at the weapon's presence.

"Please, for the love of Krystal.... Shut..... Up!" Fox ground out.

Toon Link sagged limply in sadness, a single tear spilling out of his eye.

Fox saw the tear and instantly tried to rectify his mistake. "Look, kid, I-"

Too late.

The three-pronged claw of a Claw-shot grabbed the vulpine's head. Fox squeaked and struggled to pry off the weapon, as he was lifted to the face level of one _angry _Sheik.

"What did you do?" She hissed, her other arm clenching a second Claw-shot ominously.

"I though those were Link's!" Fox gasped, as the Claw-shot locked onto his head started to squeeze.

"It helps when their owner is your boyfriend!" Sheik snarled.

The kitchen door to the garden was smashed aside as Fox was unceremoniously thrown out. But before he could escape, Sheik was upon him.

"Upset little Link, would you?!" Sheik snarled angrily, maternal wrath driving her.

"Wait, it was an a-" Fox squealed, before being cut off as the his head was enveloped within the glove part of the Claw-shot.

As Fox struggled to get the tool off his head, Sheik grabbed his legs and jammed both his feet within the second Claw-shot's handle. Sheik then lifted up the struggling Fox and aimed his trapped head at a large tree.

The claw of the Claw-shot shot out, latching firmly onto the large botanical life-form. Sheik then had the Claw-shot with his feet stuck in it shoot out and attach to another tree.

The trapped fox hoisted between two trees, Sheik then put the Claw-shots to retract.

She promptly walked back to a shocked Toon Link, before lifting him up and tickling him.

"Who's my little buddy?" Sheik crooned as she tickled the giggling swordsman, carrying him away from the tortured Fox.

* * *

Later, Wolf was enjoying a nice walk through the garden, when he came upon Fox.

The vulpine was being horribly stretched by two Claw-shots, one stuck on his head, the other stuck on his feet.

Wolf stared, hearing the muffled screams of Fox, before shrugging and walking off. The disturbing things this Mansion had. Like seeing Pit strapped naked to the chimney.

**Author's Notes: Poor old Fox. Imagine being stretched between two Claw-shots for whatever amount of time 0_0. Oh well, Wolf doesn't care, while Sheik plays mum. Ah, so cute :3 And Pit's punishment is revealed XD**


	14. Meta Ridley!

The sun shone brightly upon the lush forest that bordered at the Smash Mansion.

And within this forest, a menace was on the move.

The creature was very large, that much was true. A long tail, ending in an arrow-head, swung wildly behind it, as it walked forward on two reptilian hind legs. The fore legs were slowly making slashing motions, while a huge pair of yellow-gold wings lazily folded and unfolded. The long, slim head of the creature looked around on a long neck, with amber eyes. The whole beast seemed to be clad in grey armour.

"The Smash Mansion!" The creature hissed. "Where my ancient rival resides, yes. I will defeat her once and for all. But first, to breach the Mansions' defences and infiltrate, yes. I can do this, for I am the great META-RIDLEY!"

With a cackle, the alien-cyborg snuck towards the Mansion. However, just as he was nearing the unguarded back-door, he saw a monkey.

This wasn't any old monkey. It was the agile and deceptive Diddy Kong.

"Ah! My first obstacle in my mission, yes." Meta-Ridley hissed, his claws tapping together in contemplation. "I must find a distraction. Hmmm....... Ah-hah! I have it!"

Diddy Kong was meandering along, wondering if he should go train for his match with Pikachu later, when he heard a low whistle. Turning around, he squealed in delight at the sight of a juicy banana.

The monkey raced for it- And gave a cry of horror as a net suddenly surrounded him, hoisting him into the air.

Meta-Ridley emerged from the bushes, cackling at his successful plan. "HA! I have removed the first obstacle! Stupid monkey's should keep their meddlesome paws to themselves, yes."

Sneering at the trapped monkey, Meta-Ridley promptly made for the door. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a jet engine. Turning around, he saw Diddy had used his jet-pack to burn through the net. Diddy Kong sneered at the cyborg.

"Impossible!" Meta-Ridley snapped "You, with your simian intelligence, could not escape!"

Diddy simply smiled, before leaping at the dragon.

"ARGH! GET OFF MY FACE! GET OFF!"

The cyborg dragon clawed frantically at his offender, struggling to get Diddy off. The dragon made out a rock through his panicked scrambling, and charged for it, hoping to crush Diddy.

However, Diddy was not stupid and promptly jumped off.

CRASH!

Meta-Ridley smashed right through the rock- And fell off a rather convenient cliff.

"ARGH! OW! OUCH! ARGH! HELP! OW!"

CRASH!

The unfortunate dragon smashed into the rocky bottom, lying in a dazed heap. He could only let out a small whine at the victorious cry from Diddy.

"This, was one of my most humiliating defeats of my entire life! Yes.........." The dragon moaned.

**Author's Notes: Meta-Ridley is introduced, obviously continuing his quest to beat Samus. Too bad a certain monkey and his............. Side-B, foiled him. Don't worry, Ridley fans. He'll be back XD**


	15. Perfect Apple

Yoshi was running for his life.

The plucky dinosaur had been enjoying a nice walk, when he had found a super-rare Perfect Apple. He had been about to tuck into the priceless treat, when the living nightmare had arrived.

And he ran.

Thankfully, he was one of the faster Smasher's, so he was able to outrun his slower foe.

Yoshi ran through the top corridor of the great Mansion, fleeing as fast as his legs could manage.

Eventually, he managed to burst into a room.

"What the hell?"

Yoshi gave a cry of horror, but relaxed upon seeing it was merely Ike.

"Yoshi?! What the hell are you doing in my room?" The swordsman asked, his legendary blade swinging casually by his side. Evidently the mercenary had been doing some practice.

Yoshi made some gestures, all the while stroking his fruity prize.

"Being chased? By what?" Ike asked, wandering over to the door.

Yoshi made a fearful whine.

Ike smirked. "Relax, dino. You're safe with me-ARGH!"

For at that moment, arms smashed through the wall, grabbed Ike and dragged him through with a CRASH!

Yoshi backed away, as his pursuer advanced into the room.

King Dedede.

"The chase is up, lizard." The penguin snarled. "Relinquish that fruit, or you'll meet the same fate as Ike."

Yoshi glared at the penguin.

"You don't understand!" Dedede snapped. ""That fruit is worth hundreds of dollars! I can sell it, and make a fortune! Now hand it over!"

His response was an egg thrown in his face.

"ARGH! That's it! I'll take it by force."

And with that, Dedede used Inhale.

Yoshi gave a cry of horror, not expecting this move, as the fruit slipped form his grip, right over to Dedede.

But Yoshi was not stupid. Instantly, he shot his tongue out, just as the Perfect Apple was in Dedede's maw.

* * *

Dr Mario cast a strange look at Ike.

"So, you're-a telling me, that-a inside this-a egg, is-a Dedede? And-a inside him is-a Yoshi?"

"Pretty much. I came too, and found this big-ass egg."

"........... They-a don't pay me enough to-a do this crud. What were they-a fighting over?"

"I dunno. But there was an apple there. A tasty one, might I add."

**Author's Note: In a twisted paradox, Dedede ate Yoshi, but was enveloped in Yoshi's egg, leaving them trapped XD. I wonder what they will do when they find out Ike ate the apple :P And no, they don't pay Dr Mario enough.**


	16. Halberd's Clean

Ah, the Halberd.

The epitome of power. Might given form. A true piece of technological superiority. Three times the size of the Great Fox, and many times more armed. Turrets covered almost all of the ship, as well as the three forward laser cannons, and the iconic combo cannon.

Ah, the Halberd.

Too bad such a titan had be cleaned.

Meta Knight sighed as he gazed up at his warship, a single spray bottle, a hose, a bucket of soapy water and a sponge, the only allies he would have in this mission.

Cleaning the colossal ship.

Once every two years was an acceptable cleaning time. But Meta Knight hated it.

For all the love he lavished upon his ship, he hated to clean it.

Meta Knight sighed and prepared to get to work-

"Hey!"

Meta Knight turned to see Peach walking over to him.

"Yes?" He asked curtly, bowing slightly. His moral ethics demanded respect towards the approaching figure of royalty.

"I was wondering if you needed help with the Halberd? And by help, I mean body labour." The princess replied.

Meta Knight wasted no time. "Of course."

Peach whistled, and in filed Marth, Pit, King Dedede, Yoshi, Fox and Diddy Kong.

"Trouble-makers?" Meta Knight asked.

Peach sighed "Yep. Diddy Kong is actually alright. It's just he's been driving everyone crazy about giant metal dragons."

"I'll enlist them." Meta Knight said.

"Good." Peach said, patting the puffball's head, before turning to the trouble-makers, whom flinched under her gaze. "Give MK trouble, I'll give you pain. Understand?"

Nod.

"Good." And as Peach went to leave, she spun round "And MK, if you see Samus, tell her I wanna see her. She's gone missing."

Meta Knight nodded, as the princess left, before turning to his new work-force.

"You heard the lady. Clean my ship or get all of it's cannons up your nether regions!"

The work force gave cries of horror, before making mad dashes for cleaning materials.

Meta Knight chuckled. "I see why Peach does it so much. Tyranny is fun!"

**Author's Note: God help us all if Meta Knight ends up like Peach 0_0. And a bit of fore-shadowing. Samus has gone missing. Where could she be?..................**


	17. Damsel and Dragon

"Mario?" Samus asked. "What's wrong with Diddy?"

The little monkey was bouncing around the living room frantically, squealing and jabbering, Mario in pursuit.

"Well." Mario grunted, as he finally caught hold of the monkey. "He's-a going on about-a something. A metal dragon? I don't-a know."

Finding herself ignoring the two squabble, Samus stood stock still, taking in what she had just heard. Her mind clicking the answer in place, she whispered to herself.

"Meta-Ridley........"

* * *

Meta-Ridley paced the dark clearing in anger. The forest was quiet, the moon was half-full and the large cliff where the dragon had fallen off was imposing.

"My first attempt at infiltration has failed." Meta-Ridley snapped to himself. "But I shall not underestimate that monkey again. I will soon enter the Mansion, yes, and then rip Samus apart, oh yes indeed! But first, I must wait for the right opportunity, yes....."

"Why wait, when you can act?" A mechanical feminine voice called.

Meta-Ridley turned just in time to be smashed by a blue sphere of energy. The dragon crashed into the cliff face at the force of the projectile, but was quick to get up. The dragon let out an angry snarl at the sight of the orange-armour clad femme fatale standing atop a thick branch in one of the trees, her arm cannon aiming at him, the other arm planted on her hip.

"Well, it's seems my quarry has come straight to me, yes." The dragon hissed, flaring his massive wings "But you shan't defeat me again, Samus! That yellow rat won't save you this time!"

"I don't need him to whop your sorry ass, lizard-lips." Samus snickered, before launching a Super Missile. The dragon was ready, and deflected the missile away with a well-timed swipe from his wing.

Samus leapt down and fired another missile, which Meta-Ridley dodged by lunging into the air, massive wings lifting the dragon into the night sky.

Samus aimed upward, but was shocked to find nothing. Her scanners couldn't detect the beast.

CRASH!

Suddenly, massive talons snapped onto her shoulder pads. Samus only had time to yell in surprise, before the talons slammed her into the cliff face.

Meta-Ridley let out a sadistic laugh as he flew back, before smashing his prey into the cliff again. But as he reared back for another smash, Samus launched her grappling beam. The blue energy latched onto the dragon's lower jaw, earning a squawk of surprise. Samus pulled her cannon back, the beam forcing Ridley's head forwards-

CRASH!

-Right into the cliff face. Stunned, the dragon and the huntress crashed to the ground. But both fighters were strong and were quick back onto their feet.

Samus made the first move, swinging her leg up to kick the dragon right across the face. Meta-Ridley snarled, but kept his wit. As she swung for another kick, he grabbed the appendage in his jaw, his teeth scraping against the metal casing, some piercing through to her leg. Samus gritted her teeth in pain, but was able to wrench her leg out of his mouth. Meta-Ridley reared his head back and unleashed a blaze of fire, which Samus narrowly dodged.

Meta-Ridley fired another blast of fire, but Samus had dodged this attack, as well as swinging her fist to punch Meta-Ridley's lower jaw upwards in a fierce uppercut. The dragon chocked as his fire was trapped, before squawking as Samus grabbed his head, forcing it to stay still as her arm cannon snapped forward, smashing the dragon's head into the cliff.

Meta-Ridley roared in anger, before whipping his tail around. The snake-like appendage wrapped around Samus and flung her away, the huntress landing right through a tree.

Samus leapt to her feet, only to see Meta-Ridley jump up with a flap of his wings, his claw wrapped into a fist, which snapped forward, punching Samus, the blow so strong that her helmet was knocked off. Samus staggered back, before his tail wrapped around her head. Laughing cruelly, Meta-Ridley swung Samus through another tree, releasing her so she could also crash right into the cliff.

Samus struggled to her feet as the dragon approached. She attempted to raise her cannon and shoot him, but was knocked to the floor by another punch.

Laughing evilly, Meta-Ridley stood over his rival. "This is the end for you, Aran, yes. I shall burn you, like I burnt your foolish mother! HA!"

Samus flung her leg up, kicking the dragon right in the groin.

Meta-Ridley staggered back, his claws instantly clutching his wounded groin, as he squeaked out. "_Right..... in the Pirate's booty_......."

"Oh, he doesn't like that, yes." Samus sneered, getting to her feet, before lunging at Meta-Ridley. Grabbing the cyborg's head, she forced her cannon right into his mouth, before firing a Super Missile

BOOM!

The dragon stared wide-eyed, his mouth smoking almost comically, before toppling over, landing hard upon the floor.

Samus started at her fallen foe, before shrugging and aiming her cannon at his head.

"You had a few new tricks, but like always, you fail, lizard-lips." She said calmly.

His tail whipped out of no-where, wrapping around her arm cannon and forcing it to point at her abdomen. Too late to stop her cannon, Samus could only watch as her own weapon released blue energy upon her.

Pain ripped through her, just as the blast ripped through her armour, searing the blue suit within, and therefore, her skin as well.

The tail suddenly flung her to the ground. Samus groaned in pain, her hand clutching her wound, but before she could do anything else, a massive talon enclosed around her head.

Samus gasped in pain and horror, as the talon applied unbearable pressure.

"This is it, Aran, yes!" Meta-Ridley snarled. "No longer will I lose to a _woman _like you! Prepare to meet your end, yes!"

His cackling echoed through the night.

**Author's Notes: On no! Samus :O. Is this the end of our femme fatale? I hope not :'( But maybe, she might win. After all, I'm sure you picked up Ridley's sexism there as well, yes........**


	18. Duel of Recording

The Smasher's filed into the meeting room, where R.O.B had asked them to come, in order to deliver important news.

When the Smasher's were seated, silent and not being a pain, R.O.B, whom was standing on the massive stage in front of his audience, spoke.

_"Smasher's. I have been watching and analysing the match between Mario Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. I have discovered the true outcome of that match."_ The robot said, in his monotonous voice.

Mario and Sonic exchanged a glance, before returning their attention to the robot.

_"As you are aware, the match received climax when Mario used his Side Smash. Sonic had blocked the palm of Mario with his fist, preventing the iconic fire of Mario's side-smash to emerge. This resulted in energy building up. When Sonic drew his fist back, the energy was released, exploding, therefore knocking out both fighters. Through hours of analysis, I have deduced the true outcome. You are aware that both fighters were knocked out at the same time through this explosion. But what if one fighter had been an inch from the blast line, when the over had crossed it? Who won the match, by this inch? I have the answer."_

All the Smasher's went silent, as Mario and Sonic exchanged another glance. While their epic match had culminated in a tie, this new info from R.O.B could prove who had really won.

Everyone waited for the robot to tell them, with bated breath.

The tension was so thick, a blunt orange could cut it.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, R.O.B spoke.

_"The true outcome of the five-day match on Final Destination, between Mario and Sonic, is............."_

Mario braced himself, for either immortal victory or destructive loss.

Sonic was practically buzzing, his vocal cords ready to scream, regardless of outcome.

_"........... A tie."_

Every Smasher fainted.

R.O.B looked around at the unconscious Smasher's, before shrugging.

_"Oh well. Tie it is. I win the bet against Master Hand."_

R.O.B snickered.

**Author's Notes: Those who remember, Mario and Sonic had a battle that lasted five days. R.O.B discovered that, beyond doubt, it was a tie. Tension, meanwhile, claims 35 victims XD. This is before Meta-Ridley, mind you. And no, you have to wait before I reveal what happened to Samus...........**


	19. Love ruined, Pride ruined

It was another peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Sun shining and all that.

Link and Zelda were enjoying a walk through the magnificent garden on this peaceful day.

"-And, believe you me, Princess, the giant spider actually shot a massive laser at me! I was shocked! But fortunately, the new rod I got brought a statue to life, and this statue beat the crud out of the overgrown bug."

Zelda gasped slightly, amazed at the incredible adventures Link had gone on. Not that he really boasted about it. For the Hero of Time, Link was a humble fella. Most likely from his humble origins as a peasant.

"That's amazing!" Zelda exclaimed, once Link had told her how, upon it's defeat, the giant spider had turned into a little one. "I mean, you're so brave, fighting all those monsters!"

Link shrugged. "All to save you, your highness." He replied, with a cheeky tone and a wink. Zelda giggled.

They continued on in silence, before Zelda asked. "How are you feeling about your match against R.O.B later?"

Link smirked. "I could beat him in my sleep."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Bet you couldn't."

"Bet I could."

"As Princess of Hyrule, I decree you can't."

"As Hero of Time, I decree-"

Zelda gave a startled gasp as Link suddenly swept her legs out, skilfully lying her on the grassy bank, him on top. Zelda blushed under his weight, and the playful mischief twinkling in his blue eyes.

"-That you submit to my awesomeness."

Link chuckled as Zelda squirmed under him, whining softly. How he loved that about her.

"As Princess, I decree you get off me before I shove your sword down your throat." Zelda grumbled, struggling to glare at him, but failing due his cheeky smirk.

"I would love to see you try....." He murmured to her, leaning in closer. Zelda blushed deeper, as her arms automatically entwined around him.

"I love this day." Link whispered to her, leaning in ever so closer to her. "Just you and me....."

"BAH! You two make me sick with your lovely crap." A familiar voice sneered.

Link sighed deeply to himself, before getting off Zelda and helping her to her feet. "Ganon, you know why I always have to defeat you? Because I can't get any alone time with you whining like a little kid."

Ganondorf snorted at the teenagers. "Please, Link. Grow up! Love and all that are useless! Honestly. I could kidnap Zelda, threaten to kill her, and you'll give up, because your emotions don't want her-"

The warlock was cut off when Zelda, with all her might, smashed her boot right where it hurt most, following up her kick with a flood of magical electricity.

Ganon' eyes bulged, his body froze, then he collapsed.

Link promptly retreated to a safe distance, as Zelda shouted at Ganon "LISTEN, YOU DEPRESSIVE IDIOT! I WANTED A NICE WALK WITH MY FRIEND, BUT YOU COME ALONG AND RUIN IT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT! SO, LEAVE US ALONE, OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE GIGA BOWSER RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

Her anger released, Zelda gave an imperial sniff, before sauntering over to a gaping Link.

"Shall we?" She asked him, holding her hand out, smirking slightly as he instantly obeyed and took it, not wanting the same fate as his rival. Zelda giggled.

Ah, to be female.

**Author's Notes: Ah, lovely Link x Zelda stuff :3. Too bad Ganon-dork spoiled the moment. Oh well, Zelda pwned him XD. And Link learns that his love interest ain't as soft and gentle as he thought XD.**


	20. Damsel and Dragon: Zero

Evil laughter pierced the night sky.

Meta-Ridley had Samus' unprotected head right in his talon, eager to squeeze all life from her, but drawing it out, to make her suffer, yes.

"You fail, Samus. This time, you underestimated me, yes, and now, you shall pay the ultimate price for it, oh yes indeed!"

Samus was pitifully writhing in his iron grip, her head screaming in agony, her teeth and eyes snapped shut to try and endure the pain.

"Do you feel Death approach you?" Meta-Ridley hissed "Do you feel the pain of failure? When I am done with you, all of your little friends shall burn! Yes!"

At these words, Samus suddenly went limp.

Meta-Ridley cocked an eyebrow in surprise, before releasing his talon and poking her.

Nothing.

Not a flicker of life.

"HA! SHE'S DEAD! I WIN, YES!" Meta Ridley crowed, whipping his tail around and flexing his wings.

BOOM!

The dragon was knocked back as a Super Missile smashed into his torso.

"Impossible!" He snarled, as Samus leapt to her feet.

"Playing possum. A handy human trick." Samus snarled, before her jetpack flared to life, propelling her at the dragon. Her arm cannon reared back and smashed forward, hitting the dragon hard.

As Samus landed, the dragon's claw grabbed her head, pulling her back. Not wanting to be vulnerable, Samus snapped her elbow back, hitting the dragon, causing him to release her. Meta-Ridley lashed out again, his claw latching onto her jetpack and tearing it off, swing it around to smash into her, knocking a shoulder pad off, before spinning round and knocking her away with a tail swipe.

Separated, the two fighters glared at each other, Samus' arm nursing her naval wound, her arm cannon aimed at Meta-Ridley, whom was snarling at her, his claws outstretched, his tail whipping around.

"You cannot beat me, Samus!" He snarled. "Look at you! Your armour ruined, a cruel wound upon you, yes. Admit defeat and you shall be spared as my pet, yes!"

Samus glared at him.

Suddenly, a third voice sounded. "I think not, reptilian filth!"

Meta-Ridley spun round, to see none other then the great Captain Falcon, standing bold and strong.

Meta-Ridley unleashed a massive fire blast, the deadly inferno striking Falcon. Whom suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Meta-Ridley hissed, before seeing Samus' helmet. It had been projecting a hologram!

Meta-Ridley spun round to face his rival, when he saw something horrible.

Her arm cannon charging the legendary Zero Laser.

The massive beam tore free and struck the dragon hard.

"FOR MY MOTHER! FOR MY FATHER! FOR ALL WHO MET THEIR END AT YOUR CLAWS, FREAK!" Samus screamed, as Ridley roared in agony at the energy smashing into him.

BOOM!

The beam discharged, and Meta-Ridley was flung far, far into the horizon.

Her armour dropping off her, Samus flopped to the floor, unconsciousness driving her down.

All was silent.

Until flapping was heard.

Having heard the battle, Pit had flown to see what the commotion was about. He had arrived to find an unconscious Samus and the destructive scene of a devastated clearing.

"By Palutena's well-endowed chest!" Pit gasped, as he ran over to Samus. Picking the femme fatale up, Pit's wings glowed with blue energy, and he took to the sky, returning his friend to safety...........

**Author's Notes: Samus wins, thanks to a hologram and a big-ass laser! And Pit reveals he's not as pure as one might think. Oh well, he saved Samus' life! Because, as morning came, a villain returned to the scene, only to find his prey gone. Swearing revenge, he took to the forest. In short, Meta-Ridley will return!**


	21. April Fool's!

Dr Mario regarded Wario with a solemn face, the kind of solemn that signified bad news.

Wario glanced nervously around the lab equipment surrounding the bed he was on in the med-bay.

"I'm-a so sorry, Wario." The good doctor said. "But all-a of the garlic has-a clogged your very organs! And such, I-a need to cut you open and-a take them out."

Wario inhaled deeply and-

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH-a!!!!!"

-Screamed as loud as he could.

If there was one thing Wario was scared of, it was surgery.

Suddenly, Dr Mario started laughing his head off.

"What's-a so funny?!" Wario shrieked.

"APRIL FOOLS!" The doctor laughed.

Wario promptly pulled some rotten Garlic out of his pocket and threw it into the doctor's face.

* * *

The Pokemon Trainer, simply known as Red, gave a proud smile at his beloved trio.

"Well done, you lot!" He shouted happily. Squirtle jumped for joy, Ivysaur gave an approving grunt and Charizard simply flexed.

Suddenly, Red saw Jigglypuff walking past.

"A wild Jigglypuff!" Red shouted, pulling out a purple sphere. "I will catch it with this Master Ball!"

And he threw the sphere.

Jigglypuff saw the dreaded item too late and a terrified scream as the sphere struck her-

-Only for it to be revealed as a fluffy fake.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Red laughed, clutching his naval in humour.

Jigglypuff promptly puffed in anger, before lunging and SLAPPING the Trainer across the face. Red promptly crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Charizard spent approximately 4.56 Hours poking his Master's body, to see he was dead or not.

* * *

Captain Falcon was relaxing in the garden. He had just won an important race at the nearby Racing Coliseum. Winning these races earned lots of money for the Mansion- Or rather, it's constant repairs.

The great racer didn't notice a certain blue avian approaching him, until-

"OMG! ZELDA GOT A LANDMASTER!"

Falcon gave a scream of horror, before racing to the safety of the lake, jumping into the clear water to get away from everyone's greatest and most ironic fear.

When he didn't hear approaching slaughter, he poked his head out of the lake, only to see a Falco rolling around with laughter.

"HA! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD YOUR SCREAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FALCON-"

"Uh-oh. FALCO RUN AWAY!"

"-PUNCH!"

Too late.

* * *

"GANONDORF! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The warlock, previously sitting in the living room watching TV, screamed in fear as Peach smashed through the door-way, rage in her eyes, power in her form, her hair flying around and-

..........

......

...

Dear Gods of the Triforce.

_A vacuum cleaner._

_"DIE!"_

"NO! SPARE ME! I BEG YOU! SPARE ME!" Ganon squealed, actually getting into begging motions for the angry princess.

Suddenly, she changed from evil monster, to giggling girl.

"April Fools!" She giggled.

Ganon just fainted.

* * *

Mario and Sonic were sitting together in the cafeteria, the former laughing at a joke from the latter while he ate a pizza, the latter telling a joke, while eating a plate of chilli dogs.

Suddenly, Mario gulped in disgust

"ARGH! Someone has-a put chilli sauce in-a my pizza!"

Sonic tried to restrain his laughter by eating a chilli dog- Then spluttering in horror.

"ARGH! Someone put tomato sauce in my Chilli dogs!"

The two rivals suddenly glared at each other.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

Then they just burst into laughter, both shouting "APRIL FOOLS!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Happy April Fools! :D. I hope you enjoyed this 5-part chapter :D Number 1 is the good old Doctor scaring Wario, number 2 is Red getting owned and Charizard poking, number 3 is Falcon's worst nightmare (Thankfully, Zelda learnt her lesson), number 4........... well. And number 5 is just two friendly rivals sabotaging their meals. Aren't they all great friends? XD**


	22. Toon Trying

The day was sunny and lovely, as it most often was.

And, sitting on the grass, Toon Link contemplated.

What could he do today?

The young swordsman wondered about training, or pranking, or visiting Red in the Med-bay. Toon Link sighed, as he played with a bomb, bouncing it from hand to hand.

"I'm bored......" The little guy sighed, tossing the bomb over his shoulder.

* * *

Dr Mario sighed. "Why-a does this crud always-a happen to Snake?"

* * *

The young swordsman promptly walked back towards the Mansion. Everyone had so many epic adventures. He had as well, but no-one listened to him. They thought he was a mere child swinging a sword. Only Lucas and Ness would a worse off deal.

After all, kids weren't meant for battle.

Toon Link sighed grumpily. He needed to do something, so epic, so amazing, that everyone would practically worship him.

But what?

He could defeat Giga Bowser!.......... Oh wait, that guy was invincible.

He could take on three level 9's at once!............ He'd get owned.

He could stop Peach from massacring someone! Now, that was possible!

* * *

Snake was casually walking through the corridors, healed form that random bomb. When suddenly, a glob of spit landed in front of him. Before the mercenary had time to find the offender, Peach raced to the scene.

"MESS!" She screeched, and Snake mentally signed his will.

The princess then advanced on Snake, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He could feel the finger _burn_ his soul.

"You made this mess! And now, you will pay for it!"

Before Snake could die, though, Toon Link leapt from the ceiling.

"Stop!" He said imperiously.

Peach did stop, but she simply patted his head and said. "Go and play, little Link. I have to talk with Snake here."

"But Peach." Toon Link replied. "You're simply going to hurt him lots. Surely, a better way would be to have_ him_ clean him up! It means he can stay as labour, and Dr Mario won't get annoyed at you."

Peach considered this, as Snake slowly made to creep away.

"Duly noted........... AND IGNORED!"

Toon Link sighed as Snake's screams of pain and horror sounded. "Well, I tried! Now, let's see if I can find out whether Dr Mario and Mario are the same person."

**Author's Notes: Toon Link faces the world's greatest threat. Thankfully, it doesn't go for him. Snake suffers his bashing, while Toon Link wonders on a great mystery. Is Dr Mario separate from regular Mario? I dunno, why you asking me?**


	23. Palutena's Justice

Pit loved flying. The feel of the air flowing around him. The feeling of weightlessness and triumph as he soared around the mansion.

Truly, the sky was heaven. Considering he was an angel, that was-

Lucario suddenly leapt out of no-where, colliding with the angel.

"ARGH! What in the Underworld is wrong with you?!!" Pit shouted, as he struggled to reassert his flight path with an angry Pokemon punching at him.

_"YOU DROPPED CRATES ON ME!"_ Lucario roared, his fist drawing back to use Force Palm. Pit quickly executed a barrel roll. Caught off guard, Lucario barely clung on to the looping angel, before snarling in pain as Pit brought his bow around, firing two blasts into Lucario's thigh. The Pokemon growled, before drawing his paw back and smacking Pit across the face.

Disoriented, the angel spun off course, flying in a crazy pattern towards the forest. Both Smasher's yelled out as they crashed through a tree, before crashing and rolling across the ground. Lucario found his feet first, stopping himself, heaving the angel over his shoulder and throwing him away.

Pit quickly got up and split his bow into the dual blades.

"What, in the name of Sky-world, is WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted, taking up his battle position.

Lucario snarled as he prepared to attack. _"You smashed crate's upon me for no reason!"_

"You stole my chocolate! Vengeance had to be mine!"

_"Well, I got news for you, whitey-tightly, vengeance will be MINE!"_

And they leapt at each other.

Just before they collided, Lucario and Pit suddenly stopped short as metallic claws seized their heads. The two struggled weakly, only to see the draconic form of Meta-Ridley!

"By Palutena's perfect curvy behind!" Pit gasped.

_"META-RIDLEY?!?!" _Lucario gasped in horror.

"That's right!" The dragon laughed. "It is I, Meta-Ridley, here for my revenge, yes! Now, shut up!"

And with that, he smashed their heads together, then chucked their whining forms to the ground.

"Now then, let's see, how about I burn you? Oh yes, I love a good barbecue, yes. Now, goodbye, fools!" Meta-Ridley laughed, as his mouth drew on fiery energy.

But before he could incinerate the two Smasher's, he felt someone grab his tail. Craning his long neck around, he was surprised to see a woman behind him. She wore handsome white robes, decorated with golden jewellery. Her left arm was adorned with a circular mirror shield, her emerald hair reached her waist and her green eyes were wise and intelligent, a truly regal presence.

Plus, she had a great figure.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." She said pleasantly, before sharply pulling the tail back. Meta-Ridley was unable to stop himself from flying backward. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by a well-placed and powerful knee to the groin.

"_Right.............. in............ the Pirate's booty!" _He squeaked, his claws coming down to protect his groin from further harm. The woman smiled.

"Time to take a leaf out of Mario's book." She mused. With that, her other arm swung up and seized the tail of the wounded dragon, and she started spinning him round. She span the dragon round and round, really building up the momentum, before releasing the cyborg's tail.

As Meta-Ridley flew through the air, she heard him yell: _"I'll be back! With more groin armour!" _before he disappeared over the horizon: CRASH!

The woman giggled slightly, before turning to see Pit and Lucario struggling to their feet. Pit gasped.

"Palutena, my Mistress! You saved us!" He said, instantly snapping to a salute-

-Before letting out a pathetic squeak and crashing to the ground as the Goddess' knee crashed where it hurt. Lucario's eyes bulged as he stared at the angel's twitching form, before slowly backing off, his hands lowering down to defensive positions.

"Don't worry." Palutena said calmly, as Lucario slowly picked up a retreat. "I'll just re-educate my little Captain about what his mouth should say."

Nodding quickly, Lucario ran off, leaving the angel to his fate.

Arceus save him should he ever get on that Goddess' bad side.

**Author's Notes: Palutena makes her appearance (Unfortunately for Pit and Meta-Ridley.) Lucario later decided that, after Pit was dragged to the Med-Bay, he should call off the rivalry, in pity for the angel. Remember, children, Palutena will come and kick your ass if you ever speak of her in vain. Though, she does have a good figure :P Uh-oh, shouldn't have said that! HELP!! HE-AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**


	24. Sleep tight, Psycho

Captain Falcon contently stretched out on the large couch in the Mansion's living room. The room was a lot cleaner then usual, apparently due to Peach threatening Marth or something. Oh well.

Falcon promptly got out his magazine, showing the latest racer technology. His Blue Falcon loved tune-us for it's performances during his races. Fox, Falco and Wolf also read this magazine, as well as R.O.B for some reason that the robot had never divulged.

Falcon enjoyed these peaceful times. After all, he had quite a few enemies, and the Mansion offered sanctuary, as well as a whole load of fun. He'd become good friends with Olimar and Samus, as well as using his race wins to supply the Mansion with much needed repair-money. Most of all, he simply enjoyed relaxing and-

**"MARTH!"**

Falcon raised an eyebrow behind his helmet as said Prince tore into the room and fled through the other door, pursued by Peach.

Falcon sighed as the commotion passed, before looking up as another Smasher, the Pokemon Trainer, walked into the room.

"Hey, kid." The racer greeted. "What's up with Peach?"

Red sighed as he sat next to Falcon, idly tossing a Poke-ball from hand to hand. "You know Lyn?"

Falcon thought, before replying "She's the woman with the katana, right?"

"Yep." Red replied. "Well, Marth was struck dumb, all wide eyes and gaping mouth, when she walked past-"

"So, he digs her?" Falcon chuckled.

"-Yep. Anyway, Peach caught him at it, and declared him "PERVERTED". Hence, she plans to sort him out, the painful way." The Trainer sniggered slightly, before settling back in the couch.

"I hear you got a match against Falco later." Falcon said, flipping his magazine to the next page.

"Yep. Gonna focus on Ivysaur for that match." With that, Red pressed the button on the red and white ball, releasing the plant Pokemon, whom gave a friendly "Ivy!", happy to be out of his ball.

However, Marth promptly ran back into the room, only to crash into Ganondorf, whom had entered the room to watch TV.

"Watch where you're going!" The warlord snarled, as Marth sprang to his feet. But before the prince could resume his escape, Peach tore into the room, earning shrieks of horror from all present.

"I have you now, Marth, you perverted-" But before the advancing princess could make good her threats, Ivysaur blasted a blue powder form his flower onto Peach.

Peach blinked, before suddenly staggering around woozily, then finally falling to the floor. Fortunately, Falcon caught her before she landed and set her on the couch, remarking "She's asleep!"

"That's Sleep Powder." Red confirmed, Ivysaur smirking at his victory.

Ganon and Marth looked at Ivysaur, then at each other, before rushing over to Red.

"How much for the Pokemon?!"

**Author's Notes: At long last, a counter to Peach has been found. Just have Ivysaur blast her with Sleep Powder :D Also here, is Marth and Ganondorf's happiness at said counter to Peach, Falcon not being a self-obsessed idiot and, apparently, Marth has a crush on Lyn :P. Can't blame him, she is good-looking :D. So remember, folks. If Peach is on the rampage, get Ivysaur!**


	25. Negative Drugs

Today was another Brawl at the Mansion.

On Battlefield, Luigi, Sonic and Kirby waged an impressive battle.

Sonic had the advantage, with 4 of 5 lives still remaining, while Luigi and Kirby were equal at 2 lives.

"C'mon, step it up!" Sonic taunted, after he had easily dodged Kirby's Stone attack. Luigi, unfortunately, had not dodged, and was done to his final life.

But upon respawn, Luigi took advantage of the taunting hedgehog and pulled off a Super Fire Punch, putting Sonic down to 3 lives.

"Go, Luigi!" Mario shouted form the crowd, cheering his brother on.

"Looks like your brother has gotten better." Shadow remarked, the black hedgehog smirking at Sonic's humiliating life-loss.

"He has-a, and I'm-a proud of that." The plumber replied.

"Well, all Luigi needs is Sonic to not do anything, and he's home-free." Shadow stated dryly, earning a glare from Mario. Unfortunately for Shadow, he had said this within earshot of Peach.

"Dear God, it's you!! NO! HELP ME! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Just then, the Smash Ball appeared.

"It's mine!" Sonic hollered, running right for it- and running right into Kirby's hammer.

Luigi took the opportunity to break the ball, feeling it's great power run through him.

"Time to reverse the colour spectrum! NEGATIVE ZONE!"

Eerie music sounded throughout Battlefield as the sphere of negative energy emerged from Luigi, enveloping Sonic and Kirby in it's powerful field.

But suddenly, as Luigi prepared to finish his foes, Kirby started taunting. "HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

So did Sonic. "You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow!"

Luigi slowly started twitching, as these continued taunts ran through his brain

**"HI! HI! HI!" "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" "HI! HI! HI!" YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" "HI! HI! HI!" "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"**

"I CAN'T-A TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Luigi screamed. With that, he ran off the edge and committed suicide.

* * *

"All-a the taunting......." Luigi murmured, shivering in Peach's reassuring embrace.

"It's alright. It's alright.." She cooed to him, as Mario brought cups of tea in for them.

"Well, we know Luigi's weakness now." Shadow said, accepting a cup of tea from Mario and laying back on the couch. "Just get a puffball and the blue dumb-"

"Quiet." Peach snapped.

Shadow shut up.

**Author's Notes: Luigi's worst nightmare! SUPER TAUNT! And Shadow makes his appearance :D But even he, and all his bad-ass-ness, is no match for PEACH! 0_0 Oh well, Shadow is awesome :D Shadow's not _too _ much of a jerk this time around, as he still stayed to check on Luigi :) Shadow likes tea :P**


	26. Smash Trip

"IKE! Hurry up!" Zelda shouted, as she, Samus, Pikachu, Marth, Toon Link, Lucas and Ness waited at the Mansion's front porch. Ike promptly came down the stairs, grumbling as he went.

"Why do I have to come?" The mercenary grumbled.

Samus winked at him. "We little ladies need a big, strong man to look after us."

Never one to refuse a woman, Ike puffed out his chest. "Your wish, my command, my lady."

With that, he marched out of the door, followed by the sniggering kids and the chuckling women. Marth sighed as he followed.

"Ike is one MAJOR suck-up."

* * *

Smashville was a friendly little town, perfect for a relaxing day-trip.

The group stopped in the middle of the street.

"Alright, we'll split up from here." Samus said, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. "Kids, who so you want go with?"

"The swordsmen, please." The trio chorused. Samus nodded.

"Alright, Marth, Ike, you look after the kids." Then she promptly grabbed both their throats. _"And may every deity save you should you lose them." _She hissed.

"Uh-huh." Marth and Ike choked, before Samus released them. Zelda promptly grabbed Samus' arm.

"C'mon, Sammy! I'm taking to you to the mall! You really need some new dresses!"

Samus paled. "Z, you know I hate the mall." She complained.

"Tough nuts." Zelda replied, giggling, before dragging the grumbling bounty hunter away, the ever-loyal Pikachu following his mistress.

Ike sighed, before turning to the kids. "OK, little people, what do you wanna-"

He froze when he realised the kids weren't there.

Marth also saw this, paling as he remembered Samus' earlier words.

Both swordsmen turned to each other.

"Oh f-"

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them?" Lucas asked nervously, as he followed the other two to the book-store.

"Don't worry." Ness soothed, as they entered the store. "I can track their mind wave-length, and teleport us to them. No sweat."

"Teleportation is good." Toon Link agreed. Lucas nodded, the the three went about looking at the books.

Lucas promptly found a familiar face. "Lyn?"

The female warrior, her aqua robes shining, her green hair tied neatly in a long ponytail, turned to face the little psychic.

"Oh! Lucas, I didn't expect to see you here." She said, smiling fondly at the boy. Before Lucas could enquire to her well-being, Falco walked out of a back room, which, Lucas noticed was signed as "Mature Readers only."

"And you too, Falco." Lyn said, her eyes narrowing at the small package under the birds arm. Falco promptly spun round, seizing a random book with one arm, the package hidden behind him with the other.

"Hello, Lyn!" Falco said cheerfully. "Just getting me my copy of _Sic-fi Super Tech." _The bird held up said magazine.

_Lucky break, _Lucas thought, as Lyn crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised.

Falco saw Lucas, as well as an opportunity to change the subject. "Hey, kid. What'cha doing?"

"Well, Samus, Zelda, Marth and Ike took me, Ness and Toon Link out for the day." The psychic replied, pointing at the other two children, who were reading a comic."

"Cool." Falco, before quickly retreating to the store counter. Lyn sighed.

"What's wrong with what he's got?" Lucas asked.

"That's something for older day, Lucas." Lyn sighed. "As well as desperate idiots."

Lucas shrugged, as Ness said. "Well, we better get back to the adults."

"You ditched them?" Falco asked.

"Marth and Ike, technically." Toon Link confirmed. "Sam and Zelda went cloth-shopping."

"So, Ike and Marth lost the kids." Falco sniggered. "I'll take you guys. I wouldn't wanna miss their punishment."

Chuckling to himself, Falco led the kids out of the store, followed by a disapproving Lyn. They did not have to go far.

"YOU LOST THEM?!?!?" Came a familiar scream. The runaway group promptly rushed over, to find Samus shouting down a cowering Ike and Marth, brandishing a massive bag of shopping, Zelda behind her fellow woman, about ready to tear the swordsmen apart, Pikachu cowering behind said Zelda.

"It was Ike's fault!" Marth shrieked. "He distracted me!"

"My fault?!" Ike yelled. "You weren't paying attention."

Before Samus and Zelda could perform murder, Ness ran over to them.

"Hi, guys! We're back!" He said boldly.

Samus turned, surprised to see him, whereas Zelda sighed in relief and hugged the psychic.

"You had us worried!" She said. Ness shrugged.

"We just went to the book-store with Lyn and Falco." He said, pointing at the swordswoman and the bird.

"Thank you, Lyn." Samus said, promptly pulling Toon Link and Lucas over to her.

Lyn smiled and nodded "I have to go now." She said "Try not to be irresponsible, you two." She added to Marth and Ike, before walking off, Marth staring after her, leading Ike to punch him.

"OW!"

Samus turned to Falco, as Pikachu leapt upon her shoulder, seeing as her rage was gone. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Falco shrugged. "Just in the neighbourhood. Anyway, let's get these trouble-makers home."

And so they did.

**Author's Notes: Lyn gets screen-time here, as well as evidence the Smasher's are not confined to the Mansion :) Samus shows her maternal side, Pikachu learns his mistress isn't as friendly as he thought, Falco reads....... mature books and Ness points out why he never gets lost. Happy day indeed :D**


	27. Marshmallow and Dragon

Jigglypuff loved taking walks in the forest outskirts, feeling the sun on her skin. The Mansion glistened white in the sun's bathing light, the leaves were a handsome green and the birds sang their songs.

Jigglypuff loved it.

So peaceful.

The Pokemon sighed cheerfully, watching a leaf drift to the floor.

What could go wrong on a day like this?

The ground smashed open, sending Jigglypuff flying into a tree and landing with a daze.

The ever offending cyborg poked out of the hole he had made, his yellow eyes narrowing at the sight of his prey.

"HA! A puffball!" Meta-Ridley sneered, his wings stretching out of the hole. "Looks like I'm having marshmallows today, yes!"

The dragon sped out of the hole, head-butting the recovering Pokemon into another tree.

Jigglypuff leapt to her feet and jumped away as snapping jaws closed where she had been a second ago. She quickly jumped back, hitting the cyborg with a Pound attack. The dragon snarled, before back-handing Jigglypuff away.

Jigglypuff landed on her feet and glared at the dragon.

"You can't beat me, puffball!" Meta-Ridley growled. "I am your superior, yes!"

The cyborg reared his head back and blasted fire at the Pokemon. Jigglypuff gathered energy and used Rollout to speed away from the flames, before racing back and smashing the dragon's legs, throwing him to the floor. His tail quickly whipped round and smacked Jigglypuff away before she could follow up her attack.

"Insolent pest! DIE!" The dragon roared as he lunged for her. Jigglypuff puffed up- And sang.

Her eerie, melodic tones drifted through the air, followed by a CRASH! As a now asleep cyborg fell to the floor, snoring quietly.

Jigglypuff giggled, before lumping on top of the dragon. She made a bowing motion, before falling asleep.

BOOM!

The dragon was flung into the distance, still asleep, as the epic powers of Rest activated. Jigglypuff enjoyed a lovely nap, free from danger, before waking up, giggling, and skipping back to the Mansion.

Ah, what could go wrong on a lovely day like this?

**Author's Notes; We finally see Jigglypuff, whom enjoys a lovely walk. Not counting Meta-Ridley attack. Oh well, the epic Sing/ Rest combo sends him packing! Good old Meta-Ridley :P**


	28. Dedede's Treasure hunt!

King Dedede was on a mission.

There had been rumours around Smashville of a great treasure, hidden deep within the mountain several miles away. People had gone to search, but had never returned.

But Dedede was ready.

The penguin exited the mansion, ready for a long walk. It was worth it, if the treasure was there. He could taste the money such a prize would bring already!

"Hey-a, Dedede. Where are you-a going?"

Dedede cussed mentally as he turned to see Wario, the Mario-rival glaring at him.

"Off for walk." The penguin replied coolly.

"You can't-a fool me, Dedede." Wario sneered, earning looks from Wolf and Snake, who were talking nearby. "You're-a off to find the treasure!"

"Treasure?" Snake asked, interested.

Dedede growled to himself, before speaking. "Alright, you guys can come. I'm sure there's enough treasure for all of us."

"Samus will have to love me when I bring here those ancient treasures!" Snake crowed happily.

"Who cares? Oh well, I'll tag along. You guys might need help." Wolf said.

"Lets-a go!" Wario shouted.

* * *

Thanks to Wolf, the trip to the mountain was only 10 minutes. It helped to have a super-advanced tank on your side.

Dedede, Wario and Snake jumped out of the cargo hold, where the tank was parked at the foot of the mountain, while Wolf leapt out of the hatch.

"Here we are." The lupine remarked.

Wario meandered over to the edge of the mountain, where a large cave was

"I'm-a betting the treasure will be through this-a cave." He said.

"Gee, that's convenient." Dedede muttered, before raising his voice. "Wario, you can lead."

"Yeah! That's-a what I like to here!" Wario hollered, before running into the cave, followed by the other three.

"Why didn't you lead, Dedede?" Wolf asked. "You started this thing."

"Because, Wolf. When one expects booby traps-"

CRASH! "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"-Always send the boob in first."

* * *

With the unconscious Wario in the safety of the Landmasters cargo hold and Wolf in his vehicle's cockpit, Snake and Dedede moved into the mountain, armed with flashlights and their own weapons.

The aforementioned booby trap, a clich boulder, out of the way, the duo could move further in, but always cautious of any more traps. However, it appeared that rather then traps, this cave focused on a impossibly dull length. The cave length was three times longer then the titanic Halberd, which pretty soon, meant the duo were tired.

Suddenly, there a blinding light. And a massive chamber filled with unimaginable treasures was revealed.

Dedede and Snake gasped. There were priceless gem-stones, artefacts of pure gold and silver and even an ancient sword, it's hilt a great silver, its blade as black as night.

"THE TREASURE!" Dedede squealed, as Snake pulled out his walkie-talkie to inform Wolf. Only the tank could lug this much treasure back to the Mansion.

Dedede eagerly rushed forward, followed by Snake, who was waiting for Wolf to answer.

"Incredible!" Snake said. "We're rich! Samus will totally love me when I bring her all this!"

"I'm rich! No-one will stop us from being the richest Smasher's in the world!" Dedede hollered.

"Except the fact that this is a trap, yes!"

A massive form descended from the ceiling, smashing into the ground, sending Dedede and Snake flying, the duo crashing into the cavern walls.

Snake got up, before letting out a gasp. "Meta-Ridley!"

"That's right!" The cyborg sneered. "I planted the rumour of treasure, to lure any Smasher here! Too bad there is no treasure!" The dragon pulled out a remote and pressed it, causing the treasure to vanish.

"What the-" Snake gasped. "A hologram?!"

"Yes!" Meta-Ridley sneered. "A clever ploy, wouldn't you agree? Kept you here long enough for me to strike, yes!"

With that, the dragon lunged forward, punching Snake to the floor, before turning to a recovering Dedede.

"Oh, my aching- Huh? WHERE'S THE TREASURE?!" The penguin screamed, just before he saw the dragon. Dedede paled. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed, you fat bird!" Meta-Ridley sneered, before blasting Dedede with a fireball, the penguin crashing into the wall and slumping unconscious to the floor.

Snake got to his feet and shot a remote-missile, the projectile crashing into the dragon's flank.

"You insolent fool!" Meta-Ridley, his tail smashing Snake to the floor, as he turned to the mercenary. "You will pay for that, yes!"

Snake struggled to get up, but was pinned to the floor by the cyborg's talon.

"Prepare to die, pursuer of my rival!" Meta-Ridley snarled, as he raised a claw to finish Snake off.

CRASH!

Meta-Ridley released Snake as he spun round to look at the new commotion. His eyes widened.

"Oh f-" Meta-Ridley, squeaked, just as the Landmaster smashed into him, literally crushing the dragon between a rock and a hard place.

The tank reversed from the wall, before blasting a flattened Meta-Ridley with its turret.

Leaping from the hatch and ignoring the new hole in the cavern, Wolf quickly pulled Snake and Dedede, the latter with immense effort, into the tank's cargo hold.

Re-entering his vehicle, Wolf exited the same way he had come in- Crashing through the rock to the outside world.

* * *

Dr Mario sighed as three new patients were admitted into the med-bay by Wolf.

"So, what-a happened?" The doctor asked.

"They went on a treasure hunt, but were ambushed by Meta-Ridley." Wolf replied.

Dr Mario gaped. "Meta-Ridley?!"

Wolf smirked. "Yep. But don't worry. We won't be seeing him for a long while. Plus, I left a present for him."

* * *

The groaning cyborg emerged from the newly created hole, courtesy of that tank.

"Damn, those Smasher's!" He hissed. "I will have my revenge, yes, and kill them all! Oh yes indeed!"

Just then, he heard a beeping. Looking around, he eventually found the source- A _mine _attached to his flank, with a letter attached, saying _With regards, lizard-lips, from Wolf O'Donnell._

"Oh f-" The dragon groaned.

BOOM!

**Author's Notes: A treasure hunt goes wrong, thanks to our favourite cyborg-dragon-alien. Fortunately, Wolf (Who, surprisingly, is uninterested in the 'treasure') saves the day! And give Meta-Ridley a beating he won't forget XD. (Dedede said "boob". That's funny)**


	29. Moonlit Talk

The night was cool, dark and quiet, illuminated only by a quarter moon.

Meta Knight loved these nights.

Standing at the very top of the tallest tree in the garden, he could relax, unwind and enjoy these peaceful nights.

And think.

They say he was the greatest fighter in this World. Number one. No-one had an advantage against him. That was perhaps true. He had a sword that moved at mach speed, he could fly , he could teleport, he had a MASSIVE BATTLESHIP. No wonder people assumed he was the greatest.

Not that he let this greatness get to him. A warrior is humble, noble and honourable. His honour ruled above all else. Always give the foe a fighting chance, never kill an innocent, respect those equal to you or greater then you. He would never strike a downed opponent. No warrior would go for such an easy and defenceless target. In short, he simply preferred the glory of battle to being famous.

The other Smasher's. Wario, Dedede, Falco, to name a few. If they were named the best of all, they would get cocky, leading to humiliating defeats for them. Mario or Fox wouldn't get caught up with fame. Peach kept Mario in check, while Fox, with all his good leadership, wouldn't allow himself to think better of himself then everyone else. It went against all his father taught him, to treat people as equals.

As Meta Knight mused, the door opened.

The masked knight looked down, not too surprised to the lithe form of Samus, who was walking towards the lake. Upon reaching the body of water, she sat down, her legs off to the side, leading one arm on the other to support her. She appeared to be contemplating.

Meta Knight gazed at her for a minute, before teleporting.

People had asked him what it was like to teleport. It was dark, it was fast, it was nerve-wracking, as if one false move would get you trapped in this void. That were true. Teleportation had claimed many inexperienced users of it. Meta Knight had a lot of skill and focus to use it in combat, let alone casual transport.

Reappearing beside her on a tree stump, he made his presence known with a small cough.

She turned to him, looking surprised, before it dissolved into a clam neutrality.

"What are you doing up this late?" She muttered.

"Thinking." The swordsman replied, folding his cloak round him. "What are you doing up?"

"Thinking." The femme fatale replied, smirking slightly at the repetitions.

"About?" Meta Knight pressed on.

Samus rose to her full height, as though attempting either look impressive as she told him or simply assert her height.

"Meta-Ridley." She said. It was simple, but Meta Knight caught the immense disgust and anger behind her tone.

"He has been a problem lately." The swordsman agreed. "If Wolf had not been there......"

"Then Dedede and Snake would painting a cave red." Samus finished, looking torn between worry for the funny penguin and sadistic pleasure at what could have happened to her ever-annoying pursuer.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes at the latter tone. Snake may be rather perverted, most dishonourable, but he didn't deserve what the dragon would have done to him.

"That is rather unlike you to think like this." Meta Knight said.

"I'm- I _was_- a bounty hunter. Death was a constant companion, either helping you or threatening you." She replied. "But that was before this. This World........"

"I see. Basically, your past was so cold, so hard, you almost forgot honour and mercy." He mused. "But here, with Zelda, Peach, Lucas, Pikachu, you have........ warmed up, so to speak."

Samus nodded, before her look darkened further. "But he's here..... Ridley. He murdered my parents, destroyed my home. And now, he's here, threatening my friends. What if Palutena hadn't come? What if Wolf wasn't there? What if Pit hadn't found me......"

Samus was silent. "If Pit hadn't found me, Meta-Ridley would have got me. I know that. That is why I hunted him. I won't allow anyone close to me....... not from him. I won't allow anyone to die from that freak."

Meta Knight was surprised as such burning fervour in her eyes. She truly wanted to destroy the cyborg.

"The last time you tried, you bit off more then you could chew." The knight reminded her. "You can't face him alone. And before that, if Pikachu hadn't have saved you....."

"I will kill that monster." Samus hissed. "Don't you tell me what to do! You never lost anyone! That monster killed my parents!"

"You think I have not experienced loss?" Meta Knight snapped. "My greatest friend died trying to get this sword." He shoved Galaxia into the ground. "My other friend was corrupted and I had to KILL him! You accuse me of never experiencing loss? Your emotions cloud your judgement!"

"And what are you?!" She shouted at him, her pistol unfolding into her whip. "The emotionless puffball who helps everyone because he couldn't help himself?"

"Think of the consequences!" Meta Knight yelled "What of your friends? You nearly died! What if you failed again? What about Lucas?"

Samus stopped short.

"I know what I know. Lucas lost his mother, saw his brother die before his own eyes! Lucario has seen it in his emotions, what he now feels. He relates to you, understands your loss. He see's you as a mother, the mother he lost. He see's Ness as the brother he lost. But you, you would go seek revenge on that dragon, despite the fact he almost killed you twice? You can't beat him alone. What if Lucas woke up one day, and discovered his "mother" never came home that night, when the cyborg returned? Will you force that pain on him?"

Samus seemed to be emotionally torn, her face stricken with horror and fear. Meta Knight relentlessly continued his advance.

"What about Peach and Zelda? What if they lost their best friend? What if Mario and Link had to comfort them for the rest of their lives, because you ran off and got yourself killed? What about Pikachu? Imagine his despair when his greatest friend was taken from him by the very monster he vowed to protect her from! Would you force that pain on them? For revenge?"

Samus could not take it. Bursting into tears she fell to her knees, her weapon dropping uselessly to her side.

"You see now..." Meta Knight said softly, walking to her side and taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Revenge will only cause you pain, your friends pain. Don't go after that monster again. Not alone. You won't win against him alone. His losses form your hand means he fights against you with everything, underestimating all other foes. That is why Jigglypuff and Diddy Kong beat him. Because they aren't _you_. He won't hold back on you, underestimate you. But your wins against him in the past. That caused you to be cocky, to be over-confident. Do not go after him. Not unless you want everyone here to suffer your loss."

Samus sobbed quietly, the moon's light reflecting from the lake, giving the garden an ethereal glow.

"thank you........" She whispered, before the tears retook her, embracing Meta Knight, whom looked uncomfortable in her needy grip.

It was a long night..........

**Author's Notes: No words are needed for this chapter, in my opinion............ But, it is a reference to the fact that MK x Samus is my favourite pairing, hence this talk between them.**


	30. DK versus PM

The morning sun shone brightly onto the great Smash Mansion. The morning was here, the day was new and the Smasher's were waking up.

In one of the rooms, lying on his hammock, Donkey Kong lay, snoring peacefully. As the sun rose and shone it's warming light through the window, DK yawned loudly and opened his eyes, blinking blearily for a moment.

With another yawn, the ape stretched his mighty arms, and jumped out of the hammock. Heading for the door, stopping to give his beloved nephew an endearing pat on his little head, DK meandered through the corridors and headed to the kitchen.

Princess Peach was also up, cooking porridge in a large bowl, assisted by R.O.B. Marth and Snake were at the small table, both looking dishevelled as they cradled cups of coffee.

Peach looked over and smiled as DK walked in.

"Morning, DK!" She greeted cheerfully, as Marth and Snake merely grunted.

DK saluted the princess, before walking to the fruit bowl, where he retrieved three juicy bananas, courtesy of Olimar. Sadly, the little gardener was in the med-bay, apparently because one his Pikmin, during Pikmin Throw, had latched onto Zelda's _chest. _She got mad, to say the least.

DK put one banana into Peach's pink smoothie-maker. The machine whirred to life and grinded the banana down into mere juice. DK got out a beaker and filled it with this banana liquid. Sighing in content, he said.

"Peach, I'm gonna skip breakfast. I'm gonna just relax in the garden."

R.O.B nodded and translated for Peach, who smiled and agreed.

DK walked to his beloved garden hammock, thankful that some people in this place could understand his natural ape language. R.O.B, for one, as well as Mario, Zelda and Lucario, to name a few.

Grabbing a random magazine from the garden table, DK climbed into his hammock, slurping some of his drink and munching one of the banana's as he lay back, relaxed and opened his magazine.

......

.....

....

It took all of his years of experience not to throw up at what he was seeing. Shaking, he set his drink and banana's down, before looking at the book again to confirm what he saw.

Yep, this was no story-book.

This was for _mature _readers.

DK grumbled to himself as he quickly snapped it shut. Who would buy such a book as this? Snake, probably. The mercenary, though competent and strong, was quite a pervert.

Ike, maybe? He seemed the type.

Wolf? Dedede? Bowser?

Who bought this book full of........ _nude women._

DK sighed. There were children in this Mansion, and this book was lying around unsupervised. Imagine if Diddy Kong had got it.

DK shuddered.

However, the question of ownership was answered, as Falco meandered outside and promptly saw what DK was holding.

"Hey! That's mine!" Falco yelled in horror, seeing the ape with his pride and joy.

DK turned and glared at Falco, whom realised what the ape was thinking.

"Take it easy!" Falco whimpered, as the ape stalked over to him. "I forgot, that's all! I was gonna hide it in my room, where no-one would-"

He was cut off as DK wrapped a massive hand around the bird's throat, before smacking Falco with the magazine.

Setting the choking pilot down, DK snorted in disgust, before walking off back to his hammock.

Falco massaged his throat as he retrieved his book.

"Well, at least it's safe." Falco mused.

"What's safe?"

Falco turned to see Princess Peach.

"help...." He whimpered.

**Author's Notes: Remember in Chapter 26, where Lyn found out Falco was buying mature reads? Well, DK discovers it here, and, unfortunately for our bird friend, it appears Peach will as well. Wonder how she'll take it XD Poor Falco. I knew him, Fox.**


	31. Code of Interruption

"So, my princess." Link said. "What would you like to do this fine afternoon?"

"I'm not sure." Zelda replied, giggling at Link's "fancy" tone. "Maybe a movie."

"Whatever you want to do, I will follow." Link smirked, spinning Zelda around in a graceful pirouette, leading her to giggle much louder.

"So, what should we watch?" The princess asked, observing the sun setting outside the living room window.

"I don't know........." Link replied, pulling out some DVD's (He could thank R.O.B for teaching him about this technology stuff.) "How about........ Beast Wars?"

"Ooh, transforming animals beating each other up!" Zelda giggled. "How _romantic!"_

Link smirked. "We could watch Code of Hero."

Zelda pouted.

"Oh, Link. You know I _always _cry when Dinobot dies!" She whined

"Hey, he took out 6 Predacons by himself. Gotta love him for that." Link replied, putting an arm around her and steering her to the couch, before putting the DVD in.

"Yeah, but....." Zelda moaned. She liked Beast Wars, with Dinobot as her favourite character, but she hated his death scene. Well, no, it's just it made her cry

"C'mon." Link said softly, sitting next to her. "Watch Dinobot's heroism. Almost as good as mine!"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"Tell my tale to those who ask." A dying Dinobot told his Maximals comrades, Rattrap cradling his hand. "Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good. The rest......... is silence..............."_

_And Dinobot slumped to the floor, his fatal injuries finally taking their toll._

Link held Zelda close to him, smiling sadly when he deduced, true to her prediction, that she was crying.

"Hey, hey." He whispered to her, as she turned her tear-stricken, but still happy face to him.

"You alright?" He murmured, to which she nodded, but sighed, as she wiped her tears away.

"I hate it when he does. He was so honourable and noble, not knowing his place in the world........" She murmured, sighing as he held her tighter.

"Hey, he saved humanity doing it." Link muttered to her. "Imagine if he didn't. No Mario, no Peach, no Samus."

"Don't you go anywhere...." Zelda said softly, pulling herself up to eye-level to him, her teary eyes locking onto his.

"I have my Code of Hero. And it involves me never leaving you....." He murmured to her, drawing her in closer-

"Hey, is that-a Beast Wars?" asked Wario.

Link and Zelda split apart, as Wario sat on the other couch, both annoyed and embarrassed at yet another intrusion to their private time.

"I-a love this show!" Wario cried. "Go to-a Season 3, that's the best-a one!"

"So much for romance...." Link whispered, earning a giggle from Zelda.

**Author's Notes: Basically, in this chapter, I'm toying with the idea that our Smasher's can watch other fictional stuff, like Beast Wars here. I love Beast Wars, and when I was a tiny little kid, I too cried when Dinobot died. :'( Oh well, Wario interrupts the lovely Link x Zelda :P Will they ever have peace?**


	32. Doctor Mario's secret

"So, you'll help me?" Toon Link asked, one eyebrow raised.

He was in the garden, talking to King Dedede, needing help for a mission.

"But of course, my little friend." The penguin replied. "I want to know the answer as much as you do."

"I see." Toon Link replied. "So, you will help me find out whether Mario and Dr Mario are the same person or different people?"

"Of course, but it will cost you." Dedede said.

"C'mon! I don't have any money!" Toon Link snapped.

"Then you need another sidekick." The penguin replied snootily.

"You cheap-skate! You just said you'd help me!" The small swordsman.

"Well, I-" Dedede began to reply, before both of them jumped back in shock as a massive golden blade swung through the and impaled the ground between them. Both of them started at it in horror, as an annoyed Ike meandered over and wrenched it from the ground.

"Shut up and let me have a nap in peace, or I'll cut you into quarters." The warrior grumbled, before stalking off.

"You know what? I'll help ya." Dedede amended.

* * *

Mario had had a great day. First, he had a lovely pasta, then hung out with Sonic and Luigi, before winning a Brawl against Wolf, then having a pizza.

"Hiya, Mario!" cried Toon Link, running over to the plumber.

"Hiya, kid." Mario replied kindly, tipping his hat in respect.

"Where you going?" The swordsman asked innocently.

"Living room." Mario replied.

"Can I come? Link and Zelda want some _alone _time." Toon Link rolled his eyes as Mario laughed.

"Sure-a." The plumber chortled, as the two walked to the living room.

_"I wonder if Dedede is doing his part?" _ Toon Link thought.

* * *

Dedede was standing in the corridor, sighing to himself.

"The things I do for no money." The penguin whined, before accepting his fate and spitting on the floor.

As the pink war-machine tore out of nowhere for his blood, Dedede saluted to his bravery, a single tear falling from his eye.

* * *

The duo had been watching replays of the latest Brawls, joined by Fox and Marth, the latter whining about his nasty defeat at a rather hormonal Samus.

"I mean, seriously! She was shooting me as I got up! Then, she kept kicking me in the face! Then-"

"Oh, shut up, Marth." Fox grumbled from his seat. "Pikachu will calm her down and you won't have to worry about your future children."

Marth shut up.

Toon Link checked the clock. 5:35. Dedede had done it by now.

Sure enough, Mario suddenly got up.

"Oof, I gotta pee-a!" He grumbled, before quickly walking. Toon Link got up as well, telling the other two he needed to train for his match against Sonic tomorrow.

Sure enough, Toon Link saw Mario enter the toilets. Now, all he needed to do was wait. Mario always took less then two minutes for his toilet business. ALWAYS.

And Dedede was sure to take longer to heal after what Peach did to him

* * *

Dr Mario sighed as Peach dragged in an unconscious Dedede and set him on a bed, before skipping away.

"The work I-a have to do." He sighed, before using a scanner to check Dedede's vitals.

"Hmmm..... Better dose-a you with some painkillers. You-a need to sleep the damage off first-a."

Dr Mario promptly got out said painkillers and injected the unconscious penguin, so he would be pain-free upon waking up. This done, Dr Mario went to his study for some peace until Dedede woke up.

* * *

After 1 minute,13 seconds, Mario exited the bathroom and meandered back to the living room.

Toon Link, seeing this, quickly raced to the med-bay, where he saw an unconscious Dedede, who was having another injection from the slightly forgetful Dr ("Why-a does Peach do this to-a people?......")

Toon Link sighed. Would he ever discover the secret?

With that, he walked off, as Dr Mario went back into his office.

* * *

"Hey, Mario." Fox said, still on the couch, watching _Landmaster Crash Derby _

"Hey-a, Fox." Mario sighed as he sat down.

The vulpine did not notice the plumber stealthily pocketing a syringe.......

**Author's Notes: Is Mario really Dr Mario? Are they one and the same, or different people. We may never know, but you can enjoy this chapter and make your own assumptions. Meanwhile, Dedede proves to be braver then us all, purposely allowing himself to be raged upon by Peach simply to help Toon Link find out. May we honour his brave sacrifice for years to come XD**


	33. Burning Cold

Red sighed, as he spooned out another dose of medicine into a spoon.

Poor Charizard had gotten sick.

The fire dragon was grunting and grumbling in Red's bed (Fireproof, of course), his tail waggling blearily. Squirtle was sitting next to the fire Pokemon's head, gently rubbing his friend's aching head, while Ivysaur plumped the dragon's pillow.

"C'mon, Charizard, take your medicine." Red murmured gently, holding the spoon out to the dragon, whom grudgingly took it. Red knew that Charizard hated any sing of weakness to himself, and being sick was plain unacceptable.

Unfortunately, the sickness of a fire-breathing Pokemon had negative effects on others.

Charizard sneezed.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Red screamed, as a sneeze-induced blast of fire set him on fire, leading to him to running around, screaming, while on fire, and ended up crashing out the window.

On fire.

Squirtle and Ivysaur stared blankly as the screams fell away

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH-"

CRASH!

"ow....................."

"why....... does this......... crap happen...... to me? Why do...... I smell...... burning?"

Charizard sniggered. Perhaps illness wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Notes: A short chapter, but sweet :3 Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur look after Charizard, only for Charizard to sneeze Red on fire. And BTW, our lovable Snake was the one whom Red landed on.**

**And set on fire. XD**


	34. Pikachu's Thoughts

Pikachu was sad.

Why?

Because his Mistress was sad. For a long while, now.

And now, she might be getting worse.

For a long time, ever since that battle against the monster she detested so much, she had had nightmares. Pikachu cringed at the memories of him being awake, forced to hear her terrified moans, struggling to wake her before the nightmare overtook her.

He hated anything that hurt his Mistress. But what could he do against nightmares? Nothing. All he could do was try and wake her up and comfort her when she did awake, in tears mostly.

What cruel deity would force his innocent Mistress to suffer these nightmares? It made no sense. She had saved him from those evil robots, saved him from a lifetime of draining torture, forced to power their evil machines. In his gratitude, he had sworn a personal oath to protect her till the end of his days.

Without her, he would be nothing. Nothing but an electrical mouse forever suffering in that cold chamber.

But what could be causing her dreadful nightmares?

Pikachu could only come up with one logical conclusion.

The dragon monster.

Anger flared in him as he thought of that evil creature. He had sensed his Mistress' hatred for the beast, and thus, he hated it as well. Anything that threatened his Mistress could not be allowed to exist. At least, not in full health.

And now, the dragon monster was back, stalking the forests, attacking any it came across.

His Mistress had hunted it. And she had nearly died.

Pikachu shuddered at that memory, when the angel had brought in his Mistress. Seeing the torn armour, the wounds.........

Thank Arceus they had Dr Mario.

Pikachu would gladly race into those forests and hunt that monster himself, make it suffer, as it had made his Mistress suffer. But no, his Mistress needed him more here.

He could sense it. She wasn't well. Her mind, it seemed...... torn. Between what? Vengeance? Worry? Sadness? Guilt? Anger? His affinity of electricity allowed him to sense the neural electrical patterns in her body, effectively deducing her moods. But her mind was mixed, unsure. That battle with Marth showed she was slipping. Her attacks weren't judged, precise, as they normally were. They were.... he wasn't sure. Demented? Marth was lucky to have been defeated as it was, before she could slip further. Her mind was suffering, she was suffering.........

And that's what scared him, what made him truly scared for his Mistress.

While he would protect her from any who wished her harm....

He could not protect her from herself.........

**Author's Notes: Here, we see inside Pikachu's mind about Samus. Clearly, he has an almost fanatical devotion to her and a slight dark side to him, as evidenced by "Anything that threatened his Mistress could not be allowed to exist" He means well, but ultimately, he will not tolerate any threat to her and will use lethal force if need be 0_0. We also glimpse that Samus is not doing so well. Perhaps that talk with Meta Knight unhinged her? Or is it Meta-Ridley's ever constant presence in her nightmares and in the Mansion's forest?.........**


	35. Landmaster SQUASH!

The Brawl was going badly for Ike, so to speak.

By bad, we mean, a Landmaster driving towards, it's massive grinding treads eager to squish him up like a bug.

Fox laughed heartily as his targeting grid locked onto the swordsman.

BOOM!

Ike just barely dodged as a plasma blast tore from the turret, ripping up the Bridge of Eldin, as the tank continued it's approach.

Ike attempted to jump over it, dodging it's charge, but Fox initiated the barrel roll. The tank spun on the ground, the tip of it's secondary boosters catching Ike and sending him sprawling a few metres away. Ike struggled to his feet as the tank spun round, it's turret aiming for him.

"This is it, Ike! Prepare to lose!" Fox cried through the vehicle's mega-phone, as the turret charged up energy.

Ike got his feet, glaring angrily as the tank prepared to finish him.

Struggling, he reared his sword above his head.

"This...." Ike growled. "Is.... for..... my...... HONOUR!!!"

And he threw the sword.

His weapon spun through the air, before it's golden blade lodged right in the turret.

Ike saw the turret suddenly swell up from blocked energy.

Within the hatch, Fox got a warning.

_"Warning! Main plasma turret: Blocked. Plasma backfire. Overload will commence in 2 seconds."_

Fox groaned.

"Oh F-"

BOOM!

The tank rattled with internal explosions, fire bursting form it's seams, the blocked turret dropping off the vehicle and Fox was blasted out the hatch.

"Ow......." He groaned, as he contacted solid ground, his vehicle's wreck burning behind, the sword still stuck in the detached turret. Fox suddenly yelped as a rather dishevelled Ike picked him up by the neck with one hand.

"I don't need a sword to own you, dog." The swordsman growled, his other arm rearing back for a punch, as Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Ike's face.

However, before either could make a move, the broken tanks rear underside thrusters suddenly ignited.

Both turned to stare at the new noise- Just as the wreck flipped forward.

Right towards them.

Both exchanged a horrified glance as the tank fell towards them, before Ike raised Fox in front of him as a meat-shield in a pitiful attempt to save himself.

"This is gonna hurt." Fox moaned.

CRUNCH!

* * *

"And how much to repair the Landmaster?" Master Hand asked, dreading the answer.

"_Approximately 1,894,686 Million coins, Master Hand." _R.O.B replied.

Master Hand groaned. He already had the damn bills to pay......

"Remind me to force those two to be with Peach during that time of the month........." The hand snapped.

_"Affirmative."_

**Author's Notes: A short funny here, after last chapters angst. Ike and Fox fight, but are crushed by Fox's own tank. Meanwhile, Master Hand vows to punish them by forcing them to hang out with Peach during her PMS moments, to which R.O.B agrees X( May God have mercy on them.........**

**If there were a tank heading to crush me, I would use Fox as a meat-shield too :P**


	36. Perfect? NOPE

Captain Falcon enjoyed his brisk walks through the garden. As a powerful combination of speed and strength, he exercised frequently to keep his skills up. No slacking for this racer. He got things done, and done good.

Of course, he wasn't completely obsessed with his physique. He would watch TV for a few hours, eat some donuts and such. It's just he exercised more then he "relaxed." so to speak.

Halfway through his walk, Falcon sighted an apple, clean, red and _big_, sitting neatly on the clean grass.

This wasn't any old apple. This was a Perfect Apple.

Falcon whooped. This day was getting better already!

Happily picking up the fruit, he admired it's handsome red skin, it's comfortable weight, a single bright green leaf on it's stem, it's soft flesh. Perfect, hence the name.

He brought to his mouth for a bite-

CRASH!

"Give me that apple, boy!"

Falcon yelled in shock as the massive Dedede reached for the apple, which had fallen out of the racer's hands.

Falcon brought an elbow into Dedede's massive belly, forcing the penguin, before scrabbling for his treat. Dedede did not give up, grabbing the racer's head and pulling him back, before throwing him aside and racing for the apple.

CRASH!

A third fighter joined the fray, head-butting Dedede. It was Yoshi!

As the penguin struggled to throw off the dinosaur, Falcon lunged for the apple, only for Yoshi's tongue to snag him and throw him back. Using this distraction, Dedede grabbed Yoshi and threw him off him, before smashing the dinosaur with his hammer. Falcon lunged back into a Raptor Boost, striking Dedede, just as Yoshi smacked him with his tail. Falcon retaliated in a sweep kick, knocking Yoshi off his feet, before raising a leg up and smashing it upon the dinosaur. Yoshi managed to force the leg off him and head-butt Falcon, before striking him with his tail. Before Falcon could retaliate, Dedede landed upon them, sending them flying away.

Chortling, Dedede reached for the apple-

-Only to see Link.

"A Perfect Apple!" The swordsman cried with joy. "Zelda will love this."

And with that, Link walked off.

Dedede, Yoshi and Falcon stared after him, each wondering whether to go after Link and take it from him with force, but ultimately decided against it.

It was that "Time of the Month" And one PMS peeved off Zelda was not worth any apple.

**Author's Notes: PMS saves Link's ass, unintentionally. Maybe that's why he got her the apple, so she wouldn't slaughter him XD Meanwhile, Yoshi and Falcon miss their snack and Dedede won't get rich. XD**


	37. Robot Face Fetish!

Today, Marth was having a simulated battle.

His opponent? A miniature Galleom, the massive tank robot he, Ike and Meta Knight had fought in that desert so long ago. This Galleom was shorter, but bulkier then Marth.

On Battlefield, these two circled each other.

Marth promptly started swinging and spinning his sword in an impressive display of reflex and speed, his sword merely flashes in the air.

Galleom was not interested. His hand retracting into a booster, he blasted Marth with a fireball.

"OW!" Marth yelped, as he flew through the air and hit the ground. Getting, the prince snarled "Guess I'll have to get serious!"

And their battle began.

Galleom blocked Marth's sword swipe with his armoured forearm, before punching at him. Marth dodged and kicked Galleom in his rather spindly leg, forcing the robot back. Marth, his sword embedded in the arm, forced the appendage down, so he could spin round and kick Galleom across the face, before digging his sword out and slashing at Galleom's torso.

Galleom roared, before shoving Marth to the floor and began rapidly punching him.

Despite this onslaught of blows, Marth forced himself up, wincing every time the mini robot punched him. He managed to bring his sword to Galleom's unprotected arm joint and sliced the robot's left arm off.

As Galleom backed away, snarling in pain, Marth massaged his hurting face, before lunging.

Grabbing the robot in a headlock, Marth started spinning Falchion in his hand, like a rotor blade. Spinning it faster and faster, he then forced Galleom's head into the spinning blade. Galleom screeched as the sword hacked and chipped at his head, before pulling himself free and backing away. His hand retracting, the robot releases a blast of fire towards Marth, who dodged easily.

Galleom transformed into tank mode, charging forward and knocking Marth off his feet, the prince slamming to the ground. As Marth got up, Galleom transformed back to robot mode and backhanded Marth, whom staggered away. Marth recovered just in time for Galleom's next attack. The robot lunged, punching at Marth, who sidestepped this, ending up behind Galleom, facing the other way. Marth span his blade so it pointed back, before thrusting his arm backwards. Galleom screeched in agony as the blade pierced through him, it's tip poking out the robots chest.

Marth pulled the blade out, span round and sliced off the robot's other arm.

"You messed with the wrong prince!" Marth yelled, as he grabbed Galleom's head and drove his sword under the robot's chin.

"Now, give me your FACE!"

With a shove, the sword drove under the robot's face and tore it right off, revealing the head's inner working's, which Marth promptly sliced off.

Mini Galleom flopped to the floor, destroyed. Marth held up the robot's detached face happily.

"I win!"

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just Marth pwning :D. Look's like our favourite prince of Altea watched Optimus Prime vs. The Fallen XD Watch out, world, this prince demands your FACE!**


	38. Into her Mind

Lucario and Meta Knight watched the sleeping women with solemn looks.

Samus hadn't had a nightmare tonight. Not yet, at least.

She had been suffering in isolation for a whole week now. Nightmares, incoherence, ignorance, refusing to eat, sleep................

Lucario was empathic, that was true. And he could not help but be disgusted at the horrible climate of the bounty hunter's emotions.

Her mind was at war with itself, emotions versus judgements versus fears versus supposed duties. A tempest that sired emotional, physical and mental pain.

But what could they do?

Lucario theorised that all her years of slaughtering and killing had formed a dark persona in her. But being here, at the Mansion, had softened her, allowed her more then murder, a warm persona, if you will. Meta Ridley's resurgence, Meta Knight's reminding of her failures and duties to whose she cared for, had triggered the dark persona, the eagerness to hunt and destroy Meta-Ridley, to resurface. Her warm persona had used Meta-Knight's logic to calm herself, but now, both her persona's were conflicting, waging war. With her very sanity as the battlefield.

That battle with Marth had proved she was slipping. Restraining herself from murdering the prince, while wanting to pummel him to the ground until all was... red. That would obviously be conflicting in battle. Lucario was surprised she had actually won the thing at all.

Of course, the Pokemon's dry humour would find it amusing that the beings with "Meta" had caused her this torment, but he restrained it. This was serious. Samus' mental health and possibly her life was in danger.

Meta-Ridley wouldn't stop till she was dead. Her mind wouldn't stop until......... he didn't know...............

Pikachu was distraught, of course. He was outside right now, as he always was when she was put in here. the sheer fanatical devotion was disturbing to the Aura Pokemon. Lucario was pretty sure that if Pikachu had found out Meta Knight's role in her declining health, the mouse would tear the knight apart.

Of course, that was why Meta Knight was here now. A combination of honour, guilt and worry had driven him to help Samus as best he could.

Lucario shook his head. The puffball had no knowledge of emotional conflict. The knight had always restrained his emotions.

"Lucario?"

The Pokemon and the knight turned to see Zelda, standing in the doorway, her brown hair bedraggled with worry for her friend.

"I may have a solution." The princess murmured.

* * *

"Meta Knight, if I could use my magic's, I could teleport you into her mind." The princess murmured, her eyes staring deep into the puffball's own, as though she could see into his very soul.

"Why me? And what do you mean, into her mind?" The knight asked, gripping his sword.

"I can't go in there." Zelda groaned, before shaking her head. "And I need Lucario to help me focus. You're the best fighter here. If anyone could get though her mind, you could."

Meta Knight shifted. "What about Pikachu?"

"I had Ganondorf drag him to bed. Pikachu needs rest." Zelda murmured.

"_You're saying, you will use your magic to put Meta Knight into the mind of Samus? So, why need me?" _Lucario interjected.

"I need you to keep my emotions under control." Zelda replied curtly. "I can't afford _any _mishap once MK is in Samus' mind."

Meta Knight sighed. "I have no choice. I will rectify this. What do I have to do?"

Zelda rolled her eyes as she sat down, Lucario coming to stand behind. Assuming a generic yoga stance, Zelda slowly chanted in ancient Hylian, while Lucario, his paws glowing blue, massaged the princesses head, removing any strong emotions.

Meta Knight was feeling lighter...... and lighter......... and then........ He was gone.

Just as Zelda gave him an answer.

"Follow her mind............"

**Author's Notes: I won't say anything............ **


	39. Into her Mind: Dark

When Meta Knight opened his eyes, he knew Zelda's spell had worked.

After all, this barren land, filled with craters and geyser's a pale blue in colour, with black clouds overhead. It was a rugged battlefield. As well as the fact he was now a ghostly white in colour. He could even see through his hand.

Meta Knight was inside Samus' mind.

Cautiously, the puffball walked forward, carefully aware of purple and red lightning that occasionally tore through the ebony clouds. The geysers blew out black fire every now and then, an eerie cloud of blue mist hanging over the ragged wasteland. Obviously, this was not how a brain looked. This was the mental plane, accessible only by great magic's. Meta Knight knew that. Any mistake he made her would only damage her mind further. This was the spiritual plane behind the physical brain.

Just then, a crimson lightning tore through the clouds right towards him.

Instantly, Meta Knight raised his sword, the lightning crashing onto the blade, which held firm. Meta Knight growled as the force of the lightning forced him back, but his sword managed to absorb it, and the onslaught was over.

However, as if the lightning was a message, all geysers in the puffball's vicinity erupted.

The nearest column of black fire flew upwards- Before suddenly slamming down onto the ground in the shape of a claw. Meta Knight backed away as a monster made of this fire pulled itself out of the geyser, as other creatures made their presence known.

This was the mental corruption, the soldiers of this mind conflict.

Gathering energy in his blade (Immensely grateful his abilities were here with him) Meta Knight fired a beam at the nearest fire monster. The beam tore through the freak's canine-like head, and it dissipated. Emboldened by his apparently easy foes, Meta Knight unfolded his wings and lunged at another beast, cutting through it's torso with ease. Two more beast breathed the heaving fires at him, but he teleported behind one and kicked it's head, knocking it's fiery breath onto the other, destroying it in black fire. His blade promptly cut through his victim and he lunged and destroyed another. As he finished off a sixth beast, he noticed something.

A black whirlpool.

Destroying another monster, the puffball flew to this black wormhole. On closer inspection, he saw that the rim of the whirlpool had little black tentacles. Even as he watched, one tentacle slithered forward, dragging the attached maelstrom with it.

This was the problem. This wormhole was dragging all Samus' conflicted horrors and pains deeper into her mental core.

Seeing no other option, Meta Knight jumped into the vortex, as more monsters rose from the geysers.

All went white, and then Meta Knight emerged into another landscape. This one was was covered with red grasses, with light green clouds. But through the vortex, Meta Knight could already see fiery monsters started to come through. Raising his blade, he blasted them with Sword beams. Just as he finished taking down his pursuers, Meta Knight saw something horrible.

A whole army of black fiends, from spider-like to humanoid, apparently warring with brilliant orange beasts. This was what Lucario had been on about. The horrors, the evils, the Dark Persona, warring with Samus' new life, her new warmth, her Warm Persona.

And behind these monsters, was a massive diamond dome. Twined around this dome was a massive black serpent, hissing and biting at an equally large crimson serpent.

Meta Knight stared in horror. This was it. He had to get through this mental war to that dome. Inside....... hopefully salvation.

And, his blade raised high, Meta Knight charged.

He sliced and chopped at any creature that went for him. Bot black and orange attacked him, but he cut them down and charged on. He was Samus' only hope, and he wasn't about to be taken out now. But the more beasts he cut down, more beasts appeared. Firing sword beams, teleporting, slicing, Meta Knight nevertheless tore through this tempest and finally reached the dome. His wings slammed him into the sky, and at full height, he dived for the dome, ignoring the two warring titans around it. Spinning round and round into his strongest Drill Rush, Meta Knight's sword smashed through the diamond.

And there was black.

* * *

Zelda screamed as she felt the pain of Samus' core being penetrated. She nearly lost it, lost control of her magic, when Lucario grabbed her head, growling as his glowing paws shoved calm Aura into Zelda, forcing away the other emotions.

_"Calm, Zelda! If you lose control, Meta Knight will be trapped in there! Regain control!"_

Zelda panted and moaned, but managed to get her magic under control as the waves of calm forced themselves to be felt.

_"That's it. Let the magic flow." _Lucario murmured, feeling the strange energies of her magic settling.

* * *

Meta Knight picked himself up, having crashed to the floor upon his entry. The hole he had made had sealed up, leaving nothing but the blackness. Thankfully, his glowing white colour allowed him to see.

And he saw something. A single white orb.

But he had barely took one step towards it when another thing appeared.

Samus.

"Wha- Samus?!" Meta Knight gasped, as he quickly backed away.

This Samus was a royal navy in colour, and........ shivered, as though her lithe structure was nothing but water. Her eyes were a blazing aqua, and her navy body copied every aspect of the real Samus. No Zero Suit, no armour. Just this nude, dark body.

The dark Samus let out a terrible laugh, more beautiful, more horrifying then the real Samus. "Ah. The knight in shining armour."

She let out a cackle as Meta Knight got into a battle stance.

"I was expecting that magical bimbo to send one of her little freaks in here, to help poor sweet Samus with her brain." The dark being taunted, taking on a babyish voice. "And here you are, the oh so great Meta Knight."

"How do you know me, freak?" Meta Knight spat.

"I am part of Samus' mind. Her worst fears, her horrors, her terrible memories. I am her darkest moments, all as one. I know her thoughts. And I have seen you in her mind."

"So, you are the dark entity that corrupted her?"

The dark Samus laughed. "Oh, goodness, no! I am part of her mind. I am no mental demon or anything! She simply got lost in me, allowed me to take over! Though-" The fiend spat out her next words like there were foul poisons. "- I am surprised at her mind's resistance to the darker parts of herself. Her new life of peace has erected a handsome little defence. Though, I will break through soon enough."

"The outer realm!" Meta Knight snarled. "You bring in her dark outsides into her core through that vortex!"

"Caught on, have we? For such a noble and honourable warrior, you are stupid!" The fiend laughed.

"Hm. Your death shall be painful." Meta Knight snarled.

"Lovely! I do love death threats! They show such compassion! Weakness of emotion!" dark Samus replied coolly, as though this conversation was boring her. "But can you back it up?-"

Her left arm sharpened and lengthened into a deadly blade.

"-Can you save your little princess in a body suit?-"

Her right arm morphed into a navy copy of Samus' iconic arm cannon.

"-Can you put me back in the darkest corner of her mind, never to rise again?-"

Massive bat-like wings tore out of her back.

"-Can you face her very horror?!"

And they lunged for each other.

**Author's Notes: You are so gonna hate me for this............ CLIFF-HANGAR!**


	40. Diagla PWN!

Today was a match at Spear Pillar.

The combatants: Mario, Marth, Sonic and Jigglypuff.

Under the starry sky, under the crimson gaze of a Dialga, these four waged their 3-stock battle.

Currently, they were all tied at one life.

Mario was fighting with Jigglypuff, Marth was hiding at the bottom of the stage to recuperate, while Sonic recovered from Mario's forward smash. Getting back onto the stage, Sonic saw an Assist trophy!

Speeding to it, he popped it open, just as Mario flung Jigglypuff into the air and charged at Sonic. From the Assist trophy, sprang Shadow the Hedgehog.

Ignoring Sonic's stupid smirk as he engaged Mario, Shadow activated Chaos Control, just as Jigglypuff came from the air with a sing attack. The hedgehog and the plumber fell asleep, just as the black hedgehog's Chaos Control kicked in, slowing Jigglypuff to a snail's pace.

Unfortunately for all of them, the Dialga made it's own move. Energy charged up above the two sleepers and the slow puffball. Jigglypuff screeched in horror as the energy beam charged, but was too slow to get out of the way. Shadow let out a cry of horror (Marth, underground, also getting out the way) as he dived away.

BOOM!

A massive blue laser tore from the sky, annihilating all three fighters in blazing energy. Shadow just gaped as the fighters were flung away by the beam's climax.

"Holy mother of- That was awesome!" Shadow exclaimed, before laughing his head off, as the Dialga resumed looking around. Marth poked his head out from the ledge

"Give me your FACE, hedgehog!"

**Author's Notes: Being the softy I am, I made this short chapter in dedication to my most loyal reviewer, Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz! Without her, the SSBB One-shots may never have existed, so this chapter was made in thanks :3. **

**Basically, Dialga pwns the three least favourites of Diagon (I'm assuming so, judging form reviews), while Shadow laughs his head off, while Marth demands your FACE! I thank you, Diagon, and the rest of my reviewers, and I hope u all enjoy this little chapter. :D**

**But of course, you all wanna find out what happens to MK, don't you? ;)**


	41. Into her Mind: Blade

Within the core of Samus' mind, a battle waged.

Only problem was, it wasn't going well for who should win.

Meta Knight lunged bravely at the dark Samus, his sword flashing down, but ended up being blocked by her own blade. Samus sneered at him, before her wing extended into a clawed hand-like appendage, grabbed the puffball and swung him through the air.

Meta Knight could only widen his eyes, before the wing smashed him into the floor. Then a second time, then a third, before he was flung into a black wall.

Meta Knight got up, just as dark Samus charged a blast from her cannon, then fired a pink projectile, similar to the charge blast of the real Samus. Snarling, Meta Knight lunged forward into a Mach Tornado, crashing into the fiend, whom used the wings to defend herself. Meta Knight lunged backward after the attack was finished, seeing bright blue scars on the wings.

He smirked as the fiend raised her wings, a look of annoyance on her face. With a flap, she was in the air, her cannon firing blast after blast at an immense pace. Meta Knight quickly swiped with his sword with mach-speed precision: His blade blocking the equally fast projectiles. However, one hit him in his leg.

His defence failed, the rest of the blasts smashed into him with burning power.

Smiling at the smoky cloud from her assault, dark Samus swooped in onto a recovering Meta Knight, kicking him with enough strength to send him flying into the dark barriers of the core.

Falling from the wall, Meta Knight blinked wearily as he forced himself to his feet-

Just as dark Samus slammed her cannon into the knight, before latching onto him with a crimson Grapple beam and swinging him through the air as she took to the sky with a sweep of navy wings, before flinging the grappling beam into the ground, smashing Meta Knight to the floor.

However, Meta Knight had jolted out of the beam and quickly teleported.

Dark Samus spun round just in time for Meta Knight to reappear and kick her to the ground. Snarling dark Samus leapt away just in time to dodge a Drill Rush.

"Oh, you're good, knight!" Samus snickered, as she observed Meta Knight draw in a deep breath. She was weakening him and he knew it. Her wounds had already healed.

The darkness _fed _her.

"But, let's see how you handle a dragon!"

With a cackle, Samus' left arm lengthened from a blade into something akin to a whip. With a sickening crack, her arms shifted, the cannon onto her back, the whip down into a tail. With a leap, Samus back-flipped, claws tearing from her distorting legs.

And a flap of massive wings, it was a dragon. The cannon was on it's back, the tail had a serrated edge, the fiends legs had become clawed forearms and the head resembled Meta-Ridley.

Meta Knight braced himself as the beast let out an ear-splitting roar, before breathing black fire at him. Meta Knight folded his cape around him and winced as demonic heat was felt around him. Thankfully, his cape managed to hold off the inferno until it ended.

Just as the dragon's jaws came for him.

Meta Knight dodged out of the way, flinching at the snap of the beast's maw, before spinning back into a kick. The dragon barely reacted at this attack, instead flicking it's head at him, knocking him away.

Hearing it's angry roar, Meta Knight forced himself to his feet, before sliding forward under the rushing jaws and slashing at it's arm. Off balance, the dragon crashed to the ground, but Meta Knight had forgotten it's tail.

CRASH!

Until it slammed him into the wall.

His strength was waning now. Meta Knight was getting to his last legs. If he didn't win now, the dragon would destroy him.

The dragon cackled, the voice now hissing, masculine. "You can't win! This is my world! You have no place in it!"

With that, the dragon bent down, allowing the back cannon to fire. Meta Knight force himself to move, just barely outrunning the blasts as the dragon turned, the cannon firing again and again.

Meta Knight quickly leapt up and lunged at the dragon, firing blasts from his sword to stop it countering his lunge. He rammed right into the beast as it reared up, smashing both to the floor.

There was silence as Meta Knight struggled to get up. That charge had been stupid at best and know, he was drained, barely able to stand.

The dragon was up first, grumbling with annoyance as it held it's head, before snarling at Meta Knight, whom had shakily managed to get to his feet.

With a sneer, the dragon released a stream of blistering cold. Meta Knight yelled out as he tried to fly away, but the ice caught him, freezing him to the ground, only his eyes and a wing still unfrozen.

The dragon laughed cruelly, breathing fire into the air, before back-flipping. With a twisting of body, the beast landed as dark Samus, whom giggled cruelly as she slowly sauntered to her struggling prey, the free wing flapping pitifully.

"Oh, did we lose?" She snickered as she drew nearer, her blade arm glistening. "I'm ever so sorry, Meta Knight, but it looks like Samus will forever be what she was born to be-

-A killer." dark Samus sneered as Meta Knight continued his feeble struggle to escape the cursed ice. he froze as the blade pointed right between his eyes. With a smirk, dark Samus lifted the blade, ready to impale Meta Knight.

"And let you be her first kill!"

And the blade came down.

**Author's Notes: Once again, prepare to hate me.......... CLIFF-HANGAR!!!!**


	42. Into her Mind: Soul

Meta Knight could only watch as the blade, dark as night, came for him, to take his life.

He was going to fail. Samus was doomed.

He was going to _die._

_**"**No."_

A voice, pure, strong, feminine....... and soft.

_"Don't you remember, Meta Knight?" _The sweet voice continued, giggling. _"You have a wing."_

And energy, unlike any he had felt before, flowed through him.

The blade was coming for his life.

But this voice gave him strength.

Faster then light itself, his free wing smacked into the oncoming blade, knocking it off course, to smash into the ground next to him. The force of the blade caused the ice around him to crack. He smashed out of the ice, and kicked dark Samus away.

The fiend was knocked far back, shrieking in anger

"IMPOSSIBLE! You could not escape!" She screamed, her aqua eyes blazing with fire.

Meta Knight said nothing.

He lunged.

He was too fast for the demon. Before she could even think of defending herself, his blade was hacking at her. Blue burst from the demon as he slashed at her, faster then the eye could follow, his blade nothing but white as it tore into the monster.

Gaining yet more strength form the demon's pain, Meta Knight filled himself with his greatest power. His cape swept around and entrapped the wounded fiend, blue pouring from all over her, sword wounds dominating her body.

His blade glowed with pure golden energy.

"Know_-_" Meta Knight snarled, as he drew the blade back, his cape trapping the demon.

"_-_My-" The demon could only scream as his eyes glowed gold, the ancient energy erupting from his sword.

_"Well done, you." _The voice giggled.

**"-POWER!!!"**

His sword smashed through dark Samus' head, the great energy flooding into her body as Galaxia Darkness unleashed its greatest power.

A piercing scream of agony, rage and defeat, as her body erupted into golden fire.

And all was dark..............

* * *

Zelda screamed, pure agony in her voice, as Lucario yelped in surprise and horror, forcing calm Aura into the princess. Samus' body convulsed with an unknown force, her torso thrusting itself into the air, as piercing screams sounded in the room.

Lucario forced himself to bear it, as he flooded the screaming Zelda with calm.

_"REGAIN CONTROL! NOW!" _He roared, thankful the door was soundproof.

Zelda gave into sobs as his Aura worked it's power, Samus' body slumping back onto the bed.

_"Meta Knight, where are you?!" _Lucario groaned.

* * *

It was........... quiet.

And peaceful.

Meta Knight slowly forced himself onto his feet, struggling to take in his surroundings.

It was pure white, and he could make out diamond walls surrounding him in a dome.

"Where....... am I?" He mused.

_"The very core of Samus. Cleansed of corruption."_

That voice again! Meta Knight spun round, to see a strange sight.

A little girl, with short blonde hair, baby-blue pyjamas, azure eyes and a happy smile. She could only be three or four years old, but her eyes shone with the intelligence of the universe.

The little girl giggled.

"Who.... or what are you?!" Meta Knight asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

The little girl giggled. _"You could say I am Samus' soul. The most pure part of the body, represented by the most pure and innocent incarnation of the body. In this case, Samus, when she was three, before Ridley murdered her parents."_

"Soul?" Meta Knight asked, thoroughly bewildered.

_"Gee, you're funny!" _The soul girl sniggered. _"Yep! I'm the soul. The very essence of Samus' purity. Purity that, thanks to you, has been saved by her own mental corruption. All her fears, her angers, her dark past, flooded into her warmth, corrupted her, nearly drove her insane." _The little girl shook her head. _"But you came! You defeated the essence of her fears, her anger, her dark past. And in doing so, purified her core. Allowed her to find the balance she has been missing for so, so long."_

Meta Knight only nodded, too amazed for words.

_"Rest assured, Mr Hero, Samus will be back to normal in no time! I can see her past, present and future. Her future is secure. I can see her body and her mind. They are healing right now. I am Samus, but I am not."_

Samus' soul giggled.

"What is of her future?" Meta Knight asked, confused, but curious.

_".........I can't tell you. But you will get a larger role in it then you can imagine!"_

Meta Knight raised an unseen brow.

The soul girl laughed _"Doesn't matter! You saved her! That's what matters! Congratulations! The corruption has been stopped! Now, as aforementioned, Samus has a balance between life and death, light and dark, warm and cold. all thanks to you!"_

Meta Knight nodded. This was quite a lot to take in............

_"But of course, as much as I would love to chit-chat, you gotta go!" _The soul girl giggled. _"Bye, Meta Knight! The future looks forward to you!"_

And once more, it was dark.

* * *

The sunrise was nearly starting. The night was waning.

And here, Meta Knight sat on the very tree-stump he had stood on when he had talked to Samus before.

He pondered his warrior's code. He pondered the threat of Meta-Ridley. He pondered on Samus' future. He pondered on what he had went through.

It was a lot to take in.

"Though I'd find you here."

Meta Knight could say he was glad to hear the soft, yet strong, feminine voice, as Samus, fully recovered, her mind clear at last, sat next to him.

"You are alright?" He asked softly.

"Much better." Samus sighed, smiling slightly, as the darkness fell under the rising sun, though hidden by mountains from their view. "I owe you......"

"I had to help. It is the honour of a warrior to help those in need." Meta Knight replied coolly.

Samus chuckled. "I doubt any other warrior could have journeyed through my mind like you did. You saved my life, Meta Knight. You saved my sanity, my friends, me.............. I owe you."

"Meta-Ridley is still out there." Meta Knight sighed.

"I won't go after him." Samus replied. "I understand now, Meta Knight. I feel........ balanced. Like I don't need to go after that freak. We will meet each other in battle again. But not like I was."

"You won't be alone." Meta Knight murmured.

"No." Samus agreed. "For now, there is no me. Just us."

With her words said, her thanks heard, Samus stood up. With a peaceful sigh, she bent down and kissed Meta Knight on the top of his head/body.

Giggling slightly as the surprised knight fell off the stump, Samus slowly walked back to the Mansion, her mind as pure and clear as it was when she was a mere three-years old.

Meta Knight watched her go, his eyes a shade of light pink, before he chuckled slightly and climbed back onto the stump, his eyes returning to yellow. Facing the mountains, the sky changed from black and navy to pink and red as the sun climbed over the mountains.

And when it finally appeared over the horizon, the land was bathed in pure, golden light.


	43. Yoshi GLOMP!

Ike was enjoying a lazy day. Lying comfortably on a hammock (Courtesy of a generous Donkey Kong), sipping on some apple juice (Courtesy of the fridge) and simply relaxing in the sun' warm heat (Courtesy of the sun)

But of course, in the Smash Mansion, things are never relaxed. Though, they can get rather "warm."

"RUN!"

Ike shot up as Ganondorf, Pit, Link, Marth and Luigi burst out of the kitchen door to the garden, screaming with horror.

"What's going on?!" Ike yelled, as the group ran by him. Pit stopped quickly and told Ike, bouncing on his feet, his helpful nature warring with running like hell away from the threat.

"OK, you know that machine that can duplicate Smasher's for Brawls?!" Pit asked in a hurry.

Ike nodded.

"Well, it glitched and now, there's a WHOLE SWARM OF YOSHI'S!!!!!!"

With his warning said, Pit fled.

Ike stared after him, before sighing.

"Crazy stupid angel." Ike muttered, just as Snake walked by.

Suddenly, the kitchen wall exploded and a whole ton of Yoshi's ran into the garden, squealing joyfully. They're were red ones and blue ones and green ones and yellow ones and pink ones.

And they all charged for Snake.

Ike could only stare as the swarm of Yoshi's glomped the screaming Mercenary. Ike flinched as he heard Snake's piercing screams, along with some nasty cracking sounds.

"MY LEGS! THEY BROKE MY LEGS! MY SPINE HAS BEEN SHATTERED! MY EYES HAVE BURST OUT! HELP! HELP! HELP! MY ARMS HAS JAMMED INTO MY RIBS! MY RIBS JUST KILLED THEMSELVES!! HELP!!!!!"

The swarm of Yoshi's ran on, leaving behind a rather distorted looking Snake. It was true! His legs, his ribs, his spine, his arms had all broken! And his eyes had popped out.

Ike sighed as he dragged Snake's body to DR Mario's lab.

"Geez, the amount of times Snake gets horribly injured is crazy! Like some kind of deity makes him suffer for an audience's humour!"

**Author's Notes: You are right, Ike! I am the deity, my reviewers are the audience, and Snake's horrible pain is the humour XD. Back to good old fun, don't you all love me? :3**

**On a pointless note, Chapter 42 is the only chapter to have no "Author's Notes." Words weren't needed there :D**


	44. Meta Ridley's new Plan

"Ok, you can do this, old chap, yes. Just go in there and massacre everyone, yes! Beat the living daylights out of their stupid bodies, oh yes indeed! Show them why you are the greatest ever! Oh YES!"

............

...........

........

......

"AH! Who am I kidding? I can't even beat a damn marshmallow! Am I losing my touch? Am I no longer a true villain? Am I nothing but a Teen Titans fan? Oh, Starfire, yes.............. No-one heard that! No-one knows that! I'm all alone, no-one heard that........."

.............

.......

....

..

"Bah..... I need a new plan, yes. But what? It's one me, versus thirty-six do-gooders............. Think, old bean, think!"

...........

.......

...

"THAT'S IT! MY NEW PLAN!"

* * *

"Have you seen the news?" Marth asked.

Mario shook his head. "No-a. Why?"

"Apparently, there's been a cyborg dragon going around the town helping old ladies cross the street, unblocking traffic jams, returning balloons to little kids, stopped a bank robbery, cleaned up litter, unblocked a water-pipe system of gunk and gave a random girl boyfriend-advice, which worked out for her."

* * *

"Think it's Meta-Ridley?"

"If it is-a, I need a long, cold-a shower.............."

**Author's Notes: So, this is our fav cyborg's newest plan: Be a good guy! I can't believe he's doing that! I can't believe his boyfriend-advice worked! I can't believe Mario wants a cold shower! I can't believe our favourite cyborg watches Teen Titans! (Starfire's mine!! You hear me, you oversized gecko?! MINE!)**

**All in all, this was the best I came up with right now. :P. We'll see how goodie gum-drops Meta-Friendly is doing later XD**


	45. Demon Giga

It was a regular Brawl at Hyrule Temple, a 3-stock battle between Marth and Bowser.

And it wasn't going well for Bowser.

He had managed to take one life of Marth's with a VERY lucky Forward Smash, but Marth was crushing him.

Honestly! He had no idea how the prince was beating him so badly! Slash, slash, slash! He was getting owned worse then that time Snake tried to fight Peach during her PMS! (Ok, maybe not as bad as that, but still)

Currently, Bowser was pinned down at the far left edge of the stage, grumbling as Marth stood triumphantly in front of him.

"Well? How about it, Bowser? Give up?" The prince chuckled, twirling his sword. "You'll just be humiliated worse if you keep fighting. Well, TRY to fight, anyway."

Bowser snarled threateningly as the prince slowly approached.

Damn that cock-sure prince! He ought to pummel him into the ground!

**"Then why don't you?"**

Bowser suddenly froze as that voice registered in his brain.

**"You should, you know. Wipe that smirk off his face. Make him scream!"**

Bowser shook his head as he swiped at a closing Marth, whom jumped back from the claws.

_Shut up, _Bowser angrily thought, as he breathed fire at Marth. _I don't need your crap right now_

**"C'mon! Let me out! I'll show him to mess with us!"**

_There is no us! There is me, Bowser!_

**"What about me?"**

_They don't know! Don't ruin all this for me!_

**"Are you afraid or something?**

_What?! NO! You'll ruin everything if you-_

**"Shouldn't have tried to lock me up, then. You use my body, but don't allow me some fun? I'm hurt."**

_You'll try and kill them!_

**"No! Never kill! That's not me at all! Killing is too easy. I prefer...... to HURT."**

Bowser suddenly stopped, shivering, just before he could swipe again at Marth. Marth smirked slightly at the turtle's sudden submission and prepared his forward smash-

When Bowser let out the most blood-curdling shriek he had ever heard. Marth quickly backed away as the turtle-dragon started convulsing, roaring with unimaginable agony.

Marth froze as Bowser suddenly started to get larger, the reptile's skin starting to tear, revealing darker, stronger scales. Marth heard the agonised roars, slowly deepening, saw spikes tear from the tail, the jaws crack and lengthen, the shell starting to break apart.

With another agonised scream, Bowser exploded.

And in his place was something bigger, darker.

Marth backed away as the thing unfurled.

Recognition and horror filled the prince as the beast let out a titanic roar.

_Giga Bowser._

**"OH! It is GOOD to be out!" **The beast sneered in a strange voice, deep, distorted, maniacal. The monster's crazed eyes locked onto Marth. **"And look! My first victim! How _delicious._"**

And Giga Bowser unleashed an inferno of fire

**Author's Notes: Another story arc has unfolded in my head. One-shots, my ass XD**

**This time, it appears Bowser has been hiding a secret: Giga Bowser is a separate entity in his mind. And now, that entity has risen up........**

**Time for Cliff-hangar!**


	46. Demon Giga: Truth

Marth leapt back as the pillar of fire barely missed him, smashing into the ground where he had been mere moments ago. Only his superior speed saved him as the beats lunged forward, a claw just barely dodging the prince.

"Bowser?!" Marth yelled, as he backed away into the middle of the stage.

**"Bowser's not HERE!!!" **Giga Bowser roared. **"Just little old me! Now, pain to you!"**

Giga Bowser smashed his claw into the ancient structure next to him and, before Marth could escape, toppled the whole building on top of Marth.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAIN TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! BURN, FOOL, BURRRRNNN!" **The monster bellowed, as he engulfed the toppled structure in flames. As the building heated with demonic fire, Giga Bowser then reared his head back and smashed the building, obliterating it easily. With a maniacal laugh, Giga Bowser waded through the flames-

-Only to see a hole in the ground.

The bottom of the top-part ground suddenly split open as Falchion tore through it. Marth forced himself out of his escape path, landed on the lower platform and dodged away as a howling blizzard tore through the hole.

This was insanity! Bowser had not had the Smash Ball. He could not have invoked transformation! But apparently, that wasn't Bowser. That was Giga Bowser......

Marth turned in horror as tearing earth sounded behind him, revealing the titan to be clawing his way through the large tunnel that led to the bottom.

**"HERE'S JOHNNY!!!!" **Giga Bowser cackled, as his horns alight with energy and he fired a monstrous lightning bolt at the Prince. Marth quickly raised Falchion in a Counter just as the bolt hit, but it was too strong as Marth was flung to the ground. As he struggled to his feet, the shake of Giga Bowser landing on the platform knocked him back down, and then the titan was above him.

**"Thought you'd last a little longer." **The colossus sneered, as he raised a massive fist, engulfing it in black shadow fire. **"How boring...... Never mind! Pain is ALWAYS FUNNY!!!!"**

And the fist came for Marth.

But as Marth desperately raised an arm to pitifully protect himself, there was a flash of bright light and a massive white glove lunged for Giga Bowser.

With a maniacal laugh of his own, Crazy Hand latched onto the beast's face and pumped monstrous energy into the colossus.

Giga Bowser roared with pain as chaotic energies tore through him, before finally devolving into crimson light. The light seemed to resemble magma, which melted and coalesced into a clearly unconscious normal Bowser.

Crazy let out another maniacal laugh, as Master Hand appeared on the scene, dropping a Heart Container for a grateful Marth, before the hand observed Bowser solemnly.

"It appears we have a problem." Master Hand snorted sarcastically.

* * *

"Explain yourself. Explain how you not only invoked the transformation without a Smash Ball, but attempted to _kill _ Marth, and destroyed the majority of Hyrule Temple!"

Bowser flinched at the hand's anger, as all the other Smasher's glared at him, waiting for this answer. All were gathered in the main assembly after hearing of this new development.

Bowser nervously looked around for some kind of support, but find none.

"I'll tell......." The reptile murmured, before raising his voice. "Back in the World of Melee, I never did so well in the battles. It was annoying, frustrating, to constantly lose.......... But Master Hand gave me a chance to be strong, making me the final boss of the Adventure challenge. I was happy at first, but then, I still kept being beaten....... One day, when Mario defeated me and I fell off of Final Destination.......

Mario shuddered. He remembered that. The first time Bowser had ever transformed.............

I was....... spoken to. By some.... entity. It offered me strength, power, victory, respect. In exchange, I would be it's host, allow it to see the bright world. I accepted it's offer. It brought me back to Final Destination........ and I transformed."

"And crushed-a me, I will add." Mario said. He had stood no chance against Giga Bowser.

"But I felt it. The entities lust for pain......... It unnerved me. I tried to force it from my mind, but it was fused to my very being. I pleaded with it, to spare my friends, to allow me to continue my new peaceful life. It accepted. It would allow me access to Giga Bowser, as well as the new power in my normal form.......... What I didn't know, was that the entity planned to observe, to find every emotional, physical weakness in my fellow Smasher's.

And now, it's got all it needs to know. It's gonna get out again........." Bowser shuddered. "And it won't stop until everyone is under it's iron grip............."

"I've heard of these." Ganondorf mused. "In the desert, they call them the Shades, or the Ethereal. Demons that fuse to beings, granting them power in exchange for getting them into places they normally can't go. They allow the possessed to access a second form, based on the demon's own power and the host's structure. A host-less Ethereal wouldn't look like Giga Bowser. That's why Giga Bowser is basically a larger version. It's the Ethereal's new form, based on it's host."

"And how do we get rid of it?" Snake asked.

"We can't. Not unless Bowser dies with it." Ganondorf replied.

The whole room fell silent, until Master Hand spoke.

"Then we have no choice. Bowser must be locked away........"

The silence could have been cut with a blunt orange........

**Author's Notes: Aw, poor Bowser :( **

**So, the story is, a demon possessed Bowser in Melee, granting him greater strength and abilities, as well as the Giga form. But the demon wants to do it's demon thing now: Cause pain for everything. And, being fused to Bowser, you can't kill it without killing Bowser as well. What a dilemma........**


	47. Demon Giga: Preparation

**"Well, isn't this just COSY?"**

Bowser roared in anger as he pounded on the metal walls that held him here.

_Shut up! Just SHUT UP!, _he thought angrily.

**"Oh, getting mad, are you?"**

_SHUT UP!_

**"When you tell me to shut up, you're telling yourself to shut up as well. We are binded, one and the same. Did you forget?**

_I am NOT like you!_

**"Regardless of our differences, we share this body."**

_No, we don't. This is MY body. You are simply a pathetic leech!_

**"And you are a pathetic host. How will your friends trust you now, when they think you're harbouring demons?"**

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

**"Yes, get angry. Transform, and let me free us."**

_NO!_

Bowser clutched his head in anger and pain as he warred with his parasitic menace. He had been a fool to accept it's offer, way back in Melee. True, he probably couldn't fight well, but at least this menace would never be here.

_I swear, I will be RID of you!_

**"There is one way."**

_Tell me._

**"I could teleport us to my realm. We would then battle. The winner gets his way. You win, I am trapped there forever. You lose, your body is mine."**

_No is not an option. Take us there. And when its over, you'll be dust!_

**"We shall see........"**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were intending to visit Bowser, as the day waned into night and darkness befell the Mansion. Despite all the turtle had put them though in past lives, the three had reached a point where it was friendly. They were friends now. The Mansion had that effect, transforming enemies into comrades......

"Going to visit the demon?"

Mario cursed the speaker as he slowly turned from discussing the turtle with Luigi, to see none other then Shadow.

"Yes. Kindly leave-a." The plumber replied coolly, glaring at the hedgehog, Luigi following his brother's example.

Shadow snorted. "Forget the turtle. He's nothing but a demon's slave now. Why waste your time?"

"He's our-a friend, Shadow." Luigi grumbled. "We-a can't turn on him in his moment of-a need."

With that, both plumbers walked off to the isolation cell, only to find the hedgehog was following.

"Why bother? That demon will turn him on you. You're only going to make it harder for yourself."

"Shut up-a." Mario snapped, as they approached the room, earning a snort from Shadow.

Luigi got there first and knocked on the door. "Bowser? You-a in there?"

"Of course he's in there-" Shadow began to sneer, only to freeze as Luigi opened the door-

_And there was no-one inside._

All three gasped in horror, before Mario quickly took command.

"Luigi! Go-a tell Master Hand!"

Luigi shakily nodded, before running off. Mario turned to Shadow.

"Think you-a could find him?"

Shadow snorted. "The demon teleported him to its natural realm. I can sense it."

"Can you-a follow it?" Mario asked, his eyes burning.

"Why bother? Let the thing massacre the traitor."

"Shut up, and be-a helpful for-a once!" Mario snapped.

Shadow glared at the plumber. "Is that supposed to intimidate me, pasta-belly?"

Mario snapped. With impressive speed, he grabbed Shadow and slammed the hedgehog into the wall as hard as he could.

"Listen-a to me, you-a pathetic genetic freak! My-a friend is missing, under threat from-a demon, and all you do is-a whine!" Mario smashed the hedgehog into the wall again to emphasize his mood. "Do-a something useful for once-a in your worthless existence and be-a helpful! Or I will-a send you back to the rusty old test-a tube you came from in-a pieces!! _ Capire?!"_

"Well, since you...... asked so nicely." Shadow hissed, wincing as his body protested against it's abuse. "I'll open up the damn portal and you can save the traitor."

"You're-a coming too." Mario hissed "_Ora zitto e arrivare ad essa!!"_

Shadow glared at Mario, before invoking the powers of Chaos Control.

A black portal suddenly opened up in the floor. And the plumber promptly threw the hedgehog into it, before jumping in himself.

To the world of demons.

**Author's Notes: Holy sh**, Mario 0_0 **

**Takes a lot to force Shadow to do something. Anyway, Mario proves his friendship to Bowser, while Shadow suffers from a wall. Then, the unlikely duo are off to demon land, where Bowser will face his demons (literally) and see if he can earn his freedom!**

**Mario's Italian: _Capire?! _= Understand?!**

**_Ora zitto e arrivare ad essa!! _= Now shut up and get to it!!**

**Evidently, Mario will speak in Italian when severely p***ed off.**


	48. Demon Giga: Destroy

Darkness was everywhere. Chaotic. Purple. Rock.

Bowser awoke, shaking his head as he slowly stirred into consciousness. Picking himself up, he noticed he was in a massive cavern. At the middle cavern was a gorge. Bowser slowly sauntered over, shaking his head to clear any dizziness, as he peered into the gorge.

There was nothing but chaotic fire down there. Bowser had a _hunch _that falling in there would kill you, as gorges with lava stuff at the bottom typically do.

**"Welcome to my humble abode."**

Bowser snarled in anger as he spun round. What disturbed him was that the voice was around him, not in his mind.

"Show yourself, coward, so I can rip you apart!"

**"Ha. I am here. I simply.......blend in."**

Bowser just made out a fist of shadow- before it punched him, sending flying a good feet away. Quickly recovering upon contacting ground, he unleashed a stream of fire and was pleased to hear a growl of pain.

"Blend in with darkness, huh? Well, let's light it up!"

Gathering his energy, Bowser unleashed monstrous fire, blaring it around the cavern, the fire catching on more flammable surface, allowing extra light.

"Can't blend in now! I got fire on my side. And if you snuff one of these little fires, I'll know where to aim!"

**"Hmm..... You're smart, surprise, surprise. I suppose deception is out of the question. Shall we try brute force?"**

Bowser gasped in horror as a monstrous form detached from the darkness outside of his little fires light.

_Giga Bowser._

However, this Giga Bowser was pure black, with crimson eyes and purple spikes.

**"Did you forget? I gave you this form. _I_ can use it as well."**

And Demon Bowser unleashed a crimson bolt of electricity, which Bowser barely dodged. The ground exploded under the lightning bolt, but Bowser was already blasting fireballs at the titan.

Demon Bowser flinched slightly as the fire struck him, but unleashed a stream of his own, purple fire in response.

Unable to dodge, Bowser could only curl up into his shell as the flames engulfed him. The pain was tremendous, but Bowser gritted his teeth. At least his shell was holding off the worst.

Finally, the flames ended, but the assault didn't. A massive foot kicked Bowser into the wall, before the reptile roared in agony as crimson lightning flooded through him.

His body literally smoking, Bowser slowly forced himself to his feet. His freedom was at stake here, and he wasn't going to lose to a copycat parasite!

**"Always so weak, aren't you? Face it, Bowser Koopa, you are NOTHING." **Demon Bowser sneered, as he slowly approached, his hands engulfed in deep blue ice, the ice crystallizing on the titans hands to form monstrous claws.

"Better me then some low-life parasite!" Bowser snarled, struggling with himself to get up.

**"So defiant. I like that about you. But regardless, you shall lose, you shall die, and your body, your power, will be mine. Then, your friends will be mine! I will corrupt all of them, engulf all their power and become the greatest Demon of all! Every being, demon, human, everything, will bow down to ME!"**

* * *

"This place sucks." Shadow grumbled, as strange bat-like creatures flew around above them.

"Bowser is-a here. We have to-a rescue him." Mario replied, using his pyro powers to light their path.

"We? You dragged me down here." Shadow snorted, before ducking as the fireball was flung at him.

"Watch your-a mouth." Mario snapped, as he lit another fireball.

"Temper, temper." Shadow muttered, though making sure that Mario didn't hear it.

Suddenly, they heard demonic speech.

"This-a way!" The plumber cried, racing off after the sound.

Shadow snorted, but followed.

As they rounded the corner of the dank dungeon, they saw small fires, which showed a massive beast standing over Bowser.

Mario gasped, before charging his energy.

"Lets-a go!"

* * *

As the titan raised his hand to eliminate Bowser, a massive fireball smashed into the demon's head, followed by a barrage of lasers striking the beast.

Both Bowser's turned to see none other then Mario, with Shadow next to him, both fighter's fists raised, Mario's ablaze, Shadow's crackling with energy.

"Mind if we join this party?" Shadow growled.

"We-a only wanted to mingle." Mario sneered.

**"Well, new friends! I know of you, Mario. Your pyrokinetic power will be most helpful. And you, Shadow! The powers of Chaos will be at my command when I assimilate you into my form." **Demon Bowser snarled. **"But I am afraid you cannot interfere. This is a duel between myself and Bowser. Interference leads to forfeit, and I would win."**

Mario and Shadow slowly lowered their arms, their respective energies dissipating. The demon was right. No-one could interfere with a one-on-one duel.

Suddenly, Demon Bowser smashed his fist into the ground. Massive ice crystals tore form the ground, and before Mario or Shadow could do anything, the ice shot up, trapping them.

"Mario! Shadow!" Bowser cried out, getting to his feet.

**"You have no friends here, Bowser." **Demon Bowser sneered, as he slowly sauntered over to his new victims. **"And soon, you'll have no friends anywhere!"**

Bowser gasped in horror, too weak (WHY WAS HE ALWAYS SO WEAK?!!) To save his friends. He couldn't let them die.

They needed him! He had to be the hero!

But how?! He couldn't fight Giga Bowser!

But he couldn't give up! The power! He-

-Couldn't

-Let

-Them-

**DIE.**

As Demon Bowser prepared to kill Mario, they all heard a monstrous scream and a flash of blinding light.

Demon Bowser turned at the commotion, just in time to screech **"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!"-**

-As Giga Bowser smashed the demon with a monstrous, explosive head-butt. The demon was flung a way away, smashing through the ground as he landed, stopping dangerously near the edge of the gorge.

Mario and Shadow gasped with amazement as Giga Bowser, their Giga Bowser, smashed the ice holding them.

Both Smasher's retreated as Giga Bowser turned to face his demonic enemy, whom was lashing out blindly as he surged to his feet.

_"Evens up the odds, doesn't it?" _Giga Bowser sneered.

**"You cannot access that form! I GAVE you that form! It is mine!" **Demon Bowser screeched.

_"You miscalculated the powers of a Smash Ball." _Giga Bowser snorted, before unleashing a monstrous blizzard upon his enemy, whom screeched and ran headlong into the ice-storm. Managing to break through the blizzard, Demon Bowser punched Giga Bowser away, before spinning around and smacking his previous host with his long tail. Giga Bowser retaliated by lunging forward his jaws latching onto his foes shoulder, and discharging lightning onto the demon.

_"You thought you were in control?! The powers of the Smash Ball long gave me the strength to keep you bottled up, to allow me to use Giga Bowser of my own accord!! You failed!!!"_

**"No...... Bowser.... you..... have FAILED!!!"**

Demon Bowser wrenched his shoulder out of the titan's mouth and back handed Giga Bowser, before locking him in a head-lock and using his free arm to punch Giga Bowser, before smashing his enemy into the wall. Giga Bowser broke free, grabbed his enemies jaw, yanked it open, and breathed fire down his enemies' throats. Demon Bowser screeched in pain, before lashing his tail up to discharge electricity on his foe.

Giga Bowser roared in pain, allowing Demon Bowser the chance to throw his jaws up, clamping them around Giga Bowser's throat and by strength of jaws alone, threw his rival across the cavern.

**"You cannot beat ME!!!!" **Demon Bowser screeched **"I am your master! I created that form! I gave you power! AND I WILL TAKE IT AWAY!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Mario and Shadow dived out of the way as Giga Bowser crashed nearby, the titan slowly struggling back to his feet.

Both Bowser's roared and unleashed fire at one another. The fire streams collided with one another, the red fire pushing at the black fire and vice versa, until it finally built up and exploded.

Giga Bowser saw his final opportunity and charged into the smoke left over from the explosion.

"What are you doing?!" Mario yelled, as he and Shadow followed the titan.

Demon Bowser had barely time to react when Giga Bowser charged out of the smoke, the colossus' head slamming into the demon's belly, shoving him back a few metres.

Mario and Shadow got through the smoke- Only to see that Giga Bowser was shoving his enemy _right towards the gorge._

Demon Bowser saw this and screamed **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!? YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!!!"**

Giga Bowser did not answer, shoving his resisting enemy back further and further towards the gorge that would destroy them both in demonic fire. Demon Bowser was trying to shove Giga Bowser back, attacking him, breathing fire on him, but Giga Bowser just kept hold, kept shoving, pushing them towards doom.

"Bowser!! NO!!!" Mario cried, as he lunged after the titan.

"You're crazy, Mario!!!!" Shadow roared, but made no move to stop the plumber.

Finally, the two titans reached the edge of the gorge, Demon Bowser struggling not to fall in, gripping his enemy.

**"IF I DIE, YOU GO WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_"THAT'S THE DAMN IDEA!!!! MARIO!!!! SHADOW!!!! TELL MY FRIENDS I AM AVENGED!!!!! TELL THEM THEY WERE THE GREATEST THING I COULD EVER DESERVE!!!!!" _Giga Bowser roared, as with one final shove, he and the demon toppled over the edge, Mario lunging with a "NO!!!!!!!!!!" and grabbing his friend's tail, being dragged into the gorge with them.

Shadow just stood here, horror-struck, as they fell into the gorge, as Demon Bowser's screams faded, as the darkness slowly grew more potent. He collapsed onto his knees and sighed.

"Why?!! Why jump in after them??!! What'll we do now? Mario is-"

"-NOT-A DEAD YET!!!!!"

Shadow shot up as the familiar Italian voice rang out.

Mario! Airborne, holding an unconscious regular Bowser by his tail

"MARIO?!?!?! HOW DID-"

Shadow stopped as he saw twin streams of pressurised water coming form the plumber, whom landed on the ground. The yellow back pack the plumber had folded the twin nozzles into a single, larger one and said, in a mechanical voice not unlike R.O.B:

_"I am F.L.U.D.D, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Glad to be of assistance."_

* * *

Upon returning to the normal World, Mario found himself crushed as Peach crashed into him, locking her arms around him, sobbing violently, as Luigi also hugged his brother.

"I-if-if you ever l-leave like t-t-that again!" Peach sobbed, hugging the chocking plumber tighter. "I'll k-kill you-u myself!!!"

"Got it......." Mario wheezed, awkwardly hugging his brother and the princess back. Peach ran to Bowser and hugged him as well, delivering her threat form Mario to the embarrassed turtle-dragon.

Finally, Peach turned to Shadow and, for no apparent reason, slapped him across the face, before dissolving into yet more tears and hugging Mario again.

Shadow grumbled as he rubbed his cheek. "If that's how she's sad, I'd HATE to see her mad........."

**Author's Notes: Happy Ending, as always! We see good ol' F.L.U.D.D here, Bowser retaining his beloved Final Smash, Shadow grumbling about hormonal princesses and Peach showing her soft side. :3**

**All in all, good story, in my opinion. The demon is dead, BTW. Kamikaze FTW. :P**


	49. Legendary ownage!

"This is the place......"

Red looked up from his map to observe a massive lake, deep within the jungle.

Fox had recently talked about a massive beast here, and Red recognised the description that the vulpine provided.

The legendary Rayquaza.

If he could capture the dragon, he'd be the greatest Smasher ever! The problem was catching the thing itself. Rayquaza were legendary for a reason. They were super rare, super powerful, just plain super.

Red released Charizard form his poke-ball, figuring the fire type had the best advantage thanks to his strength and ability to fly.

"Ready, Charizard?" Red asked, the fire dragon nodding in confirmation.

With that, Red yelled, as loud as he could: "RAYQUAZA! FACE ME!!"

_The snake-thing faces me, you mean, you stupid piece of-, _Charizard thought grumpily.

BOOM!

Charizard raised an eyebrow as a massive green claw shot out form the lake, grabbed his trainer and dragged him, screaming, under the water. Charizard stared, raising an eyebrow at the bright flashes and water-logged screams of pain from the lake.

Finally, a massive green tail flung from the lake, and Red landed next to the fire type, looking as though he'd been dragged through Hell itself. A watery Hell, for sure. The trainer's clothes were torn, he was covered in blast marks, his arm was shoved down his throat and his legs appeared to have broken in places that Charizard didn't know existed.

Red woozily waved his head, gurgling something that faintly sound like "Super effective." before fainting.

Charizard sighed.

Humans were stupid........

**Author's Notes: Red fails horribly at legendary captures. 'Nuff said. :P**


	50. Lucas' Training

"So, basically, you want me to train you."

Ike raised a curious eyebrow as Lucas nodded, the young psychic shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Question is, kid: Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest." Lucas replied earnestly.

Ike allowed his ego to smirk for a moment, before replying. "Alright. So..... what do you want me to train you for?"

"Well........ I wondered.... If I was ever without my powers, I couldn't fight well." The psychic said softly. "I wanna learn how to fight with my hand and legs, like Mario of someone."

"Kid, I use a sword. Why go to me for hand-to-hand stuff."

"Well, everyone else who uses a sword isn't as physically strong as you." Lucas replied. "Besides, you told me and Ness there was time when you only fought with your hands."

Ike considered it for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright. I'll train you. First-"

Ike, with amazing speed, flung his sword at a massive tree, with no branches on it. The sword impaled itself at the top.

"-Fetch my sword."

* * *

Lucas had eventually completed the task, by using his youthful agility to scamper up the tree before his cowardice or gravity could take advantage of pause.

"Well done." Ike approved, as the panting psychic handed him back the sword (How did he carry the thing?! It weighed a ton!) "But let's improve your physical strength. You're fast and agile, but you don't have much power behind that speed. Let's change that."

With that, he tossed the sword to Lucas' feet.

"Alright, kiddo. Carry that sword up the hill and back."

* * *

Lucas was practically stumbling when he got back, hefting the weighty sword around his shoulders, before finally collapsing at Ike's feet.

"Ha.......ha....... sword...... heavy."

"Yes, it is. Now, go swim upriver. The part where the waterfall begins. Go against the current."

* * *

Have you ever heard of rigorous training? The kind that would crush weaker souls? The kind that had you begging for every second of peace?

Well, Ike was not as aloof as one might think.

Ike was a warrior, a general, a soldier.

And he trained like one.

By the end of the day, Lucas was practically nothing. After swinging up that damned river, Ike had him climb every tree in a mile radius, push a boulder up a hill (Well, it wasn't a big boulder, but still!) run round the Mansion 50 times and then fight an unwary Meta-Ridley with his bare hands (Lucas tied up the dragon in his tail, despite the cyborg's protest he was now a good guy) with only 5 minutes breaks in between.

Basically, Ike was forcing Lucas to do every damn thing to build some damn muscles.

Lucas was impressed that he was actually alive after all this.

Damn Ike.............

* * *

A whole week had passed since Ike accepted Lucas as a trainee. Since then, Lucas had developed greater and greater physical strength and endurance, the ability to wake quickly at three o-clock in the morning and a better sense of confidence

He was now capable of lifting the heaviest of Brawl items, could push a boulder twenty times his size up a steep hill, could arm-wrestle with Bowser (He loses, but he tries), could climb the tallest of trees and could lift Ike's sword with relative ease. Only his youth got in the way of greater strength, but as he got older, his training would most certainly pay off.

"Well done, kid." Ike said fondly, as Lucas completed his 200th push up. Only the child's psychic energy could allow him to progress as efficiently in this physical training as any other. "You're a fast learner. You know, you shouldn't hide yourself because of your past. You'd make a great Greil Mercenary."

That was best compliment Ike could every give, considering his rather cold nature.

And for the first time in a long while, Lucas felt proud of who he was.

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just Lucas doing some physical stuff under the guidance of Ike, in the attempt to make him a better fighter. Ike's right, kiddo. Your past shouldn't dull your future. :)**

**All celebrate chapter 50! Halfway to 100! Thanks for all your support, you reviewers! Methinks I shall reward you guys, and take some requests for future chapters :P**


	51. Do you have a Girlfriend?

**Author's Notes: first time up at the top, but here is an Author Note.**

**This story was made pending a request from Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz. So, I made this story for her request. **

**Are you happy now, Miss "All right?" (Alright :P)**

**XD**

**Oh yeah, you other reviewers can send in requests if u want :)**

* * *

"So, Marth..... Do you have a girlfriend?"

Marth growled in annoyance. Honestly, could he not watch TV in peace? It was his favourite show, _Too Soapy for Soap, _and he wanted to watch it in peace!

Instead, Snake and Falco were bugging him about his social life.

Damn them......

"Hey, Marth, you got a girlfriend or what?"

Marth growled in annoyance. "No. I have no girlfriend. Shut up now."

"C'mon! You're the prince of Altea! Gotta have some chick somewhere!"

"Well, maybe it's some Altea law. Arranged marriage or something."

"Shut up, you two! I'm trying to watch my show!"

"All he's got is that crush on Lyn."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yep, but he can't work up the guts to do anything about it."

"Shut the freaking Hell up!"

"C'mon Marth! We can give you dating advice!"

"Teach you how to bring in all the chicks!"

"They'll be hanging onto your every breath!"

_"He might be gay."_

"C'mon, just one advice session!"

Marth had had it. Standing tall and proud, he drew Falchion and faced Snake and Falco.

"**You'll never stop at one!"**

With this shout, he drew a Beam Sword.

**"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! OW! MY FACE! OW! OUCH! GET OFF! HELP! MEEP! ARGH! OW! MY EYES! MY LEGS! RIGHT IN THE JEWELS! MY FEATHERS!"

**"YOU PICKED THE WRONG PLANET! GIVE ME YOUR _ FACE!!"_**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

**Author's Notes: Well, Snake and Falco p*ss off Marth, whom appears to have been watching too much Transformers, judging from these Optimus Prime quotes XD**

**Well, Snake suffers as always, while Falco faces Marth's face fetish! (So does Snake)**

**Good old Marth :P.**


	52. Enter Jr!

"Meta Knight."

The puffball bowed in respect as the massive glove spoke to him.

"Yes, Master Hand?"

"There is a new character whom wishes to enter Brawl. And I want you to fight him."

"And?"

"If he proves to be a good fighter, with an original and useful move-set." The hand continued. "Then he may join the Brawl. If not, he is not allowed to join."

"I accept your offer, Master Hand." Meta Knight said respectfully. "Who is my opponent."

"I believe his name was..... Bowser Jr."

* * *

The Brawl was to take place on the Pokemon Stadium.

All the Smasher's were present, since they wanted to see if this new guy would join their ranks.

First up, Meta Knight swirled into the stage, his sword golden and glorious.

On the other side of the stage, appeared a glowing, M-shaped portal. And from it leapt-

"What the hell is that?" Wolf asked.

"That, stupid puppy." Bowser snapped. "Is my son!"

Sure enough, Meta Knight was facing a miniature version of Bowser, with an orange ponytail, a cheeky grin, a bib and carrying a strange paintbrush thing.

"That's right!" The min Bowser stated proudly. "I am Bowser Jr, here to join the Smasher's!"

"Only if you defeat me, young one." Meta Knight replied.

"That'll be no problem!" Bowser Jr laughed. "My magic brush and my speed with have you dizzier then a washing machine."

"Did he honestly just say that?" Ness asked

"Hmph. We'll see. One life each, Smash Ball only." Meta Knight replied.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Mr Top Tier!" Bowser Jr heckled, as the match began!

Meta Knight lunged forward into a Drill Rush, which Jr leapt over easily. Spinning around, Jr used his Side-B, Shell Throw, and threw a green shell at Meta Knight, whom teleported before it hit him. Reappearing behind the little reptile, Meta Knight swiped out with his sword, knocking Jr to the ground.

Jr grumbled at not being the first one to score a hit, but he gathered up his energy and released his B Move, the Sonic Scream. A sound-wave of high-pitched energy burst form his mouth and struck the warrior hard. As Meta Knight got up, Bowser Jr swung his paintbrush at the knight three times, all scoring hits, before throwing another green shell at the knight, whom was knocked back at it's force.

Meta Knight quickly recovered, grabbing the lunging reptile, before surging into the air and coming back down, slamming his foe into the ground. Bowser Jr landed hard on the ground, but Meta Knight was already slashing at him with his sword.

Jr finally managed to raise his shield, blocking the attack, before grabbing Meta Knight and whacking him with his brush. Meta Knight landed on his feet and teleported, reappearing behind Bowser Jr, his sword lunging. Fortunately, Jr shield this blow and leapt away from the puffball.

"You're a good fighter, for one so young." Meta Knight sneered.

"Well, you aren't the only one who can teleport, puffball!" Jr retorted, before using his brush to swipe a portal out of nothing and leapt into it. This was his Up-B, Paint Portal.

Meta Knight instantly smashed his sword out behind him, anticipating the sneak attack-

Except it never came.

Bower Jr reappeared exactly where he started from, before diving into his Down-B, Shell Spinner, spinning along the ground and crashing into Meta Knight.

"That's my boy!" Bowser cheered, as the crowd clapped at the youth's clever mind game.

Jr snickered, before going back into Shell Spinner, to which Meta Knight retaliated with Mach Tornado. The two moves collided with one another, before Meta Knight won out, his sword smacking the reptile away.

Bowser Jr landed on the edge of the stage, barely regaining his balance, just as Meta Knight lunged forward, kicking the reptile right off the edge.

However, Bowser Jr used his Paint Portal to teleport back to the edge, throwing another shell at Meta Knight, this one red, rather then the usual green. Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to both dodge and counter-attack-

-Just as the red shell flew back towards him!

As the shell crashed into him, Bowser Jr got back to his feet and laughed.

"Silly puffball! Red shell shave homing qualities!"

"I'll remember that." Meta knight grumbled, just as the stage reformed into the Grass Stage.

"Nice effects." Jr noted.

"Nice face. Too bad I ruined it."

Jr was smashed by Meta Knight's side smash, but managed to get up and fire a Sonic Scream, which Meta Knight dodged.

Just then, the Smash Ball appeared!

"Mine!" Jr screamed, as he flung a shell at it, but missed.

Meta lunged into a Shuttle Loop, dealing decent damage to the ball, but was unable to dodged as Bower Jr leapt into and smashed his brush into the flyer, sending him crashing to the ground.

Jr then unleashed a Sonic Scream, which broke the Smash Ball!

"YEAH! Here I go! BLUE SHELL STRIKE!"

His brush glowed with monstrous energy, as five blue, winged shells burst form it, then shot at Meta Knight. The puffball dodged the first two, which exploded in blue fire. However, the third and fourth-

BOOM! BOOM!

Meta Knight smashed to the floor, burning in blue fire, just as the fifth shell dived for him, to finish him off!

BOOM!

Jr stared blankly as the smoke cleared, revealing no Meta Knight. Then, he cheered!

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

"You lose."

Jr suddenly spun round, to see Meta Knight charging up a forward smash to full power.

"Boo."

* * *

"Well, you put up a great fight." Master Hand told the sulking turtle kindly. "Though you lost, you-"

"C'mon! He cheated!" Jr whined. "I deserve to be in this!"

"Bowser Jr, I-"

"I WANT IN! I WANT IN! I WANT IN!"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE IN, ALL RIGHT??!!?!" Master Hand yelled, easily losing patience with the whiny reptile. "DIDN'T MATTER WHETHER YOU WON! YOU'RE A GOOD FIGHTER, YOU'RE IN THE BRAWLS, NOW SHUT UP!"

"Oh....... thanks!"

* * *

"Well done, kiddo!" Bowser declared happily, as he patted his son fondly.

"Thanks, dad!" Jr squealed in joy, hugging his father. "Now I get to be a Smasher! I get to see Mama Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario!"

As the little turtle went on and on happily, his father beaming with pride, Mario sighed to himself, imagining the carnage to come.

"_Sodomita." _He grumbled.

**Author's Notes: This was made pending request from Mech Boy of Doom, whom I actually know from real life XD**

**Anyway, Bowser Jr joins the Brawl (Still deluding himself about Peach, apparently XD) and the SSBB One-shots, Master Hand gets p***ed, while Mario says "bugger" in Italian XD**


	53. Turns out, He does

**Author's Notes: Notes at the top again. It's another request, featuring Marth (You guys like Marth a lot) from one of my most loyal followers, Fox-pilot. **

**The plot is (Sorry, Lyn :P) that Sheeda/ Caeda/ Shiida (I'm gonna call her Shiida. Thank God for Wiki) arrives at the Mansion to visit Marth, whom was too busy getting Brawled, dealing with his comrade's idiocy and stuff, and forgot or something. I dunno, I don't even know Shiida XD**

**Regardless, Here she is! (Bet you that you're squealing for joy, aren't you, Diagon?)**

**-------------------------------**

"She's coming! She's coming!" Marth squealed excitedly, bouncing round the main hall like a bunny.

"I know she's coming. I made her come." Ike snickered.

"Your stupid innuendos aside, prick." Marth snapped "It's a glorious day for me!"

"Why?" Asked Lyn.

"Shiida is coming!"

"I know. I made-"

BASH!

"Thank you, Lyn. Anyway, Shiida is coming! I'm so excited!" Marth cheered.

"Who is-a Shiida?" Mario asked.

"She, in answer to Snake and Falco's idiocy, is my girlfriend."

Captain Falcon looked surprised. "You actually have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! It's just had I forgotten, considering all the crap that happens all the time."

"So...... You're not gay?" Falcon asked.

"No. I'm straight as my blade. And today, my beloved Shiida arrives!"

"I thought you had a crush on Lyn."

"Like I said, I forgot. But she's coming today!"

All the Smasher's were waiting patiently for this "girlfriend" to arrive. Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bowser Jr squealed, before rushing over to the door and opening it.

On the other side was a beautiful woman. She wore thick, brown leggings, a handsome red shirt, her upper torso and shoulders clad in white armour, decorated with golden markings. Her boots and gloves were a pure white, there was a scabbard holding a powerful sword, while she carried a massive spear.

Her eyes and her hair were a pure, luscious blue, her hair wavy and soft in the small breeze.

Every guy in the room fought hard against their nasal blood vessels.

"Aw! Aren't you a cute little thing!" The woman cooed kindly to Bowser Jr, whom giggled and promptly darted back to the crowd.

Mario stepped forward and offered his hand. "Greetings, Miss-a Shiida. Welcome to-"

"SHIIDA!"

Shiida giggled as a certain blue-clad prince smashed Mario out of his way, and went upon his knees in front of her. Taking her arm, he passionately kissed her hand, thought with respect, as a prince could.

"I've missed you so much!" Marth exclaimed happily, standing to his full height, before being crushed into her embrace.

"I've missed you too, Mars." Shiida murmured happily into his shoulder, as the prince blushed, trying vainly to ignore the snickers from behind him.

Shiida noticed, however, and turned her attention to the Smasher's "OH! These are your new friends?"

"Yep!" Marth declared. "Shiida, my heart, meet the Smasher's!"

"On behalf of-a them, I welcome you-a to our Mansion." Mario said, elbowing Marth. "How-a long will you-a be here?"

"Just a week." Shiida shrugged. "But I'm sure I can get to know you all in that time."

"You can know me." Snake sniggered.

Shiida ignored him. "Now....... which one of was Snake?"

"That is me, oh fair being!" Snake declared, rushing forward-

-As Shiida grabbed his throat and slammed him to the wall.

"Listen, you, ever accuse my _boyfriend_ of being gay again, I will beat the living CRAP out of you, then make you eat it, then beat it put of you AGAIN! Got it?!?!"

"Got it.........." Snake whined, before being tossed away, earning impressed thumbs out form the female Smasher's.

"Why are all women such deadly monsters?" Pit asked, as he poked Snake's writhing body.

"Now that that's settled, where am I staying?" Shiida asked pleasantly. Mario promptly lead her off, filling the role of tour guide, pointing out stuff as they went

Marth observed his love go with a blush and a sigh, as Samus walked over to him.

"You have it bad."

"Yeah...... I've missed her...... Her smile, her kindness, her sweet blue eyes! And seeing her trash Snake was so....... hot!" Marth sighed in quiet awe and love.

"Yes, it was hot." Samus agreed.

Marth stared at her.

**Author's Notes: Shiida is here! (For a week, anyway) already making friends with Bowser Jr, the women and beating up Snake. She seems a nice gal, I could grow to like her :3**

**I suck at this romantic kind of stuff, so forgive me if you're into fluffy stuff. Eyebrows raised at Samus there XD**


	54. Toony's Flyer!

**Author's Notes: Another request, this one from someone called Katt the Amazing, a new viewer to my stories (And a promising servant to my will MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding)**

**Anyway, she (or he) requested that Toon Link steal the Falcon Flyer.**

**Lovely XD**

"This is your ship?" Toon Link asked, awe in his voice.

Captain Falcon chuckled slightly. "Yep. The Falcon Flyer. Beauty, isn't she?"

The ship was good, that much was true. It's sharp curved point shone brightly in the light, its green "eyes" bright, its bodywork shining, its form sleek and strong, its tailfins sharp and powerful. Truly a ship worthy of the greatest racer the World ever knew.

"Its awesome!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Can I look inside?"

Captain Falcon shook his head. "Sorry, kid. No-one but the pilot is to go in that ship, unless it's an emergency."

"Alright." Toon Link agreed, still gazing with wonder at the vehicle.

How he would love to have that vehicle at his control, to feel the thrill to pilot such a piece of technology..........

"Falcon?"

The racer turned to see Ness. "Yeah?"

"Can you come out here quickly? DK wants something."

Falcon nodded, before following the psychic outside.

Toon Link was still gazing at the Falcon Flyer, when he noticed something. On the garage table were keys, clearly marked with the Falcon insignia.

From a primitive time he was, that was true, but he knew what keys did. Running over to them, his excited childish mind overjoyed with this development, he picked them up and pressed a random button. Sure enough, the Flyer's "eyes" glowed in response, before a ramp opened under it. Toon Link ran inside happily, sure to click the button again to close the ramp.

The Flyer's insides were technological, shiny and well cared for. Toon Link happily wondered through it, before reaching the cockpit. Plopping in the pilot's seat, which was comfy leather, Toon Link happily popped the key into a similar shaped port on the impressive controls.

He was surprised when the vehicle suddenly started up, a computerised voice declaring. _"Falcon Flyer: Online. Pre-determined flight path taken. Prepare for lift-off."_

Toon Link gulped as the vehicle started to power up, before muttering:

"Oh f-"

"DK, that tie is good, but your red one is better." Falcon mused.

"No! The yellow one is way cooler!" Ness argued, as the gorilla shrugged and offered a purple one.

"Forget yellow, that one is better!"

Suddenly, Falcon froze as a message pinged into his helmet.

_"Falcon Flyer: Online."_

Ness and DK stopped as they heard powerful jet engines, as Falcon groaned.

"TOON LINK!!" The racer roared.

CRASH!

The sleek ship smashed out of the garage, tearing right through the walls, already speeding off.

Fast as lightning, Falcon ran into the garage and jumped into his faithful Blue Falcon.

Initiating emergency boost, the racer surged his car out of the Flyer's hole, the hover-car chasing after its larger sibling.

Ness and DK stared, as the garage's weak wall failed to hold up its roof, which crashed down, also bringing down part of the Mansion's walls.

In a horrible chain reaction, the Mansion fell apart.

"Master Hand will kill us all." Ness sighed sadly.

DK nodded.

Toon Link was quickly flung into his seat as the Flyer shot forward like a bullet, unable to do anything except be held back by its force.

If he survived, he would never go near the damn again.

BLAH!

Especially without a sick bag........

The Blue Falcon was easily able to catch up to the Flyer, given that the Aerial vehicle was only on a cruise flight.

"Patch to Flyer these emergency orders." Falcon told his car's computer. "Emergency Brake and hover. Power down. Code 771."

_"Acknowledged. Patching orders now." _

From the racer's cockpit, Flacon observed the ship instantly stop, its hover jets activating to prevent it from falling. Once in safe hover, the Flyer powered down and landed gently, as the Blue Falcon parked next to it.

Captain Falcon remotely activated the ramp, racing into his vehicle. Once he reached the cockpit, he was overwhelmed by the stench of....... sick.

And saw Toon Link, embedded in the control panel.

Ouch.

Toon Link was cheerfully admitted into the med-bay, as Falcon got to work on his ship's repairs. And cleaning it. He was later slaughtered by one maternal Zelda.

Meanwhile, DK decided that the green tie would be the best for his afternoon nap.

**Author's Notes: Well, that ended sickly for Toon Link XD Meanwhile, DK chooses a tie, and Zelda rips Falcon apart. XD**

**Meanwhile, Master Hand faces another bill XD**


	55. Shiida v Bowser

Shiida found the Mansion to be absolutely wonderful. She wished she didn't have to leave it in a week's time. Marth was here, as was Lyn, as well as new girl friends, Samus, Peach and Zelda. Samus' little pet, a yellow creature called Pikachu, was simply the most adorable little thing she had ever seen.

Of course, the Mansion wasn't all fun and games.

Apparently, Samus had once been flung in mental chaos, there was constant destruction (She had woken up from a nap to find the Mansion had collapsed) and Bowser had been possessed by a demon.

So, a pretty crazy place.

Speaking of Bowser-

"So, your mission in life is to kidnap Princess Peach, lure Mario and Luigi to painful deaths and take over the Mushroom kingdom?"

"That about sums it up." Bowser replied calmly. He and the warrior were chatting in the garden, though Shiida found his acts rather embarrassing.

"No to offend you, Bowser, but I wouldn't be scared of you." Shiida told him.

Bowser cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I mean, you're a giant turtle. Turtles aren't scary." Shiida pointed out.

I can be very scary if I want to." Bowser snorted.

"Guess you never want to, then?"

"Please. At my scariest, you would poop your pants and faint." Bowser challenged.

"Bring it." Shiida giggled, holding her spear ready.

Bowser sneered, before suddenly flashing with lightning and-

Shiida suddenly found herself facing an absolutely monstrous beast, like Bowser in appearance, but darker, scarier, spikier, murderous and a maniacal look in his eyes.

Giga Bowser reared back and **ROARED **right into her face, the sound loud and terrifying and immense.

Shiida whimpered as Giga Bowser finished his roar.

"T-t-take a b-breath mint, s-s-stinky." She whimpered, before fainting.

Giga Bowser sniggered to himself.

Women should learn their place in the fear charts. Nothing was scarier then Giga Bowser.

"Bowser! Did you scare our guest?" Peach snapped form the doorway, having heard the roar.

Giga Bowser curled up quickly, looking as innocent as his demonic, frightening appearance could manage, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

He should have known better. Nothing was scarier then one peeved off Peach.

Except maybe a peeved off Samus.

He took back his earlier thought.

Women _were_ scary...........

**Author's Notes: Poor Shiida. Bit off a bit more then you could chew, eh? XD Don't worry. Peach has Giga Bowser _whipped. _Like that song on YouTube, never underestimate a girl :P**


	56. Shadow's Dilemma

Shadow sighed peacefully, sipping on his tea, as he watched his favourite show, _Hogging the Hedge. _Such a great little comedy show. Zelda had been kind enough to make him one of her patented herbal teas, which he was sipping. When his show was over, he would then go into town and investigate that crap about Meta-Ridley.

Soon enough, his show ended, his tea finished, and Shadow got up, put the dish in the kitchen and headed for the door. Along the way, he passed Toon Link's room, were the young swordsman and Ness were watching _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_

"Okay, this is the best part!" Ness said happily, as the TV blared out the following voice:

_"Decepticon's: Mobilise. It is time........."_

"I just love how that guy talks!" Ness cheered.

"Soundwave is the best Decepticon!" Toon Link cheered.

"Not just best Decepticon! Just plain "_The BEST!" _Ness said.

Shadow smirked slightly, before exiting the Mansion at his usual Mach 3 speed.

He soon reached Smashville, and promptly started wandering around, wondering if he would find the supposed do-gooder dragon.

Surprisingly enough, he did find the cyborg quickly.

"Meta-Ridley." The hedgehog snorted, noting the dragon was painting a fence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the experiment! How do you do?" Meta-Ridley sneered, popping the brush back into the paint-can.

"Pretty good. So, what malevolent scheme are you up to this time?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing sinister." The dragon snickered. "I've turned over a new leaf. Decided to work for good, rather then evil."

"Like anyone is gonna buy that crap." Shadow growled.

"Oh, but they have!" Meta-Ridley chuckled. "I've become quite popular! Much more helpful then you Smasher's!"

"Yeah right, freak." Shadow snorted.

"Whatever you say, genetic malfunction." Meta-Ridley taunted, before stalking off. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Teen Titans_ will be on soon. It's my favourite episode, Transformation. Starfire, despite her insecurities, learns that her friends will be with her no matter what she looks like. It is lovely."

"Terra's much better, in my opinion." Shadow replied, turning around, deducing that the dragon was no threat.

Meta-Ridley froze, then spun around.

"What did you say?!?!"

"Nothing." Shadow shrugged. "I'm just saying that Terra is better-"

WHACK!

Shadow was flung back as Meta-Ridley lunged forward and punched him.

"You son of a lavatory!" Meta-Ridley roared "I'll tear you apart!"

"Figured you hadn't changed!" Shadow snarled, before rapidly firing Chaos blasts at the dragon, who used his wings to shield himself. Meta-Ridley then lunged into the sky, but Shadow used his super-speed to jump after the dragon, kicking the airborne rival in the mid-section, before teleporting above the dragon and firing blasts at him. Meta-Ridley snarled in pain, but whipped his tail forward, which wrapped around Shadow's leg and tossed the hedgehog back to earth.

CRASH!

Shadow groaned as he got out of the crater his landing had made, before speeding away as Meta-Ridley blasted fireballs at him. Shadow weaved and dodged through the road as fire after fire crashed around him. Unfortunately, Shadow was so bust dodging the attacks and keeping an eye on his airborne foe, that he didn't notice the wall in front of him-

CRASH!

Shadow was flattened against the wall by his own speed, before falling to the ground, leaving a Shadow-sized imprint on the wall.

Meta-Ridley landed and sneered at his idiotic foe, whom was getting back to his feet, though rather woozy.

"Stupid rat! You suck!" Meta-Ridley taunted, unfortunately too caught up in his mockery to notice Shadow charge a sphere of red energy and slam it into the ground. The resulting shockwave surged towards the dragon, exploding right under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

The cyborg got to his feet, just as the black hedgehog started running around him, creating a dark tornado that sucked up Meta-Ridley. However, the dragon was smart enough to breathe fire, which caught onto the winds. The black tornado quickly caught alight, and Shadow sped out of it before he was roasted.

The fire tornado was blown apart as-

Where was Meta-Ridley?

Shadow looked around wildly, failing to notice the shadow above him-

CRASH!

Until it landed on him. Meta-Ridley got out of the ground, holding the hedgehog in his claw, before tossing Shadow through a bill-board. Shadow got up, just as the dragon tore through the bill-board and slammed into him, keeping on flying, crashing both through a building.

They smashed out the other side, both landing hard on the ground. The faster Shadow was up first and charged a sphere of Chaos Energy, before blasting the dragon with it, sending him flying into a wall.

Meta-Ridley snarled as he got up and blasted fire at Shadow, whom raised a shield of energy to protect himself. Suddenly, the dragon seemed realise something and stopped his assault.

"Damn it! I'm supposed to be good! Stupid hedgehog! Now I have to repair this damage! Go to hedgehog hell!"

With that, the dragon took off.

Shadow took the time to raise his fist up and extend his middle finger, before speeding off back to the Mansion to tell the others about Meta-Ridley's apparent goodness.

He freaking hated robots...... except R.O.B.

Okay, he hated cyborg dragon freaks, then.

**Author's Notes: Evidently, Meta-Ridley can't stand it if you don't think his precious idol is the most attractive (She is! She is! :3). That guy needs to work on his anger XD**

**LOL, Shadow ran into a wall. And flipped Ridley the bird. XD**


	57. Life hates Pit

"Today is a most glorious day!" Pit cheered happily, sprinting through the Mansion.

_"May I inquire why?" _R.O.B asked, the robot looking slightly surprised at Pit's happiness (Well, more happiness then usual)

"Well, my metallic friend!" Pit said. "Mario and Peach are on a date, and I will be serving as their waiter at the restaurant they are going to!"

_"Designation of restaurant?" _R.O.B asked.

"The Italy Delight!" Pit cheered. "A most magnificent establishment of Italian foods! And it's fancy and filled with lovely music, perfect for the couple!"

_"Is not the purpose of their presence in this World to Brawl?" _R.O.B stated. _"We must ensure for the Brawls to continue and the Mansion to be in prime condition, not for our Smasher's to run off on dates."_

"Please, Mr. Titanium. We all need our breaks. Peach works full-time to keep the Mansion up, and Mario fought for five days straight against Sonic, remember? So, what's one night of fun compared to all their contribution?"

R.O.B blinked, but nodded, seeing the logic in Pit's words.

"So, I will be their waiter!" Pit declared.

_"You are aware that you are mistaken." _ R.O.B said.

"Why?" Pit snapped.

_"I scanned files but six seconds ago. This date between Mario and Peach took place yesterday. You forgot. Wolf had to be their personal waiter instead."_

Pit raised his index finger, opened his mouth to say something- and burst into tears.

"Why does life hate me!?!?!?!?" Pit sobbed, hitting the floor with his fist.

_"Perhaps because a majority of female Brawl fans wish to pair you with other males?"_

Pit froze. "What?"

_"Repetition: Perhaps because a ma-"_

"WHY DOES MY LIFE F****** SUCK?!?!?!?!??!?!"

**Author's Notes: Oh, the angel said F 0_0. Anyway, this chapter serves three purposes.**

**1: A wee shout-out to reviewer Bounce-fox, whom is rather intolerant of romance in the SSBB section, hence Pit's failure to actually get to the date. There you go, Bounce-fox XD**

**2: Wolf is a good waiter. He got a medal for it back in high-school.**

**3: The fact that Pit is practically always put on yaoi fic's. It's bound to annoy the guy XD  
Seriously though, no offence, yaoi fans. It's just I don't like it :/**

**Yuri, I can live with XD**


	58. Negative Green

Luigi had always considered himself the under-dog, the second banana, when it came to Mario. His brother was so much more powerful, faster, skilled, confident.

Luigi truly admired his brother, but he wished he could get a chance to shine. In fact, he had been brutally jealous of Mario, and their relationship was rather rocky.

When he had been created in this World, he was still second fiddle. He and Mario shared the same abilities, but Mario was so much more skilled in using them. Luigi was just too nervous.

However, when the World evolved and changed, he found that he had some new attributes. For once in this World, he was better then Mario at something. He could jump higher, his Side and Up B's were much more powerful. He was considered overall physically stronger then his brother, a more reliable aerial fighter.

Luigi felt proud then.

And when the World evolved yet again, their differences amplified. Luigi was now considered to have a stronger melee game then his brother, a more reliable air game, stronger B moves, a totally different Final Smash.

The Negative Zone, despite that it's immense power was his to control, scared him. It's strange ethereal air, it's cursed negative power, its undoubtedly sinister energy, told everyone that Luigi had many negative emotions. Fear, worry, envy. The Negative Zone fed on them to power itself and the more negative he was, the more powerful it was. Like a leech, draining him to feed itself. It also reminded him of that haunted mansion. Even though he had cleaned all the ghosts from that place (The trusty vacuum-cleaner and torch were still in his room) he hated to be reminded of it. How he had almost lost his brother............

Luigi found it hard to believe Mario had been beaten so easily, that he had to be the hero. He had always considered Mario as unstoppable, but that adventure told him, blunt and simple, that Mario was not unstoppable. No-one was.

Luigi had been so happy to get Mario back to normal, not only because his brother was fine, but because he now knew that he and his brother were not opposite ends of the spectrum.

They could both be heroes, could be equal.

With that knowledge, their sibling relationship had greatly improved, and Luigi was more confident.

He was a better person, a wiser, stronger person. Even thought the Negative Zone would always haunt him, he knew that it could never overtake him, when he was a _positive_ person

"**LUIGI!"**

And why did all his confidence and power leave him when Peach found his unwashed dishes?

**Author's Notes: Just a wee look into the mind of a Luigi. It shows Luigi's past jealousy for his brother, how he considered himself always second, as well as his fear of the Negative Zone, but eventually growing into a man :)**

** This chapter is a shout-out (I'm doing a lot of these, now :P) to new reviewer Star-Gamer. Hope you like it, and thanks for your reviews :D**


	59. They took my Soul!

Today's Brawl was between Link and Olimar.

On Final Destination, 5-stocks, no items.

Link was in the lead at four lives, while Olimar was down at two.

"Face it, plant-worker! You can't beat me!" Link cheered, as he threw his boomerang at Olimar, whom quickly jumped out of the way, while keeping a purple Pikmin on the floor.

The boomerang came back in it's iconic whirlwind, scooping up the purple plant-creature.

Link noticed this too late.

"Oh sh-"

WHACK!

Olimar sniggered as the Gale boomerang sent the purple Pikmin crashing into Link, whom jumped back up, looking annoyed.

"Alright, shortly! Prepare to taste my blade!"

But Olimar was thinking more strategically now. Quickly, he pulled out a yellow Pikmin, which bravely took the sword hit. Before it was vanished, the Pikmin discharged all it's electrical energy. Link yelled in pain as electricity coursed through the metal blade and shocked him, but he was smart enough to kick Olimar away before the spaceman could follow up the attack.

Olimar smirked as Link shook off the electricity, before throwing a white Pikmin at him. The white creature latched onto Link's face, where it then stared at the hero.

Link could not drag his eyes away. The Pikmin's blank, ever-staring crimson eyes bored into his eyes, into his mind, into his _ soul._

Link gurgled in dull horror as the Pikmin kept staring at him, before finally jumping off him and meandering back to Olimar.

"The eyes......... stole my soul........." Link gargled, now drooling, his eyes blank. "My soul has been stolen! THE EYES!!!!!!!"

Olimar sniggered.

Later, Dr Mario sighed as he observed the deranged Link twitch on the bed.

"So, his-a soul was stolen because he-a stared at a white Pikmin?"

Olimar nodded.

".......... The crud I-a have to deal with in this-a crazy place......."

**Author's Notes: Seriously, the White Pikmin have freaky eyes. They will steal our souls 0_0**


	60. Peach's Megalove

"Hey, Peach!"

The princess, currently in the middle of watching _Too Soapy for Soap _with Red, turned to see Falco walking towards.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering..... who's your favourite Decepticon?"

Peach raised her eyebrows. "Decepticon?"

"Yeah. I saw you watching that _Revenge of the Fallen." _The avian shrugged. "Was jus' curious."

Peach thought for a moment.

"Well, my favourite Decepticon, actually, just plain my favourite, is......... Megatron." Peach answered.

Falco raised an eyebrow as Red blanched. "Megatron?"

"Yes, Megatron." Peach replied coolly, as she paused the TV to better talk to Falco.

"No offence, Peach, but....... Megatron? I was kinda expecting something like-"

"Oh, I see." Peach snapped. "Just because I'm a princess, that means I can't like whoever I want. Megatron is my favourite, that's all there is to it."

"But.... why?" Falco asked.

"Well, let me name the ways. Megatron is powerful, strong, a good leader, expects loyalty and discipline, had an awesome vehicle mode, has awesome weapons, doesn't take crap from anyone and-" Peach smirked now "-Has a sexy silver paint-job."

Red looked as though he might puke.

Falco starred at Peach. "You really like Megatron?"

"Yep. Why, just a few nights ago, me and Mario were doing some role-play. He was Megatron, and I was the helpless little femme he caught, and he got out the-"

"Shut up! I don't want to know!" Falcon protested.

Peach, unfortunately for Falco, took great offence to this. "Hey! You do not ask me something, then tell me to shut up! Do you know who YOU remind me of?"

Falco had no time to answer as Peach grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU remind me of Starscream. Do you know what Megatron does to Starscream?-"

Falco squeaked in horror.

"-HE BEATS HIM UP!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Red threw up at the carnage.

**Author's Notes: Peach reveals her fondness for good ol' Megs, reveals a rather kinky side to her and Mario, and beats the crap out of Falco. Business as usual XD**

**Now, question: If Peach was the one fighting Megs, Screamer and GRINDOR! (Grindor is my favourite :3) in the forest fight, do you think she'd win?**


	61. Crazy Mars

**Author's Notes: Well, this chapter shouts out to two viewers. First, Princess Nayru! In that Link and Zelda's lovely-dove is here XD (Sorry about this, Bounce-fox, but it's what Nayru wants :)**

**Second, is Sapphire Drakon, in that I reference that fic you made that referenced my first chapter :D**

**And to Diagon, Grindor is the helicopter guy. He's big, strong, frantically loyal to Megs and thinks Screamer is a bitch. XD**

"You know, I never knew Marth really could have a girlfriend."

It was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion, and Link and Zelda were simply enjoying the outdoors, where Link had posed his statement.

"Why would you think that, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Well, he's kinda...... girly. No offence to him, but, you know. He uses premium shampoo." Link said. "And the tiara. And his skin lotions."

"Actually, I lent those to him." Zelda replied.

"Regardless, I wouldn't be surprised, even though he had a girlfriend, if he was the "wife." Link said simply.

"Well, look at Peach. She beats up everyone around her. And yet, Mario can control her....... to some extent."

Link groaned. "Yeah, only by telling her what he'll do to her the night. I'd rather not have a replay of-"

Link was cut off as Zelda suddenly jumped upon him, the two rolling around on the grass until Zelda was on top.

"Well, Link, you are the hero of time." Zelda purred. "But here you are, with the girl on top."

"Princess, I'll show you top." Link snickered, before grabbing the princess and, grinning at her squeak, rolling himself on top.

"Let me up, or I will have Ganondorf annoy you!" Zelda giggled, before suddenly squealing with laughter as Link started to tickle her.

"Who's your hero, Princess?" Link sniggered, as he waggled his fingers upon her sides, the princess laughing wildly.

"You! You! Don't tickle me!" Zelda squealed, as Link laughed and mercifully ceased his assault.

"Well, Princess, how about this. I don't tickle you-"

Zelda gasped softly as he moved in. "-If you-"

"Hey, guys!"

Link mentally counted to ten as _another freaking interruption _registered in his brain. He seriously wanted to shove his sword right up the interrupters-

Sigh.

"What do you think?" Zelda snapped, gently pushing Link off her as Marth and Shiida approached. "Link and I are trying to enjoy some time together."

"Yeah, the physical way." Shiida giggled, as Link grumbled to himself "_would have been, no thanks to you jerks....."_

"Well, I was just showing Shiida around the gardens." Marth said, looking rather dreamy as Shiida giggled again. "A nice, normal place."

"Please! Nothing is normal here." Zelda replied dryly.

"Everything looks normal-" Shiida began, but was interrupted as Shadow suddenly appeared next to her, his lower body wrapped in a navy-blue towel.

"If you guys see Sonic, kill him, will ya'?" Shadow growled. "The little ******* stole my damn shampoo! And I need a shower!"

"Sonic's over there, dude." Link said, pointing to the blue hedgehog nearby.

"GIVE ME MY SHAMPOO, SPIKE-FACED ****!!!" Shadow roared, as he tackled Sonic, running the hedgehog right into the Mansion with a CRASH!

Lucario then ran by, holding a chocolate pudding, as Pit pursued him, screaming:

"In the name of Palutena's well-endowed chest, give me my chocolate, dog!"

Nearby, Bowser Jr was was conducting an experiment on whether the atomic structure could stand up to high-sonic pressure when under the influence of lasers.

"Hmm....... Maybe I boosted the amps a bit....... focused the laser on electron 32........"

"I change my mind. This place is crazy." Shiida said, shaking her head as Jr's experiment promptly blew up.

"Only as crazy as you wanna be." Marth sniggered.

"Oh, Mars!" Shiida giggled, before wondering off to see whether Shadow had got his shampoo back.

"Mars?" Link sniggered. "Want a Mars Bar, Mars? Did you go to Mars, Mars?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Notes: This is one crazy-ass Mansion XD**

**Alright, Sapphire D, spot the reference!**

**And now, a little contest. Whoever comes up with (In my opinion) the best pun based on Marth's nickname, Mars, the viewer gets a chapter for them. Send in your review, your pun and your request, and the winner will be announced next chapter :3**


	62. Give me your Pie!

**Author's Notes: Contest Results! All of you did awesome! (LOL)**

**But in my eyes, the undisputed winner is none other Fox-pilot, with his epic farMars, who provide us with food XD**

**Well done, Fox-pilot, you get to make a request for the next chapter :D**

**Oh well, story time**

**Kitchen**

There was a pie in the kitchen.

Smoking hot, a shiny metal tray, golden brown pastry, handsome patterns upon it and the most luscious smell......

It was sitting on the counter, smoking away, when Fox appeared.

"Sweet mother of Andross!" Fox groaned, as his sensitive nose sucked up as much of the lovely smell as possible. "This is the greatest pie of all time! And it's all mine!"

Fox giggled happily as he danced around a little, before regaining his composure and prepared to-

"Hello, Fox."

Fox froze, before turning his head to glare at Wolf.

"Wolf. Nice to...... see you."

"Ditto, my ground-burrowing friend. I see you have found a pie."

"Yes...... I did."

"I figure you want the pie."

"Yes, I do."

"Well..... so do I."

"That is a problem, then."

"Yes. So, let us rectify. Give ME the pie."

"Never! I found it! Finder keepers, losers weepers!"

Wolf promptly pulled out his blaster and aimed at Fox's head, while Fox did the same move.

"Put your gun down, Fox, or I'll blow your freaking head off!"

"NO! Put _your _gun down, or I'll blow _your _freaking head off!"

Suddenly, Falco appeared out of nowhere, pulled out two blasters and aimed for both of them.

"Both of you, put both of your guns down, or I'll blow both of your heads off!" Falco shouted.

"NO! I'll blow your freaking head off!" Fox growled.

"NO! I'll blow his freaking head off!" Wolf growled

"NO! I'll blow my own freaking head off!" Falco growled.

"Screw this! Let's just blow each other's freaking heads off!"

"All of-a you, shut up!"

The three anthropomorphic animals jumped in shock as Mario walked into the room, the plumber wearing a chef's hat and oven gloves.

"Honestly! I can't-a even bake a pie without you-a idiots fighting over it!" Mario snapped as picked up the handsome pie and walked off with it, before adding. "Besides, this-a pie is for-a Peach. She's not-a feeling well."

The three animals stared at one another as Mario left, before Falco said:

"Wanna just shoot each other for the heck of it?"

"OK."

BOOM!

**Author's Notes: LOL, pie :D**

**This chapter was kinda random. I just........ made it up for no reason :P Anyway, Peach is feeling a lil' bit sick, so Mario demonstrates surprising cooking prowess. He's a man of many talents XD**


	63. Toony Choco

**Author's Notes: It is time for Fox-pilots request!**

**Today, Toon Link feels up to a little mission. That mission? To raid Lucario's chocolate supply!**

**Let's see how he does.**

**Oh, and there's a reference to Diagon here. See if you can spot it, Diagon :D**

Toon Link was on a mission. A risky one, true, but he always took risks.

After all, who had attempted to stop Peach murdering Snake?

Who had killed a giant bird by hammering it's face?

Who has survived the burning flames of a flamethrower when that red-headed friend of Marth's visited? (Where had that guy got a flamethrower?)

Who had fought Ganon in a sword match and shoved the sword into his face?

Toon Link!

And now, he was at the destination.

Lucario's Room.

Where a secret chocolate stash was hidden. Toon Link knew this because Lucario had been talking about it to R.O.B.

And now, Toon Link would get the chocolate!

The door was locked, but it was a simple matter of using the Wind Waker to poke in and undo the lock, allowing him access. Toon Link entered the room, noting the Spartan interior. There was absolutely nothing in the blue coloured room, save a long staff with a jewel at the tip balanced in the middle of the room.

Toon Link slowly looked around for anything that could hide chocolate.......... Nothing.

The room was-

Wait! A trap-door, right under the staff! So, that was the game. Only Lucario could balance that staff perfectly. No-one could get it back up. He'd know someone took his chocolate!

But Toon Link was clever. Using the Wind Waker, he conjured up a small wind that seeped into the cracks of the trap-door, before lifting it up. He balanced the wind out so the staff remained upright. Still maintaining the air, he moved towards the hatch-

And inside was a Chocolate Wave Supreme!

Toon Link cheered, and grabbed the chocolate, before replacing the trap-door, the staff still balanced perfectly-

SLAM!

Toon Link spun round as the door shut, revealing Lucario himself. The swordsman was trapped. There was no window to escape, and Lucario had caught him brown-handed.

"_TOON LINK!!!" _Lucario roared.

Toon Link chuckled awkwardly, before switching to offence. Raising his Wind Waker, he blasted a burst of wind, smacking the Pokemon into the wall. Lucario was quick to recover and tackled the swordsman. They rolled across the floor, punching wildly at each other, before Lucario grabbed Toon Link and threw him into the wall. The chocolate fell from the boy's grasp and rolled over to the door, pursued by Lucario, who was about to grab it when-

BOOM!

He was flung away by a well-thrown bomb from Toon Link, crashing through the door. The swordsman cheered as he raced for the chocolate but was blasted away by an Aura Sphere. Lucario ripped the door off its hinges as he surged inside, smashing the door right into the recovering Link, breaking the door into pieces.

"_NEVER TOUCH MY CHOCOLATE!"_

Toon Link managed to retaliate by smashing the Pokemon with his shield, whom countered with a sweep kick, then leaping upon the smaller Smasher, followed by more rolling around as they struggled to overcome the other, until-

BASH!

Both of them were knocked by two precise hits from a paintbrush. Bowser Jr stood above the unconscious duo, holding the chocolate.

The min reptile smirked. "A winner is ME!"

**Author's Notes: Well, Jr got the chocolate. Good for him! XD **

**Lucario is VERY defensive of his chocolate. I mean, seriously! He hit the kid with his damn door!**


	64. Cyborg v Genetic

"You know why I am here, genetic freak."

"Genetic freak. This coming from a cybernetic dragon monster."

"Hmph. Regardless, that is not the point of our discussion, no."

"What is?"

"What you said to me before, yes."

"Before we had that fight."

"Yes. Your..... statement. I disagree."

"I though you might. So, we are here to discuss the better parts of our respective favourite?"

"Yes. You may begin."

"Very well. You see, **she **is considerably more powerful-"

"I beg to differ. _She _is so much more powerful. Did you not see the movie, where _she _threw a giant dinosaur into a building?"

"Yes. But didn't _she _get caught in mere power cables? **She **could have buried the monster easily."

"If not for those cables, _she _would have won, yes."

"**She **defeated the supposedly strongest of them. Wouldn't that count in **her **favour?"

"**She **simply taunted the other into defeating herself! You are a fool, yes."

"At least **she **has some semblance of good food, unlike _her."_

"_She _is a alien, remember? Besides, _she _is so much more beautiful, oh yes indeed."

"True beauty does not come from mere looks. Besides, **she** had a bad side. I like bad sides."

_"She _never betrayed them simply to move rocks better."

"Idiot. **She **was worried about hurting others. Of course **she **would want more control."

"At least _she _never had to worry about that, yes."

_"She _left the others just because_ she_ thought_ she _looked ugly. Stupid dragon."

_"She _did not know it was a natural process, no. But _she _is not a traitor."

**"She **single-handily beat all of them. Besides, **she **has a much more tolerable personality."

"What is wrong with mere naive innocence?"

"It is annoying to me. At least **she **knows simple Earth stuff,"

"Hmph. I see this conversation is going nowhere, yes. I suppose we shall depart?"

"Yeah. See you, you stupid overgrown gecko."

"Farewell, insignificant rat."

With that, Meta-Ridley and Shadow took off in their respective directions, both knowing they would meet again soon enough.

Question was: Would this battle ever be won?

**Author's Notes: If you don't know what they're talking about, you'll have to go to that chapter where Ridley and Shadow interacted last. You'll find the clue there.**

**If you do know what they're going on about, answer me this: Who is your favourite? (You guys should already know mine ;P)**


	65. Shiida v Speed

The Brawl Mansion was eagerly looking forward to it's latest battle.

Why?

Because Shiida had decided to fight a battle of her own, eager to show her skills to the other Smasher's.

She would be battling Sonic at Final Destination, and she was feeling very confident.

"You'll whop him, Shiida!" Marth cheered happily, as she appeared onto the stage in the same portal that Marth and Ike used.

"I whop him for you, Mars!" Shiida stated cheerfully, readying both her sword and her spear.

Sonic appeared on the other side, smirking as always. "Hope you're ready, little lady. I'm not gonna hold back on you just because you're a woman!"

"That's nice to know, Sonic." Shiida smirked. "Now, have at-"

"YOU!"

BASH!

Shiida was flung back as Sonic delivered a powerful kick to her. Struggling to her feet, she saw Sonic idly examining his fingers.

"How did-"

"-I get there? There's a reason I'm called Sonic."

Shiida remembered that fact. Gritting her teeth, she charged and swung at Sonic with the sword. He dodged easily, but forgot the spear-

-Until it struck him, sending him sprawling.

"Well, there's a reason I have two weapons!" Shiida snapped, before flinging forward and kicking the hedgehog further back. Sonic got up just in time to dodge a sword smash, the blade impaling into the ground where he was just a second ago. Reacting quickly, Sonic lunged forward and punched Shiida as hard as he could, forcing her both to stagger back and release the blade. With impressive skill, Sonic grabbed the hilt of the sword, flipped over it, pulled it out of the ground and delivered a powerful slash, sending Shiida flying back, landing hard.

The crowd groaned at this turn of events, while Marth shouted: "Don't give up! You can beat him!"

Shiida got to her feet as Sonic twirled the sword around with casual skill. I can't." Sonic stated amusedly, before speeding forward into an offence. Shiida brought up her spear horizontally to parry the blade, before spinning it to hit Sonic across his face. Sonic retaliated by kicking her, to which she delivered her own kick. Sonic staggered back but swung round and delivered a powerful sword blow. She used her spear to block his next swipe, before rearing her arm back and punching him hard. As he staggered away, Shiida retorted:

"Just because I prefer a sword to my fists, doesn't mean I can't!"

With that she jabbed three times with the spear. The first blow he blocked, but the second knocked the sword out of his grip, and the third knocked him back. Sonic snarled in annoyance, before suddenly speeding round and round Shiida, creating a bright blue tornado. Shiida dug the spear's point into the ground so she wouldn't be swept up, her body feeling weightless under the cyclone, before she managed to stick out her leg.

It worked. Sonic tripped on the appendage and was treated to a brutal face-plant.

Shiida (as well as the crowd) laughed as Sonic woozily got to his feet.

Sonic grumbled in annoyance as he got to his feet, hearing Marth yell:

"That's the way! Kick his ass, Shiida!"

However, he got an idea.

As Shiida smirked and lunged forward, Sonic rolled under her, his leg spinning out to kick her mid-section, leading her to crash to the ground. As she got to her hands and knees, Sonic promptly extended his arm and flicked her on the butt.

The absolute stillness of both Shiida and the crowd signalled the momentum of what Sonic had just done.

Finally, the she-warrior turned her head to glare at Sonic.

"_What did you just do?"_

Sonic shrugged. "Flicked your butt. Firm and smooth, too"

He was promptly knocked out by a leg smashing into his groin.

**Med-Bay**

"I know I should feel a bit guilty for breaking his face." Shiida said to Doctor Mario. "But-"

"I know, I know. He-a touched your butt."

"Yeah."

**Author's Notes: Well, Shiida has a scuffle with Sonic, but it ends rather brutally for him when, in prankster style, he flicks her on the butt XD**

**And suffers a most grievous blow. Poor guy XD**

**Marth will probably have his face soon.**


	66. Dreaming of a Nightmare

It was another plain old Brawl at Battlefield today, the match between Captain Falcon, Olimar and Wolf.

So far, Wolf was in the lead, at three Kills, as this was a Timed match. Falcon as next at one, while poor Olimar had a mere zero.

As they fought, the Smash Ball made it's appearance. Olimar hit it, but Falcon raced in and broke it, feeling epic power flow through him.

"Yes!" Falcon cheered, as he unleashed his Final Smash. However, things went differently form how it normally went. The stage was consumed in yellow energy, as Wolf shrieked:

"I feel...... an urge! To SCREAM! In Japanese!"

With that, Wolf leapt into the yellow vortex after the racer, screaming, in perfect Japanese, thought conveniently translated:

"I AM NOT TO DIE! YOU DIE!!!!"

Captain Falcon leapt out of the Blue Falcon and dived for Wolf, crying:

**"FALCON PUNCH!!!!!"**

With a burst of blue electricity, Falcon punched Wolf right in the face, disrupting the vortex.

"CAPTAIN FALCON!!!" Olimar screamed, as he watched the vortex engulf the two.

Wolf roared in demise as he vaporised, Falcon watching the lupine's destruction as he himself was vaporised.

Battlefield glowed with white energy, before exploding into an epic explosion that tore apart the entire galaxy!!!!

Then, two voices were heard as the explosion faded.

"Sonic's the name, Speed's my-"

"TASTY!!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

**Falcon and Falco's Room**

Captain Falcon yelled in horror as he awoke from the crazy-ass dream.

"Whoa, Falcon, what's wrong?" Falco, his room-mate, asked tiredly from the other bed.

"I had the craziest dream." Falcon muttered. "Wolf spoke in Japanese, then Olimar actually spoke, then everything blew up! Then Sonic and Snake were talking about tasty speed........."

"Could be worse." Falco said. "Our lives could actually be a series of internet one-shots, written by some guy named after a satellite-raping robot and reviewed by a Dialga lover."

Both of them screamed as a Dialga suddenly smashed it's head in through their window, the swordsman Roy sitting in it's mouth, and roared:

"WHICH IT IS!!! ROY! KILL THEM!!!"

Roy jumped from the legendaries mouth, bearing a flamethrower, cackling maniacally as he burned Falco and Falcon to a crisp with the weapon.

**Falcon and Falco's Room**

Falcon gasped in shock as he awoke from the crazy-ass dream.

Looking around the dark, quiet room, panting with shock, he finally muttered.

"That's it. No more KFC before bed-time..............."

**Author's Notes: This chapter seriously makes me LOL! XD**

**Alright, folks, find as many references as you can! XD**


	67. Cyborg v Genetic: MK

"Why do you even bother coming here if it's only to argue?"

Shadow tapped his foot impatiently as the cyborg glared at him.

"I'm not going to give up until you admit that ** she **is better."

Meta-Ridley snarled at the hedgehog. "You are a fool, yes. _She _is easily the superior one, oh yes indeed!"

"What are you two bantering about?"

Both the hedgehog and the dragon turned to see Meta Knight, the puffball looking slightly bewildered at the dark character's rather nonsensical argument.

"You have seen the show, Teen Titans, right?" Meta-Ridley asked.

"Yeah." Meta Knight replied.

"Well, we are arguing about who is better, Terra or Starfire. Terra, obviously."

"NO! STARFIRE IS BETTER!!"

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Who is better? The awesome, powerful Terra, or the naive alien?" Shadow asked.

Meta Knight sighed as he turned to walk away, not really wanting to bother with these two. "Raven is better then both of them. That's all it is."

Meta Ridley and Shadow roared in anger, and simultaneously blasted Meta Knight. The unfortunate puffball was sent flying, crashing into a building with impressive force.

The lust for violence taking over, Shadow and Meta Ridley turned on each other. Shadow spun and kicked the dragon in the face, but the cyborg reared an arm and punched Shadow into the ground. Meta Knight had recovered by now, and zoomed into the fray, crashing Meta-Ridley into a wall, before spinning and kicking Shadow away. Meta-Ridley lashed out with his tail, smashing Meta Knight with it, but being hit by a Chaos Blast from Shadow. Meta Knight teleported behind the hedgehog and slashed him with his sword, knocking him to the ground. Shadow spun round and fired a blast, knocking Meta Knight into a building, before suddenly being blasted by fire, as Meta-Ridley flew over the burning hedgehog and smashed Meta Knight right through the building.

CRASH!

They smashed out of the other side, Meta-Ridley blasting the puffball away with a fire-blast, as Shadow smashed through the building, grabbed the dragon's tail, and swung him into the wall with a CRASH! Meta Knight rejoined the fray, kicking Shadow into the building, before spinning round and round like Sonic would, the gleam of yellow down the purple sphere being the sword. Meta-Ridley got up in time for the spinning blade to crash into his face, sparks flying as the blade spun round and round right into the dragon's head, whom managed to counter by smashing Meta Knight to the ground with his wing. Shadow had recovered and ran round the other two, creating a black tornado that sucked them up. Like before, Meta-Ridley breathed fire to consume the tornado, Shadow fleeing form it, while an ablaze Meta Knight flapped helplessly out of the fire and crash-landed nearby. Meta-Ridley landed and blasted flame at Shadow, whom jumped out of the way and shot Meta-Ridley with a Chaos Blast, just as Meta Knight appeared behind him and slashed him away.

The three fighters got into a triangle, each declaring, respectively:

"STARFIRE!"

"TERRA!"

"RAVEN!"

And each fired off an immense blast, all three attacks meeting in the middle. The energy built up and-

BOOM!

All three fighters covered their eyes at the explosion, as well as a mysterious pink flash. When they opened their eyes and saw through the smoke, they gasped in horror.

Princess Peach was standing there, wielding a frying pan.

"To quote a favourite of mine: JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!!!!" She roared

Her first victim was Meta-Ridley. She slammed the frying pan so hard into his head, that she buried his entire head in the ground with a huge quake, taking him out. Next was Shadow. She was upon him before he could blink, her other hand grabbing his face and _crushing it. _Meta Knight tried to run, but Peach pulled a Beam Sword out of the ground and there it after him, the sword impaling the unlucky knight.

"You're so _weak." _Peach hissed. "Besides, Starfire's the best. She goes to the mall."

**Med-Bay**

"_Holy mother of Arceus." _ Lucario gasped, as he observed Peach drag in three bloodied carcasses and toss them into the med-bay.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ganondorf groaned.

"Sweet Triforce.........." Link gulped.

Kirby threw up.

"That's-a my girl." Mario stated coolly, munching some pizza.

**Author's Notes: Holy sh**, Peach 0_0 You know, it pays to like Mario. If he likes you, then Peach might like you. And if she likes you, you don't die. :3**

**Well, the Teen Titan battle went on, with Meta Knight throwing in his opinion, but ultimately, Peach is the winner! Peach thinks Starfire's the best, so Starfire MUST be the best (She is! :D), because Peach says so. If you wanna disagree with Peach, then sign your freaking will. Also, she quotes Megatron, so she must be murderously bad-ass XD**

**I think Shadow got the worst of it. She _crushed his face. _Guess Marth isn't the only one after faces.**


	68. Enter Seymour!

Zelda was bored, to say the least.

She had nothing to do! Link was away on a mini-vacation, Toon Link was having his afternoon nap, Ganondorf was plotting stuff, and her girl-friends, Peach and Samus, were also having naps. Her newest girl-friend, Shiida, had taken it upon herself to make it up to Sonic for the brutal finisher she had dealt to him by taking him to dinner.

In short, there was nothing to do.......

What could she do? She had no Brawls today, and she'd cleaned her room......

Maybe-

NO.

Don't think of that. That will only get you in trouble.

Just a look! You know you missed them.

............Fine. One look. But don't go near it.

Zelda sighed at her mental argument (A short one, certainly) before making her way from her room to the garage.

When she reached the building, she could not help but sigh in relief when her thought's objective was there.

Three polished, shining, awe-inspiring, mighty Landmaster Tanks.

Zelda sighed as she admired the sharp metal and it's strong gleam, taking in the thick treads and the long turret, noting the bright colours of the secondary thrusters, two with a handsome blue, the other with deep crimson.

She had missed them, missed the feeling of ultimate power as the turret blasted, the treads crushed, the boosters flared.........

Just one-

NO! Don't go near them.

But, they were so brilliant! Like a pet-

Zelda was suddenly struck by inspiration. That was it!!

A pet! Something she could look after, that wouldn't end up destroying the Mansion!

Zelda hurried out of the garage, promising herself to get a tank as well one day. She needed to make a phone-call.

**Three days later**

Link sighed with relief as he exited the bus. While his small holiday had been relaxing, he preferred being here at the Mansion. It was good to back!

And best of all, his beloved Zelda was running towards him, beaming in happiness-

Followed by a _giant freaking SPIDER!!_

But before he could scream in horror and prepare to fight the massive arachnid, which he recognised as Armogohma, Zelda crushed him in a monstrous hug.

"LINK! I missed you so much! It was so boring without you! But then, I got an idea to get a pet, and I found this guy!"

With that, Zelda proudly gestured to the titanic, one-eyed spider, easily the size of Giga Bowser.

"Link, meet Seymour."

Link about gagged. "SEYMOUR?!?! You bought a giant spider with a laser-shooting eye and called it SEYMOUR?!?!?!"

Zelda smiled. "Yep! Isn't he just precious!"

The giant spider purred as best an arachnid could as it's mistress stroked at the deadly mandibles, cooing to it.

"Zelda, I fought one of these things! It nearly KILLED ME!" Link protested.

"Awww, Seymour wouldn't hurt you! He's the sweetest little invertebrate you could ever meet!" Zelda giggled, stroking the spider's massive front leg, the spider's abdomen twitching in happiness at it's mistress' praise.

"_Little_?!" Link gagged.

"Well, c'mon, Link." Zelda said, holding up a leash, which was tired to the spider's joint between it's head and abdomen. "Everyone's been waiting for you. And be nice to Seymour. He's part of our family now."

With that, Zelda marched off back to the Mansion, followed obediently by the titanic arthropod. However, Seymour stopped to look at Link with it's single orange eye.

The look plainly said: _I'm going to kill you in your sleep._

Link gulped as the spider let out an insectoid cackle, before scuttling after Zelda.

"I hate spiders.............."

**Author's Notes: Link can't tell what's worse: That Zelda still has that Landmaster obsession, or the fact she bought a giant spider and called it Seymour. XD**

**Well, Armogohma of Twilight Princess is here now, as Seymour, Zelda's ever so loyal, but Link-hating pet. Don't worry, Zelda fans, he loves the girl, it's just Link he's gonna kill XD**

**Poor Link.**


	69. Arachnophobia

"You know, Papa always told me that a lady is one of the most dangerous creatures on this planet." Bowser Jr chirped, as he bounced after Shiida. "He told me that if I ever annoyed one, I should apologise as fast and honest as I can, so she doesn't kill me. I wouldn't offend a lady!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Shiida said fondly, patting the reptile's head. "You're a good kid."

"Papa told me that a lady will always beat a man in a fight, because of two things." Jr continued, as he followed the she-warrior into the garden. "One, they don't have the epic weak spot. Two, they have the mental advantage. I didn't really get the second part."

"It means that women can use tears to get what they want. No man can fight that. It also means that a woman can use a deadly diversionary technique called "Flashing." Shiida smirked. "You'll find out when you're older."

"Papa told me that Mama Peach is the most dangerous creature in the world." Jr mused. "And that she isn't scared of anything."

"Is Peach really your mama?" Shiida asked.

"Nah. But she's the closest I got to one, so I think of her as Mama Peach." Jr replied cheerfully.

"Well, I'm sure that she's scared of something." Shiida mused. "Everyone is scared of something."

"Not Mama Peach!"

"Oh, I'm sure there is something out there that scares her. I, for example, have arachnophobia."

"Arch-phone-what?"

"Arachnophobia. It means I'm scared of spiders."

"But spiders are cute!"

"Arachnophobia is irrational." Shiida explained. "I don't have a good reason to be scared of them; I just am. But Mars is helping me with that problem. Such a gentleman....."

Shiida sighed softly, as Jr stuck his tongue out at the romantic inflection.

"But I thought Marth would be scared of spiders. He is kinda girly, so says Papa."

"Bah. Why does everyone think Mars is girly? It's stupid. He's a warrior and a general. I, for one, disagree for those idiots who think he's girly. Do you know why his nickname is Mars?"

"Why?"

"Because Mars is a God of War. If you had seen my Mars in battle, no-one would think him as girly."

"He uses premium shampoo, Miss Shiida. That's kinda girly"

"Well, so what if he's good at communicating with his feminine side? And has a good choice in hair product? You males do have an X chromosome, you know. X, as in, the female one."

"Technically, reptiles have their genders chosen with the hatching temperature, not X and Y chromosomes."

"Well, regardless, Mars isn't as girly as you think. He's won many battles and fought many foes. And you remember what he did to Falco and Snake?"

Jr simply snorted, muttering "So does Mama Peach." as Shiida smirked slightly, as they rounded the corner-

In time for an absolutely titanic spider to appear, glaring at them with a single glowing eye on it's body, before scuttling off as fast as the massive legs could. A second later, Zelda appeared, chasing after the spider, shouting:

"Seymour! Get back here for your bath NOW!"

"That's a big spider." Jr stated, before hearing a _thump._

Shiida had fainted.

"Hmmm...... Guess she was right about being scared of spiders."

**Author's Notes: Seymour makes an appearance, revealing that Shiida has a rather irrational fear XD**

**Well, Marth isn't as girly as some might think. After all, remember how he epically pwned Falcon and Snake? And ripped off that robots face? He's a God of War :D His Final Smash is manfully epic at least XD**

**Clearly, Bowser has been teaching his son well: NEVER P*SS OFF A WOMAN. (A fact that has served me well through my life)**

**And to those who might be wondering: Seymour is named for his eye. See-More. See more things. See more, Seymour. Get it? :) Oh well, he hates bath-time, apparently XD**


	70. Decepticon Cosplay

"How did you talk me into this one again?" Samus asked grumpily, fidgeting under the weight of her latest outfit.

Peach and Zelda giggled, the former replying: "Because you agreed to go to the Decepticon convention with us!"

"And I am in this skimpy outfit....... because?"

Peach giggled as she spun round to show off her latest custom outfit. Basically, it was a thin silver chest-plate, with thrusters attached to the back, a spiked shoulder plate and a cannon attached to her right forearm. She wore silver panties, with tread-like boots on her boot, all made of sleek metal.

Zelda's outfit was of the same influence, though her chest plate had a jet's cockpit on it, with smaller thrusters and tail-fins on her shoulders, with talon like shoes, the armour on the whole a skeletal white.

And Samus was wearing armour of a dark-blue, with a helicopters front on her chest-plate, pads on her shoulders, thicker foot armour and a large rotor folded on her back.

"The convention will love our outfits!" Peach giggled, as she ran her hands down her exposed naval. "I am the almighty, the great, the charismatic, the _sexy _Megatron!"

"And I, your _ever loyal _second, Starscream!" Zelda giggled.

"And I'm ****ing Blackout, the helicopter guy." Samus snorted, flicking a clad finger at the rotor on her back.

"Yep! You're my most loyal follower!" Peach giggled, waving her arm cannon around.

"I believe that is my role." Meta Knight stated. His mask had been altered to have a crimson visor and navy blue horns, his body clad in royal blue armour. "For I am Soundwave."

"Well, Soundwave is loyal, but Blackout has personality!" Zelda giggled, hugging "Blackout" whom grumbled. "Oh, cheer up, Sammy! At least Blackout is your favourite!"

"No." Samus snapped.

Peach laughed. "Of course he is! After all, he's powerful and has an adorable little pet of his own!"

On queue, Pikachu, wearing a spiked helmet, drill claws on his paws and a stinger on his tail, leapt onto his Mistress' shoulder, proudly dressed as Scorponok. Samus smiled slightly and tickled the Pokemon, as Zelda said. "The conventions in twenty minutes. We better move out."

"Decepticons, mobilise." Meta Knight sniggered, before leading the three women and the Pokemon off to the door, where Mario, dressed as none other then the Fallen, was waiting.

"Ah, my loyal-a subjects." Mario greeted in a deep voice, waving his staff around. Peach giggled and hugged the plumber, before taking her Decepticon crew out of the Mansion, form which they would walk to the Smashville Town-hall, where the convention was taking place.

"Peach, that cannon isn't real, is it?" Meta Knight asked, noting that the princess' fusion cannon was glowing.

"Nope." Peach replied innocently, as Samus found a button on her shoulder pad.

"Hey, Peach, what does this button do?" Samus asked, as she pressed upon it.

WHIRR!

The rotors on Samus' back suddenly flared up and started spinning. Samus had no time to even squeak, before she was lifted off by the force of the rotors.

"HELP! HOW DO YOU STOP THESE THINGS?" Samus screamed, as she spun wildly through the air, the rotors spinning like a real helicopter, while the others watched in awe.

Snake was enjoying a moonlit walk. He rounded the corner when he heard the screams of a distressed, airborne Samus. Surprised at the sudden noise, he looked up- Just as the wild rotors crashed Samus into him.

Mario, Peach, Zelda, Pikachu and Meta Knight all flinched as the horrible sounds of Snake's screams and rotors cutting into flesh sounded.

There was silence. Evidently, the rotors had run out of power. That theory was right, as Samus promptly walked up to them from around the corner where she'd crashed into Snake, glaring angrily at Peach, her outfit covered in........ red fluid.

No-one asked what happened to Snake.

Mario then shrugged. "He'll get better."

**Author's Notes: Random here. Basically, some of the crew dress up as Decepticons from Transformers. Samus discovers her Blackout costume has functional rotors. Of course, Snake is around to suffer them. Poor guy.......**

**He got better XD**


	71. Payback and Seymour!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a small shout-out to Diagon's most recent review, where she stated that Link didn't get enough bashing. Well, watch the fun suffering for the good ol' Hero of Time!**

"You know, Mars, I'll miss this place."

It was another sunny day at the Mansion, and what better to do then relax in the sun?

Marth and Shiida were doing just that, observing Ness and Lucas playing some football.

"I'll miss you." Marth replied to his girl-friend softly. "I wish you didn't have to leave. You could stay, you know. Become a Smasher."

Shiida laughed.

"That would be nice....... But I can't stick around here."

"Why not?"

"...................."

"Oh, Seymour."

"Yeah."

Marth sighed. "If Zelda hadn't have bought that overgrown bug, would you stay?"

"Maybe." Shiida mused. "But I find this place a bit too crazy for my liking."

"Why?"

BOOM!

"SONIC! GIVE ME MY F***ING SHAMPOO, YOU PIECE OF S***!"

Shiida glanced at Marth as Sonic and Shadow raced by.

Marth sighed. "Alright. But I'll still miss you........"

"Me too......."

Both warriors slowly leaned in toward each other-

"Surprise, ladies!"

Marth growled as Link popped up in front of them, grinning away.

"Damn it, Link! Can't you see-"

"Paybacks a female dog, Mars Bar." Link sniggered.

Shiida glared at Link, as Marth declared: "You realise this means war!"

Link snorted. "What are you gonna do, Mr Prissy? Spray shampoo at me?"

Marth simply grinned at Link. "Nope. Shiida, cover your eyes."

As Shiida did just that, Marth roared:

**"SEYMOUR! GUESS WHO CALLED YOU A STUPID BUTTERFLY-CYCLOPS RIP-OFF?"**

Link only had time to perform the middle finger at Marth, before screaming in pain as the titanic spider suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blasted Link with a laser, before massive mandibles tore into the unlucky Hylian.

Marth laughed as a lung flew past him, Link screaming:

"ARGH! MY RIBS! I NEEDED THAT LIVER! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**"SEYMOUR!"**

The spider stopped in his tearing actions and cowered, looking as innocent as a giant spider with gore all over his mandibles could look with a massacred corpse next to it could, as Zelda stormed over, having been drawn by her boy-friends screams.

"Let's go." Marth said to Shiida, chuckling as he took his girlfriend's arm and walked her off to a hopefully more private area, as Zelda said:

"Seymour! Give me that liver! I mean it! You won't get your bed-time hug unless you give that liver back!"

**Author's Notes: Link got better.**

**Anyway, Marth suffers payback, but gets his revenge, Seymour is able to kill the hell out of poor Link, Ness and Lucas play football and Sonic steals Shadow's shampoo again (Are you happy, Sapphire Drakon? XD)**

**Did you guys notice at the end? Apparently, Zelda doesn't really care that Armogohma- I mean, Seymour- ripped Link apart. In fact, all she threatened was that the spider wouldn't get a hug. Some women are just obsessed with their pets, aren't they? XD**


	72. Luigi teh Her0!

**Author's Notes: This chapter was made per request from Star Gamer. Here, Luigi saves Sonic from the wrath of Shadow in his unique Luigi fashion! (No cos-play here, Star, but there is Samus and Peach)**

"HELP! SAVE ME!"

Luigi jerked out of his hammock in shock as a blue blur raced by him, followed by a black blur screaming:

"GIVE ME MY SHAMPOO!"

Luigi looked on in shock as Shadow chased Sonic around the garden, the blue hedgehog carrying a bottle of shampoo labelled:

**Goth Spike Shampoo: Perfect for genetically-engineered, sarcastic, uncaring hedgehogs.**

_Weird-a shampoo, _Luigi thought, as the two racers headed towards him

Sonic shouted "Luigi! Save me!"

Of course, who was Luigi to refuse such an epic request?

Luigi braced himself and flipped forward. He felt the blur of wind as Sonic raced under him, felt negative energy build up-

He landed and smashed his fists into the ground, generating a shockwave of negative energy, which Shadow unfortunately ran into.

The black hedgehog suddenly froze as the negative power engulfed, before throwing up and passing out unconscious.

Sonic ran back to Luigi and wiped his brow

"Phew! Thanks, buddy!"

"No-a problem, Sonic." Luigi replied humbly, before an angry argument caught his attention.

Turning round, the two saw Samus arguing with Peach about something.

"No, you stupid blonde! Megatron is much better then that overgrown fan!"

"Screw you! Blackout could whop Mega-jerks pansy ass any-day!"

"Blackout is Megatron's female dog!"

"Oh, big words, princess! Even the damn angel swears better then you!"

"I take that offensively!"

"SHUT UP, PIT!"

"An0ther rescue for-a me!" Luigi cried, as Peach and Samus prepared to fight.

With a cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-a!" Luigi leapt forward and pushed Samus out of the lunging Peach's way.

Luigi quickly helped Samus to her feet. "Don't-a worry, Samus, I'm-a here to save-"

The plumber was promptly shoved aside as Samus lunged for Peach, roaring like an angry lioness. Peach roared back, as the two women smashed into each other and engaged in the most **epic cat-fight** the world had ever seen!

"You know-" Meta Ridley said, as he walked by, having fully recovered from Peach's assault upon him at Smashville. "-I suppose some kind of fans will have a happy spasm at this, but I feel strangely aroused at watching Samus fight another woman."

Luigi sighed. "I-a tried."

**Author's Notes: Samus is so attractive when cat-fighting, even her arch-enemy gets a wee on switch XD**

**Well, Luigi saved Sonic and tried to "save" Samus, but she was too busy trying to fight Peach. Well, he did his best :D**

**Now, two questions for you viewers.**

**1: Who do you think is better? Blackout or Megatron?**

**2: Who will win? Peach or Samus?**


	73. SpaceTime OMG!

**Author's Notes: The reason I've got an Author's Note up here is to tell you guys about last chapter's questions.**

**The Majority voted for Megatron as the better 'Con and Peach as the winner, respectively.**

**However, just to annoy a certain time-controlling legendary friend of mine, I must say that Megs might be a bit embarrassed in that his most faithful servant is taller then him XD**

**Imagine that, poor Megs having to look up to Blackout rather then the other way round.**

**Oh well, story now!**

At Spear Pillar, a Team Battle, Bowser and his son versus Ike and Pokemon Trainer, was taking place.

Currently, Squirtle was duelling with Jr, as Bowser grabbed Ike into a Flying Slam.

In the heavens, watching this battle, were two creatures.

One was a light pink, with fan like-wings, a long tail and neck, short arms with sharp claws, thick legs and a shining pearl in each shoulder.

The other was a navy blue, with a metallic silver chest with a diamond at it's centre, thick legs, a long neck and head, a fan on it's rear and sharp spikes down it's neck.

These two were Palkia and Dialga, the legendary Pokemon that controlled Space and Time, respectively. Currently, the two deities were watching the battle below, commenting, cheering and booing when the situation demanded.

_"Who do you think will win, sibling?" _ Palkia asked, gazing down at the battle as Ike hit Jr with an Eruption.

_"I think Ike and Squirtle will win." _The time deity replied. _"Ike is strong enough to take out Jr, and Squirtle will run circles around Bowser."_

_"But Bowser can easily take out Squirtle, as Jr will run circles around Ike." _The space deity pointed out.

_"True. The victor can not be made out easily." _

_"It is a good match so far."_

_"Of course, sibling."_

_"If you were in this Brawl gig, what would your B moves and Final Smash be?"_

Dialga pondered for a moment, before replying:

_"If I were a Smasher, I would focus on range and defence. My B and Side B, respectively, would be Flash Cannon, chargeable of course, and a small Hyper Beam, strong, but vulnerable. My Up B would be Earth Power. On the ground, I smash it and in the air, I surge upwards. And my Down B would be Protect, to protect me of course."_

_"And your Final Smash? Oh wait, let me guess-"_

_"Roar of Time. Honestly, sibling, you can be slow."_

_"I'm faster then you, and you control time!"_

_"Shut up. What would your moves be? Obviously, your final Smash would be Spatial Rend."_

_"Yep. Anyway, my B would be Dragon Breath, like Flamethrower. My Side would be Dragon Claw, where I charge forward. My Up would be Blizzard, spiralling upwards in a snowstorm. And my Down B would be Aqua Tail, spinning round to deal water damage."_

_"Nice. Shall we go for a closer look at the match?"_

_"Yeah."_

Both deities glowed with their respective colours, before teleporting down to the stage.

Of course, the Smasher's were used to the two Legendaries appearing during their matches, so they kept focus on their battle. However, Red saw the two deities and instantly started to squeal:

"Oh my Arceus! DIALGA AND PALKIA! I HAVE TO CATCH THEM! GO, CHARIZARD!"

Both deities looked at each other, before the diamond and the twin pearls glowed and Red let out a terrible scream.

Squirtle, Ike, Jr and Bowser looked around to see the Pokemon Trainer floating in the air, fading in and out of existence as his very molecules distorted violently.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Bowser yelled.

"My Lord! Dialga and Palkia are using their epic powers to distort the space-time continuum around Red, creating a terrible anomaly that misbalances the temporal aspect, fading and aging Red, while the spatial aspect rips his very molecules to pieces in the concentrated force of a black hole, in short erasing the Trainer's very being in these primal energies of the space-time continuum in a destructive anomaly!" Jr screamed.

"Can you say that in English?" Ike grumbled.

"Basically, they're f***ing him over." Jr replied.

Palkia and Dialga laughed.

**Author's Notes: Poor Red. Imagine having the very space-time continuum tear you apart in a concentrated bubble of anomaly!**

**He got better.**

**Anyway, a new running gag. Jr, when he feels like it, can use complicated science words to make stuff make sense 'cause he is a smarty-pants :P**


	74. The Dragon and the Diary

"I thought it was impossible, but it has happened."

"Yep."

"Peach is in the Med-Bay."

"Yep."

"...... But how?"

"Samus won against-a her."

"HOW?"

"Shot-a her in the groin with-a the Paralyser."

Ike shook his head in amazement, as he and Wario looked into the Med-Bay, where Peach was currently lying on one of the beds, sulking.

"Well, we-a now free from her dominion for-a a few days." Wario said. "We can-a do anything we-a like!"

"Yes, we can." Meta-Ridley said, walking past them, reading a blue book.

"The hell did you come from?" Ike asked, bracing his sword for a fight.

"Well, after Doctor Mario healed me from that Peach attack, I decided to stick around, yes. Honestly, I kinda like this place. Methinks I should stay as a permanent resident, yes."

"Samus will-a kill you, you know." Wario pointed out.

"True. If she can beat Peach, she can beat me, yes. Which is why I have decided on two things. 1, If I am a Smasher, she cannot harm me as she would like, yes. And 2, I have a secret weapon against her."

"Which is?"

"Her DIARY!"

"Oh my-a freaking Italian deity! Her-a diary!"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, gentlemen."

Meta-Ridley walked off, leaving a stunned Ike and Wario behind him.

**Mansion's Living room**

The cyborg stopped his meandering at the Living room, where he sat on a couch and read more of Samus' diary

_Dear Diary._

_Today, I woke up to see Pikachu snuggled up on my naval. It was so cute, I took a picture :D_

_Then, I got showered and dressed. Shadow was in the shower as well. He told me (Straight-faced, not even glancing at my nudity) that he was in my shower because Sonic wouldn't dare come in here. The black hog has guts, I'll give him that. Anyway, we chatted about stuff and I sampled his shampoo. My hair went black for an hour._

_Anyway, Pikachu had woken up, so I fed the little guy, then I consulted my Blackout toy for what I should do today. He told me that I should be productive, but be prepared. I gave him a hug and a kiss for his advice and put him back in his drawer._

"Samus consults a Blackout toy?" Meta-Ridley asked, bemused. "As in, that helicopter transformer? She's more messed up then I thought. Oh well, what's next?"

_Anyway, today, Marth, Zelda and I escorted Shiida to the bus. I'll miss Shiida. She was a great person. And though it's not who I am, I would totally-_

"Whoa!" Meta-Ridley yelped. "Too much information! Good information, but too much!"

_Shiida left and Marth broke down in tears, poor guy. Ike came along and punched Marth in the face, telling him that his blue hair made him sick. I did not remind Ike that he also has blue hair. Zelda got angry at Ike's mistreatment of Marth, so she kicked him in the nuts and had Seymour shoot him with the eye laser._

_Seymour is Zelda's new pet, a giant spider that shoots lasers from it's one eye. And he's absolutely adorable, especially when he ripped Link apart. Seeing his little mandibles covered in blood and intestines, absolutely adorable! :3_

_Anyway, Blackout had told me to be productive, so I cleaned the kitchen today, with help from Kirby, who told me that he had a crush on Jigglypuff. Makes sense, I imagine. They would be kinda cute together. _

_Anyway, I then played hide-and-seek with my little Pikachu :3_

_Later, I hung out with Meta Knight and helped him fine-tune the Halberd's guns. I really like the guy. Maybe because he saved my mind form terrible corruption. He's better then the likes of Snake the s***-head_

_I was walking past the Med-Bay to rub it in Peach's face that I won, when I found out from Wario and Ike that Meta-Ridley (F***ING PIECE OF S**T B*****D!) was not only in the Mansion, but he had my diary. I found the b*****d in the living room, reading it, so I got out Peach's Hoover and shoved it up his lame ass._

"Samus is messed up, yes." Meta-Ridley mused. "Why would she write-

**_ AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_**

**Author's Notes: I love this chapter XD**

**Well, we discover the strange mind of Samus, whom gets advice from a Blackout toy, thought something weird about Shiida and thinks Seymour is adorable, especially when he kills someone.**

**Anyway, apparently, Samus' diary can write itself or something. Did you see the end? If Ridley had it, who would it still write what she did?**

**Well, I think we will ignore that and mourn for poor Meta-Ridley. He got..... gulp..... the Hoover 0_0**

**Well, question time: What do you think Samus thought about Shiida that weirded out Ridley?**


	75. Fox's Disturbia

Fox was idly humming a random tune to himself as he polished his precious Arwing.

The sleek fighter ship had to be kept very clean, so that dust would not clog it's sensitive systems, a task which Fox performed admirably. After all, a good pilot always kept his plane in top shape.

Of course, he wasn't expecting to be interrupted.

After all, when cleaning a ship late at night, you generally don't expect anyone to pop to the garage, but hey presto, someone did.

It was Meta-Ridley, whom was whimpering to himself, rubbing his butt, before the dragon curled up in the corner and cried himself to sleep.

Fox was mildly disturbed to say the least, but he shrugged it off and kept on polishing.

The next interruption was Peach and Mario, both of them giggling, as they dashed through the garage and disappeared into Bowser's Koopa Clown Car.

Fox was rather disturbed to say the least, but he shrugged it off and kept on polishing.

Another interruption came from a giggling Samus, whom danced into the room, dragging behind her a pink-eyed Meta Knight, before the two vanished to the Halberd. Meta-Ridley glared after them, before snuggling back down in his corner

Fox was very disturbed to say the least, but he shrugged it off and kept on polishing.

The last interruption was Ike, whom slowly walked in, looking very shifty, before the mercenary snuck into the garage, lugging what looked like a corpse through the floor, before vanishing behind a Landmaster. Meta-Ridley looked at the red trail that had followed the dragged thing and shuddered, before going back to sleep.

Fox was incredibly disturbed to say the least, so he gave up and went to his room, hoping that a good night's sleep would make this crap make sense.

Had he been watching the late-night news, he would have caught one particular report:

_"We are sad to report that Lisa Joanne, a kind and nice girl, has been murdered. Blood was found all over her house, evidently from blows from a large sword of some kind. Her body is missing. The only thing we know of Lisa is that she was a dedicated Yaoi fan of the Ike/ Marth pairing. She is the third Ike-Yaoi fangirl murdered this week."_

**Author's Notes: Ike's on one bloody mission 0_0**

**Alright, what were Peach and Mario up to? And what's Samus and MK up to? Give it a guess, viewers!**

**Poor Fox. He only wanted to clean his ship.**


	76. CHOCOLATE!

**Author's Notes: Hi, viewers! :D**

**Today's chapter is per request from anonymous viewer, Super Lucario, whom wanted to see more of Lucario's chocolate shenanigans XD**

**Enjoy!**

To say the scene in the kitchen was hectic was like saying R.O.B was metal.

It was total chaos.

The whole room had been torn apart, various things burning in ethereal blue fire.

The cause?

A single chocolate bar in the centre of the room.

Well, the chocolate wasn't the technical cause.

It were the five Lucario's that were fighting over it.

Yes, that's right. The cloning machine that created duplicates for Brawls had malfunctioned again.

The result? Five chocolate-mad Pokemon having a fight to the death.

Currently, the green one had the bar, snarling as the red one wrestled with him, both biting and clawing at each other.

The "regular" Lucario punched his white clone in the clone, before elbowing his blue clone, before flying into the wall as White struck him with the microwave. Blue lunged at White, both clones crashing into the fridge with a CLANG! as Red flipped Green over his shoulder and took the chocolate bar, howling in triumph, but was tackled through the door by Regular.

Bowser Jr was cheerfully walking along, when the two Pokemon smashed through the kitchen door, punching each other savagely, just as White crashed through the wall and hit the opposite wall, sliding to the floor as gravity took over. Green and Blue were next in the corridor, rolling around as Green struggled to kick Blue as the clone bit Green's tail.

Regular finally landed a decent blow on Red and quickly swiped the chocolate form him, only to drop it as White blasted Regular with an Aura Sphere. The white clone grabbed the bar, but was suddenly grabbed by Red, Green and Blue and dragged to the floor, where they literally tore the white clone apart.

One down.

Jr gaped in shock as Red beat Blue with White's decapitated head, before falling to the floor as Green kicked him in the nuts, whom in turn was smashed by Blue, whom in turn was hit by Regular's force palm. In this chaos, the chocolate bar went flying into Jr's surprised hands. Blue was the first to notice this, as the Lucario's grappled each other, and lunged for Jr, screaming:

"**CHOCOLATE!"**

Jr squealed in horror, before getting out his paint-brush and aiming the sharp handle at the lunging Pokemon. Blue was impaled, head to tail, by the brush, which was pulled out of his dead body. For good measure, Jr beat the Blue corpse into a pulp with a red shell.

Two down.

Regular was the next to attack Jr, pinning the tiny turtle to the ground and shouted:

"Give me that chocolate, Jr! Give it to ME!"

However, the other two Lucario's jumped onto Regular and Jr, and the four Smasher's went rolling down the corridor, punching, kicking, biting, pinching, breaking bones, until Jr's brush accidentally teleported them away.

The paint portal opened at a lake in the middle of a jungle, and the four Smasher's and the chocolate fell out and hit the floor hard. Jr quickly got to safety as the Lucario's started fighting again.

Regular punched Red in the face, before Green grabbed him in a headlock and started whaling on him, until Red blasted both of them with an Aura Sphere. Regular flew into a tree, while Blue landed in the lake. Blue had barely recovered when a massive green claw lunged from the lake's depths and dragged the screaming Pokemon into the maw of the hungry Rayquaza, whom gladly ate the clone.

Red and Regular instantly set into each other, punching each other, kicking each other, tail-whipping, blasting the other with aura attacks. Jr watched as the two battle, before deciding he'd had enough of this crap and teleported back to the Mansion, taking the chocolate bar with him. He was hungry.

Regular finally got Red into a head-lock. The clone had no time to fight back, before Regular snapped his clone's neck with brutal efficiency, then snapping the dead clone's spine for good measure. Rayquaza cam back and gladly ate the red corpse.

Lucario, the only one left, covered in battle wounds, triumphant and proud, the original, sighed in happiness, before reaching down for the chocolate-

No chocolate.

_** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

**Author's Notes: Absolute random crap here.**

**So, four clones died horrible deaths, while the original finds that Jr beat him to the chocolate. Poor guy XD**

**Well, hope you're happy with this, Super Lucario. And, side-note, Rayquaza makes another appearance. We last saw him in chapter 49, Legendary Ownage, where he owned Red (The Pokemon Trainer)**

**I've noticed this fic is starting to get a bit gorier 0_0**


	77. Teen Titans Chat

"If you could make Teen Titans better, what would you do?"

Meta-Ridley casually turned his head to the young psychic sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?"

Ness glanced at the dragon. "If you could, what changes to the show would you have made?"

Meta-Ridley thought for a moment, before smirking. "A Starfire season, obviously."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Of course. And it would be about?"

"Well, how about this. The Gordanians attack the galaxy, and she and her friends go to stop them. That'll be the premise for it, yes."

Ness chuckled slightly. "Me, I would have kept Terra. She made a good Titan. And also, I would have had more screen-time for Titans East. They didn't get much."

"True. How were the East again?"

"Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and Mas Y Menos."

"Ah."

"Well, I would have them at The End. You know, Raven's season. And if Terra was there, the more, the better."

"Yes."

"Well, it would make sense if Cyborg asked Titans East to come help. I mean, Steel City isn't really crime-full, is it? And besides, it could have helped out a lot if they had them."

"True." Meta Ridley agreed. "But I think the producers wanted to focus on Raven, yes."

Ness nodded in agreement, before turning his attention back to the TV.

The two sat there for a moment.

"You know, I think the show would get way more viewers if Starfire was a lesbian, oh yes."

"Shut up.............."

"Did someone say lesbian?"

"Go away, Snake."

**Author's Notes: I loved Teen Titans. Such a great show. While SSBB isn't really the place to reference it, I'm a man of many tastes :D**

**But like Meta-Ridley and Ness, respectively, I was annoyed by no Starfire season (She's my favourite, after all :3) and no Terra (My second favourite :3). And the Titans East could have got more screen-time. They're the only other "Titan Team" in the cartoon. Mas y Menos are funny :D**

**I laughed when I typed down Meta-Ridley's last comment, as well as good ol' Snake XD**


	78. Masked Storm

There was a storm that night.

Lightning cracked the sky, followed by a mighty boom of thunder, as rain crackled upon the ground.

The Smash Mansion was a large, dark beacon in this storm, it's majestic white walls the only visible structure in the storm.

And through this storm, a stranger walked.

Stranger was a weak word in definition of this figure. He was short, perhaps the height of Smasher's Lucas and Ness, though a bit taller. He wore bright orange shorts, with light-blue sneakers. Innocent, the lower clothing was, but the upper torso wore more sinister attire.

A ebony-metallic grey shirt, perhaps made of metal, or merely coloured like it. Most ominous, however, was a circular helmet, a strong steel colour, with a black visor. There was a narrowed white spot on the left side of this visor, evidently the only visible eye through this mask.

The mouth was visible, however, and this mouth curled in sadistic amusement and triumph upon the eyes sighting the Mansion.

"Ah, the Smash Mansion." The masked man stated. "Such a lovely place."

The stranger, whom we shall know as the Masked Man, unsheathed a deadly sword, as a jetpack on his back sprouted bat-like wings, as his smirk widened.

"Oh, Lucas. Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back? How I have _missed _you, little brother............"

**Author's Notes: A new story arc has unfolded! Enjoy!**


	79. Masked Storm: Sibling Rivalry

Lucas turned in his bed, sighing.

He never could get to sleep during a thunderstorm. They were just so loud and striking.

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

Lucas flinched out of habit, before sighing again as the sudden flash died away. He'd never get to sleep at this rate. The rain was pounding on the window, as the wind howled. Lucas got out of bed, wondering if he should get a glass of hot milk.

He looked towards the other bed in the room, residence of a sleeping Ness. The braver psychic had no trouble with storms.

Lucas wished he could be as brave-

No. Ike told you not to think like that. Besides, Lucas was brave now.

The young psychic chuckled slightly, before making his way to the kitchen, intending to get a glass of warm milk to help him get to sleep.

What he didn't expect to find in the kitchen was Marth, whom looked rather depressed, the prince wearing nothing but royal blue boxers, Falchion laying on the counter, a tub of chocolate ice-cream in his hands, which he was digging into with a spoon. Lucas raised his brow at Marth's presence, before heading over to the fridge.

Marth noticed him: "Lucas! What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucas replied, pulling the milk from its shelf and closing the fridge door.

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

Lucas flinched again at the damned storm, as Marth handed him a glass, in which he poured some milk and carefully deposited his drink into the microwave.

The two sat in silence, Marth absently chewing his ice-cream, Lucas waiting for the microwave. It let out a ding upon completion, and Lucas took his drink out, eagerly drinking down an eighth of the warm drink.

"Storm keeping you up?" Marth asked idly.

Lucas nodded in agreement, as he hopped onto a stool to meet Marth's height.

"Yeah." The psychic stated. "Don't really like storms. But what's keeping you up?"

Marth sighed. "I miss Shiida."

"She's a nice person." Lucas said.

"The best........." Marth murmured. "She's powerful, independent, a skilled warrior. She's funny, sweet, kind, loyal, lovely and always helps those in need. She's........ like my personal goddess, pardon the fanaticism. She's one of the few whom have always stood by my side. I once had a great friend.......... but he betrayed me."

"I know what that's like." Lucas murmured. "My brother, Claus."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Marth mused, looking surprised at this divergence of Lucas' family life.

Lucas shrugged. "Only Samus and Ness know. Anyway, my brother was the best friend I had. He was there for me when..... Mum d-died....... But we got separated......... I had to go uproot the Seven Needles on my own. No-one was there for me......... And when I saw him again........ He was someone else.

He was a villain, a masked man. He attacked me, tried to kill me. How could I fight him? He was my brother! In the end, his strongest lightning attack was reflected back at him by my Franklin Badge.......... He died from his own attack................"

Lucas sighed pitifully, his eyes shut closed as he took a stabilising drink of milk.

"I'm sorry." Marth muttered, putting the ice-cream back in the freezer.

"What was with the ice-cream?" Lucas asked, keen to get his mind off the subject.

Marth shrugged. "Tastes good. Makes me feel better."

"Its food, not love." Lucas joked

Marth smirked. "I might have to take your face for that one."

Lucas laughed-

**_BOOM!_**

Both Smasher's were flung through the kitchen wall, out into the raining outside, as the kitchen suddenly exploded. The prince and the psychic landed hard, Falchion impaling into the ground nearby. Both Smasher's lay on the ground, groaning as they struggled to their feet.

A cruel cackle sounded.

Lucas looked up in horror as the familiarity of that cackle sounded in his mind.

"YOU!"

A figure, high in the sky, laughed at him. "ME! You honestly didn't expect me to stay down forever, little brother! I'm here for revenge! You don't have a Franklin Badge to save your sorry hide this time, and I'll make sure it's YOU who goes down in flames!"

Lucas stared in horror at his arch-enemy, before gathering his strength up and bursting PSI power form his feet, lifting him up like rocket boots, charging him towards his brother, whom dived for him as well.

Marth got up as the psychic brothers clashed in combat, quickly grabbing his sword.

"Great." The prince muttered, glancing at his soaking pants. "Naked except for pants, about to fight a crazy flying dude, with rain completely soaking me and the threat of being struck by lightning, increased by my metal sword. Lovely."

**Author's Notes: In the SSBB One-shots, Lucas and Marth have a brotherly relationship, but Lucas' real older brother is here to mess things up! **

**Will Marth and Lucas defeat this new foe? Will Marth get his clothes? Will Lucas overcome his horror of fighting his brother? Will Meta-Ridley ever get his Starfire season? (Starfire: Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind :D)**

**Oh well, this story is courtesy of loyal reviewer, Aquas Drago-Knight! This one's for you, Aqua :D**


	80. Masked Storm: Make Mummy proud!

**BOOM!**

Lucas was smashed to the ground by a well-aimed PK Fire from his enemy. As the psychic struggled to his feet, the Masked Man dived at him, the long blade aiming right for Lucas' chest.

Lucas quickly reacted by infusing his hands with electrical energy. Grabbing the sword before it impaled him, Lucas surged PK Thunder through the blade, forcing the Masked Man to jump back as the energy hissed at him.

"Sneaky little-" The enemy snarled, before swinging round to counter a blade strike from Marth. The two duelled with their blades, the stronger prince forcing his enemy back, as Lucas stepped in, grabbing his foes head and running him into the wall of the Mansion.

The Masked Man kicked his leg back, a burst of PK energy knocking Lucas away, as Marth lunged forward, the masked man ducking the blade swipe, before lunging his blade at Marth's exposed leg.

The prince jumped back, through he hissed in pain as the blade chipped his thigh, before swinging his other leg round to kick the Masked Man in the face. The masked man staggered back, only to be flung through the air as a PK Fire exploded at his feet.

The Masked Man's jetpack activated, preventing him from crashing, as he snarled in anger and unleashed a powerful stream of energy. Lucas absorbed this energy with PSI Magnet, before igniting his feet in energy to boost himself at his sibling.

The Masked Man prepared to stab his approaching sibling, but Lucas was too quick, grabbing his brother's arms and promptly kicking him repeatedly, each hit powered by PK Energy. The Masked Man snarled in anger, before unleashing a burst of energy, knocking Lucas away, then striking his brother with PK Thunder, the lightning bolt striking Lucas, sending burning energy through him.

Before the Masked Man could keep up the electrical flow, Falchion flew through the air and impaled his jet-pack.

The technology sputtered wildly, the Masked Man unable to control it with the sword impaled through it, before he crashed to the ground, Falchion dislodging from the jetpack, conveniently sliding back to Marth.

Lucas got up from the previous attack, as Marth stood by him, the Masked Man also getting up.

"Fools!" The enemy snarled. "You stand no chance against me! Even with both of you, you're hopelessly outmatched!"

Marth and Lucas made to attack, but were suddenly struck by PK Fires, the attack having come so fast there had been no chance of dodging. Both Smasher's fell to the ground from the fiery assault, as the Masked Man laughed maniacally.

"Oh, Lucas. Look at you. Trying to be tough. Adorable. Then again, you can only try. But you'll always be Mummy's little boy, too scared to do anything other then _cry like a baby." _The Masked Man sneered.

At these words, Lucas felt absolute rage.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, getting mad, are we? You poor kid. Make Mummy proud!" The Masked Man snickered sadistically.

"SHUT UP!"

With that, Lucas raised his arms and gathered all his power, before smashing them to the ground into a monstrous shockwave of energy-

Which was merely absorbed by a might PSI Magnet.

The Masked Man laughed cruelly, before releasing the stolen energy, smashing into Marth, sending the unlucky prince crashing into a statue of Master Hand.

Before Lucas could do anything other then yell: "MARTH!" He was struck down by a PK Thunder.

The young psychic crashed to the ground, his pyjamas smoking from the electrical attack, but before he could get up, an orange sneaker pinned his torso down and the sharp blade aimed at his face.

"Pathetic. No wonder Mummy always liked big brother best." The Masked Man drawled, idly twirling the sword.

"You are no brother of mine......." Lucas hissed, feeling the absolute hatred curse through him. This pathetic freak dare claim he was Claus? His brother was better then this freak, and Lucas would make sure this freak would never live to see the light of day. His mother's honor, he swore this-

The Masked Man smirked. "I may be no brother, but at least I survive-"

The sword lunged for Lucas, just as the storm sounded it's cry-

_CRACK!_ **BOOM!**

**Author's Notes: Cliff-hangar :D**


	81. Masked Storm: A New Trophy

As lightning surged across the sky, thunder shaking the heavens, the Masked Man dove his blade down right for Lucas' heart-

BOOM!

But was thrown back as a monstrous amount of energy surged out of Lucas, sending the Masked Man flying.

His foe crashed into the ground as Lucas almost casually climbed to his feet. The Masked Man snarled in anger before lunging, his blade swinging to-

Lucas' arm, glowing with PK energy, stopped the blade. His other arm smashed the Masked Man's face in an electrifying punch.

"You are no brother of mine-" Lucas snarled as he punched his foe again.

"-Brothers are _kind-"_

Another punch.

"-Brothers help you-"

A kick, bursting with fiery energy.

"-Brothers support you-"

A punch so strong that the infamous mask cracked under its force

"-Brothers _love you!"_

Lucas unleashed a burst of energy that sent the Masked Man crashing into the wall. As his foe struggled to recover from the brutal beating, Lucas grabbed him by the throat, electrocuted him for good measure and smashed him against the wall.

"You are no brother of mine." The psychic snarled, as his hand reared back and gathered the immense energy used for PK Starstorm. "And right now, you are nothing but dust and atoms!"

"Did you ever wonder what really happened to Mother?"

Lucas stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he heard this sentence. However, his mind quickly got back up.

"Shut up. You don't deserve to speak of my Mother. She died years ago."

"That's what you thought." The Masked Man hissed, looking severely beat up, but still sadistically grinning.

"What do you mean?"

Despite his assertion to kill, Lucas felt......... wonder. Could it be possible? Could Mother sill be-

Pain suddenly tore through him, as sharp and deadly as the sword pierced through his chest.

Lucas gasped at the silver weapon jammed into him, as Masked Man sneered:

"I mean: You fell for it."

The Masked Man knocked Lucas to the ground, the young psychic screaming in pain as electrical power tore through the blade impaled through him, tearing at his insides, the dark red running from his wound.

"LUCAS! NO!" Marth roared, as he got to his feet. He felt the rage of one his closest friend's wounds, his own emotional pain. Gathering all his rage, his hate, his fear, Marth raised Falchion, which glowed with epic power, and lunged forward into the unstoppable Critical Hit.

The Masked Man had no chance to dodge-

BOOM!

Thunder boomed in the sky above as Falchion struck, the Masked Man screaming in pain as he was flung away, far away, never to return........

Marth turned from his kill to gasp in horror at the blade lodged in Lucas' chest, the young psychic heaving with ragged breaths as blood oozed from both his wound and his mouth.

"M-Marth......" Lucas choked pitifully. "T-t-tell them, t-t-tell Samus, sh-she's the best m-m-mother I could h-h-have, t-tell N-Ness he's my b-b-best friend........"

"Lucas, you'll be okay!" Marth pleaded, as he wrenched the fatal blade from his friend's chest. "You won't die, you'll be fine, you're alright."

"T-Thanks......" Lucas murmured, before his wound suddenly glowed with golden light.

"No!" Marth yelled, but it was too late.

The gold enveloped Lucas-

And all that was left was a lifeless trophy, as cold and grey as the wet stone around it, a hole through the chest.

The rain was so intense, that Marth's tears of horror could easily be mistaken for it.

The Smash Mansion had just lost one of it's number.

**Author's Notes: Thus ends this story arc.**

**Perhaps I'll be nice and bring Lucas back sometime. Maybe.**

**It all depends on your reviews.........**


	82. Mourning Rain

Sombre wasn't really a word used at the Smash Mansion.

The place was usually so lively, so crazy, so fun, so full of life.

Yet today, there was no fun, there was no craziness.

And for one, there wasn't even life.

Lucas' trophy was placed in the forest, at the small shrine where Link had got the Master Sword.

There hadn't been much words.

"He didn't deserve this..." Ike had murmured.

"He was a good kid..." Bowser had murmured.

"I'll miss him..." Red had murmured.

What could anyone really say?

Mario, wearing overalls of mourning black, softly led Peach away as the other Smasher's left one by one, Zelda sobbing on Link's chest, the titanic spider stroking at his mistress' back with a huge leg, Lucario hugging himself in sorrow, Pit patting a saddened Snake on the back, Sonic gently wiping a tear from his eye, Kirby whimpering as he hugged Jigglypuff, Fox's tail sagging in sadness. Peach's face was streaming with tears, sobbing softly every now and then. They were the last to go, the plumber turning around to look at the last four Smasher's still gathered around the trophy.

Marth had the look of someone whom had seen death far too much, but even this death was perhaps too painful for him. Mario knew the prince would be stricken with guilt. He had been there, fighting the Masked Man as well. He could have saved Lucas...

Ness looked emotionless and strong on the outside, but Mario knew the young psychic was torn. His best friend was gone, nothing more then a lifeless trophy. Ness had never felt so broken and terrible in his life...

Pikachu was wherever his Mistress was. But he still cared about Lucas. He'd been one of the first the psychic had bonded to, thanks to his cute and friendly demeanour. Pikachu sighed softly, wiping tears from his eyes. He'd lost a good friend...

Samus seemed to be taking it worse then the others, despite her standing strong and tall. If it hadn't been for Meta Knight's mind-saving stunt, Mario was sure that the women would have been completely driven off the edge with this. Lucas had related his loss of family to her, and the two had bonded. They'd helped each other. They had been like Mother and Son, Samus was caring and maternal, Lucas loyal and helpful. Samus was not just a Smasher who had lost a friend.

She was a mother who had lost her son.

Mario turned his saddened gaze to the base of the trophy.

Only two small smudges of this base were bright gold. The rest was a sickly yellow.

Of course, this was the purpose of the trophy state. If a Smasher took too much damage, was fatally wounded, then they would revert to a trophy. Trophies were indestructible. but they took far longer to recover the damage. It was a healing state, so to speak. When the base was fully gold, then Lucas could be revived. But if the base were touched now, in it's sickened state, then Lucas would revert back only with his life blood flowing from him, the gaping hole in his chest tearing life from him.

And he wouldn't become a trophy again. Which was why a special magical layer was around the base, so no-one could touch it. Only when the base was its brilliant gold could he be revived, but until then, he might as well as be a dead boy in a graveyard...

That was it. In this World, trophies were a gap between life and death. The only way for someone to survive the worst of fates. Protected in an invincible state, but helpless.

Mario gently squeezed Peach's hand softly, before walking her back to the Mansion.

It was going to rain.

The weather mourned as well.

Marth and Ness eventually left as well, the rain soaking them, unable to bear the sight of the grey trophy. Pikachu eventually went too, when Samus ordered him to return.

The blonde stayed there, kneeling in front of the trophy, mourning the son she could lose at any moment. The base was so sickly, the trophy so grey. If the base were touched...

The woman was unaware she was being watched, or perhaps aware, but ignoring it.

Meta-Ridley sighed. He felt the pain, the sheer hurt from the woman, and he loved it. Yet, he hated it. He didn't know why. She was his arch-enemy. Her pain should be the best thing ever. But yet, it was empty satisfaction.

The cyborg deduced it: He'd been at the Mansion for so long, he'd... gotten close. Got close to the Smasher's.

He hated to say it, but...

He mourned for poor Lucas as well. That was why her pain was no good to him. Because both of them mourned the cause.

The dragon took a small risk and wandered over to the trophy, laying a small flower he had picked up at the base.

Turning amber eyes to Samus, he murmured, rather shocked he was actually doing this: "He was a good kid. He loved you as a mother, so... you shouldn't be sad. He'd want you to be happy. That is obvious."

She ignored the dragon. Just as he expected.

As the cyborg walked away, a single tear trailed down the woman's cheek.

A single tear trailed down the mother's cheek.

**Author's Notes: :'(**


	83. Birthday Bash!

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is a gift for my good friend, Mech Boy of Doom! Because he is now 16 (Birthdays FTW!) and wanted a birthday chapter!**

**So, the Smash Mansion celebrates the birthday of Ike! What could possibly go wrong?**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

The shout resounded throughout the whole Mansion, echoing throughout the place.

Yes, today was the birthday of none other then the great swordsman, Ike!

And he wanted all the attention everyone could give!

The mercenary burst into the kitchen, declared that today was the day of his birth, before promptly gobbling up the plate of ham sandwiches Peach had made for him.

"Happy birthday, Ike!" The princess said cheerfully.

"Whoop-de-freaking do." Wolf grumbled, nursing a hangover-headache from a night at the pub. "Now shut up."

Ike glared at the lupine, before perking up as King Dedede, Sonic and Falco burst into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKE!" They crowed. "Come with us! For we have a present for you!"

Ike cheered and followed after the penguin, hedgehog and falcon, as Wolf groaned again.

Peach cast a sympathetic look at the lupine, whom grumbled. "Why can't be people shut up?"

Outside in the garden, the trio prepared to show Ike their awesome surprise.

"First, Sonic charges up into a Spin Dash!" Dedede crowed, as Sonic rolled into a ball and started to spin.

"And I jump to the roof!" Falco cried, jumping to the roof.

"And then, I hit Sonic like a golf ball with my Jet Hammer!" Dedede cried, his hammer unsheathing said jets.

"Wait, what- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

For Dedede has just smashed the hedgehog with his mighty hammer, and the unlucky mammal was sent flying through the air, just as Falco-

BANG!

-Blasted him (HEADSHOT!) with his blaster! The hedgehog span round and round as he zoomed by the falcon-

CRASH!

And smashed right into the chimney, leaving a healthy Sonic imprint on it as the hedgehog fell from the brick, murmuring:

"I'm... okay..."

Ike cheered happily at Sonic's pain "That was awesome!"

"Yes it was!" Falco cheered.

"Hey, Ike!"

The trio turned to see Snake wander over, holding a present for Ike.

The swordsman squealed like a girl (And denied it, of course) before seizing his present and ripping it open.

"Oh, wow! A present! For me! Thanks, Snake! Awesome! It's-

_mistletoe?"_

The swordsman cast a weird look at the plant in his hand, before staring at Snake.

"I gave you mistletoe so I could say this epic one-liner." Snake replied, before suddenly pulling out his rocket launcher.

"**YOUR MISTLETOE IS NO MATCH FOR MY TOW MISSILE!"**

**BOOM!**

Ike flew off in the distance, screaming "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

Falco merely said. "Epic."

**Author's Notes: Happy birthday, Ike!**

**And happy birthday, DOOM! :D**


	84. It's Kirby Time!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is for anonymous reviewer, Element Commander, whom wanted to see more Kirby.**

**Henceforth, let there be Kirby!**

Why did everyone always assume that all he wanted to do was eat?

HONESTLY!

I mean, c'mon.

When he wanted to play baseball with Ness, the psychic assumed he wanted a sandwich.

So, Kirby had a sandwich.

When he wanted to watch _Landmaster Crash Derby _with Fox, the vulpine assumed he wanted a roast dinner.

So, Kirby had a roast dinner.

When he wanted to help Zelda give Seymour a bath, she assumed he wanted a cake.

So, Kirby had a cake.

And Seymour slaughtered poor Link when Zelda wasn't looking.

Link got better.

Anyway, when he wanted to ask Samus what she had been doing with Meta Knight on the Halberd late at night, she assumed he wanted a few tonnes of sweets.

So, Kirby had a few tonnes of sweets.

The food was lush! He loved food so much! But he just wanted to do something else for a change.

I mean, he'd seen his share of randomness. Like Peach violently beating up Captain Falcon, or Meta-Ridley's obsession with that Starfire chick, or that alien jet that had unfolded into a large robot with a crimson visor that had kidnapped Game and Watch and those two weirdoes in the parkas, the ones that shot ice or whatever.

Kirby had a nasty feeling he'd played as that monotone voiced robot on the Transformers game.

Never mind. Maybe he could-

"Hey, Kirby."

The puffball turned to see none other then Shadow.

"Me and Meta Ridley are getting ready for another Titans argument. Tell me, what do you love most about Terra? Me? I think she's the best of all the lot! What do you think?"

Kirby smiled. He'd just done something without having to eat something

**Author's Notes: A WORLD RECORD!**

**This chapter hosts the ONLY reference to the Ice Climbers. And Game and Watch again. I HATE THOSE TWO! (THREE) I hate Game and Watch. I hate the Ice Climbers. Simple as. You can LOVE THEM all you want, if you actually like them. But I don't. So don't ask me to reference those three. EVER. I swear to God, if any of you lot ask me to reference them, you will never see this story again! Got it?**

**Anyway, Kirby muses on how everyone thinks he only wants to eat. Oh well, at least Shadow breaks the mould. And Seymour got Link again, apparently. Geez, Zelda, get a leash!**

**I think Meta Ridley and Shadow are gonna have another chapter, don't you? :)**

**Oh yeah, questions: How was the robot that killed my hated Smasher's, what was Samus and MK up to, and who is better? Starfire or Terra? (STARFIRE! MARRY ME! BEAR THE FRUIT OF MY EPIC LOINS!)**


	85. Positive Negative

**Author's Notes: A request, courtesy of my funny little reviewer, Star Gamer :D. This chapter focuses on Luigi and his Final Smash.**

**To the story!**

Everyone contemplated their Final Smashes at one point or another.

Everyone loved the enormous thrill of power these epic moves allowed them. From monstrous fire-storms, to meteor showers, to mighty blades, to giant tanks, to a demonic form, they allowed the ultimate finishing move. The power you felt... It was indescribable, a feeling of invincibility, of ultimate strength, even God-hood!

Everyone adored the epic power of the Smash Ball.

Everyone, that is, except Luigi.

He was truly the only case where he not only disliked his Final Smash-

No, he HATED it.

He hated it as much as he hated every terrible thing done in This World. Only Lucas-

Don't think about that. That would only make it stronger.

The Negative Zone wasn't named for the negative effects it inflicted on Luigi's foes.

It was named as such because it fed on Luigi's negative emotions.

Hate, anger, sadness, sorrow, depression, rage, fear. These emotions fed the Negative Zone, made it stronger, more potent, more powerful.

The Negative Zone fed on his worst emotions. When it fed, he was forced to relieve them-

_Mario, always better then him, always earning everyone's love, respect-_

_The darkness of Subspace, so terrifying, so horrible, those monsters-_

_Lucas, stained with red, lying lifeless on the floor, dead-_

_Samus, screaming in pain, pain from her very mind, her very soul-_

_Mario's trophy, lifeless, pathetic, nothing, Taboo was coming, Taboo would kill-_

Every time he used the Negative Zone, he was forced to see everything he never wanted to see again...

But of course, he was positive too. While the Negative Zone lurked forever in his mind, he knew that he had friends, family, happiness, peace, a life.

Happiness. Positive emotions.

More then enough to keep the negativity down where it belonged.

So long as he was happy, the Negative could never corrupt him, consume him, destroy him.

And he was happy.

Happy that people cared.

He would never be the Second Banana in their eyes...

**Author's Notes: And there we go :)**

**You know, I really appreciate the reviews you lot send me. Honestly, I do. They mean a lot to me. That's why I do these requests. Even though I don't know any of you (Except Mech Boy of Doom), I really like you lot :)**

**If only my Teen Titan Fic's got as many reviews as this one. If you want, feel free to review them! There's: Starfire's Dilemma, where Starfire deals with the perverted villains XD**

**There's also A Star in Gotham, where Starfire tries to maintain a normal life in Gotham City, despite the Batman and Joker and that lot ( I really like Starfire, you see :P)**

**And lastly, there's The Earth and the Sun. As it's a Yuri fic, between Starfire and Terra, with mature chapters here and there, I wouldn't recommend it to you lot. Stick with the other two, but you can review Earth + Sun if you really wanna. Just don't judge me poorly. Everyone has different opinions/ likes :P**


	86. Of Bikes and a Tank

"I-a love my bike..." Wario sighed cheerfully.

Currently, the Mario rival was happily polishing his pride and joy, the massive chopper shining with it's owners skilled cleaning. The yellow paintjob and its decal flared brightly in the light, the tires were pumped nicely, the exhausts pipes gleaming, Truly, a well done piece of machinery. Wario loved his bike.

It was a true vehicle.

And of course, upgrades, courtesy of R.O.B and the Star Fox crew, had made the bike much more efficient and eco-friendly, though it still retained the classic bike growl that Wario loved so much.

The garlic-lover sighed happily. He loved his bike.

Now, time for his baby to get some fresh-air!

"Hey-a, Zelda!" Wario called to the princess, whom was contemplating one of the Landmasters (Wario thanked himself for deciding to take his bike out. It meant he wouldn't be here when the carnage started)

"Yeah?"

"I'm-a taking my bike out. Do you want-a me to pick up anything from-a Smashville?"

"Sure. Can you get three loaves of bread and a bottle of Cola? Oh, and some medical supplies. Ganon got pissed off at Pit and punched him in the face."

"Sure-a. See ya' later."

"Bye, Wario."

Wario jumped into his precious hog, and started the engine. The might rumble of his vehicle surged through him like electricity, and Wario let out a triumphant holler as he went full-throttle, the vehicle surging forward like a bullet.

The air rushed by him as his bike sped down the road that led to Smashville. Wario loved it! The thrill of this speed, the power of his bike, the feeling of utter serenity...

Wario happily drove several laps around Smashville, revelling in the speed of his vehicle, before he stopped at the pharmacists to pick up the medical supplies, then went to the supermarket to buy bread and coke, as well as a pack of Jam donuts for himself, and a pack of Wine gums for Olimar.

Funny. You wouldn't expect the likes of Wario, loud, rude and out-spoken, to be friends with quiet, calm and friendly Olimar. But they were great friends, not only for the mutual benefits (Olimar provided the best of garlic, Wario provided the mechanical aid for Olimar's ship) But they were simply good friends.

Wario hopped back onto his bike and drove back to the Mansion, sighing peacefully as his bike gently idled up the road back to the Mansion-

CRASH!

Wario turned in time to see Snake smash into the ground nearby, the mercenary actually on fire.

"HELP! HELP! IT BURNS!"

Wario got his bike, built himself up, turned around and let rip.

The power of his fart sped over the unlucky Snake. The gas wiped out the fire, thankfully, but now Snake smelled like... yuck.

Oh well.

Wario got back on his bike and drove to the Mansion.

Sure enough, the Mansion had monstrous holes smashed in it, and Master Hand was currently scolding Zelda, whom looked horribly guilty, but still pleased that her addiction had been satisfied. A Landmaster was parked near the princess, the tool of her rampage. The tread appeared to have bits of Jigglypuff splattered on it, the unlucky puffball having evidently been run over. Bowser and Mario were also unconscious nearby, and Fox appeared to be on fire.

Wario chuckled.

Thank God for his bike.

He loved his bike.

**Author's Notes: Wario loves his bike. Zelda loves her tank.**

**A couple of reviewers wanted some tank-Zelda rampage, so, in this little chapter, Zelda killed some stuff :P**

**Jigglypuff got better.**


	87. Kirby hates this Running Gag

Kirby sighed to himself.

How the hell did he get dragged into this again?

Great Dyna Bird above, why? WHY?

He'd come here for some socialising, not watching two cartoon-obsessed douche-bags arguing over said cartoon. Sure, Kirby thought Teen Titans was a good show, but these two were obsessed!

"Terra's nothing more then a treacherous blonde bimbo!" Meta-Ridley shrieked angrily.

"At least she's not a female rip-off of Superman!" Shadow snapped back.

"Screw Superman! Anyone beaten by glowing rock sucks! Starfire's much better!"

"Only because you want to get in her animated pants, you sick gecko!"

"Screw you, you genetic freak! Go crawl back into your genetic toilet crap!"

"At least I don't get my ass handed to me by a hormonal blonde!"

"Care to repeat yourself, Shadow?"

"Oh... hi Samus..."

"You'll never guess what he said, Sammy, he said-

"Number 1: Shadow, I will slaughter you. Number 2: Ridley, never call me that. You must die as well."

Kirby perked up in interest as the two backed away from the pissed-off bounty hunter. Looks like things were gonna get more interesting.

"Hey, Kirby!" It was King Dedede. "There's a chocolate festival at Smashville today, and me, Lucario, Wario and Peach are going! You in?"

Kirby smiled. Though everyone thought he was only interested in food (SWEET SUCCULENT FOOD!), it was nice to know that food could be social as well. Oh well. Time for Kirby to do what Kirby did best.

Stuff his freaking face in!

Plus, he wanted to get away from the sounds of a hedgehog being strangled by a dragon's intestines. Women were deadly creatures...

**Author's Notes: Another wee Kirby chapter! Rejoice :D**


	88. Missing swords, Ganon's Spine

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is for my latest reviewer, Super Man 9 :D**

**Marth and Ike discover their swords have been stolen! But who did it?**

**Read to find out!**

"HELP! THIEF!"

The whole Mansion was woken at an un-Godly time by the shriek of a certain prince of Altea.

"SHUT UP, MARTH!"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP, IKE! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY SWORD! SOMEONE STOLE FALCHION!"

"NO-ONE CARES! SHUT U- OH GOD! RAGNELL IS MISSING! MY PRECIOUS RAGNELL!"

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I-"

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

One pissed off Princess Peach stormed into the swordsmen room, glaring angrily at both warriors, whom instantly whimpered with fear at her anger.

"Listen, you idiots! You have woken up the whole Mansion with your idiocy! And I want my sleep! So shut up!"

"But Peach, Falchion-"

"Shut up, Marth!"

**"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET?"**

It was Ganondorf, dressed in handsome pyjama robes.

**"I need my beauty sleep, but you three are shouting the house down!"**

Peach rounded on Ganon in anger.

"Listen, you, don't you even think-"

**"YOU KNOW WHAT, PEACH? I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRAP! SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED AND I WILL HANDLE THIS! YOU HEAR ME?"**

Peach suddenly froze, horrified at this outburst from Ganondorf, before-

-To everyone's amazement-

-She nodded timidly and quickly ran off back to her room.

Ignoring his massive success, Ganon turned to the stunned swordsmen.

"Now, why have you woken us all up at this un-Triforce Godly hour?"

Wolf raised his blaster threateningly as the other Smasher's glared at the Altea warriors.

"Well, someone has stolen our swords!" Ike snapped.

"Well, however has them: **GIVE THEM BACK! I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" **Ganondorf roared. Even R.O.B, whose emotions never ran wild, whimpered in fear at the warlord's sleep deprived temper.

Bowser Jr nervously stepped forward, bearing both blades (Where had he put them?)

"Er... I had them. I wanted to use them for an experiment involving sodium chloride and electrolysis, but... here you go."

Jr handed the swords back to their respective owners, then quickly painted a portal and teleported away to safety.

The problem haven been easily solved, the rest of the Smasher's left, except Bowser, whom Ganondorf said to:

"Next time your son does something like this again, I'm going to kill his face. Get me?"

Bowser nodded, sighing at his son's stupid-genius-behaviour, before stomping off back to bed.

Marth whimpered as he saw the small marks on his sword: "Oh man! It'll take me ages to polish-"

"Shut up, get to bed."

The swordsmen did just that, as Ganon finally left.

After all, anyone who could shout down Peach was worthy of being feared.

**Author's Notes: Ganon grew a spine at last! :D**

**A pretty random chapter, but at last it showed Ganon doing what he should be doing: Invoking the fear of God into the mortals XD**

**He actually MADE Peach get scared and flee to her room.**

**I think her reign of terror is finally over! REJOICE! THE MEN HAVE TAKEN CONTROL! :D**

**Until she gets him back the next day 0_0**


	89. Toon, Shock and BANG!

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is a shout out to TWO reviewers!**

**1: My newest reviewer, Pikachu 127. While you haven't made any requests as of yet, I'm going to make a crazy assumption and assume Pikachu is a favoured character of yours :P Therefore, this chapter will have Pikachu!**

**2: Sapphire Drakon. You requested some Toon Link, so Toon Link will appear!**

**In short, the duo are going to get into a wacky adventure :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Listen, only you can help me with this. Are you with me, or are you gonna chicken out?"

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the young swordsman, the yellow fur on his back tingling with Static. He wasn't afraid of ANYTHING! He had battled alongside Samus in that Bomb factory. He had saved Samus from Ridley. He wasn't afraid.

Toon Link smiled.

"Alright then. You know the plan."

Pikachu twitched an ear: _Run it by me again._

"Well, basically, you are going to electrically charge these cans of soda. When someone pops by to drink them, they'll give them a nice shock! It'll be an awesome prank!"

Pikachu raised a brow. While he enjoyed having fun, when you hang out with Samus, you tend to take things more seriously. And pranks weren't serious.

Toon Link picked up his expression with ease: "Don't worry, Pikachu. It's just soda. What could it possibly do? Other then spray in someone's face."

Pikachu looked unsure, but shrugged and nodded. With that, Toon Link smiled impishly and promptly shook the cans in his hand, being sure to bubble up the stuff within. When he'd done, he set them down on the table, and Pikachu took his queue and jolted the cans with a spark of electricity. The metal hissed slightly under the electricity, but went quiet quickly.

"Alright, now we hide!"

And the duo hid.

The victim came quickly.

It was R.O.B, looking around for his magazine. When he saw the sodas, he said:

_"What are these sodas doing here? Oh well, I am rather thirsty."_

R.O.B picked up a can and opened it.

As you know, electronics fizz out with outside sources of electricity, such as the charge in the cans. Plus, they don't like liquids sprayed on them, like the soda did.

R.O.B promptly went haywire from the two sources of electrical dismay. Sparking wildly, he span round the room, buzzing loudly, bumping into things, shorting out pretty much, then his head fell off with a BANG! As his body fell to the floor and twitched.

Toon Link and Pikachu looked shocked.

"Oh dear." The swordsman whimpered.

R.O.B's head suddenly reactivated, and red eyes glared at the duo:

_"Idiots."_

And promptly shot them with lasers.

"OW! OW! THAT STINGS! OW! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

"PIKA! PIKACHU! PIKACHU!" (_"ARGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!")_

**Author's Notes: Our duo played a prank, screwed over R.O.B, then the robot blasted their asses XD**

**Have you noticed that R.O.B is capable of eating, drinking and sleeping in SSBB? Pretty cool, huh :)**


	90. This is Halloween!

**Author's Notes: WHOA! Chapter 90, folks! We are getting SO SO SO SO SO CLOSE to the big, the one, the only:**

**_100!_**

**Thanks for all your support, Diagon, Fox-pilot, Sapphire D, Star Gamer, Chibi-Emo Fan, and all the rest of you lot :D**

**Today, the Smasher's are going out for Halloween! And Wolf has a sneaky plan in mind.**

**Two shout-outs, today, one for my good reviewer Fox-pilot, whom wanted to see some Roy, and one for anonymous viewer Anime Fan, who wanted to see some Wolf.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and requests are welcome from 91 to 99. They must be epic, 'cause I am creating a monster plan for 100. Thanks!**

"Happy Halloween!"

The cry resounded throughout the Mansion repeatedly, from the dark full moon in the sky, to the decorated insides of the building. Pumpkins, bats, spiders and ghosts decorated the expansive walls and rooms, the whole house cleverly darkened for a spooky feel, which to Smasher's like Ganondorf and Shadow, was a most perfect setting. The majority of the Smasher's would be going out to Smashville for the Halloween festival, while some would remain behind to watch over the house.

Currently, Meta-Ridley was sitting on the couch, munching a bag of crisps. The cyborg was in a very good mood tonight. Not only did he love this holiday, but Master Hand had finally allowed him a spot on the Brawl Roster. He was now an official Smasher! (Well, so was Shadow. The duo now had their own move-set and Final Smashes)

The dragon looked up to see Pit sit next to him, the angel looking a little dejected.

"What's wrong with you?" The cyborg asked, offering some crisps to Pit, whom shook his head at them.

"I don't really like this holiday much." Pit said, looking a little disturbed at one particularly freaky pumpkin sat nearby. "Palutena's curved naval knows that, as a creature of the light, this dark festival does not appeal to me."

"Why do you always talk about your goddess like that?" Meta-Ridley asked.

"Like what?"

"You says things like "Her well-endowed chest" It is, sure, but why do you say stuff like that?"

"You know, I have no idea."

Just then, Samus sauntered past, dressed in that Blackout outfit that she wore at the Decepticon convention, Pikachu, dressed up like Scorponok, following his mistress, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Well, don't you just look fetching, miss Samus." Meta-Ridley sniggered, performing a wolf-whistle for added hilarity. Pit sniggered, as Samus glared at the dragon and threw up her middle finger.

"Can it, Meta-crap." The woman snapped. "Or I'll take this rotor and shove it where the sun don't shine."

The dragon shrugged. "Whatever. Now, you have fun, young lady. Don't talk to strangers, stay close to your parental figures." The cyborg and the angel both laughed as Samus sighed, Pikachu jumping onto her shoulder.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Samus muttered. "Except you, Pikachu."

The yellow mouse smiled at the compliment and stuck his tongue out at the other two, whom were still sniggering. Just then, Zelda walked in, in her Starscream outfit, followed by Link and Toon Link, whom were dressed as their dark versions.

"Nice! Dark Link and Dark Toon Link." Pit approved. "And Zelda, by Palutena's luscious body, you look great!"

"Thanks, Pit." Zelda giggled, as Link cast a rather dirty look at the angel. Spinning round to show off her outfit, she then asked: "So, Ridley, what do you think?"

The dragon noted that they were including him more, nowadays. Putting it down to being a proper Smasher, he said: "I'll prefer a French Maid outfit, but I'd do you whatever you wear."

Toon Link, Pit and Samus burst out laughing, as Link ground his teeth and Zelda slapped the dragon across the face.

"Well-" Peach said, entering the room and shooing the Link's away so she could appraise her girl-friend's outfits. "-You guys look great. Now, try to get home before the early morning, alright?"

"Yes, Mum." Samus sniggered, before walking off, a rather fuming Zelda following her. Peach then turned to the other two.

"And you two: Shut up about the perverted crap. I do not need another Snake. Or two, for that matter."

"If we were like Snake, we'd be suffering horrible pseudo deaths." Pit pointed out.

"True. I-"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Peach looked into the kitchen and saw that, somehow, Snake had managed to get a knife embedded in his forehead. He was currently yelling:

"Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in? Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in? Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in? Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in? Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in? Do I take it it out, or do I leave it in?"

Peach sighed, walked over and wrenched the knife out of Snake's head- And jammed it into his gut: "You take it out from the head, and leave it in the stomach. Now go see Doctor Mario."

Snake ran off, bleeding profusely, whining on how life hated him.

Meanwhile, Mario, dressed as Wario, was listing off a list who was going out to the Town, o front of group of Smasher's who were going out:

"Okay, judging from-a that scream, Snake isn't-a coming. So, we have-a: Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganon, Samus, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Red, Lucario, Marth, Ike, Ness, Dedede, Meta Knight, Sonic and Shadow. Is that-a all?"

"YES!"

"Good-a. Now, I have to go to the toilet quickly. See you in a minute!"

Mario promptly raced off, pulling a random syringe out of his pocket as he went.

The other Smasher's were chattering now, about costumes, how fun this would be and all that.

"So, Marth, what's your costume?" Ike asked.

"I, my good fellow, am going as the great Optimus Prime!" The prince replied, swinging his sword around. "I protect the humans, collect faces, and scare little children with my horn."

"Your horn is WAY too small to scare stuff." Ike sniggered.

Angered by this innuendo at his expense, Marth jabbed: "Alright, Mr Over-compensation, what are you going as?"

"I am going as a samurai." Ike replied coolly.

"Hey, you two!"

The swordsman turned to see none other then-

"ROY!" Marth exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here! How are you?"

"Pretty good." The red head replied cheerfully. "I just got here from the bus. For this Halloween, I'm going as a flamethrower wielding maniac, and I wanted to hang out with you lot!"

"Cool."

Meanwhile, while this lot were talking, a certain figure stood on the roof above them:

"_My plan will come to fruition, yes. MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

Soon, Mario was back, and the Smasher's set off on their journey, while Zelda was cooing to Seymour: "Now, be really good for Peach, alright? Don't get into trouble, eat your dinner, make sure you have a bath and no more asexual reproduction on Link's bed, alright?"

The giant spider merely purred (As best a spider can, anyway.) As Zelda stroked it, before she set off after the others.

Unbeknown to this group, however, the dark figure on the roof leapt after them, from tree to tree, always hidden in the darkness.

The plan would soon be unveiled...

**Mansion**

"Ever get the feeling that a cliche plot is about to happen?" Pit asked, as he and the others that had stayed behind watched the Teen Titans episode _Fear Itself._

"_How so?_" R.O.B asked.

"Think about it." The angel replied. "It's Halloween. One of us is gonna go scare the guys who went to town. It's basic stuff."

"Shut up! Starfire's talking, you douche-bags!"

"You're a prick, Ridley."

**Smashville**

The full moon shone brightly on the crew, whom were walking towards the Town Hall for the Halloween festival, when suddenly, they heard an eerie howling.

"What was that?" Fox asked, glancing around in shock.

The howl sounded again.

"A GHOST!" Ness cried out in horror.

As the group looked around in freaked-out-ness, a dark robed figure landed in front of them, bearing a scythe.

_"You have all sinned. And for that, you will PAY!" _The dark figure hissed.

"NO! I'm too good-looking to die!" Ike squealed like a little girl (He denied it later)

"I'm too well loved by the Yaoi fan-girls to die!" Marth yelled, before realising what he just said. "Oh wait. In that case, kill me, would ya'?"

"I have eight kids!" Bowser pleaded.

"I have no kids!" Bowser Jr pleaded.

"I hate kids!" Wario pleaded.

"Screw you, Wario." Toon Link snapped.

The dark figure laughed. "_I shall kill all of you! MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Screw that!" Roy yelled, and promptly set the guy on fire with his flamethrower.

"_ARGH! I'm on fire! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"_

"Wait, I recognise those girly screams of pain!" Falco cried out. "Roy, you set WOLF on fire!"

"Yes! I'm Wolf and I'm on f***ing fire!" Wolf screamed.

"I'll-a put you out!" Wario decreed and used a super fart.

Unfortunately, this blew Wolf right into a conveniently placed gas station-

_**BOOM!**_

**Mansion.**

"So, after he-a blew up, landed at-a the Mansion, got-a eaten by-a Seymour, you just shrugged and went off to the party?"

It was the morning after the Halloween festival (Which went really well, I might add) and Link was talking to Doctor Mario about the current patient:

Wolf, badly burnt and smelling of giant-spider-digestion-juice-stuff and Wario fart. Next to him was Snake, whom still had that knife in his stomach.

"Pretty much. We wanted to party." Link replied. "At least the fart didn't blow him up on fire. Why didn't it? I thought farts were flammable."

"Oh no! That's-a actually a deity of fire, conjuring a flamethrower to-a fool idiots like-a you." Doctor Mario replied cheerfully.

"Screw you, Doc."

"I will-a get you back for-a that, Link. Just-a you wait."

"Can I get my hangover medicine now?"

"Shut-a up, Captain Falcon."

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked it!**

**Now, as mentioned at the top, chapter's 91 to 99 can be requests. I only need nine requests, so, cross your fingers and hope your request is great! :D**

**And when we get to 100, I will be super happy! :D**


	91. Shopping for Shampoo

**Author's Notes: Welcome to 91! Today, Katt the Amazing and Nianque provide the chapter, with Katt's idea of Marth, Ike and Roy going shopping, while Nianque supplies Diddy Kong.**

**Enjoy!**

Smashville Mall always was a great place.

Tons of shops, plenty of stuff to do, the whole like.

And this is currently where a certain trio of swordsman were hanging out.

"I'm just saying, if Marth hadn't ripped off my move-set, I would be a great Brawler." Roy said, shrugging.

"Screw you! You're the clone!" Marth snapped.

"Both of you rip each other off. I'm wholly original." Ike sniggered, as he inspected a woman passing by. "Nice ass."

SLAP!

"And even better aim!" Roy sniggered, as he and Marth laughed at Ike's expense, the mercenary grumbling as he massaged a pink slap mark on his face, the woman stalking away angrily. "Guess you should have kept your perverted tendencies to yourself!"

"Screw you."

"He's right, Ike. You always get yourself into this kind of crap." Marth snorted. "Maybe you should woo first, rather then just make a perverted comment on her ass. No matter how nice it is."

"And you too."

The trio eventually stopped outside a particular store, which had many hair-cleaning products in it, from shampoo to body wash to conditioners.

"Why are we here?" Ike grumbled.

"To restock my supply." Marth said rather snootily. "You don't I keep this luscious blue hair with regular, commoner shampoo's, do you? I use Premium Azure Blue, followed by a wash-down of Shampoo Lush, then repeat the cycle."

"That was so girly, I think I turned bi." Roy muttered.

"Screw you."

"Seriously, Marth, you drag us here to buy your girly crap? I hate you so much that I hate you." Ike snapped irritably. "I came here to buy sword polish, not listen to your shampoo crap."

"Maybe your hair wouldn't suck so much if you just tried some." Marth retorted.

"You guys make me sick." Roy muttered. "I'm kinda glad I'm not a Smasher. Won't have to put up with you douche-bags."

"Hey Roy, dare you to say Terra sucks."

"Terra sucks?"

Shadow promptly teleported behind Roy.

"_Take that back or suffer eternal pain and damnation in Hell, you bastard."_

"Help!"

As Shadow teleported Roy away to suffer eternal pain and damnation in Hell, Marth entered the store and brought, as Ike put it "A whole crap-load of crap from the crap factory of crap in Crap-land, made of crap. Crap."

"Shut up, Ike. You just don't understand good hygiene." The prince snorted, as he zoomed about, picking up as much products as he could, since he would probably end up fighting the women over the best ones.

Ike snorted at that, before wandering off to buy some mature magazines, since Marth "wasn't manly enough to read such awesomeness."

Marth punched him for that.

Eventually, their shopping complete, and Roy currently suffering eternal pain and damnation in Hell, Marth and Ike made their way back to the Mansion, where-

Holy crap.

They found that there were bananas everywhere.

Both swordsman exchanged glances as they took in a massive throng of bananas, the pile of fruit so large that it covered the whole Mansion.

Marth sighed: "Diddy Kong put a banana in that faulty clone machine, didn't he?"

Said monkey poked his head out from the pile and grinned:

_Damn straight, Marth. Damn straight._

**Author's Notes: Marth is as manly as can be, with his face fetish and all that, but he's right: You need good shampoo for good hair :D**

**And Roy suffered in Hell for all eternity! Don't ask me how Shadow got him there. Shadow is that cool :D**


	92. OMG! METAL GEAR!

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is for Star Gamer, whom wanted some Luigi/ Kirby friendship. Today, the dynamic duo have to save Snake from the Metal Gears! :O**

**Will they succeed? (Well, duh, they're the good guys, they always win)**

**Enjoy!**

_"You know, Luigi, I really hate the fact that everyone always thinks I just wanna eat. I have a life outside of my stomach, you know." _Kirby grumbled angrily, as he and Luigi wandered around the Mansion's expansive gardens. To most Smasher's, it would seem that Kirby was just going: "Poyo" over and over again, but Luigi was one of the very few that could understand what Kirby was really saying.

"That would-a pretty much suck." The green plumber agreed, sniffing the sweet garden air. "Most people assume I-a wanna be just like-a Mario. I love-a my bro, truly I do, but I-a don't wanna always be in his-a shadow."

_"Must be bad. I often wonder if I'm stuck in Meta Knight and Dedede's shadow. They're so much stronger and more skilled then me." _Kirby mused.

"Yeah. But we always try to make a name for ourselves." Luigi said. "So we don't get lost in our negative thoughts."

_"You really don't like it, do you?"_

"Like what?"

_"The Negative Zone."_

Luigi flinched slightly, but answered: "It does what its supposed to do. That's enough."

Kirby didn't continue, quickly changing the subject instead: "_Do you think Roy got out of Hell yet?"_

Luigi shrugged-

**BOOM!**

Both Smasher's gasped in horror as a massive explosion sounded nearby. They spun round, in time to see Snake, fleeing from three gigantic robot things, with two legs and a sh**load-a guns. Luigi screamed.

"Kirby, Luigi! Help! The Metal Gears are attacking!" Snake cried out, as he threw a grenade at one, the explosion hardly hurting the robot.

The duo quickly leapt into action, despite Luigi's fear. The green plumber leapt into the air at a tremendous height, followed by Kirby.

"Kirby! Super Rocket Spit Combo Attack!" Luigi shouted, before charging himself up for a Green Missile. Kirby quickly floated up behind Luigi and used Inhale, sucking the plumber into his mouth, before spitting him out with tremendous force.

Powered both by itself and the extra momentum from Kirby, the Green Missile accelerated right into a Super Missile, and smashed right through the first Metal Gear, piercing it from front to back. Luigi smashed out of the Metal Gear, just before it exploded in a titanic explosion, and landed on the ground, staggering around:

"Oh, my-a aching head... Ow..."

Snake was also on the attack. He threw two grenades at the open "mouth" of the closest one, before firing a remote missile into it's legs. The giant mech was slowed by the mercenaries explosive attacks, but kept on regardless. Kirby joined the attack, summoning a Warp Star and crashed it right into the robot's head. But like Snake's attack, it barely did anything to the robot.

"Damn! They're a lot stronger- WATCH OUT!"

Too late. The second robot blasted Snake with a rail-gun, before unleashing a flamethrower at Kirby, sending the puffball crashing to the ground. Before the second robot could follow up its attack, green fireballs struck its behind.

Turning round, the robot saw Luigi bravely blasting it with fire, before firing its rail-gun at him. Luigi yelped in horror and dodged the attack, before throwing another fireball at it.

As the plumber harassed the robot, the other Metal Gear advanced on Snake, its flamethrower drawn out, ready to burn. Snake quickly pulled out his cardboard box and hid under it.

The robot became confused. Its scanners were no longer detecting the target, just a mere cardboard box. Where had the target-

BANG!

Kirby smashed down on its head with his Hammer attack, but it didn't do anything.

"Kirby!" Snake cried from under the box. "Attack the joints! The joints!"

Kirby puffed away before the robot shot its flamethrower at him, whipping out his Final Cutter, then spinning round as fast as he could in mid-air. His blade shone with energy, and began shooting out piercing waves of energy. The waves hit the robot on its left leg repeatedly, hacking slowly, but surely at the less armoured joint. However, the robot was not stupid. It promptly blasted the unlucky puffball with its rail-gun, before getting distracted by Snake climbing onto its leg.

The Metal Gear stomped its leg, but Snake hung on, until he reached the weakened joint. Getting out his patented mine, he shoved it into the leg joint and jumped away-

**BOOM!**

The mine exploded, completely tearing off the leg, and the Metal Gear crashed to the ground, useless now.

Luigi was having problems with his own foe. It was practically immune to his attacks, and wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, instead, blasting the unlucky Snake with its rail-gun.

Luigi growled in frustration and anger, before using his awesome jumping prowess to leap atop the robot..

"That's it! You've-a really made Luigi mad-a! Time for you to-a experience a glitch in-a the colour spectrum! Negative Zone, GO!"

With that, Luigi placed his hands on the robot, and began channelling the mighty Negative power. Luigi's whole body glowed in distorted spectrum, as tendrils of Negative power slowly wrapped around the robot, its metal starting to rust and tear, its body sparking wildly as the energy ripped apart its very systems.

Luigi was struggling to maintain the power, as the horrible Negative thoughts tore at his mind-

_Samus, screaming- Lucas, bleeding- Everyone never paid attention- Mario was always the bet- Bowser, not even remember- Second best, second best, sec-_

**BOOM!**

Finally, mercifully to his mind, the robot exploded, and Luigi leapt away from it, landing next to the other two.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Snake congratulated.

Luigi sighed as he recuperated from the negative surge. "Sure."

"Well, thanks for your help, you two." Snake cheered. "At least I'm not hurt!"

A piece of flaming metal landed on Snake, crushing the unlucky mercenary.

_"Unlucky." _Kirby said. _"How does this crap keep happening to him?"_

"Dunno. Maybe a running-a gag in a story or-a something." Luigi replied. "Oh well, let's take him to Doctor-"

"Hey, you guys!"

The duo turned form Snake's horrible pain to see Captain Falcon wandering towards them, the racer ignoring the obvious carnage around him.

"What-a is it, Falcon?" Luigi asked.

"Well, my obviously rather small, subject-changing talk is obviously much more important then taking Snake to Doctor Mario to recover from his obviously life-threatening wounds! Obviously." The racer said, before continuing. "Alright, you know how Meta-Ridley and Shadow are always arguing about those cartoon chicks, Starfire and Terra?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I figured out how to finally shut them up."

"Oh, wow-a! That-a really is obviously more important then-a taking Snake to Doctor Mario to-a recover from his horrifying-a death!" Luigi cried. "How did you-a do it?"

"Well, they always argue which chick is better, so I did a bit of research. I found this crazy ass site, called _Fanfic._ And there, I discovered, that Starfire and Terra are actually **lesbians**!"

Luigi and Kirby gaped.

"That's right! _Fanfic_ never lies, so I told them that. They were so shocked, they fainted, and Seymour ate them! And spat them out. And ate them again. And spat them out again. Then he asexually reproduced on their faces."

"Cool. But-a wait. Wouldn't they-a just argue about which-a girl is, you know, the "man" of-a the relationship?"

Captain Falcon considered this, before replying: "Oh, you mean, in bed? Well, I say Starfire. She'd obviously be in charge. She's like, a million times stronger then anything."

"_I dunno." _Kirby said. _"Terra's got that bad-girl vibe, obviously. I think she's be the one on top when it comes down to it."_

"No-a way! I agree with-a Falcon, Starfire would-a be the dominating one. Besides, on-a top doesn't necessarily mean in-a charge."

"I kinda have to say, Terra on top of the super-strong would be cool." Falcon mused.

_"_**Why are you dumb-asses talking about cartoon lesbians when I need MEDICAL ATTENTION!" **Snake screamed as the fire burnt his ass off.

"Shut up, Snake, we're having an obviously more important discussion." Falcon replied snootily.

**"I HATE YOU!"**

"Everyone hates you!"

**Author's Notes: Poor Snake. Oh well, he got better.**

**Oh, Star and Terra do the Yuri, do they? Interesting... But, obviously not true, since Fanfic is just that. Fanfic. Oh well, a guy can dream (And attempt to plug up his nosebleed)**

**Now, can I ask you lot to keep putting your requests in ur reviews, so I don't have to constantly visit the review page to find out? I'm lazy like that.**

**Anyway, two questions:**

**Number 1: Chose your three favourite chapters. I wanna see if any one chapter got more love then the rest. Besides, it'll be interesting :)**

**Number 2: Who do you think would be in charge, if Falcon's assumption was right? Starfire, or Terra? Personally, I think Terra. Star's a bit too naive, in my opinion, to be the (wo)man in charge :P**


	93. Link, Zelda and a Roy in Hell

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is for new reviewer Perfect Phoenix, whom wanted some Link x Zelda fluff. But you can guess what'll really happen ;)**

**Well, no-one picked the same chapter as another, so it's pretty much a tie between the lot. Oh well, glad you liked them! :D**

**Enjoy!**

As usual, it was a lovely day at the Smash Mansion. Spring was in the air, shining its springy light around, with flowers blooming, butterflies flying, and the whole lot. The Smasher's were taking advantage of this beautiful, Brawl-free day, by playing games, chilling out, the whole like. Falcon, Meta Knight and the Star Fox crew were polishing and updating their precious vehicles. Sonic and Shadow were having a friendly race. The DK duo were munching on bananas, Snake was having a nap in his box, Mario and Luigi were munching on a pizza, and the whole lot.

Currently, Link and Zelda were relaxing on the grass, as they often did, away from the others. Alone time was a rarity for the duo, but today seemed good. Ganondorf and Toon Link were having a game of Toss the Bomb, while Seymour was currently having a nap.

In short, the duo had this time to themselves.

"You know, I love it when we just sit on the hill, doing nothing, no worries." Link said cheerfully, stroking a strand of Zelda's brown hair idly and affectionately.

"I know what you mean." The princess giggled. "Its nice to just have this lovely day to ourselves."

"I wouldn't say this day is lovely, when you're here in comparison." Link chuckled, bring his hand down to stroke Zelda's back, earning a pleasured shudder and a small moan.

"You are such a lady's man, Link." Zelda purred softly, her eyes, shining with playful desire, contacting his own.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Princess." Link sniggered cheekily, his blue eyes sinking into hers.

"Right now..." Zelda whispered softly, as they moved in closer, closer, closer. "I want you-"

A crimson portal suddenly opened up next to them with a BANG! Zelda squealed in shock and jumped in Link's arms, as a horribly bruised and dishevelled Roy dragged himself out of the portal, looking like he'd been through-

**"HELL!"** The red haired swordsman screamed. **"I WENT TO HELL! IT WAS HORRIBLE! THEY TORTURED ME WITH FLUFFY KITTENS AND PINEAPPLES! AND THEY TOLD ME WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO SNAKE WHEN HE GOT THERE! IT WAS HORRIBLE! SNAKE! AND THEN THESE FAN-GIRLS CAME AND TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD BE WITH MARTH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH, IT WAS HORRIBLE! I HATE IT! PLEASE KILL ME!"**

"I'll do you one better, you interrupting ass-hole!" Link snapped, before kicking Roy back into the portal, which snapped shut.

"Wow. You sent Roy to Hell." Zelda mused.

"Yep."

"I hate this running gag."

"Me too- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Seymour! Bad spider! Let his head go! NO! You're not supposed to pull out intestines!"

"I HATE THIS RUNNING GAG TOO!"

**Author's Notes: Alas, poor Roy. I knew him, Ike.**

**Well, Link and Zelda got interrupted, broke the fourth wall slightly, then Link was assaulted by Seymour, and he breaks the fourth wall again. He got better.**

**Fox-pilot, I know I can disturb. So, you lot, tell me two things you may find disturbing about me ;) And to make me feel better about myself.**

**Anyway, keep your requests coming! Only 6 more chapters to go till 99, so if you wanna request, you gotta fight for it :D**

**We're getting so close to One Hundred folks :D**


	94. Burn, Linky, Burn!

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is per request from Stab the Frog, whom wanted to see Link suffer from the horror that is Spicy Curry XD**

**Well, here you go, you frog-stabbing person, you. And yes: Pit is a perverted bastard. A perverted bastard in a toga. Oh, and see if you spot a reference, Stab the Frog. At least, I'm assuming so from your profile :)**

To say Link was annoyed was like saying that Dedede was a fat penguin with a hammer.

He was _pissed._

Honestly! Why did everyone have to interrupt him and Zelda? Wario barges in on them, Marth does it, even a Hell-suffering Roy does as well! Well, at least the dumb-ass was suffering kitten-pineapple-Yaoi torture and crap.

And then Seymour ate him. Again.

He loved Zelda, definitely, but he hated her choice in pet. A giant freaking spider that shot lasers and asexually reproduced on his bed. Seriously, he once woke up with baby spiders gnawing on his bones.

Whatever. Maybe eating ice-cream would make the pain go away. And a cold shower or two.

Charizard was in the kitchen, munching on something like rice or whatever contently. The fire-dragon looked up and nodded in acknowledgement at the swordsman's presence.

"Hey, flamer." Link muttered, ignoring the Pokemon narrowing his eyes at the nickname. "What you eating? Can I have some?"

The Pokemon shrugged, before glancing at his food and then nodding cheerfully. The dragon pushed his plate over to Link, offering the spoon as well.

"Thanks, flamer." Link sighed, taking the whole plate in his hands and swallowing down the whole contents of it.

Charizard sniggered.

Link burped, before saying: "Hmm, tastes like chicken- **_AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_**

For Link was suddenly spewing out fire, his cheeks reddening, his body convulsing, as flames tore out of his mouth, blazing around the kitchen. Link was screaming all the time, despite the fire pouring out of his throat, running around wildly as the inferno blazed around the surprisingly unharmed kitchen.

Charizard let out a whistle, before whipping a pair of sunglasses and putting them on, admiring the great shine of red as Link spewed out fire uncontrollably.

Spicy Curry was a wonderful thing.

Finally, Link himself caught fire, while the resounding POP! Of a burnt stomach exploding sounded. Link fainted, still on fire.

Charizard snickered, as Doctor Mario randomly entered the room, dumped a bucket of liquid nitrogen on the burning hero, extinguishing the fire, but freezing the unlucky Hylian, then wandering off.

Charizard snickered again. He loved the Mansion.

**Author's Notes: Poor Link. He got better**

**Spicy Curry is hot stuff, ya' dig. But it ain't nothing to the flame-game, like Charizard!**


	95. Kirby Madness!

**Author's Notes: Three requests merged into one today!**

**First up, Black Shadow 578, whom wanted to see an army of Kirby's (At least, I think he did)**

**Then, Sapphire Drakon, whom wanted to see some Ganondorf + Ness (friendship) Ganon isn't a complete jerk :)**

**Finally, Bounce-Fox, whom wanted to see some suffering of Captain Falcon :D**

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

Ganondorf enjoyed relaxing. No worries about stupid Link. No worries about stupid Peach. Just no worries.

"Hey, Ganon."

But of course, interruptions are frequent at the Mansion.

The warlock sighed as he addressed the psychic whom sat next to him: "Greetings, Ness. What do you want?"

The psychic sighed softly as he gazed around the handsome garden. "I... wanted someone to talk to. About... Lucas."

Ganondorf nodded as he got the gist. Poor Lucas. The kid had so cruelly killed, by his own demented brother no less. Lucas had always been a shy fella, especially around the renowned King of Evil, but had been a nice kid, respectful, polite. Ganondorf liked the little fella, for he never bothered him. Ever.

"We miss him." The warlock replied.

"Somehow, I doubt you do." Ness snorted. "You don't really care."

"Why come to talk to me if you think I don't care?" Ganon asked coolly, angered slightly by Ness' assumption on his lack of caring.

Ness deflated from his lost friend's defence. "Who else could I talk to? Everyone else either tries to comfort me or can't talk back to me. I'm not some little kid who needs their mum to kiss every damn bruise. I'm a Smasher. I have to be strong. Surely, you understand the concept of loss? Not losing battles, but losing your closest friend. Losing so many things. He such a tough life. His mum died, his brother went AWOL... Hell, his brother was the one that killed him..."

Not a night anyone would ever forget:

_Marth stood the trophy upright, always avoiding the base, as he sobbed softly, the other Smasher's watching with horror as they took in the gaping hole in the trophy's chest, the blood that coated some parts of it, red. Ness couldn't speak... He just couldn't do anything but stare._

_Then Samus broke down crying._

"Many people who live deserve death. Many people who have died deserve life. But we cannot change the way we want things. At least he can return one day." Ganondorf said, softly and sagely. "I have never been close to anyone. But I know loss. I saw the desert winds tear through the village, ruining any hopes of a peaceful life. Hyrule was so perfect... I wanted my people to have that perfection, to be able to live without fear of the desert's wrath."

Both were silent for a moment.

Then Ness murmured: "Thanks. For listening. Not treating me like a kid."

"No problem."

The duo were silent for a minute, observing a swarm of Kirby's, each with a different hat based on each Smasher, chasing Captain Falcon, one puffball clone, the Yoshi one, tripping up the unlucky racer, as the rest descended on him, beating Falcon up with hammers, swords and stones.

"Cloning machine malfunctioned again?" Ness asked.

"Seems like it. Guess we have to kick their asses." Ganon replied, before he lunged into the swarm of Kirby's, followed Ness

BASH! Ganon smashed a group away with a Warlock Punch

BOOM! Ness unleashed a monstrous PK Flash upon them

SMASH! Ganon used his powerful kick to launch one through a convenient wall.

WHACK! Ness smashed a Kirby with his baseball bat.

CRUSH! Ganon crushed the unlucky Captain Falcon in a Flame Choke.

ZAP! Ness electrified the Kirby's with PK Thunder.

The Kirby's were defeated, but then, the original Kirby appeared!

With an evil smile, the original unleashed Inhale and sucked all of the unconscious bodies, except Falcon, into his maw.

"Oh my Triforce!" Ganon cried. "Kirby ate all the Kirby clones! He now has all their powers which they got from other Smasher's!"

"Kirby's got every power of every Smasher!" Ness cried in horror.

Kirby swallowed by the mass in his mouth- And transformed!

He turned shiny.

"That was the least threatening transformation I've ever seen." Captain Falcon said, getting back up.

The shiny Kirby smiled: "**Fools! By absorbing the Kirby clones, I now have all the power of every Smasher! I'm invincible! I can take over this World with all this power! I'M INVINCIBLE!"**

"You're a douche-bag, Kirby!" Ganondorf snapped. "Take this!"

The warlock lunged for Kirby in a flame choke, but Kirby sidestepped-

And was behind Ganondorf, pummelling his back, then kicking him away, all in one second.

Ness and Falcon gasped.

**"FOOLS!" **Kirby laughed evilly. **"I have all the power in the World!"**

"He has Sonic's super-speed!" Falcon realised.

**"That, and so much more, Falcon!" **Kirby laughed, before morphing his right arm into a arm cannon and blasting missiles and grenades at Ness and Falcon, whom managed to dodge the attack.

"If he has all our powers, who do we stop him?" Falcon screeched, as Kirby opened his mouth and belched a stream of fire at him, which Ness absorbed with his PSI Magnet.

"We hit him hard!" Ganon roared, as he lunged into the fray and hit Kirby with a powerful punch. Kirby fell to the ground, but suddenly teleported, reappearing behind Ganon and smashing with a Falcon Punch!

Ganon smashed into the ground hard, as Falcon lunged forward, racing towards the puffball, whom started shooting fireballs at him. Thankfully, the racer easily evaded these fireballs, and jumped up at Kirby, screaming:

"KNEE OF JUSTICE!"

SMASH!

The racer's powerful knee attack hit Kirby dead on, sending the puffball flying. Before Kirby could crash, he stopped himself by growing a pair of black bat-like wings and flying up, before diving down, both his arms morphing into short blades, then spinning around rapidly.

Falcon could not dodge the attack and was hacked at cruelly, the spinning blades possessing both the speed of a Mach Tornado and the power of a Spin Attack.

Finishing his sword attack, Kirby merged his arms into a Jet Hammer and smashed Falcon right to the ground, the impact leaving an impressive crater. Kirby then morphed into Stone and landed right on the unlucky racer with a SMASH!.

Morphing back to normal, Kirby laughed: ** "FOOLS! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!"**

Ness ran and whacked Kirby right in the face with his baseball bat. Kirby smashed into a tree and flopped to the ground. Ness glared at the puffball as he faced him, one hand glowing with PK Fire. Kirby glared at Ness as he got up, before three tentacles burst from his back and lunged for Ness. Recognising them as Vine Whips, Ness was too slow to dodge as the vines wrapped around him, then yelling in pain as electricity, the same potency as Pikachu's Thunder, coursed through the vines and electrified him.

Dropping Ness to the ground, the psychic dazed from the shock, Kirby morphed his hand into a thick blade and threw it like a boomerang, a boomerang that suddenly conjured up a fire tornado. This attack struck Ness hard, sending him flying and burning, as the blade flew back to Kirby, whom laughed as he caught it and it morphed back into his arm.

Ganon was next to attack, kicking Kirby with a Wizard's Foot, then following up by punching Kirby repeatedly. Pressing the attack, Ganon reared for another, but when it struck, Kirby split in two-

BASH!

Oh yeah. Double Team. Ganon was knocked into the air, only for Kirby to teleport in front of him and, his arm morphed into a blade, unleashed a Shield Breaker on Ganon, knocking him to the ground, then blasting the unlucky Warlock with an Aura Sphere.

Falcon, having recovered by now, lunged at Kirby in a-

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"**OH YEAH?" **Kirby sneered, before winding up his fist like Donkey Kong and punching at Falcon:

**"GIANT FALCON PUNCH!"**

WHAM!

Falcon crashed into the ground hard.

Kirby sneered, before his eyes turned red and he blasted a Robo-Beam at Ness, forcing the psychic to stop his attacking PK Thunder in order to dodge.

**"FACE IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I CAN TAKE OVER THIS WORLD! ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO KIRBY! NO-ONE WILL CHALLENGE ME!"**

"You may have all our powers." Ness snapped. "But you have your weakness!"

With that, Ness suddenly shouted: "Falcon! Ganon! Follow my lead!

And with a deep breath: "HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

Ganon and Falcon got up, got the hint and also started to shout: "HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

Kirby suddenly twitched, before he screamed: ** "HI!"**

He exploded in a massive explosion.

"Wow." Ness said, as a now normal, pink, unconscious Kirby dropped to the ground. "That worked awesomely."

"Nice." Falcon said. "Kirby always removes the copied power by taunting. By tricking him into saying Hi, he released all the power!"

"Well done, Ness." Ganon said.

Suddenly, Shadow appeared, looking pleased.

"What?" Ganon asked.

_"I... Just wasted... five seconds of your life!" _Shadow sang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Falcon screamed.

**Author's Notes: Poor Falcon. Every second wasted is a life lost, to him. I hoped you all like this :D**

**I'd figured, if Kirby can copy one power, if he absorbed all the Kirby clones, he'd get every power of the other Smasher's! Evidently, Kirby has a bad side, as he wants to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! ;)**

**I apologise, but to those people who voted Terra, or didn't vote at all, Meta-Ridley will come and kill you for not supporting Starfire XD**

**Wait, I voted Terra. **

**Uh-oh.**


	96. Fox's Disturbia: WTF

Crazy things were practically the norm at the Smash Mansion.

Fox could give proof to that fact.

He had been having a nice day so far, munching on a donut, courtesy of Snake, whom could actually cook brilliant donuts. Anyway, the vulpine had gone to the garage to polish his Landmaster, repair some scratches on it, maybe have a look over at his precious Arwing. Guess what he found on his Landmaster?

Zelda, _not a single article of clothing, sweating, moaning_, in the cock-pit.

She punched him really hard for interrupting _ whatever_ she was doing (Fox's nose was bleeding for two reasons) and told him to do things in a vulgar way that no-one would expect from her, before closing the hatch. (His ears were bleeding as well)

Anyway, deciding that polishing the Landmaster was a bad idea, Fox went to watch some TV. Meta-Ridley was already there, jumping up and down like a giddy girl as he watched Starfire do some butt-kicking on _Teen Titans._

He wasn't particularly inclined to the dragon's weird ass fan-boy fetish thing, so he decided against TV.

Then, he'd come across Bowser Jr doing one of his crazy experiments.

It exploded, and Fox caught fire.

After a visit to Dr Mario, Fox then decided to hang out with Meta Knight.

It had been fine at first, but then Samus came along, winked coyly at the puffball, and walked off. Meta Knight was after her like a puppy.

Then, he'd decided to have lunch with Falco and Wolf.

Kirby stole their food, then whacked Falco with a hammer when the avian tried to reclaim his burger from the puffball's stomach.

They had a nasty fight, to say the least.

After Peach had literally kicked Meta-Ridley out of the living room, Fox watched some TV.

The current program was the _I love Mister Happy Ducky, _an absolutely horrible toddler show.

Fox picked up the remote, sat down, and pressed a button to change the channel. Nothing happened. The disgusting kid's show blared on.

Fox clicked the button more desperately, but still nothing happened. Turning the remote over, he discovered that someone, most likely a petty Meta-Ridley, had removed the batteries. Worse, there was a note saying:

_There's super-glue on the couch too. Enjoy the Happy Ducky show, bitch._

Fox moaned in sadness as he realised he had no choice but to watch the crappy kid's show.

Oh well, he could prevent himself from slipping into insanity by reminding himself that no matter how bad the kid's show was:

_It was no worse then catching Zelda... er...um...pleasuring herself in his tank._

He'd need to wash the seats tonight.

Sigh.

**Author's Notes: Poor Fox. For a peaceful life.**

**_Zelda's tank fetish has gone up a notch_, Meta-Ridley is a fan-boy, Jr blows up crap, Samus x MK is scary to Fox, Kirby steals food and now Fox has to watch the _I love Mister Happy Ducky _show until the glue wears off.**

**Like Snake, Fox suffers. Just not physically.**


	97. Love of a Toon

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is per request from my good friend, Mech Boy of Doom.**

**Today, Ike's sister, Mist, visits the Smash Mansion. And guess what? A certain toon falls in love with her! This can't end well...**

The first thing Toon Link noticed that day, as he passed the main hall of the Mansion, was that Ike was talking to some girl, that the young swordsman had never seen before. The second thing he noticed, was that the girl was _beautiful._

She had shining aqua eyes, a friendly, joyful face and long wavy brunette hair. She wore a simple orange tonic, with short white sleeves and an equally white mini-skirt (Dear Goddesses!) Around her neck was pretty much a very long scarf, which streamed behind her in a graceful fashion. She also bore orange, fingerless gloves and brown shoes, with no clothing to hide to hide smooth pale legs. She carried a long staff with an azure orb at the end-

And she was _beautiful._

Toon Link meandered over to her beauty in an awe-struck daze. Never before had he seen such a brilliance! How her very body seemed to ripple in the light, how her long hair shimmered wonderfully. Hell, even her shoes looked fantastic upon her.

Toon Link knew what had happened to him. He had fallen in love with this wondrous-

"Hey, Toon Link." Ike greeted. "This is Mist, my sister."

And she was one of the most savage and defensive warrior's sister.

Damn it all.

But Toon Link would never give up on his new-found love, just because of her unfortunate choice of sibling. He would win this beauty's heart.

Mist... So brilliant.

There would be a way to woo a Crimean beauty...

First things first: A good first impression.

Of course, what better then the old Altea way? Marth and Ike had told him that, when meeting with a woman of high authority, or relations to high authority, then a warrior would present her the handle of his sword, or other weapon, and await her response respectfully.

So, Toon Link did just, getting down on one knee and bowing his head respectfully as he drew the Master Sword from its sheath and presented the royal blue handle to _her._

Thankfully, the beauty, Mist, smiled widely (Oh, how glorious!) and accepted the offering, gently grasping the handle in her gentle hand, before releasing it, showing approval.

"It is very nice to meet you, Toon Link." She said kindly. "Ike told me about you."

Half of Toon Link was paying attention to her, while the other half was marvelling at the amazing brilliance of her voice. Sweet, soft, kind, feminine, like the voice of an angel made flesh. Brilliant.

"Pleasure to meet you too, miss Mist." Toon Link said, glad he didn't fumble his words in face of her beauty.

Mist giggled, as Ike (Damn him) intervened. "So, lil' sis. Want the grand tour?"

Mist giggled as Ike moved off, following her sibling joyfully. "Of course, big brother! See you later, Toon Link."

Oh, Goddesses, the way his name rolled off her tongue!

Toon Link smiled to himself.

Time to find the ways of wooing a Crimean beauty.

_The first method._

The most painfully obvious first: Flowers.

Thankfully, the Mansion hosted a wide variety of the plants, from roses to tulips. Plus a sword to cut them from the ground, and a Grappling rope to tie them together into a sweet bouquet.

Toon Link grinned to himself. Time for the first method of wooing a Crimean beauty.

Mist was easy to find. _Her_ radiance was like a sun. Plus, the shouting at Ike for never sending _her _ messages (What an inconsiderate idiot he was) was pretty easy to find too. Poor Ike.

"Hiya, Mist!" Toon Link stated happily, loving the way _her _name rolled off his tongue. "I got these for you!"

Her sapphire eyes brightened oh so lovely-like at the botanical gift.

"Aw, thank you!"

Toon Link waited for the praise, declarations of love, her awe of him.

But nothing happened. Ike simply walked off and she followed, to continue the tour.

Okay, the flowers were good, but they didn't work.

No matter. There had to be more then one way to woo a Crimean beauty.

_The second method_

Okay, if flowers didn't earn her love, then this next method was sure to work: Chocolate! Every woman loves chocolate! Chocolate was a woman's best friend, other then diamond of course.

Anyway, Toon Link zipped off to Smashville, bought a big pack of chocolates and sped off back to the Mansion.

Mist was there, in all her glorious glory, chatting to Peach and Zelda.

Toon Link quickly stopped to lick his hand and wet his hair, spiking it up handsome-style, then dusting any dust off of his form, then checking his reflection in his shiny Mirror Shield.

"I look handsome." The swordsman sniggered proudly to himself, before sauntering over to the girls. Greeting the two princesses respectfully, he then showed off his awesome gift to Mist.

"I thought you might be hungry after your trip here, miss Mist." The little warrior stated proudly. "So, I got you these lovely chocolates, in case you were hungry."

"Aw, thank you!" Mist replied cheerfully. "But I'm alright. Peach here is about to whip some food up, and I better not eat chocolate before it."

Toon Link prided himself on not crying in the polite rejection: "Sure."

After retreating to his room and bingeing on the chocolates to drown his frustration at another fail, Toon Link decided on a third plan. There had to be more then two ways to woo a Crimean beauty.

_The third method_

The next day, Toon Link decided to act on his third method: Play for her a romantic song, to show her his feelings. And take her to a romantic place. Funny how he'd only met her just yesterday and already he was trying his hardest to win her heart.

So, Toon Link politely asked the fair lady (Whom was berating Ike for slouching at the breakfast table, the swordsman looking pretty whipped in face of his little sister's wrath) if she would care to go for a walk with him. Thankfully, she accepted, looking pretty happy about it too (She liked him! She thought he was cute! Oh, it would so brilliant!)

With that, she accepted his arm, and he led her to the forest, where he knew a special secret place that would definitely earn him her love.

Wolf then mentioned to Ike, whom was scoffing down his pancakes: "Hey, Ike, Toon Link seems to really like your sister."

"Lots of people do."

"I mean: He really likes her."

"Lots of people do."

"You dumb-ass, the kid has the hot's for her."

"Lots of people- Wait what? TOON LINK? HITTING ON MY SISTER?"

With that, the swordsman angrily sped off after the long-gone duo.

Wold shrugged. "Over-zealous idiot."

Meanwhile, Toon Link was guiding the curious Mist through the forest, revelling in the feel of her smooth, soft hand, so warm, so gentle, as he finally reached a clearing:

The grass was a lush jade green, shining in the small patch of sun that penetrated the tree-tops, with a small rock-pool glittering away, fed by a small waterfall that came down all the way from the distant mountains. It was a special clearing, known only to Toon Link, and he was glad to have Mist here, in this special place. She just had to love him after this!

"Wow!" Mist breathed excitedly. "This place is magical!"

Toon Link smiled softly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's pretty sweet. I love coming here, just to relax and unwind. Which reminds me: I have to show you something cool!"

Mist looked endeared. "What is it?"

Toon Link hopped onto the edge of the pool, taking a deep breath as he smiled excitedly at the beauty before him, before drawing his Wind-Waker: "I'll show you."

With that, he began.

Twirling the baton with intent, skill and fluid grace, Toon Link allowed the feeling of pure weightlessness, not of weight itself, but freedom of any burdens, as the wind blew and whined gently through the trees at the baton's power, accelerating into a exhilarated hiss, then slowing to a gentle murmur, the aerokinetic energy of the Wind Waker flowed into the air, Toon Link tapping his feet into the rhythm, sparks of magic dancing at the baton's tip.

And there was music. Music, low and pure, moving like the wind itself, heightening to a sharp hiss of wonder, then lowering to a sensual purr, the song sweeping through Mist's awestruck form. She was amazed at the beauty of this magic, this song, the skill of their wielder. Truly magical.

The trees bent softly in the winds as the energies of the wind itself moved through the air, flowing through both the present persons, invigorating their very spirits with freedom and purity.

Such was the power of the Baton of the Winds.

Toon Link finally stopped and allowed himself a proud smile, bowing to his now wildly clapping audience.

"That was amazing!" Mist squealed ecstatically. "How did you learn that?"

Toon Link gave a humble shrug. "Oh, you know, just learnt it to help save my world from evil and all. Nothing to it."

"MIST!"

Both people turned, Mist in bewilderment, Toon Link in horror, as Ike suddenly appeared on the scene, pointing his finger over-dramatically at Toon Link, his other hand bearing Ragnell like the the instrument of ultimate torture.

"Ike!" Mist shrieked in shock at the drawn blade. "What the heck are you doing?"

"He's a conniving little wiener!" Ike snapped. "He lured you here to try and seduce you!"

"NO!" Toon Link protested. "I just wanted to show-"

"My ass! You're trying to play the moves on my SISTER! That's why you got her the flowers and the chocolates! You're trying to score!"

"Shut up, Ike!" Mist snapped angrily. "Leave him alone! He's only trying to be a decent host, unlike you, you big idiot!"

Ike snorted. "Tell her yourself, Link."

He was never referred as Link unless it was really serious.

Mist cats him a look, awaiting his word.

Toon Link sighed softly. "Well, I gave you the flowers, the chocolate, took you to this nice place, because... Well, I've fallen... in love with you!"

Mist looked amazed, while Ike looked furious. "You are not for my sister! That doesn't mean you could-"

WHACK!

Mist's staff smashed the unlucky warrior right where it hurt every man, sending him flopping to the floor in a writhing heap.

Toon Link gaped, before quickly backing away as Mist turned on him. "Look, if you don't love me back, that's fine, I understand, just don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Mist soothed, her voice soft and gentle. "You're a nice kid, Toon Link. But I already have a boyfriend... sort of."

"What?" Ike hissed from the floor, as Toon Link looked plain horrified. His love was already in love? NO!

"Yes, Ike." Mist replied snootily. "I... Well, I like Boyd, remember?"

Ike looked flabbergasted. "Boyd? On second thoughts, Toon Link, have her! Have her now!"

WHACK!

Mist whacked her idiotic brother a few more times for good luck, turning him into a literal pulp, before turning back to Toon Link.

"You're a really nice little guy, Link." The girl soothed gently, taking in the young warriors' dejected look with pity. "But I like a guy called Boyd. All I need is for Boyd is to actually crawl out of his butt and accept his own feelings."

Toon Link took this opportunity, despite his own sadness at this "Boyd" beating him to the prize, to boost his credit with her: "You know, you could tell this guy that there's another suitor for you. I bet he'll be wild with jealousy and admit his undying love for you!"

Mist thought about it, then smiled. "That might work. Thanks, Link. You're a good friend."

And she hugged him in a big hug, considering that she was pretty much twice his height.

Despite his final failure in securing Mist's heart, Toon Link decided to be happy as long as she was happy.

Plus, this hug had his face into her ample chest.

Nice. (Now, to plot how to kill this Boyd... And maybe call Doctor Mario. Ike was bleeding pretty nasty)

**Author's Notes: Aw, Toon Link. You little ladies man, you XD**

**Too bad that Ike's sister already has a love interest. Then Toon Link might have had a chance. **

**Originally, Toon Link was supposed to suffer Mist's wrath, but I figured that she wouldn't be that cruel to a love-sick midget. So I stuck Ike in there to take the blows. Literally.**

**Boyd, watch out. Toony is coming to kill you!**


	98. A day for MetaRidley

**Author's Notes: Another merger of requests today, slaves of my fic!**

**Random Cat 927, whom wanted to see Wolf in a... You'll find out.**

**Perfect Phoenix, whom wanted to see Shadow without his precious shampoo**

**Element Commander, whom wanted to see Lucario and Mewtwo interaction**

**Nianque, whom wanted to see Wolf hurt poor Fox/ Falco, as well as to see what Meta-Ridley gets up in a day of his life in the Smash Mansion**

**Doggy Fan, whom wanted to see some Kirby + Pikachu friendship**

**As you can see, this is _SIX_ requests rolled into one chapter. So close to one-hundred, I'm trying to fit everyone in before the big one-double-zero.**

**Enjoy!**

A day in the life of Meta-Ridley was typical of most days.

First off, his room. His room had nothing in it. It was completely empty. Meta-Ridley had no use for such stupid things like lamps and beds and stuff. Meta-Ridley looked after himself; He didn't need any comfort.

Anyway, that morning, he woke up, yawned, stretched his cybernetic limbs out, scratched his butt, licked himself clean like a cat, then went off for breakfast and a nice warm shower.

Kirby and Pikachu were in the kitchen already, as well as Marth, whom was toasting Pop Tarts in the toaster. The two little Smasher's were playing a game, which involved taking bits of their cereal, tossing them into the air and catching them in their mouths. It was an even match, Kirby's massive mouth v Pikachu's speed, but the duo were clearly having fun, laughing and giggling like the kids they were, before their bowl of cereal was finished. Giving each other a morning hug, the duo then wandered off, laughing happily. The true picture of friendship.

Oh well.

"Marth, toss me them tarts." Meta-Ridley said, pulling out a plate. The prince nodded idly, before grabbing two Pop Tarts, which popped up from the toaster, and tossing them to the dragon, whom caught them easily on his plate as he grabbed a roll. Buttering the roll with his claw, then tossing some ham in it, Meta-Ridley swallowed his first Pop Tart, engaged in idle conversation with an arriving Wolf, whom looked pissed about something. Upon seeing the reason for Wolf's grumpiness, they both laughed.

The lupine was dressed in a pink tutu.

"Shut up!" The wolf snapped angrily, as the prince and dragon laughed their heads off. "Fox and Falco stole my clothes, and this was the only thing I could find in the whole damn Mansion! So shut up!"

Still sniggering, the cyborg finished his breakfast, then went off for his shower.

Shadow was there, about to use his patented shampoo that only he used, when the dragon spoke:

"Hey, Shadow."

"What?"

The dragon stood next to the hedgehog and turned on one of the many shower heads, sighing softly as warm water cascaded onto him, before continuing:

"Why do you use that shampoo?"

Shadow thought for a moment, before shrugging: "I dunno. I've used this brand as long as I can remember."

"I'm curious, yes. What would happen if you didn't use it?"

The hedgehog thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Hell if I know."

"Try to go a day without it, yes, and see what happens."

Shadow shrugged and put his shampoo back, before whizzing off at Mach speed, his shower finished. Meta-Ridley kept at it for a while, before deciding he was clean and headed off.

Wolf, still clad in that tutu, was dancing around like a ballerina, simultaneously beating the crap out of an unlucky Fox and Falco, the fox and the bird yelping in pain as Wolf pirouetted and kicked Falco right in his beaky face, before spinning round and punching Fox. Other Smasher's were laughing at the epic show, and Meta-Ridley got out his camera and took some pictures, before heading on his way.

He was wondering whether or not to play Baseball with Ness, as he wandered into the garden, before he spotted Lucario arguing with someone.

The other person was tall, covered in fine white fur, with a long thick tail of purple colouring, as well as his abdomen being purple. He had thick double-jointed legs, long thin arms with three ball-like fingers, a thin neck, a large head with piercing purple eyes, two stumpy ears, a sort of tube that connected his head to his back, and a rather built chest.

Meta-Ridley had heard of this guy; He was called Mewtwo, and was an incredibly powerful Pokemon with psychic powers.

_"Listen, you stupid mutt!" _Mewtwo snarled. _"You stole my place in Brawl! Don't deny it!"_

_"It's not my fault everyone thought you sucked! You were bottom tier in Melee, Mister I'm-the-most-powerful-Pokemon ever!" _Lucario snapped.

_"Tiers are for queers, mutt! You is a queer!"_

_"No, you!"_

_"Don't make me type-trump you, Fighting type!"_

_"I'm part Steel, you n00b! Steel resists Psychic!"_

_"Fighting doesn't!"_

As the two telepaths argued, and later battle, Meta-Ridley heard an explosion in the distance. Turning round, he was greeted by none other then Mario, Luigi and Captain Falcon crashing into the ground from the sky. All three of them looked very dishevelled; Their clothes were covered with soot, were slightly torn, and Captain Falcon was apparently unconscious. The racer was also on fire, but everyone ignored his burning.

"What happened to you two?" The cyborg asked, as Lucario meandered over and dragged Falcon away to dump him in a lake or something. "You look like you went through Hell, yes. And Roy knows what Hell is like, oh yes indeed."

"Me and-a Luigi were-a trying a new special move, but it-a... failed." Mario muttered.

"It was-a going so well at-a first." Luigi mumbled, extinguishing a small fire on his cap.

"What new special move is that?" The dragon asked.

Both brothers glanced at each other, before simultaneously saying: "Secret."

The cyborg shrugged, before suddenly noticing that Shadow was beside him-

Except that the once ebony fur was now a pure snow white.

"Well." Shadow grumbled. "I found out what happens without my blackening shampoo. I hate you."

**Author's Notes: Wolf is a good dancer. And a good hitter. At the same time.**

**Shadow's shampoo keeps his fur black, apparently. Who knew?**

**And Mario and Luigi were trying out a new double-team move. I wonder what it is? You'll find out in the HUNDRED.**

**Okay, NO MORE REQUESTS NOW. Chapter 99 is already decided, as is 100. I hope you guys will like it! :D**


	99. Toony is a bit Sick

**Author's Notes: The pen-ultimate chapter, folks!**

**I forgot who put this request, since a certain Reviewer Guy and a certain GEEDZ had overloaded my e-mail with all their reviews, :P, but someone wanted to see a sick Toon Link being taken care of by Zelda, Link and Ganon. There's another request in here as well, for someone wanted Ganon and Bowser to argue about who is the better villain.**

**Again, Ganon is not as much of a jerk as you think.**

**There's also a wee reference to one of Sapphire Drakon's fic's here. See if you can find it. **

**Enjoy!**

BOOM!

CRASH!

Another failed attempt, as a sooty Mario and Luigi picked themselves up from the craters made by their faces, both brothers grumbling as they went into the Mansion for a shower.

Their super-secret double team technique simply wasn't working. It would start off so good, then blow up in their faces. Literally.

As the two finished their shower and went for breakfast, they learnt that Toon Link was missing.

Peach had spotted something amiss when the young swordsman didn't show up for breakfast. As Dedede and Kirby fought over the swordsman's abandoned breakfast, Link went up to check on his young doppelganger.

Turns out, the little guy was shivering in his bed, the blankets wrapped round him in a large ball of heat, yet the little guy still felt horribly cold. Link checked the swordsman's temperature, and announced that he was ill with a fever. Master Hand cancelled Toon Link's Brawl's for the day, and assigned Zelda to look after him, to which the princess took on with maternal skill.

Peach warmed him up some soup and Zelda made one of her herbal teas. Bowser Jr dropped by to lend Toon Link a Blue Shell, which cooled him down with its wings when needed. Ness visited as well, offering wishes for Toon Link to get well, before heading off. Lyn also popped by, cheering Toon Link up slightly with a joke about Marth's battle with Samus over the last bottle of shampoo. Surprisingly, Marth had won the fight, but ultimately lost when Samus used the "Flash" technique and nicked it off him.

Currently, Toon Link was lying in his bed, sighing softly as Zelda sat next to him and stroked his blazing forehead with her soft cool hand, Link on his other side, gently chatting to the young Hylian, while Ganondorf stoically stood nearby, observing the three with contemplation.

"I hate being sick." Toon Link whimpered, sniffling slightly, offering Link a grateful look as the older Hylian wiper his runny noise with a wet-wipe.

"Everyone gets sick now and then, Toon." Zelda cooed gently, stroking a sweaty strand of blonde hair. "We can't help it. All that matters is that you get better soon."

"Besides, a whole day in bed, with all these refreshments and chilling out and such. I envy you, kid." Link chuckled, earning a weak giggle from the young swordsman, a snort from Ganon and a small chuckle from Zelda.

They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Link had to leave for a Brawl with Wario, while Zelda had to go feed Seymour.

Naturally, this meant Ganondorf was in charge of looking after the sick swordsman. Grumbling slightly, but resigned to his task, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat upon it, unsure of what to do or say to the sick boy. He and Toon Link didn't exactly socialise. Well, the warlock barely socialised with anyone, other then Bowser and Wolf, generally.

However, currently, Toon Link brought up the subject of him being referred to as "Toon"

Ganon accepted this rather interesting conversation:

"Well, you do look kinda like you're from a cartoon."

The young swordsman simultaneously glared and sniffed at the warlock. "I don't get why everyone has to refer me as that. I mean, sure I'm look kinda toony, but-"

"Because there's two Links." Ganondorf pointed out. "And "Big Link" or "Normal Link" or something like that is stupid. Toon Link is more interesting."

Toon Link shrugged and sighed: "Still, it feels kind of... demeaning."

"I'm the King of Evil, you're the Hero of Winds, Lucario's the Aura Pokemon, Marth's the Prince of Altea, blah, blah." Ganondorf said. "We all have some kind of title that makes us look much more cooler, intimidating and such. Focus on the good things. Besides, Toon Link suits you."

The toon raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Thanks. I never really pictured-"

"-Me as the fatherly type or something?" The warlock snorted. "Just because I prefer not to play the helpful good guy, doesn't mean I don't know how to."

Toon Link laughed throatily, before Ganondorf handed him the herbal tea.

Just then, Bowser walked past the room, poked his head in through the door and sniggered: "Ah, the great King of Evil playing doctor. How cute."

"Shut up, you oversized turtle." Ganon snapped, jumping to his feet to confront the other villain.

"Take off your hair-net, dude, you'll look less gay without it!"

"At least I actually got into a chick's body once!"

"I have a kid, dork! Not only did I get into a chick's body, I stayed there!"

"That's disgusting! You're disgusting!"

"Your mum!"

"NO, YOUR MUM!"

Toon Link tossed a bomb at them.

BOOM!

**Author's Notes: Bowser and Ganon are creepy Sons of Female Dogs.**

**Ah, everyone loves Toon Link :3**

**Next chapter is the one, the only, the unstoppable ONE-HUNDRED!**

**What will happen? I don't know! But it will be so f***ing epic, it will blow your f***ing minds to f***ing Hell, where you will be f***ing tortured by f***ing kittens, because chapter ONE-HUNDRED is that f***ing awesome! HOORAH!**


	100. Things don't have to End

**Author's Notes: Enjoy.**

The sun shone brightly upon the land as it rose up into the sky slowly, the morning having just arrived, the darkness waning as the Sun's power cast it away, showering all in it's glory.

On a hill, observing this beautiful sight, was Bowser.

The turtle was musing, obviously, his head tilted in thought as he gazed at the magnificent sun.

"Hey, Dad."

Bowser nodded in acknowledgement as Bowser Jr sat down next to his father.

"What'cha doing, Dad?" The little reptile asked, twirling his magic brush idly in his hands.

Bowser thought for a moment, before answering: "Thinking."

"About what?"

"I have a bad feeling..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a horrible feeling, that somewhere, somehow, a load of people are about to be horribly ripped off."

"Ripped off?"

"Yep. Waiting for something that's supposed to be epic, but getting something crap instead. Being ripped off, you know."

"Ah."

"...Let's go back to the Mansion."

And with that, the two headed off for the Mansion.

**Author's Notes: And there we go! Chapter 100, complete!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm just f***ing with you lot, here's the real 100! Enjoy!**

The day was beautiful, as days at the Smash Mansion typically were.

Currently, a number of Smasher's (Mario, Luigi, Marth, Ness, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Lucario, Sonic and Snake) were playing football by the lake, generally having a fun time, Five-man teams on each side. The rest of the Smasher's were at the Mansion, of course.

Currently, the Smasher's at the lake were at a standstill. Bowser had scored a goal, but Marth accused him off going offside. Naturally, the Koopa King had flared up at that, and the two were arguing violently, saying very rude things about each other's mothers, spouses, children and pet dogs.

Snake and Lucario were trying to break them up, while Ness fiddled with his yo-yo, and the Mario Bros challenged the Star-Fox duo to a two-on-two fight. Sonic was simply laughing at Bowser grabbed Marth and belly-slammed him, Snake and Lucario shaking their heads.

It was a day of fun and happiness, regardless of petty arguments.

Until, of course, something had to ruin it.

BOOM!

A massive explosion surged from the ground, sending the ten Smasher's flying in a general direction. They all landed hard, to say the least.

Lucario was the first up, both of his Types lending him great durability, while Sonic's speed had him up and ready easily.

What the duo, and the rest of them, saw, was impossible.

The Masked Man

"Hey, folks." The fiend sneered. "Miss me?"

"You! You should-a never have returned, you son of-a-" Mario snarled, his hands alight with flames, before suddenly shoved aside by Ness. Lucario was knocked aside as Marth tore past him, followed by Ness, both Smasher's tearing towards the one that had-

Lucario snarled as the Aura flared within him, Sonic growling himself, before they and the rest of them charged at the Masked Man.

Sonic, naturally, was first to reach the murder, lunging at him with a brutality the hedgehog had never showed, smashing into the psychopathic psychic and punching and kicking as hard as he could, until psychokinetic powers suddenly engulfed him and flung him away, just as Marth and Ness lunged into the air. Falchion clashed with the Masked Man's blade, whom pushed Marth away, as Ness managed to smash the other psychic with his baseball, feeling a horrifying rage as never before-

A blast of fire, flung Ness away, just as Fox and Falco made their attack, followed by Marth, and Snake, whom launched a remote missile at the fiend.

The Masked Man merely smirked, and created a force-field, that sent the three physical attackers flying, and destroyed the missile. Snake snarled in annoyance, before suddenly gasping as psychic energy picked him up and flung him into a recovering Fox.

The last four, Mario, Luigi, Lucario and Bowser made their assault. Lucario used Extreme speed to get in close, but was flung away by a blast of lightning before he could attack. Mario and Luigi blasted fireballs at the foe, but he simply shielded, before smashing them away with PK Flash's. Bowser, however, took this opportunity to lunge forward and grab the foe in a Flying Slam, spinning through the air and crashing both to the ground.

Bowser was up first. With a roar, he locked his fists together and started smashing repeatedly at the helpless foe beneath him, wanting so badly to hurt him, make him pay, _destroy-_

BOOM!

An explosion of energy flung Bowser away, the reptile landing hard, as the Masked Man rose out of the small crater, energy crackling around him, as he shielded an Aura Sphere and Blaster from Lucario and Falco, before blasting them both wit PK Fires.

"I win, Smasher's!" The Masked Man laughed maniacally. "You'll all meet the same fate as dear Lucas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD!"

Mario and Luigi were next on their feet, but unsure of how to challenge him, as the Masked Man blasted a lunging Marth away with ease.

"He's too-a strong! He can shield all our attacks!" Luigi wailed, before Mario replied:

"Then, we-a hit him with everything we-a got. It's-a time for the super move, Luigi."

Luigi looked horrified. "But, it-a backfires-"

"We have-a no choice." The older brother snapped. "Are you-a with me."

A nod: "I'm-a with you, bro."

With that, Mario locked his left hand in Luigi's right, and they took off running at the Masked Man, whom cackled at their run.

"Trying to attack me head-on? You Smasher's are so stupid. Just like Lucas was." He sneered, readying his blade.

Mario and Luigi jumped in the air, Mario's right fist suddenly bursting with crimson flames, while Luigi's hand glowed with negative power.

As one, the brother's shouted: "**Mario and Luigi, brother's unite! FINAL SMASHES UNITE!-"**

Masked Man looked confused, as the Brother's reared their free hands back, and roared, watched with awed eyes by the others:

**_"NEGATIVE FIRESTORM!"_**

And they fired.

The monstrous flames of the Mario Final merged with the deadly energies of the Negative Zone, fusing into a single, massive length of deep-green and pitch-black fire, which charged with all the force of atom bombs at the Masked Man, whom threw up a shield in response.

The Negative Firestorm smashed right through, and struck the Masked Man, the fiery power enveloping their foe in a sphere of heat, its draining effects and brute force tearing at the Masked Man, whom screamed in pain as it burnt him, drained him, hurt him-

The blast ended, the Brother's unable to sustain it, the fires evaporating as Mario and Luigi landed on the ground, their smoking foe landing on the ground at the foot of the lake with a dull thud.

The Brothers glanced at each other, then their falling foe, before cheering. The Smasher's cheered. Lucas was avenged.

The brother who betrayed him, killed him-

"I... still... live..." The Masked Man hissed suddenly, forcing himself to his feet. "I..._kill you...**ALL!"**_

Marth whipped Fox's blaster from the vulpine's hand.

"You talk too much, asshole." Marth snapped, before shooting the enemy in the hand with a single laser.

The Masked Man toppled over as the blast hit him.

And the last thing he ever saw was a massive green thing emerge from the lake, red jaws-

_CRUNCH._

The Smasher's flinched as the Rayquaza's jaws tore into flesh and bone, before it retreated into the lake, leaving only a small smear of blood.

Marth smiled:

"Payback's a bitch."

And they got on with their game of football.

**The Mansion**

"Samus! I have a present for you, and it won't involve you having to kill me!"

Samus pounded her head against the table as the annoying voice of Meta-Ridley hit her ears. God-Damn it, why couldn't the dumb-ass leave her alone? Oh right, because he was a dumb-ass.

The cyborg dragon poked his head into the kitchen and grinned at her.

"C'mon, Samus! Before the others find out! You'll love it! Even though I don't really care about you, I think you'll like it lots."

"Fine." Samus snapped, getting up. "But if this is a prank, or an attempt to murder me, I will kill you."

"Whatever." The dragon replied, doubting the woman's ability to do it, as she followed him into the garden, down into the woods.

They walked in silence (What were ex-arch-enemies supposed to talk about?) Before Meta-Ridley stopped her, at a large and beautiful clearing in the forest:

"Close your eyes, and open them when I tell you to."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it."

Samus glared at him, before closing her eyes.

She heard the dragon in the back-ground, moving around, a strange flashy noise, a small gasp (Had she heard that sound before?) when she heard him say gently: "Open."

And she opened her eyes-

Meta-Ridley smiled softly, as tears of wonder and joy ran down Shamus's eyes, as she took a tentative step forward towards the dragon.

The young boy next to him smiled at her.

And Samus grabbed Lucas into a hug.

Mother and Son reunited.

**Smash Mansion.**

Ganondorf was idly wondering around, when he came across Peach, vacuuming the corridors as usual.

"Greetings." He grunted.

"Hello." She replied.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Ganon shrugged and wandered off:

**_"HOOVER GO UP YOUR NETHER REGIONS NOW!"_**

**_"HELP ME!"_**

**Author's Notes: And that's that.**

**Chapter 1, the very first one, makes a come-back in Peach and Ganon's last line. Good old times.**

**Hope you lot loved it. I know I did.**

**Thanks for all your reviews :)**


	101. Angel's blessing

The beautiful morning sky shone brightly from the rising sun, the clouds showcasing the impressive spectacle with their white reflective capabilities. All in all, it looked to be a beautiful day.

The mountains rose high into the sky, almost into the heavens themselves. These majestic statues of rock rose above the earth, showing their dominance of the land. Truly a spectacle worth seeing.

A majestic green snake-like creature flew through the sky, letting out a powerful roar as it flew in the skies, keen yellow eyes catching sight of something, but the creature ignored and journeyed up into the shining sky.

What it had seen was rather unusual. For at the very top of the tallest mountain, was a boy.

Clad in a pure white tunic, with handsome brown sandals, brown gloves and a wreath of golden leaves around his head, which was covered in spiky, but soft brown hair. Sapphire eyes shone brightly on a kind, pale face, as the boy took in a deep breath, his lungs filling with air, a pair of handsome bird-like wings on his back, two golden rings of light around one wrist and a majestic bladed bow in his other arm.

This was Pit.

And with a soft smile to himself, he murmured:

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

**Author's Notes: Damn straight, Pit.**

**The SSBB One-shots are back! And what better way to introduce 101 then to feel proud of Pit, for his first game in nineteen years: **

**_Kid Icarus: Uprising!_**

**Good on you, Pit :D **

**And don't you worry, Diagon. There's still plenty of ideas brewing in my brain :D**

**REVIEW!**


	102. Falcon Foxing Punch!

Today's Brawl was pretty straight-forward.

Captain Falcon versus Fox, 5-stock, no items, on Bridge of Eldin.

Currently, the match was fairly even. Both fighters were currently at four-stock, able to match each other in speed. Fox was the more agile fighter, landing glancing blows on the racer and chipping away with his Blaster and Fox Illusion, whereas Captain Falcon's superior strength matched Fox's quicker attacks.

The iconic sound of a horn was heard by the two, as that creepy guy on the creepy pig rode onto the Bridge. Falcon glared at the approaching hazard and leapt forward into a Raptor Boost, hitting a jumping Fox with the spiking attack, knocking the unlucky lupine right into the boar's tusks.

As poor Fox crashed along the floor, yelping and cursing as the boar trampled, Captain Falcon stood nearby, smirking and taunted the anthropomorphic fox with a good old:

"C'mon!"

Fox got his feet, snarling, and lunged at Falcon, whom responded with a Falcon Kick. Fox leapt over the charging attack with ease, landing skilfully on the side, before charging up a Fox Illusion.

However, Falcon was already spinning into a Reverse Falcon Punch, just as Fox sped forward-

BAM!

Right into the infamous fist of fiery pain.

The awesome power of the Falcon Punch in one direction, the epic speed of Fox Illusion from the other, meant that Fox's head, the unfortunate target of the fist, made a horrible cracking noise as the still-speeding body took him away, sending him landing into a twitching heap on the other side of Falcon.

The racer looked shocked at what he had just done.

He's pretty much just broken Fox's head and neck.

"Oops." The racer gulped.

Master Hand was gonna kill him for this.

The weirdo on the giant pig came back and threw a bomb on Fox.

BOOM!

"Okay, now that's harsh." Falcon exclaimed.

The guy just shrugged and tossed Fox off the bridge.

Doctor Mario later decreed: "He'll get better."

**Author's Notes: This actually happened to me once. I Falcon Punched a Fox Illusion, resulting in Fox speeding off and dying in a second at the colliding momentum.**

**Then pig-rider bombed me, killing me as well. In this chapter though, he bombs Fox.**

**Poor Fox. As if Fox's Disturbia isn't enough XD**


	103. Chocolate and Illusions

The predator was stalking his prey.

No, it wasn't Seymour, whom was hunting an unlucky Link, who was swimming in the lake.

No, it wasn't that crazy Rayquaza, whom brutally slaughtered any in it's territory

No, it wasn't Peach, searching for her latest clean-up operation.

It was Lucario.

And his prey was an angel.

Well, technically not the angel.

Pit had a Super Chocolate Cake Supreme, the greatest, most luscious, most wonderful, most glorious chocolate cake in this world! It was a handsome 15-inch diameter, circular cake, around 5 inches tall, the top of it coated in chocolate flakes, two halves of ripe chocolate sponge, with majestic chocolate cream in the middle. It was so soft, yet wonderfully firm, and always brilliantly warm. It was the chocolate of heaven.

And it was Lucario's prey.

Stealthily, the Aura Pokemon stalked through the undergrowth towards the unwary angel, whom sitting on a grassy bank, licking his lips at the little cake on his lap.

Lucario would have to move carefully. He couldn't afford to damage the cake, but he had to take out Pit.

Well, he wasn't a Fighting-type for nothing, you know.

Building up his body into a restrained Extreme-speed, he prepared himself for the leap. Grab the cake; Take out the angel.

He leapt.

Pit was on his feet in an instant, his deadly bladed bow swinging around at the lunging Pokemon, whom raised his spiked paws in defence.

The two crashed into each other, the cake bouncing away into the forest as they rolled after it, punching kicking and biting each other, before they smashed into a tree, the botanical orgasm groaning as the force of the fight knocked it down with a CRASH!

Pit managed to grab Lucario's leg and tail as he leapt to his feet, before he started to swing his foe around, not a small feat, considering the Steel nature of his opponent. Regardless, Pit spun the yelling Pokemon around, being sure to smash his head through another tree, then releasing him, Lucario flying through the air and crashing right through a third tree, tearing out the other side. Pit quickly flitted into the air and unleashed a rain of Light arrows at the crash site, decimating the unlucky tree- And hopefully Lucario- In a storm of blue energy.

When Pit finally flopped to the ground, there was only dust in his shooting range.

"You'll never have my chocolate, you furry freaky fur-ball!" Pit snapped "EVER!"

Lucario suddenly leapt from under the ground. Pit had no time to react as he was kicked into the body of the fallen oak. He wrenched himself from the tree, only for Lucario to spin-kick him into it, the angel tearing into the wood, before Lucario leapt up, crashed his feet into the angel's chest, and released a surge of Aura, the blast smashing Pit right through the tree and off a convenient cliff.

Smirking at his victory, Lucario darted off in search of the cake.

He found it lying around, miraculously unharmed, its epic chocolate powers preventing it from getting dirty. The Pokemon groaned with happiness as he picked up the wonderful treat. It was so soft and warm and firm, like a woman's-

"**DECEPTICONS!"**

Lucario yelped in shock at the massive roar, before jumping out the way as a massive helicopter descended from the sky, transforming into a monstrous robot, with smashed a tree aside and charged somewhere, drawing a deadly spinning blade as it went.

Lucario watched the helicopter run off, before shrugging and preparing to eat the lovely cake.

"Lucario."

Oh shit.

The Pokemon turned to see Peach glaring at him.

"Did you attack Pit for his chocolate again?" The princess hissed dangerously.

"No, I was holding his cake for him." The Pokemon quickly replied.

"Give me the cake, so I can take it back to him. Or die."

Lucario gave her the cake and fled. He was no idiot.

Peach smiled to herself as she held the cake- And transformed.

In a wave of purple energy, she wasn't Peach anymore. Rather, she'd become a dark-grey, scary fox like creature, with crimson highlights on it's eyes and pointed mouth, with a collar of black fur, sharp crimson claws and a mane of spiky crimson-black hair, tied in a small ponytail near the end of it's length with an aqua orb.

The shape-shifting creature cackled, in a hissing, masculine voice.

"Excellent!" He hissed. "The cake is a lie! Or at least, the one who has it is!"

With that, the fox creature ate the cake, revelling in it's brilliance. When he'd finished the awesome treat, he grinned happily and declared:

"Look out, World! I don't know my English name yet, but fear the might of my Japanese name-

_-ZOROARK!"_

**Author's Notes: For 103, we introduce the newest character for the SSBB One-shots:**

**Zoroark, the first Fifth Generation Pokemon to be revealed. And we see his Illusion powers are most helpful in getting the cake.**

**For those who are wondering, Pit didn't get back to Lucario because Rayquaza flew by and ate him. He got better.**

**And virtual cookies to anyone who spotted that random reference :D**


	104. War for SmasherTron

_Smasher-Tron. Our home. For-a generations, it has-a been a peaceful world. Until pride and a lust for-a power divided us._

_Now, we-a fight; enemies, who were once our-a brothers._

An Arwing flew through the black sky, streaking towards a chaotic battlefield, a sort of mechanical citadel. Two people on turrets were firing at the approaching swarm of Arwings, taking one down, before a missile destroyed the right turret, sending the person mounting it flying to the floor, where more of them were firing at the airborne foes.

A green kart-like vehicle drove up to the battlefield, where it suddenly unfolded and transformed into a mechanical version of Luigi, whom started firing at an Arwing, doing minor damage to its wing, before ducking behind cover as a second flyer shot at him.

Meanwhile, the first Arwing spun round a huge tower and prepared to attack the ground defence from behind, its sensors locking onto Luigi.

As it flew towards its target, a road, unfolding itself as it went, was driven along by a red and black sports car, which sped after the flyer. The road shifted up into a ramp, and the sports car drove off the ramp, as the Arwing launched two missiles, In mid-air, the car transformed into Mario, whom knocked one missile, before catching the other in his hand-

BOOM!

The explosion, sent him flying down to hit the ground roughly, rolling along until he stopped near the other fighters. As the Arwing veered away back to its own troops, Luigi helped Mario up, as more of their soldiers fired at the enemy, some getting shot, some ducking back into cover.

_Our-a tragic war has-a ravaged Smasher-Tron_

The Arwing passed a navy-blue R.O.B with a red visor, before transforming into Falco, whom landed next to Wolf, the mechanical lupine blasting at foes with a massive right-armed cannon, before lifting up the unlucky captive in his grasp.

With no remorse, Wolf savagely crushed the head of the unlucky bot, glaring at the remains.

**It is a necessary war. To return us to glory!**

Mario braced his troops for a frontal assault as he drew a massive fire-axe and readied himself.

_The Mario-bots will-a never sacrifice freedom._

His troops charged, Mario leading the way, cutting down three drones in his path, slicing a fourth drone right in half.

**The Wolf-cons will bring this world to order!**

Wolf drew a massive mace, smashing a Mario-bot drone to pieces, before turning to look at the sky, seeing a titanic meteor heading for the ground.

Luigi gazed in awe at the meteor, as he and the rest of the troops slowed down in face of the Wolf-con army before them.

_Our-a defeat would mean the end of-a everything._

With an ear-splitting crash, the meteor crashed into the ground. From the burning wreckage of it's landing, a massive claw emerged, and the face of a roaring mechanical Giga Bowser emerged, raising to it's feet, as Wolf turned back to Mario's forces.

**My victory will mark a brilliant new beginning!**

Mario caught up to the rest of his troops, slamming his axe down on the ground as a signal for them to halt, as their own super-weapon was brought into play:

An absolutely huge mechanical Captain Falcon charged up energy in his right hand and fired a titanic stream of fire, decimating an advancing row of Wolf-con drones.

_One shall-a stand._

From the fires of those drones, the Mario-bots charged, Mario in the lead, as the Wolf-cons charged for them.

**One shall fall.**

Wolf, his mace ready, led his troops into the oh-so near climatic battle, as Giga Bowser gathered energy in it's mouth and shoulder cannons, and unleashed devastating beams of energy.

Regardless of the explosions all around, the two armies kept charging, and Mario and Wolf lunged for each other in the middle of it all-

**Author's Notes: WAR FOR CYBERTRON!**

**Quite possibly one of the most kick-ass games I have ever seen! If you love Transformers, and brutal violence, and plot twists, get this game and kill some stuff! :D**

**The characters were portrayed as:**

**Mario = Optimus Prime**

**Luigi = Bumblebee**

**Wolf = Megatron**

**Falco = Starscream**

**R.O.B = Soundwave**

**Captain Falcon = Omega Supreme**

**Giga Bowser = Trypticon**

**War for Cybertron is a kick-ass game, and this chapter honours it :D**


	105. Seymour's little Trick

**"SEYMOUR!"**

The giant spider suddenly jumped in shock at the angry sound of his mistresses voice. She wasn't happy about something. Maybe she'd found the corpse of the green-haired ass-hole. No way. Seymour buried him under a sweet shop. She would never find him.

Evidently, she had, as she was dragging his bloody corpse behind her.

Seymour cowered at the visible rage from his mistress, feeling a weird fear in face of her ninja disguise, as she stomped over to him like Ganon when he lost at Halo 3. Ganon was a sore loser, naturally.

Still, what did his beloved mistress see in that green-wearing prick? He was a gay fairy-boy in tights! Honestly!

"Seymour, why is it then when the police come to the Mansion, ninety percent of the time, it's to tell me Link's body has been found somewhere?" Sheik snapped angrily, the spider flinching at her biting tone, Link murmuring in his pained sleep, his hips miraculously intact despite the fact that Seymour had ripped out his pelvis.

Seymour grunted a pathetic excuse: "_He stole my special cookie."_

"I don't give you cookies."

_"He stepped on my foot."_

"You have seven more."

_"He was reading porn magazines._

Killing Link was sweet.

But it wasn't as sweet as this; Sheik snarled in jealous rage and promptly turned on her injured boyfriend, impaling him repeatedly with needles, strangling the Hylian with her chain and kicking him in the nuts so hard that a squirrel vomited.

Note to self, Seymour mused with amusement, next time you're in trouble, tell her Link's watching porn. That'll teach him!

**Author's Notes: The remaining 10 percent of police time is devoted to Ike's murder of fangirls.**

**So, when in trouble with Zelda regarding Link, Seymour tells her that he reads/ watches porn. That turns her against Link XD**

**She'll probably figure it out, but until then, Link will suffer. Poor Link.**

**In response to a question from Perfect Phoenix, and a review from Speedy-Shifter, no, this series will not be accepting OCs. Quite frankly, in most of the stories I've seen them in (Not all stories, some are alright) OCs annoy me. They're either over-powered or plain annoying. **


	106. Marth's old Flame and Fantasy

"Say, Marth."

The prince of Altea turned from the TV, featuring _Too Soapy for Soap, _to see a curious Ike looking at him, Snake also laying about on the couch.

"What?"

"I was just wondering-" Ike said "-If you have Shiida for your girlfriend, then why did you have that big crush on Lyn?"

Marth was silent as he contemplated Ike's question, while Snake glanced at him, also curious for an answer. To be honest, Marth had forgotten his long-ago crush on Lyn.

When Ike got no answer, he prepared himself to poke Marth to speed him up, when R.O.B suddenly appeared and said:

_"I believe I have the answer."_

Both swordsman and the mercenary looked at him, waiting for him to continue, which the robot did:

_"Marth holds great affection for his girlfriend, designated Shiida. But he also possessed feelings for Lyndis. Why? The answer is simple. Marth hoped that Lyn would also love him, so he could convince her and Shiida to partake in sexual activates with each other while he watched."_

The three humans gaped.

R.O.B glanced at them one by one, while Ike and Snake stared at a shocked Marth, before Snake said:

"You disgust me, pervert."

Ike, meanwhile, merely said: "I may never call you gay again, Marth. Maybe bisexual, but never gay."

**Author's Notes: As you know, the reason I originally had Marth with a crush on Lyn was, in those days, because I had no clue who Shiida was. I'm not a Fire Emblem guy, you see.**

**Anyway, it appears that Marth was trying to court Lyn as well, in that he'd have two hot chicks under his wing, and could convince to, you know, do stuff.**

**Marth's a sensible man. Snake's a hypocrite. And Ike's just Ike.**

**All's well that end's well!**


	107. Where's Palutena?

"Does anyone know where Palutena is?"

The question resounded throughout the kitchen, where Fox, Ike, Snake and Wario were hanging out. These four turned from their snacks to see a worried Pit, the angel tapping his feet in nervous worry. Fox and Ike exchanged glances, Wario went back to stuffing his face, and Snake asked:

"Why?"

"Well, she promised to take me to Disney World today, but I can't find her!" The angel whined.

"Well, we will just go find her." Ike pointed out. "Where was she last?"

Pit shrugged: "I don't know."

"Hey!" Wario cried. "Maybe Fox could-a track her scent!"

Fox looked indignant.

"What do I look like to you? A dog?"

The others stared at him.

"Okay, don't answer that."

"Well, if Fox is gonna sniff her out, we need something with her scent." Snake mused. "But what-"

Pit held out a lock of emerald hair.

"Here! This is a lock of her hair!" He cried cheerfully.

The others stared at him.

"You-a have some of her-a hair?" Wario asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

The others just stared, until Snake finally said:

"You're a creepy little bastard, aren't you?"

**Later**

Fox, reluctantly, was playing the role of sniffer dog, smelling along the corridors of the Mansion, followed by an anxious Pit, and the other three, who were curious.

The unlikely quintet were wandering along, when Fox perked up.

"I have the scent! This way!" The vulpine cried, running off in a dash, followed by the joyful Pit and the other three.

"This way!" Fox called, heading through a door where the scent got stronger. "She's in here! I found her! She's-

-she's-"

For Fox, in his excitement of tracking down the Goddess, had not been paying attention. The result?

He was in the bathroom.

With a naked, visible and horrified Palutena in the shower.

Fox stared.

Palutena stared.

Fox stared.

Palutena glared.

Fox stared.

Palutena pulled out a lethal blade.

Fox got a nose-bleed.

**_"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_**

The other four were outside, listening to the cries of pain and horror and the demented shrieks of a Goddess seen unclothed.

Wario said: "The question here is: Is he really lucky, or really unlucky?"

"Both." Replied Ike.

**Author's Notes: Poor Fox. He got better. But way worth it :D**

**Pit's a creepy lil' wiener, ain't he? XD**


	108. Zoroark versus Luigi!

"**Attention, Smasher's. Luigi will now report to Hyrule Temple, to battle the newest contender for Brawl. Double time, please."**

The voice of Master Hand reverberated around the Mansion, as it's residents perked up and made way for the Stadium.

A new challenger? Most interesting.

Luigi, of course, was rather nervous of having to fight this unknown foe, but steeled himself. He would give this newbie the fight of his life! No-one messed with Luigi!

"Are you ready, my-a Brother?" Mario asked, as he and Peach waved the green machine off to the teleportation chamber, where Smasher's were transferred to the stages. Luigi nodded and replied:

"I'll be-a fine, bro! Watch me kick-a some ass!"

Mario laughed and high-fived his brother, while Peach merely smiled and- kicking Shadow in the nuts for no reason- walked off with Mario in tow. Luigi, meanwhile, stepped into the teleporter, and felt the weird feeling of being transported.

Suddenly popping out of a Warp Pipe, with a grumble of "Let's-a go." Luigi was on Hyrule Temple. And guess what he saw for his opponent.

None other then (Though unknown by the Smasher's) Zoroark, the Monster Fox Pokemon, a savage and sly Dark-type.

"Well, so the infamous second banana is my foe." Zoroark sneered cruelly. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"You look-a like some gay werewolf rip-off of-a Lucario." Luigi pointed out.

"F*** you."

**"3...2...1...GO!"**

Luigi surged forward, blasting a blaze of green fire at the Pokemon, whom leapt away with ease, the Monster Fox a highly agile creature.

Zoroark leapt down from the pillar that bordered the underground tunnel, leaping away as Luigi followed, blasting at the Pokemon with balls of jade fire. Zoroark stopped suddenly, his claws charging a shadowing Night Burst, just in time for Luigi to land. Zoroark fired, and Luigi had no chance to dodge. The sphere of darkness struck the plumber, flinging back into the pillar with a CRASH!

The crowd let out a loud "OH!" at this brutal hit, before Zoroark lunged forward, his claws glowing with deadly shadow energy, the cruel Shadow Claw attack.

_"Shadow Claw." _Lucario noted, as Peach covered her mouth in horror at the approaching attack to her friend. _"A nasty move. Deadly sharp, and a high critical hit ratio."_

The deadly move hit Luigi, practically imprinting the unlucky plumber in the pillar, before Zoroark charged up a Night Burst and fired it at point-blank range. The move, so close and powerful, hit Luigi, and actually knocked the pillar down. The pillar slid down the tunnel and landed in the "Fight Club" vertically, before falling over, Luigi-side down, with a squash.

The crowd gasped. Mario and Peach gasped. Bowser gasped. Falco was reading his Mature magazines, before he noticed everyone was looking at him and promptly gasped.

Suddenly, the pillar exploded in an inferno of green fire, revealing Luigi, dishevelled, but ready to fight. Zoroark snarled and charged down the tunnel at Luigi, lunging at him, claws glowing with darkness. Luigi quickly lit his arms with fire and raised them to catch the Pokemon and blast him into the roof.

Zoroark growled in pain, but dropped from the ceiling and snarled at Luigi, whom glared back, the crowd cheering at the plumber's comeback.

Zoroark lunged, jaws wide open, baring deadly teeth. Luigi quickly reared a fist back and punched his foe in the face, knocking out a pointed canine. The Pokemon snarled and back-handed the plumber in retaliation, whom responded with a kick to the Monster Fox's abdomen. Zoroark growled and slashed at Luigi, before using his other hand to follow up the claws with a punch. Luigi grimaced in pain, but managed to punch Zoroark hard, and follow it up with a Karate chop to the Pokemon's shoulder.

The crowed was cheering as the two opponents fought, just as Luigi reared his fists, blazing with fire, and brought them down on Zoroark, who caught them with his shadowed claws. Their hands locked, Luigi and Zoroark wrestled, before the Pokemon twisted round, so their backs were to each other, and flipped Luigi around, smashing the plumber against the ground, before throwing him away.

Luigi landed hard, but was already on his feet.

Both fighter breathed heavily, before Zoroark charged up a Night Burst and fired it. Luigi jumped in the air to avoid it and blasted two fireballs at-

Wait.

Zoroark had vanished!

Luigi landed, looking around nervously, not noticing an invisible flicker behind him-

POW!

The Shadow Claw hit home, and Luigi was flung off the edge of the stage.

With a cry of horror, Luigi spun into a Luigi Cyclone, managing to spin back up to the edge, which he grabbed onto. But as he began to pull himself up, he saw Zoroark standing over him, the Pokemon charging up a Night Burst with triumph.

"Long live Luigi." The Pokemon hissed.

He fired at the same time Luigi shot a fireball at him, but the ball of darkness struck Luigi, sending him falling into oblivion-

**Later**

"Congratulations, Zoroark." Master Hand said. "You are know officially a Smasher."

"That's great." The Pokemon whimpered, clutching his smoking crotch, his groin having unfortunately been hit by the fireball. "Can I see the Doctor now? I think my sperm are on fire."

**Author's Notes: He may have lost, but Luigi got nasty revenge nonetheless XD**

**So, Zoroark joins the Smasher's! Hurray!**

**Anyway, folks, a request: Pick a chapter, any chapter, and chose your Top Three favourite quote from said chapter. Send them in! :D**


	109. MK BOOM

"Meta Knight!"

Said puffball was sitting on a couch next to Samus, watching _Monster Hunt_,when Peach wandered in, having called the knight.

"Yes, Peach?"

"I need you to clean out Snake's junk from the basement." Peach said. "He always leaves his crap there."

"May I finish watching this show first?"

"No."

A no from Peach wasn't a good sign. But Meta Knight love this show. It was funny.

"But please?"

"MK, if you don't help out, you won't be getting any for a month." Samus chipped in.

The ultimate threat for a man, Meta Knight relented and set off for the basement, muttering about how Snake sucked.

He reached his destination fairly quickly, and descended into the darkness. Once at the bottom, he turned on the light, showcasing the basement in all its creepiness. Creepy.

Anyway, so Meta Knight wandered over to a convenient box labelled: "Snake's stuff."

"I hate cleaning this damn place." Meta Knight grumbled, as he opened the box to have a look inside-

And saw a whole load of mines suddenly beep.

Meta Knight's eyes widened, turning white with horror, and he screamed:

"**WHAT THE FU-"**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Falco was walking along aimlessly, when a puff of smoke suddenly puffed out from under the basement door. Staring at it for a second, he then shrugged and wandered off.

"Business as usual."

**Author's Notes: Even my most favourite character of all is not safe from the crazy sh** in this story. As such, Meta Knight suffers the infamous:**

**WTF BOOM**

**Poor Meta Knight.**

**Oh by the way, to all those who may be wondering, this is a list of the fictional TV shows the Smasher's watch.**

**_Monster Hunt: _When random idiots go looking for Monsters. Seymour was featured in one episode, mauling Link as usual.**

**_Hogging the Hedge: _Shadow and Sonic's favourite show, a comedy featuring a hedgehog who tries to move onto better things, but always ends up in trouble, much to the annoyance of friends and neighbours.**

**_Too Soapy for Soap: _One of those soap operas that have no plot or whatever, just plain drama and suspense.**

**_Landmaster Crash Derby: _A crash-derby featuring Landmasters**

**_I love Mister Happy Ducky: _One of those brain-killing, soul-torturing baby shows. That kill your brain and torture your soul.**


	110. Fox's Disturbia: OMFG

**Author's Notes: Warning: Today's chapter contains a whole load of random sh** 0_0**

As it often were, the day today was bright and sunny in this World, the great star shining above the land, showering it with deadly ultra-violet radiation-

Let's ignore the pessimistic stuff for now.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Yoshi were off for a walk in the forest. It was a weekly ritual, for the three to meander around the forest for no reason other then to meander. Which was still lots of fun.

Anyway, these three were happily wandering through the forest, discussing stuff, such as new Smasher Zoroark, Red being attacked by a caffeine-mad Jigglypuff and Dedede using his hammer to knock a tower down on top of a fan-boy, when suddenly-

NINJA ATTACK!

Ninjas leapt from the trees and surrounded the trio.

"Oh no's!" DK cried out. "What do we do?"

"We do the Hamster Dance!" Yoshi decreed.

With that, the trio did an epic hamster dance that owned most of the ninjas. However, some survived and threw poisoned darts at the trio.

Diddy Kong, randomly clad in a black jacket and sunglasses, did the Matrix, ducking backward as the dart flew over him, before pulling out his Popgun's and blasting the ninja's to pieces.

With the power of Peanuts.

"Now that we have won, it's PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

They then started doing the PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME dance, and this dance was so crazy, Yoshi caught on FIRE!

"I do believe I'm on fire." Yoshi said in a sophisticated French voice, wearing a business suit and smoking a cigar, all while on FIRE!

"Gosh-golly-geez-a-matics-timmy-billy-doo, Batman!" Diddy Kong cried out wearing the classic Robin outfit. "It's the Joker!"

Donkey Kong was wearing Joker face-paint! OMG!

Diddy-Robin-Kong then jumped up, pulled out a staff and beat the crap out of Donkey-Joker-Kong, while the music of _ "Everybody was Kung-Fu-fighting!" _played.

"FIREBALL'S, YUM!" Yoshi screamed, eating fireballs.

"What does the scouter say about his YUM! level?" DK asked.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Diddy Kong screamed.

"WHAT, 9000?" Donkey Kong roared.

"M-M-M-M-M-Monkey!" Yoshi screamed, pointing at Diddy Kong.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

The trio turned to see a very disturbed Fox.

"No, seriously." The vulpine said. "What the f***?"

"Charlie! We found a map, to Candy Mountain!_ Candy Mountain, Charlie!"_

_**"I'M-A FIRING MA' LASER!"**_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Mansion**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Fox screamed, as he woke up from the most disturbing nightmare he had ever had. Clutching his violently beating heart, Fox gazed around his room in a panic, noting with relief that it had all been a dream.

"Thank God." The vulpine murmured. "That dream was so crazy, I- Wait a minute... What's that smell?... ZELDA! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TANK!"

"Screw you."

**Author's Notes: Um... yeah. Random.**

**Poor Fox.**


	111. Sleepover Spy

**Author's Notes: I think I'll clear this wee thing up with u lot:**

**The reason I write more about some characters (Fox, Mario, Peach, MK) then others (Yoshi, Captain Falcon, DK) is because the characters I write about more are, well, easier to write about :P**

**Anyway, to the plot :D**

There were times when the girls (Peach, Zelda, Samus and Lyn) of Smash Mansion held sleepovers.

By sleepovers, three girls got on their pyjamas and moved to the fourth girls room, where the chatting, nail-painting (Samus hated that part) Truth or Dar, and all the other girly stuff that took place at these sleepovers.

Currently, the quartet were in Peach's room, easily the largest of the rooms (Zelda's probably would have a big room herself if she didn't share with Lyn (Link was with Toon Link)) Peach was dressed in a pink, frilly robe, Zelda in a purple strapped vest and lavender shorts, Samus in a navy-blue tank top and trousers, and Lyn in a aqua robe. Joining the girls tonight was Jigglypuff, whose femininity allowed her to join in these sleepovers occasionally.

Currently, the four girls were sitting in a circle on the floor, Jigglypuff chilling out on the large bed.

"So, Lyn." Peach said. "How is it being a Smasher at last?"

Lyn smiled sweetly: "It's awesome, Peach. I love the chance to fight for the women of my country, and show everyone what I can do."

"You did a great job in kicking Ike's butt." Zelda giggled.

"Probably 'cause he was too busy staring at your assets." Samus mused casually, flashing a lop-sided smirk at the now rather blushing Lyn.

The other two girls giggled, before Peach piped up: "But Sammy, I notice you've been hanging out with Meta Knight a lot lately."

"Fourth base, actually." Samus replied coolly, earning an admiring whistle from Lyn and a giggle from Zelda. "And he has that awesome warship of his."

"Is he compensating for something?" Lyn giggled.

The other girls laughed loudly, Jigglypuff giggling slightly, before Peach said:

"Alright, ladies, tell me: Which Decepticon is the best?"

"Blackout."

"Sideways."

"Brawl."

"Megatron."

"Okay, we know why Peach likes Megs, and Sammy likes Blackout." Zelda mused. "So, Lyn, why Sideways?"

"Well, he's just a little courier, and he's so cute! Plus, I love his little Audi mode." Lyn giggled. "And why Brawl?"

"Because he's a green warrior, like my Link. And also, he's a tank." Zelda smirked.

"Okay, favourite Autobot?" Samus asked. "I got Breakaway."

"Jazz."

"Ironhide."

"Jetfire."

"Why Jetfire, Peach?"

"Because he was originally a Decepticon. Autobots suck."

"Autobots rule, Peach. Optimus kicks all their asses."

"Megatron killed him!"

"Yeah, while Prime was distracted by killing Grindor and kicking Starscream's ass." Samus snorted. "And guess what? Didn't Optimus, oh, I don't know, **_force-feed Megs his own fusion cannon_**? And kill the Fallen as well?"

Peach glowered at the huntress, glaring something fierce, when Lyn piped in:

"Okay, girl's, tell me: What crack pairing would you do for Transformers?"

The other two shrugged, while Peach answered:

"Arcee x Devastator!"

All four girls and Jigglypuff laughed their heads off (If Jigglypuff had a head, that is)

"Oh, that is insane!"

"The tiny bike girl and the monster combiner? Classic!"

"Okay, tell me this." Samus chirped. "If you could have any powers from the other Smasher's, what would it be?"

"Sonic's super speed." Peach said.

"Donkey Kong's epic strength." Zelda piped up.

"Pit's wings!" Lyn giggled.

"Me, I would have Pikachu's powers." Samus said cheerfully. "I'd shock all the perverts to Hell!"

"Hey, Jigglypuff, what would you have?"

The puffball shrugged.

"Oh well... Hey, let's compare breast sizes!"

**Later**

When Jigglypuff left the room in a daze, after watching the four women do... comparisons, she's had a dazed look on her face.

Now, that look turned to triumph, as, with a flicker of purple energy-

Zoroark stood proud and tall.

"Darkrai bless Illusions." The Pokemon said cheerfully, wiping away his nosebleed, before whipping out some pictures. "And Darkrai bless spy cameras behind your ear!"

**Author's Notes: Gasp. Zoroark has found a practical use for his Illusion power, it seems. Sneaking into the girl's sleepover, disguised as Jigglypuff! Crazy.**

**On another note, Zoroark uses Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokemon, rather then Arceus. Pokemon generally go by their own types. Henceforth, Pikachu would refer to Legends like Zapdos or Raikou, and Squirtle would refer to Kyogre, etc**

**You naughty son of a bitch, Zoroark! I hope Peach finds out and kills you dead!**


	112. Anniversary of Hunters

Kirby was wandering along happily, as he often did, when he came across Meta-Ridley.

The cybernetic dragon appeared to be preparing something, and Kirby noticed that it appeared to be a large table, decorated with navy-blue balloons, each with a Screw-ball insignia, as well as a variety of weird alien foods. Kirby was perplexed, to say the least.

The cyborg noticed his presence and turned to him with a leer.

"Well, if it isn't Kirby." Meta-Ridley snorted. "I see you came across my wee project, yes."

"Poyo?" _"What is it?"_

Meta-Ridley couldn't understand Kirby, but he wouldn't call himself the leader of the Space Pirates if he couldn't make good guesses on other aliens.

"What is it, you ask?" The dragon chuckled. "Why, my own wee present for that oh-so delightful mistress of bounties, yes."

Kirby raised an eyebrow: "_For Samus?"_

"Yes. See, today is our anniversary."

Kirby gaped. And when Kirby gapes, its like a giant cave.

But he was shocked.

Samus and Ridley had an _anniversary? _ Impossible!

Meta-Ridley snorted as he took in Kirby's expression: "Not that way, you little marshmallow. The day I marry Samus is the day when Seymour gives Link presents and doesn't massacre him, yes. What I mean is; Today is the anniversary of our first battle, back when she was a rookie and I was mere Ridley, yes."

"Oh."

The dragon chuckled slightly, before continuing. "Thus, this lil' party, to celebrate our first battle, yes. It was a draw, that time, oh yes."

Kirby nodded, just as a certain armour-clad femme fatale walked up.

"Morning, Ridley, you piece of crap." Samus greeted.

"Hello, Blondie." The dragon retorted, as Samus sat down, the woman removing her helmet and setting it down, as Kirby shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Been a while since we last got together." Samus mused.

"Yes." The dragon replied. "Last time we had time to ourselves, it was when we had that fight in the forest. I won that one, yes."

"No, I won." Samus replied snootily.

Kirby watched the two banter as they tucked into the alien foods. It was quite weird how such great rivals were now on speaking/ eating terms. Who would have thought it?

"So, how's Lucas?" The dragon asked casually.

"He's good." Samus replied coolly.

"And Meta Knight?"

"He's good."

"And Pikachu?"

"He's good. And, before you go on, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you once make an elaborate hidden treasure scheme?"

"To lure any Smasher's there and destroy them."

"Fair enough."

The trio ate in silence, Kirby musing again on how friendships seemed to form from unlikely pairs in this place, when Meta-Ridley spoke.

"You know, Sammy." Meta-Ridley sniggered. " Since this has been our first anniversary for a while-"

Samus jumped back with incredible reflexes as massive jaws snapped at her, fire brewing in the dragon's maw, as Kirby leapt back with a shriek.

"Just like old times." Samus sniggered, before firing a plasma blast at the cyborg, whom blocked it with a wing, before leaping at the femme fatale, smashing her to the ground, her knee flinging into his gut as savaged claws raked across her armour.

Kirby sighed. For a peaceful dinner.

Just then, the trio noticed Seymour crawl by, the spider looking very annoyed, a massive present on his back which said:

_"To Link. Love Seymour. P.S, no I'm not going to massacre you."_

Samus, Kirby and Ridley stared, before the dragon said:

"Hey, Sam. Let's get hitched."

**Author's Notes: Well, that was random. So, will Samus marry Ridley? Or just kick him in the nuts?**

**I figured that it'd be nice and ironic that Samus and Ridley have anniversaries for their fights. They have a unique relationship that's for sure; They are the stable figures in the other's lives.**

**And Kirby just wants to eat in peace. I wonder what Zelda had to do to make Seymour give Link a present?**


	113. Psychokinetic and Aerokinetic Musings

The lake was shining under the light of a crescent moon. The water swirled softly in light winds, glimmering in the white light of the satellite above this World. The water rippled and shimmered, like the skin of a great silver beast, fluid and mystical. The trees that bordered this lake were moving slightly in the winds, their branches creaking at the movement, their leaves twirling in the wind in a dance of green.

And by the lakeside, under the Moon, under this black night, not a cloud nor a star, was Lucas.

The young psychic was contemplating, as expected from those with advanced mental powers.

Lucas was contemplating his life, his end, his rebirth, and the end of his own end.

Claus had died here.

Claus had killed him.

Lucas could only being to describe the searing pain of the sword that impaled him through his chest, crushing his ribs, severing his lungs, piercing perhaps his most vital of organs. Then again, his heart was already dead before the blade ad even gotten near it.

The simple fact that his brother had been the one whom had taunted him about his mother, his precious, innocent, wonderful mother, had been the one whom had attacked him and his friends and had been the one to kill him. Why, his heart was torn before the blade had stabbed through it, had burst its chambers, severed its veins and spilt its blood.

The pain had hurt so much.

His eyes had seen Marth, the prince distraught, horrified. His lungs ached with the blood within them as his mouth spilt out final requests. A shame his heart failed before he could say all he wanted to say. Then, there had been the light, the light of gold, and nothing.

Nothing.

No-one felt anything in the trophy. It was nothing. A bleak darkness.

Memories still existed, of course, and when the cyborg had touched the golden base, he'd remembered the beautiful woman with golden hair, piercing, yet soft eyes and the infamous blue suit. He'd remembered his friends, his comrades. And they had been overjoyed. Hell, even Ganondorf had to restrain himself from crying.

And he'd been overjoyed, to see the people he loved and liked and cared for.

But still, the pain of his heart did not cease.

And he knew why.

Claus was dead.

His murderer was murdered.

Claus had killed him. Claus had forsaken him. Claus had hated him. Claus had insulted his mother.

And Lucas couldn't hate him. He never could. He couldn't hate his own brother.

But Claus was dead.

Gone, forevermore.

Maybe for the best. Claus had been corrupted. Surely, death was better then a life of wrong and hate and evil. Lucas supposed that should ease him up.

The young psychic sighed softly, before pulling out a ham sandwich from his pocket. It had been Claus' favourite food. When they had been together, he, his brother, his mother, they had often had a massive plate of the stuff, eating, laughing, loving...

So long ago.

Lucas threw the sandwich away, into the lake. A tiny splash, a faint flash of white as the bread and the meat within floated, before a familiar green rose from the black depths, and a tiny snap of jaws, ending the sandwich, just like the jaws had ended Claus.

The Rayquaza, it's head half-emerging from the water, let out a low growl of satisfaction. Obviously, being a creature that could survive on the minute particles of the ozone, even a ham sandwich was filling. Slowly, like an anaconda or a crocodile, it idly slithered over to the water's edge, where Lucas knelt, it's deadly yellow eyes focused on the prey by it's domain.

Lucas watched the hunter approach, feeling no fear, only understanding.

Claus was dead.

He could never feel the horrors of corruption again. Claus was free. And Rayquaza was to thank. None of the Smasher's would have killed Claus, but the dragon would. The dragon did kill the Masked Man. The jaws had torn the psychic apart, the stomach had obviously rendered the body as nothing.

"You spared him." Lucas murmured out loud. The dragon hesitated, obviously confused by lack of fear, and even conversation, from the prey.

"You killed my brother. That, I can't forgive. Yet, I can. Because you saved him from the evil. Spared him a lifetime of hate. I thank you for that." Lucas continued. "But... he was my only family left... And he's gone now."

The Legendary was still now, listening, displaying an intelligence, a pure mind hidden by a violent draconic instinct.

"But..." Lucas mused. "I have new family. There's Ness. He's the best friend I ever had. And the brother I should have had. There's Samus. She's one of the nicest people I've ever seen. She's the mother I never lost. There's Marth. He's like an older brother, maybe an uncle. Not my father. I never knew him... But still. I have family."

Lucas was smiling now. "Yeah. I have family. Thanks."

The dragon was silent, before raising it's head up and leaning towards growling softly. But not threateningly. Lucas raised an eyebrow, before reaching out and stroking the green scales once. Smooth, yet...

He wasn't sure. Airy? Like air given tangible form. Then again, this creature was master of the skies.

The dragon grunted, before, with a turn of its serpentine form, slipped back into the depths.

A ripple of water, and it was gone.

Lucas sighed softly, before getting up, pulling another thing out of his pocket and set it in the ground. With a small glance at it, Lucas walked away.

Away from the past.

On the shore of the lake, was a large needle-like object, and on it, these words were carved:

_Claus_

_My Brother_

_My Friend_

_My Enemy_

_Rip in Peace._

**Author's Notes: Aw, Lucas...**


	114. Dimensional stuff: Wot

"R.O.B, not to make you feel sad or anything... But what the Hell is this piece of crap?"

Aforementioned robot glared at Falco, before beginning his lecture on the small group of Smasher's around his invention:

"_This, my comrades, is a Dimensional Transplant device, capable of distorting the realms of reality itself. It could send you anywhere in any dimension, and automatically brings you back in two hours. A fail-safe, so you are not trapped in whatever place it takes you."_

The gathered group- R.O.B, Falco, Peach, Meta-Ridley, Bowser and Lucario- were gathered around R.O.B's device. It was large silver cylinder thing with lots of buttons and beeps.

"And you made this because?" Bowser asked.

R.O.B shrugged "_I was bored."_

"Can't argue with that."

"So, how does it work?" Falco asked, walking up to the device and pressing a random button.

_"That button you just pressed is how it work's." _R.O.B said. _"Wait, what-"_

The machine suddenly let out a whine and a hiss as it started to power up, energy forming in the cylinder, getting larger and larger-

"Well this sucks." Peach mused, before hitting Falco in the face.

_"Curses, foiled again." _R.O.B said, before the machine sucked them all into a DIMENSIONAL PORTAL!

**Falco**

When Falco opened his eyes, he noted two things.

1: He was all alone.

2: He wasn't in R.O.B's room anymore.

Instead, he appeared to be in some weird place, that looked like a giant technological city, except it was rather torn up by fire and debris and explosions.

"Where am I?" Falco asked.

"You, strange organic freak, are on Cybertron. And now, you will die, under the might of Starscream!"

Falco turned to see a giant jet robot aiming a big-ass gun at him.

"Oh sh-"

BOOM!

**Peach**

"STARSCREAM!"

The F-22 looked up from his hastily screen-savoured femme site, to see a grumpy Megatron stomping up to him, the tank's treads writhing in anger and his claws flexing.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"There is a weird blonde human in a pink dress humping my leg!"

"The slag?"

"Look, there it is! Do you see it?"

"Oh yeah. How did that get here?"

"Pit if I know, but I can't kill it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just saw her beat the sh*t out of Soundwave with his own tentacles and then forced him to ingest a satellite. So, I'm kinda scared."

"Fair enough. I wouldn't want to suffer what Soundwave did."

"Poor Soundwave."

"Soundwave is awesome, I love him."

"Me too."

**Bowser**

"To be or not to be; That is the question." Bowser mused, as he gazed at the war-torn valley before him. "Do I venture forth into battle and lay waste to my foes, or retain my peace and stay here, despite the losses of life."

Bowser thought for a moment, before shrugging and picking up a Spartan Laser in one hand, and a Rocket Launcher.

"But this is Halo 3, and there's always stuff to kill! YAY!"

With that, the turtle charged into battle and massacred Grunts.

**Lucario**

Lucario, meanwhile, had ended up in a random forest.

"_What is this place?" _The Pokemon asked himself, before looking to the left-

And he saw a blue unicorn and a pink unicorn staring at him with freaky eyes and weird smiles.

"_The heck?"_

"Hello! Wanna come with us to Candy Mountain?"

_"Uh-oh."_

**Meta-Ridley**

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder looked from his computer to see an anxious Starfire next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I am worried."

"Why?"

"I believe that there is a something following me. I hear the weird giggling and the weird steps of feet, and I believe I also saw the flash of a camera!"

The alien was pretty panicked now, but Robin jutted in with a soothing tone:

"Look, Star, no-one could get in the Tower. It's probably just Beast Boy trying to prank you."

"...Very well."

With that, the Tamaranean wandered off back to her room, thankfully not hearing anymore strange noises. However, when she reached her room-

"EEK! Someone had stolen my most favourite pair of pants!"

**R.O.B**

R.O.B stared for a moment as he realised that he hadn't been transported.

Phew.

So, he reactivated the machine and withdrew the Smasher's from wherever they were.

He did not expect to see a giggling Peach, a thoroughly crushed Falco, a mentally-disturbed Lucario, a blood-soaked Bowser and a giggling, nose-bleeding Meta-Ridley holding a bright pink pair of pants.

"_I hate you so freaking much, R.O.B." _Lucario said, his eyes twitching. _"I hope Giratina tears your soul out and shoves it up your ass."_

"That's interesting, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, my camera has pictures to modify and upload, and my smell receptors have a scent to remember, yes."

"You're very messed up, aren't you, Ridley?"

"... Maybe."

**Author's Notes: ARGH! Plot devices! :O**

**Anyway, for those who don't know:**

**Falco ended up in War for Cybertron (SUCH AN AWESOME GAME!) and got beat up by Starscream.**

**Peach ended up in Revenge of the Fallen, owned Soundwave, and made out with Meg's leg.**

**Bowser ended up in Halo 3, and killed Covenant stuff.**

**Lucario ended up being dragged off to Candy Mountain and saw many disturbing things.**

**Meta-Ridley ended up in Teen Titans, and promptly stalked his fan-fetish, whom was scared to say the least.**

**Lucario hates R.O.B now.**


	115. War for SmashTron: LOLship

Through the depths of space, a massive battle was taking place. Explosions reigned supreme as warship's and jets blasted at one another. One jet transformed into a flying robot and fired at a nearby enemy ship. However, a laser blasted this soldier, and another warship charged past, heading for a massive space station nearby.

As lasers and missiles exploded around this ship, the Captain of the ship, none other then the mighty Wolf-con leader, Wolf-tron! Currently, he was ordering his pilots around:

"Stay your course! Falco-scream wouldn't fight with such desperation, if the legends weren't true!" The Landmaster lupine bellowed angrily, shaking his cannon adorned arm for emphasis.

"Lord Wolf-tron, you're certain its here?" Another 'Con, who looked like Shadow with wheels on his shoulders and feet and a yellow visor, asked disbelievingly.

"I am certain, Shadow-cade, and when I find it, the balance of this war with the Mario-bots, will finally tip in my favour!" Wolf-tron declared, before seeing a missile heading for their ship-

BOOM!

The vessel rocked with the force of impact, as alarms flashed throughout the cock-pit.

"Lord Wolf-tron!" A mechanical Bowser yelled, with twin cannons on his back and tank treads on his shoulders. "Stabilisers are failing!"

"Maintain your heading, Brawlser!" Wolf-tron snapped. "Do not falter!"

"Sub-light engines are offline, shields at 15% percent!" Shadow-cade reported.

"Reroute all power to forward guns and thrusters; Full speed ahead!" Wolf-tron ordered, before turning around as a Snake-drone shouted:

"But sir, that's suicide!"

BOOM!

Wolf-tron blasted the Snake-drone with his tank cannon, obliterating the fool, before saying: "Any further objections?"

Turning to the other two, he ordered: "Ram this warship straight into the heart of that station!"

Speeding through the maelstrom of fire, the warship charged at the station, blasting away. Wolf-tron narrowed his red optics as they got nearer and nearer-

BOOM!

**Mansion**

Wolf woke up with a yelp of shock. Breathing heavily, he looked around his room at the return of consciousness, before murmuring:

"Falcon was right. I shouldn't have a KFC before bed-time..."

**Author's Notes: I love War for Cybertron. It is such an awesome game! :D**

**For those who don't know:**

**Megatron + Wolf = Wolf-tron**

**Barricade + Shadow = Shadow-cade**

**Brawl + Bowser = Brawlser**

**Random drone who gets blasted for no reason + Snake = Snake-drone**

**Starscream + Falco = Falco-scream**

**Seriously, though, it's a brilliant game! :D**


	116. Spy Detection, plus some TT

"Shut up, I don't care what you have to say."

"Do not deny me, hedgehog! You will admit that _ she _is better, yes!"

"Never."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

_"NO!"_

**"YES!"**

**_"NO!"_**

**_"YES!"_**

The ebony hedgehog was now spitting and screaming at the cybernetic dragon, whom was roaring in anger and frustration, while Peach and Samus watched.

"What are they arguing about?" Samus asked.

"They like this show called Teen Titans, but they're arguing over two characters they like, Starfire and Terra. Shadow supports Terra-"

"Don't I know it." Roy grumbled unhappily, having once been shoved into Hell by the hedgehog due to his fan-boy-ness.

"-Shut up, Roy. And Meta-Ridley is a Starfire fan-boy. And they have this massive argument every now and then over who's better."

"Ah."

"Well-" Peach said, as Shadow tackled Ridley to the ground, punching wildly at the cyborg as massive jaws snapped at him, the long tail whipping around. "-I'm off for a shower. You coming?"

"Of course." Samus replied.

"Okay... well, except-"

Peach suddenly smashed Samus over the head with a frying pan. The blonde squealed in pain, as purple energy flared around her- Revealing Samus to be another Illusion of Zoroark, the Pokemon clutching his head in pain.

"OW! How did you know-"

"Samus takes pride in herself, you know." Peach replied snootily to the Monster Fox. "She keeps her breasts very well clean. When I didn't smell such cleanliness from you, I knew you were a fake. Thus, I hit you. Oh, and another thing: Would you believe what Jigglypuff told me today?"

Zoroark gulped in fear as Peach reared up her frying pan-

**Later**

Dr Mario was enjoying a cup of tea, when a thoroughly beat-up Zoroark was tossed into the med-bay.

Dr Mario sighed with annoyance at the damage on the Pokemon, and shouted: "_MASTER HAND! I NEED ANOTHER PAY-A RAISE!_"

**Author's Notes: Peach shows some marvellous detection work in figuring out Samus was actually Zoroark. Well, when you're one of the few girls in the Mansion, you pick up little details in your girl-friends :)**

**And now, Jigglypuff tattled on Zoroark over that sleepover gig. He got his just due XD**

**And the Doc needs money!**


	117. The Dragon and the Diary: Treasure

Meta-Ridley could say he wasn't the stealthiest creature around. He didn't have active camouflage like Snake did (Marth finding out that his supply of cookies were stolen gave proof to that) He couldn't disguise himself like Zoroark could. He couldn't teleport like Meta Knight.

But he was a Space Dragon. And his kind were very good at blending in.

In the dark corridors that night, his pitch-black armour rippled in whatever light, creating the illusion that his presence was a mere shadow, his wings no longer glowing with bright amber, and his eyes narrowed to the faintest brim, so not to give himself away to any night-time wanderers.

The Mission was going well.

Dear sweet Sammy was at one of those stupid sleepovers, thus her room was undefended. It was locked, naturally, but a twitch of a claw inside the lock sprang it open, and he was in.

Oh, look at all these security measures. Cameras, laser trip-wires, sentry turrets, the whole lot.

Of course, he wasn't that stupid to try and traverse his mass across this mine-field. So, he simply reached out with his tail and used it to snag the blue book on her bed.

Success.

Exiting her room and locking the door behind him, his eyes having picked an aforementioned active camouflage (And punching it on his way to his room)

Once at his bare room, he sat in the middle of it and opened the book:

Samus' diary.

Last time he did this, he got a Hoover up his ass, but this time, he was perfectly safe. So, let's read:

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a good day. I woke up this morning, opened my door and discovered that Bowser Jr had painted me a picture of myself. It was really good, so I patted him on the head and put it in my room. He's a nice little guy and very respectful to women: His father taught him well._

_I then had a shower with Lyndis, and we enjoyed making fun of Falco, Luigi and Dedede outside by making suggestive noises to taunt them. Luigi had fainted by the time we got out, and the other were stymieing nose-bleeds. LOL_

_I had a baby Seymour for my breakfast, drenched in Barbecue sauce, chatted with Wolf about bounty hunting, then went off to train with Link. He's really good, but a bit slow. Then, I had a Brawl against Red. Squirtle was a pain in my ass, Ivysaur tried to Vine Whip my ass, and Charizard just pinned me down and forced to me to say "Uncle!" I kicked him in the nuts for that, but he still managed to throw me off the edge and blast me with a Flamethrower._

_After that, I played Hide-and-Seek with my little Pikachu and my little Lucas (I still owe Ridley for that) which was fun, then I caught Ike dragging a dead body off somewhere. He told me that if fans paired ME with, say, Zelda, someone of the same gender, wouldn't I want to kill them? I told him that I'd do her. That shut him up. After all, I have a saying: _

_"Anything but Ridley."_

_No offence to Ridley._

_Anyway, Olimar cooked me a magnificent lunch of three really big sausages and two awesome melons and a big chocolate donut. Bless him._

_Then, Meta Knight came along and we talked about how much Snake seems to die. It's odd. Then, I got in a good mood imagining that pervert's death, so me and MK got our funky on in the Halberd. Seriously. Diddy Kong has great taste in Jazz Music._

_After me and MK had our funky (I really like that guy. He may not-_

"Damn, that is gross!" Meta-Ridley grumbled. "The things she does to that puffball! EW!"

_We went off and found Wario trying to create a new super-garlic with toxic waste, Shadow's shampoo and some of Falcon's sweat, disturbingly enough. He failed miserably, so I gave him a hug. That cheered him up._

_Night time came on really quickly, so Peach invited me to a sleepover, which I accepted._

_I was in the middle of posing in a new dress that Zelda had bought me, when I realised that Meta-Ridley had stolen my diary again. Of course, due to a twist of coincidental fate, I had to marry him. Of course, I divorced him a few seconds later, but he said we had a good long time together. He was right, actually. He'd planned to divorce me after a millisecond, but didn't want to be rude._

_So, I'll let him off this one time for reading my diary. But tomorrow, he'll be eating mangoes. He hates mangoes._

_Good night, diary (And Ridley, since he's reading this page)_

"I have no idea how her diary does that." Meta-Ridley mused, before shrugging and walking over to a hidden compartment in his room. Within this compartment was a huge variety of trophies he'd collected over the years. Such as skulls, hearts, a whole load of Snake's limbs, R.O.B's spare head, a bottle of Shadow's shampoo, one of Samus' bras, a bunch of cracked ribs, a monkey's paw and his most treasured possession:

That pair of pants he'd managed to get when he was transported to Teen Titans. Starfire was seriously f***ing hot in real-life. Damn Robin for being a pussy.

Anyway, he settled Samus' diary amongst his treasure trove and smiled to himself.

For a chick he'd tried to eat years ago, Samus wasn't too bad to know. Maybe he should have kept her and raised her as his minion and second-in-command...

Yeah, he should have done that. Would have saved himself a load of sh*t, too.

**Author's Notes: Samus' diary contains weird things. Evidently, she did marry Ridley (and divorced him), she enjoys making suggestive noises in the shower to taunt the males, Olimar cooks her dinner, she likes doing stuff with MK and was forced to say "UNCLE!" by Charizard.**

**And her diary displays the power to write itself again. Weird.**


	118. Luigi has a Girl!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is per request from new viewer, Nojah 101, whom wanted a special reunion for two characters. Let's have a look :**

**Enjoy! (And by the way, send reviews to my War for Cybertron fic, During the War. I'd appreciate it :) Maybe even give you requests in exchange :D)**

"I don't believe it."

Snake was staring in disbelief as he uttered these words.

"Yep."

Wario was also rather dumbstruck.

"Totally unbelievable."

Shadow was shaking his head in wonder at this.

And together, all three said:

"Luigi has a girl."

Currently, the green plumber was walking around, rather love-struck, with a beautiful girl who looked rather like Peach, except where the other princess had golden hair, this one had a handsome chocolate. The dress was a bright yellow, with white lacing, and her demeanour seemed more excitable then Peach's switches between violent and sweet.

This, of course, was Princess Daisy, long-time crush of Luigi. She liked him a lot as well, but it was a classic case of "Two-people-like-each-other-but-are-afraid-to-admit-it". A rather amusing case, sure, but just a little awkward for the two in question.

Regardless, these three watched the plumber and the princess waling around, chatting happily to each other, an occasional giggle, maybe a blush. You get the idea. And they were quite awe-struck at the simple fact that Luigi, of all people, had a girl.

"The impossible made possible." Shadow mused.

"Tell-a me, hedgehog, do-a you have a girl-a?" Wario asked.

Shadow glared at him. "I have a number of woman under my metaphorical wing, garlic breath."

Snake snorted: "Doubt it."

The Chaos manipulator made to sound a reply, when Luigi walked over to them, whistling innocently, before suddenly stating:

"Double D. First-timer. None for you."

With that, with the words only a male can understand said, he walked off again.

The others were dumbstruck. Luigi had just delivered such a crazy cruelty. LUIGI. Luigi had done it. Holy crap.

Then, Marth walked over, glared at them and hissed:

"Give me your faces."

The three backed away slowly.

**Author's Notes: Daisy makes however a small appearance, and Luigi delivers a cruel taunt to the trio.**

**And Marth is weird.**


	119. Doggies and Dragons and a Book

**Author's Notes: This chapter is made for a particularly good scene in Teen Titans, in the episode: Spellbound.**

**Enjoy!**

Fires blazed around this battleground, smoke raising from the flames.

Facing each other, in this war-torn tower of foes, was a massive Rayquaza, eyes aglow with energy, snarling with rage, and a Lucario clad in white armour, a black scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, a large M on his chest-plate, his hands and eyes aglow with Aura.

The two faced off, the Lucario staring without emotion, the massive dragon snarling, before the Rayquaza let out a titanic roar and gathered the powerful energies of a Shock Wave, before releasing the bolt of electricity at the Aura Pokemon, whom threw up a shield of blue fire in response.

The deadly bolt struck the shield head on, but Lucario was able to maintain it, glaring at the dragon from behind it. However, Rayquaza simply charged up a might Dragon Pulse and fired, the Dragon move obliterating the shield with ease.

However, Lucario still stood strong, and blasted a powerful Aura Sphere at the dragon. The Aura Sphere, upon hitting the green serpent, energised into blue lightning, delivering massive shocks to the beast, whom roared in pain and rage, before charging up another Dragon Pulse and firing it at the Fighting-type, whom jumped agilely out of the way, releasing a stream of blue energy that struck the dragon, whom had thrown up its tail in defence, in a clouded explosion.

Lucario landed skilfully on a large pillar, before observing the massive cloud of dust from his attack-

The massive tail sped out of the cloud, smashing the pillar and sending Lucario flying.

He landed roughly, rolling across the ground until he stopped. Struggling to his feet, he glared as the dragon clawed at the ground, crawling over to him, a menacing snarl ripping from its maw. Lucario growled himself, before charging up energy and pounding his fists into the ground.

Instantly, the deadly precision of Force Palm flared through the floor, cracking it, destroying it, and Rayquaza, with a shocked roar, was sent plunging into the depths of the burning tower as the floor crumbled beneath it.

Standing on a peak of ground, Lucario watched the darkness below, unsure if the dragon had survived the attack.

_And so it came to pass that I, Lucario of Sinnoh, did lay siege to the Dread Dragon, Rayquaza._

Deeming his foe defeated, Lucario made to leave, only to turn in shock as a blast of lightning raced from the black depths.

A crush of claws on ground, and Rayquaza was there, snarling angrily as it gripped the edge of the rocky outcrop. Lucario braced for a fight, but didn't see the tail snaking behind him, until it lunged, wrapping round him, trapping him in its coils. He struggled desperately in the tail, as it drew him face level with the dragon, whom growled sneeringly, before rearing back and charging up a Dragon Pulse.

Lucario widened his eyes in horror as the sphere grew larger.

_But it appeared that the dragon's power was stronger then my Aura could defeat._

_And as the dread beast struck-_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Struck out of her book by the alarms, Zelda looked up from the pages, in time to hear Toon Link shout:

"Hey, Zelda! Put your pedal to the metal, we gotta go!"

With a huff and a glare, Zelda snapped her book shut.

**Author's Notes: Teen Titans is awesome :)**

**For those who don't know:**

**Lucario = That wizard guy**

**Rayquaza = The Dread Dragon**

**Zelda = Raven**

**Toon Link = Beast Boy**

**And for the heck of it, Falco = Robin**

**Peach = Starfire**

**Wolf = Cyborg**

**:D**


	120. Demon's Last Act

**Author's Notes: Well, Bounce-Fox just left me the longest review I have ever seen 0_0. And a few questions as well, so I'll answer:**

**Why my stories might seem rushed: Simply because I am a naturally hasty individual :P**

**Claus: He'd dead. Rayquaza ate him :P**

**Smasher's: Because that's how I've done it so far, and I don't really care for an easily over-looked mistake. So deal with it**

**Seymour: The answer is plainly obvious. He goes after Link because Link fought him in Twilight Princess. Simple.**

**Peach: You'll find out now.**

He always felt so guilty every time he saw her.

Bowser would internally cringe every time she smiled. He would feel that dreaded guilt gnaw at him every time she went berserk on someone. He always felt the shame that he had never done anything about it. He was a coward, in that respect.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

It was his own fault, of course. If he hadn't of done it, she would still be her original self. No violence, no domineering, no rage. She wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for his own selfish, foolish mistake, that dreaded mistake that had almost cost him his life.

That demon, the creature that gave him the power to use Giga Bowser. The creature that had conjoined with him. It had given him the power and skills to become greater, a true Smasher. In exchange, he had been it's host. And it had tried to kill Marth, to kill the rest of them.

True, he had destroyed it. His life was his own now.

But still, what he had done to Peach would always pain him. And he knew that the guilt, the shame, the weakness... It would tear at him, hurt him, until the day he died.

He never should have done it.

During the first few days of possession, he had felt rage unlike anything before. It unnerved him to have such a volatile power. The demon revealed it as millennia of pent-up anger. And it had unnerved Bowser.

So, he had begged for the rage to be gone. So he wouldn't do something he would regret.

The demon agreed, and thus revealed an ability to pass on this rage, this demonic anger.

And it had been passed to the kindest and sweetest of them, the best one to handle such feelings by countering it with a pure nature.

Peach.

The demon's rage had transferred to her, turning her into something akin to a two-face creature. At times, loving and peaceful.

At others, raging and violent.

And it was all his fault.

He could sense it coming.

Eventually, such conflict in her, her natural kindness and purity and the demonic rage, it would tear her apart from the inside out. Hopefully, age and other natural causes would have claimed her long before such a terrible fate. After all, she was a wonderful, sweet and pure person, such qualities that allowed her to resist the worst of it, and would hopefully last her before the rage destroyed her.

If Bowser wanted anything for sweet Peach, it was that she died a peaceful death, long before the demon's last influence destroyed her.

But regardless, it would always be there, that feeling that would eat at his cowardly hide until he himself was dead:

It was his fault.

**Author's Notes: And that is why Peach is the way she is. Hope that cleared that up for some of you.**


	121. Kirby's Musing and a Cake

**Author's Notes: Doggie Fan wanted to see some Kirby x Jigglypuff, while someone else, I've forgotten, wanted to see an unusual ability of Ness'**

**Let's see, shall we? :D**

**Enjoy!**

Kirby didn't know what to do.

How would he cope with this feeling?

This feeling... of love.

Impossible! This was the World. A world of Brawls and Smash and violence, not of romance or love! Yet, here he was, contemplating the very emotion that was the opposite of what this World stood for. Love had no place in a land of power and violence. After all, he intended to conquer this World, and force all others to bow before him. Too long had he been shunned for being a pink male. His time for vengeance would come soon. His plan was already... well, planned.

But how could he rule the World with an iron fist if his heart was as soft as the marshmallow he looked like?

Yes, it was true.

Kirby, hero of Dream Land, one of the Original Twelve, loved Jigglypuff.

Sweet, kind, pure, gentle Jigglypuff.

Sigh...

Today, Kirby's plan was not of dominion, but of passion. He wanted to give Jigglypuff a brilliant present, something that showed his affection for her. But what? Damn it, he should put more planning into simple things...

"Hey, Kirby!"

Kirby quickly put on his "Happy" face, the face that hid his inner desire to rule the World. It was only Ness, the young psychic. He would make an excellent slave and provide entertainment with baseball games (The losers, of course, would be executed for fun) when Kirby ruled.

"Poyo!" _"Hi Ness!"_

"What you up to?"

Now, Ness couldn't understand what he said, but Kirby was good at gesturing.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo." _"I wanna get Jigglypuff a present, but I haven't figured out what to get her."_

Ness mused on this for a moment, before saying: "Time to get my own running gag. Follow me."

Curious, the puffball followed the psychic, stopping when the young lad stood next to a bin.

Was Ness stupid or something? How would a bin help?

Ness merely smirked, before reaching in and pulling out the most delicious, wonderful and beautiful looking pink sponge cake Kirby had ever seen!

"Here. This might help."

"POYO! POYO!" _"I have no idea how you did that, but I thank you! When I rule the world, your tortures won't be as bad as the others!"_

With that, Kirby took the cake and ran off to find Jigglypuff.

Ness merely smiled at being helpful, when Captain Falcon walked over and said: "Mind telling me how you pulled edible, perfectly good food out of a rubbish bin?"

Ness reached in the bin and pulled out a delicious, hot KFC meal.

"I dunno how, but it means I never starve. Want some?" The psychic asked, holding up the KFC.

Falcon backed off quickly: "Hell no! Keep that crazy stuff away from me!"

Ness merely shrugged.

**Author's Notes: Kirby could not resist his hungers and ended up eating the cake. But Jigglypuff, amazed that he had managed to save her a few crumbs (A real feat for Kirby) was delighted. And they were happy little puffballs :3**

**And Ness defies physics as we know it, while Falcon showcases his own phobia.**


	122. Fox's Disturbia: TT Cosplay and a WTF!

**Author's Notes: So, we've seen the girls cosplay as Decepticons, but there are two more fans we haven't seen...**

**That's right, someone (I forgot who) wanted to see a cosplay featuring none other... then our crazy ass fan-boy Meta-Ridley and that wacky hedgehog, Shadow!**

**And yes, Diagon. I'm gonna be insane and post once a day! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HA- *Cough cough***

**Okay, I'll be sane now.**

Fox could say that he'd seen some _weird sh*t._

He'd seen Zelda's rather unsanitary habits in his Landmaster. He'd been forced to watch the _Happy Ducky Show. _He'd once been used as a meat shield against his own tank. He'd bared witness to Meta-Ridley's crazy fan fetish crap. He'd witnessed Ike dragging dead fan-girls around. He'd seen Mario and Peach and Samus and Meta Knight getting up to stuff. He'd seen Kirby whack Falco in the face with a hammer and steal his lunch. And he'd once engaged in a crazy gun-fest with Falco and Wolf over a pie.

He'd also fought a crazy-ass green dragon Pokemon thing with a monkey.

But this latest thing took the cake (For now, at least)

Why did this always happen to him?

He stared, wide-eyed and disbelieving, as Meta-Ridley stalked past, looking pretty cheerful, wearing a bright red wig, green contact lenses and a purple skirt. Okay... disturbing. Very disturbing. And then, Shadow walked by. The hedgehog was clad in a black T-shirt, wearing tan shorts and a blonde wig. He noticed the fox staring at him, the poor vulpine completely dumbstruck, thus he started glaring at Fox, and the hedgehog snapped: "What are you looking at?"

The vulpine managed to say: "Why?"

"We're off to a Teen Titans convention, you furry fur freak. I'm going as Terra, the dragon dumb-ass is going as Starfire. Simple as."

Diddy Kong walked by and promptly said: "_Starfire x Terra 4ever!" _But nobody understood him.

Meta-Ridley promptly returned and said: "I see you have noticed our awesome costumes, yes. We will definitely win the cosplay prize this year, oh yes!"

"We? Don't you mean, I will win?" Shadow snorted.

"Screw you, Shadow! No-one would give Terra the prize! I will win, yes!"

"Only because you'll tell them that you have photos of Samus."

"Of course I wo- Of course _not! I wouldn't do that."_

"Sure."

Poor Fox could only feel his brain wither up and die.

So, Shadow and Meta-Ridley walked off, arguing as always, and Fox promptly went to the basement.

At the basement, which was as creepy and as dark as always, Fox lifted a box down from the shelves attached to the back wall. The box said: "_Property of Fox McCloud. Falco, if you touch this box, I'm gonna murder your face."_

Reverently, Fox opened the box (Hey, that rhymes!) Inside, was a piece of Snake's liver (Peach found him at last. Fox knew the guy wouldn't last after he accidentally deleted all the recorded episodes of _Too Soapy for Soap) _and one of his kidneys, a feather from Falco, a spam message from Slippy, a series of rather mature photos of Krystal (Oh yeah :P), a chocolate bar, a can of Coca Cola and a shotgun.

Fox pulled out the shotgun, sighed and aimed it at his head, right between his eyes.

He stood there for a moment, gazing down the guns barrel, before he sighed again and put it back.

"Someday, but not today, old friend... Oh wait, is that the grenade Wolf gave me? How did that get here? Oh wait... -"

The grenade started beeping.

**"WHAT THE FU-"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Doctor Mario sighed to himself as he heard an explosion, and shouted: "MASTER HAND! ANOTHER PAY-A RAISE, PLEASE!"

**Meanwhile**

So, Shadow the geomancer and Star-Ridley were at the convention. They had showed off their costumes and were waiting for the judge to make his announcement on how had won.

"I will definitely win this! YES!"

"No you won't."

"I will!"

"Not."

"I will!"

"Not."

"And so-" The judge said. "For the winner of the cosplay contest, with a magnificent outfit of... Raven! It's Meta Knight!"

And sure enough, it was. Meta Knight was now wearing a blue hood with his usual attire and had stuck a ruby to his mask and his eyes were violet.

While the puffball-cosplay-sorceress-knight got the prize, the other two could only grinned their teeth in anger.

Samus suddenly appeared, also clad in a Raven outfit, and grumbled to Shadow and Ridley: "Okay, I love the guy and all, but remind me to _beat his ass up."_

_"_Sure."

"No problem, yes."

**Author's Note: Wow. Fox really does get disturbed, doesn't he? Poor Fox. **

**So, Shadow and Meta-Ridley disturb him with their cross-dressing, Diddy Kong has taste, Falco mustn't touch the Fox-box, Snake got murdered by Peach (Again) and Fox is rather dark 0_0**

**And he suffers what Meta Knight suffered once. The infamous WTF BOOM!**

**Poor, poor Fox. He got better. And Doctor Mario gets paid.**

**Meanwhile, Terra and Star- I mean, Shadow and Ridley got to the convention, but Meta Knight won with his Raven outfit! And it turns out he didn't tell Samus he was Raven as well. Needless to say, Samus beat his ass up for that.**

**Oh, and to that guy who listed off all the gags, Meta-Ridley also says: "Yes." a lot :)**


	123. Dimensional Stuff: Brawl's Trauma

**Author's Notes: Hooray! That wacky dimension thing R.O.B built returns! And there's also a wee bit of Zelda x Link for those who asked for it :) And there's also a reference to a previous tactic. I wonder if you can find it :)**

**Which means we're gonna see a guest! Introducing today, from Transformers 2007, I present... BRAWL!**

**In the movie, Brawl is the tank guy with a sh*t-load of weapons, who sadly got killed by Bumblebee (Bubble-B) But today, he makes a well appearance here! :D**

**Wait a minute... If Brawl is the _tank _ guy, then-**

**Uh-oh.**

Donkey Kong sighed as R.O.B darted around, setting... stuff on his dimensional transport thing-a-ma-jig.

"Tell me you aren't gonna do this again..." The gorilla grumbled, thankful for the robots translation abilities.

Said robot glared at him and replied: _"I must finalise my project, Kong, thus I require tests. I have taken many precautions; Nothing will go wrong."_

"And if it does go wrong?"

_"Illogical. I have-"_

"Just answer me."

_"If it goes wrong, then all Hell will be unleashed."_

"Must you torment me like that?" Roy grumbled, as he walked into the room to see what was going on.

"_Silence, meat-bags." _R.O.B said, pushing a big green button. _"The test is beginning. We shall see if another dimension's character can be brought here."_

The machine promptly started, lights flashing, sirens flashing, electricity crackling, the whole thing churning like a gigantic washing machine. Donkey Kong and Roy watched with horror as R.O.B cackled maniacally (Which was very scary, by the way, in that monotone of his)

And nothing happened.

R.O.B promptly stopped his maniacal laughter and said: "_Test failed. Never mind."_

With that, he hovered off. The other two fainted from all the suspense.

**Elsewhere**

Zelda and Link were having a lovely walk around the gardens, chatting as they often did. The sun shone down brightly on them, as it typically did, while birds and butterflies hovered through the sky. It was a tranquil setting, most certainly.

"So, Link, what did you think about that Brawl today?" The princess asked casually, as she sat down on a grassy bank.

"Well-" The swordsman replied cheerfully, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "-I was surprised, to say the least. And those two almost had it! Too bad it blew up on them."

"Well, Mario did say that it's a technique that requires tons of patience." Zelda mused. "I guess Lucario will be totally going down for training."

"True. So, princess, tell me: What are you doing tonight?" Link asked, waggling his eyebrows like a vaudeville villain, causing Zelda to burst out laughing.

"You are such a boy!" The princess giggled. Link joined in her laughter, and they continued like that for a while, until Link stopped and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know, princess." The Hylian sniggered cheekily. "We could just _hang out _here, if you want."

Zelda giggled. "You really are a dirt-"

Then, Link's Triforce of Courage promptly started to glow. With surprise, he glanced at it, before sighing.

"Damn. I forgot; I have a Brawl with Red today. Sorry, Z."

The princess sighed. "That's alright. Good luck, Link."

She embraced him, before he released himself, and in a swirl of wind, disappeared.

"I hate this damned running gag." Zelda sighed sadly-

Suddenly, an inter-dimensional portal opened and out of it fell a giant green hunk of metal. Zelda let out a surprised scream as the thing hit the ground hard, then started moving. The princess was shocked, to say the least, as the metal thing stood up on thick bulky legs of a dark green hue, up to a thick torso with sharp spikes on the front, treads on its shoulders, turrets sticking out its back, missile launchers on the shoulders, large arms with deadly claws and powerful weapons mounted on them, and a square head with red optics.

"Well, Triforce above f*ck me." Zelda sword quietly, as the thing looked around in a confused way.

"Where am I?" The metal thing asked, Zelda noting that it could only be a Decepticon (Damn R.O.B and his technology crap) before it saw her.

"You!" The 'Con roared. "Measly organic thing. Where am I?"

Of course, Zelda had seen equally intimidating creatures then a giant Decepticon, and only raised an eyebrow, her surprise dying away as she replied: "You're in This World."

Sonic ran by and started singing: "_In this World, this World!" _before he ran off.

Ignoring the hedgehog, the robot replied: "Well, that's real helpful, fleshy."

"Take it as you will. Who are you?"

The robot puffed (Well, not exactly, but it looked like it) himself up proudly. "I am Brawl! Decepticon warrior and Megatron's most powerful fighter!"

Zelda raised her other eyebrow at the now-known-as-Brawl robots ego. "Lovely."

Brawl then glared at her, aiming everyone of his deadly weaponry at her. "Don't take that tone with me, fleshy! I can destroy you with ease! In fact, I probably will!"

"And lose your only hope of finding out where you are and how to return to your world?" The princess retorted.

Brawl froze at that. Okay, he was stupid, but he wasn't that stupid.

"Fine." He muttered, his typical lust for destruction annoyed by lack of said destruction. "Tell me how-"

"Wait, you're a tank, right?" Zelda asked.

The tank was surprised at that, but answered: "Um... yeah?"

A weird sparkle entered the fleshies eye, and she said: "Turn into tank mode and I'll tell you."

An odd request, but Brawl complied. The treads ripped out of his shoulders as his legs started to fold up, his arms twisting into his back as his turrets and shoulder launchers moved back, the main cannon extending from him as the front of the vehicle mode shot out, the treads moving under it as the arms and weaponry formed the turret, his legs twisting into place, armour folding down, until a mighty M1 Abrams Tank sat before the princess.

"There, tank mode." Brawl grumbled. "Can you tell me now?"

"Let me in first."

"WHAT? A filthy fleshy like you in-"

"Oh, look at the time. I'll go now."

"Wait!... Fine, I'll let you in. Just tell me how to get back to my world before I explode."

He didn't like the way she smirked at him, but he popped open his hatch and waited for her to climb in, which she did with gusto.

"Alright, you're in my vehicle mode. Are you happy now? Now, tell me where- Wait, what are you doing? What the- **WHAT THE PIT? WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT! ARGH, GET OUT! GET OUT! STOP THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET OUT OF ME! HELP! SHE'S MENTAL!**

**Later**

Thankfully, that dimension return thing that R.O.B installed eventually activated, and the traumatised Brawl was sent back to his universe.

"Brawl?" Starscream asked when the tank walked into the base with no emotion. "Where were you?"

"I went to the Pit, Starscream. It was terrible." The tank replied blankly. "Remind me to always do good from now on, so I may go to the Matrix and live in eternal happiness and forget this nightmare."

**Author's Notes: Awww, poor Brawl XD**

**Zelda can use big girl words, apparently. Crazy, isn't she?**

**If anyone can find the reference, you get a free request :D**


	124. Thunderous Aura

**Author's Notes: Tut, tut, you lot disappoint me. While the reference is not obvious, it's there, and now, this chapter will reveal to you that reference. But first, this is what you should have found, my lovelies. **

**/Link: "And those two almost had it! Too bad it blew up on them."**

**"Well, Mario did say that it's a technique that requires tons of patience." Zelda mused. "I guess Lucario will be totally going down for training."/**

**Anyway, let's find out!**

Today's Brawl was at the Bridge of Eldin, a five-stock Team Battle, between Meta Knight and Bowser against Pikachu and Lucario.

The fight had been going on for a while, with Meta Knight battling Pikachu in a duel of speed, deception and agility, while Bowser used his bulk to resist Lucario's quick attacks and countered with his own powerful moves.

Currently, the score stood with MK at two stock, Bowser at three, Pikachu with two and Lucario with one.

As of now, Lucario and Bowser were engaged in a stand-off, the reptile's claws striking against the Aura power of the Pokemon. Pikachu was whizzing around with Quick Attack, which Meta Knight countered with Mach Tornadoes and Drill Rushes. As that creepy guy on the pig charged by, as he always did, Meta Knight managed to grab the electric mouse and flew up high into the sky, ready to slam Pikachu down right into the ground-

Only to see that the creepy pig guy had dropped a bomb.

MK sighed as he and his enemy plunged towards the ground towards the weapon: "Oh sh-"

**BOOM!**

And he and Pikachu lost a life.

Meanwhile, Bowser managed to bypass a Force Palm and seized Lucario in a Flying Slam, flipping up and around and crashing both into the ground. Lucario quickly recovered when he hit the ground and lunged into a three-hit combo, before knocking Bowser away with a Side-smash. However, Meta Knight was back and grabbed the Pokemon, flipping him away over the gap between the bridge, courtesy of that bomb.

Just then, the Smash Ball appeared! Pikachu and Lucario were on its side, and through their quick and combined efforts, Lucario broke the Smash Ball!

"Uh-oh." Bowser gulped, as he and Meta Knight braced themselves to dodge an Aura Storm.

But Lucario had a different plan.

"_Pikachu!" _Lucario roared. _"Now!"_

The mouse nodded and curled into a ball, before Lucario picked him up and lunged into the sky.

"What the hell?" Bowser gaped.

"Impossible!" Meta Knight gasped.

In the sky, Lucario held up Pikachu, his body glowing with power.

"_That's right!" _The Aura Pokemon roared. **_"Lucario and Pikachu! FINAL SMASHES UNITE!-_**

**_-AURA THUNDERSTORM!"_**

Pikachu's whole body glowed with the energy of Volt Tackle, the Aura Pokemon sharing the awesome power of the Smash Ball, Lucario's paws alight with the energy of Aura Storm. Their powers were mixing together, ready to unleash the epic strength of the combined move-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

But it goofed.

The resulting explosion sent Pikachu flying into the sky, to his defeat, and Lucario was flung downwards with such force, his entire upper torso got buried in the Bridge.

MK and Bowser stared at the sticking out half of the Pokemon, before the section of the bridge he was impaled in cracked, and the section fell away, resulting in Lucario's defeat.

Needless to say, Meta Knight and Bowser had won.

**Med-Bay**

"Well, Lucario will-a get better." Dr Mario mused. "And Pikachu was-a alright. Just a malfunction of the-a attack."

The unconscious Pokemon were lying in the beds, groaning in pain. Samus was sat next to Pikachu, stroking the little mouse softly, clearly torn between worry for her closest friend's condition and pride at what he attempted to do.

"In-a short, Pikachu was unable to-a handle the energy of-a Aura Storm, and vice versa. If they-a want to do that-a move, they need to-a practice." The Doctor informed the blonde, whom nodded.

"_Could have... ow... told us that earlier..." _Lucario muttered suddenly, groaning in pain.

"Shut up, or I will-a bring in-a Wario to feed you-a garlic."

_"Dear Arceus, spare me..."_

**Author's Notes: So, Lucario, evidently inspired by Mario and Luigi's combined move, the Negative Firestorm, decided to unite his own Final Smash with Pikachu's, but as the Bro's found out, combining Final Smashes is no easy feat ;)**

**Don't worry, though. Lucario is a skilled warrior and Pikachu is good at picking up stuff. They'll get it one day. And we'll see Aura Thunderstorm in action! :D**


	125. Lucky Fart!

**Author's Notes: In response to YOU, Diagon, the subtle references are the ones you gotta look out. Just like Snake has to look out for the quiet ones ;) **

**And there will be Lyn in this chapter, so don't worry :)**

**And YES! I'LL WRITE IN WARIO! STOP HARASSING ME!**

**I'm just kidding. But enjoy Wario shenanigans :)**

**Next chapter, just a heads up for Shadow-heart and Star Gamer, we'll be seeing Ike's activities regarding those damned fan-girls, and Yoshi as well :)**

"Today is-a good day to be-a Wario." Wario sighed happily.

Laying before him, a magnificent wonder of culinary joy and sweetness, steaming hot, smelling like the very wonders of Paradise, was a large bowl, filled to the brim with the most beautiful, most luxurious _Garlic Soup _ever!

"How can I-a ever repay you, Olimar?" The anti-Mario asked the little spaceman sat nearby.

Olimar merely smiled at him and mimed eating.

"Okay! I will-a eat it all! _For-a glory_!"

Wario seized a spoon and started shovelling whole mouthfuls of the stuff into his eager maw, despite the fact that you can't shovel liquids. But he did it, somehow. Then again, many things defy physics here. Such as double-jumping.

Within seconds, Wario had drunk down every last bit of the scalding vegetable stuff, relishing his success with handling such a wonderful treat with a loud **burp!**

"AH! Thank you, Olimar, that-a was delicious!" The biker cheered. Olimar could only stare at Wario's eating feat. A whole massive bowl of soup, downed in approximately 3.46 seconds. Impressive. But gross.

Regardless, Olimar waved bye to Wario, as the big guy headed off to find something to do.

Along the corridors, Wario walked along cheerfully, that garlic soup having put him in a magnificent mood. My, it was good to be good. Suddenly, on the floor, he saw a shiny shine and realised that it was none other then a 10p coin!

"Sweet! Money!" Wario cheered, as he picked up the little coin. "It's my-a lucky day!"

Feeling extra proud of himself, the biker resumed his walk with a confident and powerful march, sure of the lucky powers of his 10p coin. Nothing could possibly have a chance at stopping him today, when he had the epic power of lucky money on his side! Nothing-

He tripped.

Wario tripped over, well, nothing and fell flat on his face, just short of an intersection,

"AH! Damn it! I thought it-a was my lucky day-a! Stupid rip-off-a coin!" Wario growled as he got back up, just in time to see a very much pissed off Peach storm by, dragging a whimpering Bowser behind her by his tail.

Wario stared with horror as Bowser shot him silent pleas for help, but could only sigh and salute the turtle, wishing him the best of luck. A single tear slid down Bowser's cheek and he saluted back, and Wario could definitely hear that Army song people play when someone dies or something. Alas, poor Bowser. He was a good friend, a good villain and a cherished father. We shall miss him and his fatness, because if we ever ran out of fat, we could use him.

But, Wario realised something.

"Ah! I see-a, now. The coin tripped me up-a, so I wouldn't walk right into-a Peach's path! Clever."

His confidence restored, Wario continued walking forward, when suddenly, he came across Dedede.

"Hello-a, Dedede." Wario greeted. "What you up to-a?"

The penguin said: "Well, my friend, I am testing this new device of mine, that will enable anyone to achieve flight!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Stand right here, and flight shall be yours!"

Wario stood in front of the penguin.

"Okay, so how do this-a work, do I get-a jetpack or some-"

POW!

"-AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

For Dedede had just whacked Wario with his Jet Hammer! The poor biker was sent flying through the corridors, heading right for a door-

SMASH!

And crashed right through it.

"Ow..." Wario grunted, sitting up, his butt reeling in pain from that damned hammer. Stupid penguin, trying-

-Trying-

-trying-

-Oh my God.

He'd ended up in Lyndis' room. Right when she was getting changed. And hot damn, did she look good without clothes.

Wario stared for a second, before Lyn reacted, drawing her sword out of literally nowhere (Though, in current state of mind, he had a good idea where from) and lunged to impale him right through his face.

As luck would have it, or rather the coin, the floor suddenly gave way and Wario fell down, just in time to dodge the blade.

Just before Wario hit the floor, he was suddenly saved by a telekinetic force grabbing him, and setting him down gently. This telekinetic force also repaired the roof, just before Lyn could do something like dropping her sword on top of Wario, though he could still hear her swearing.

Anyway, Mario found his saviour to be-

"Hi-a, Mewtwo!"

"_Greetings, fat-man." _Mewtwo replied. "_I was just about to play this War for Cybertron game. Want in?"_

"Oh yeah-a! Wow, this day gets-a better and better!"

And so, Wario played the epic game, where it was revealed that Mewtwo was a blood-thirsty monster on X-Box live and he won!

"HOORAY!" Wario roared, as he epically owned a Scout with the PUNCH OF KILL EVERYTHING! And won the match!

But suddenly, he realised that he needed to fart. Uh-oh.

"Mewtwo! I-a can't hold it in-a!" The biker cried.

"_Hold what in? Oh wait- SH*T! Don't do that here!"_

"Too late!" Wario cried, and he-

Snake opened the door and said: "Hey, Mewtwo, you got a Brawl in five minutes-"

-farted.

BOOM!

The fart was so powerful, it farted in all the colours of the rainbow! It was so gloriously farty that Mewtwo's eyes burnt up into a crisp, it was so epically smelly that the walls melted and it was so epically powerful that Snake exploded.

Again.

In short, the super-epic-rainbow fart had been farted.

"That's-a better." Wario sighed cheerfully.

He was safe, of course, thanks to his lucky coin. Mewtwo, meanwhile, had no brain anymore, since his burning eyes had melted it.

But of course, luck runs out, and Wario accidentally dropped his coin. But as he bent to pick it up, Lyndis burst into the room, screamed: "**_I WILL GRIND YOU INTO DUST! LIE DOWN AND DIE!"_**

And with that, Wario's luck had run out. But he had had a good day.

Snake got better.

**Author's Notes: Mewtwo got better as well. A quick note: Mewtwo and Roy have been let back into the Brawls! HOORAY!**

**So, Wario's Garlic Soup makes him EPIC-fart, a fart so epic that it is the colour of the rainbow, can melt walls, kill Snakes and burn Mewtwo eyes XD**

**Hope you liked it!**


	126. Blood and Hunger

**Author's Notes: As we've read before, Ike hates fangirls who pair him with Marth (No offence to any fangirls who read this) and he's been brutally culling off the fangirls. Today, he's joined by Yoshi, and the two are on their hunt :)**

**Enjoy! Unless you're a fangirl. In which case: RUN. Don't hide, don't look back. Just run. **

**Warnings: Some dark stuff here, such as death and gore, though not described.**

Night-time was a time when you were extremely lucky to see Yoshi still up. The dinosaur didn't really like staying up, loving his beauty sleep as he did. Rarely, he could seen gaining a bed-time snack, or chatting with someone (Not that many people understand him) or maybe watching TV, or simply walking around.

Tonight, however, during his ritual of scouting the corridors, ensuring that the Smasher's were safe and asleep, the caring and compassionate creature he was, he discovered something-

-Ike was not in his room.

Marth was asleep, but his room-mate was nowhere in sight, the second bed empty.

Of course, Yoshi's large nose was not for show, and he quickly picked up the swordsman's scent. Narrowing his eyes, Yoshi took off, tracking down Ike's scent with all the efficiency of Wolf or Snake's trackers. Of course, he was one of the faster Smasher's, his speed rivalling the likes of Diddy Kong and Pikachu, so it was not long before he was in the garden, Ike's scent heading off towards Smashville. Very suspicious, the dinosaur considered, having heard what Fox and Samus had mentioned about Ike's habits. If the rumours were true-

The green lizard shook his head and ran on. If the rumours were true, then he had to find Ike fast, and bring him back to the Mansion ASAP. With or without deadly force, with or without Ike's will in the choice.

The scent was getting stronger, and now, his powerful tongue could even taste the swordsman's air, from this distance alone. There was a house nearby, and the taste was stronger. Now, even the darkness, Yoshi could make out the muscled figure that could only be the wayward Crimean, hanging off an open upstairs window, the sharp glint of a knife in his hand-

Oh, great Yoshi Deity!

With a burst of speed, Yoshi threw himself into the air, his legs pumping himself through the sky, and he rammed Ike with a massive head-butt.

He heard the yelp of surprise, and the crash of human against ground, before Ike's knee flung into the dinosaur's gut, and the momentum flung Yoshi off Ike, whom twisted in mid-air, his mighty sword drawn to impale. Yoshi hit the ground, but his natural flexibility allowed him to execute a forward roll in time to avoid the mighty blade smashing into the ground where his head had been. Yoshi was on his feet and spun round, his tail whipping Ike's face, knocking the swordsman back.

The two faced off, and Ike then gaped.

"Y-Yoshi?"

The dinosaur nodded, straightening out of his battle pose, and glared at Ike, a clear question: _What are you doing?_

Ike glared back, and snapped: "Personal business, lizard. Stay out of it."

Yoshi snarled savagely, and surged forward, seizing Ike by the collar and slammed the swordsman into the wall, growling angrily: _"Listen here, ass-hole! You're out here, doing whatever, possibly about to murder someone! You're acting out of hand, out of curfew, and you tell me to stay out of it? My tail! You will head home right now, or I'll ram that sword right down your throat and out your ass!"_

"You've been hanging out with Peach too much." Ike muttered, before raising his voice: "Yoshi, if you were going through what I was, you'd be doing this too."

_"What, exactly, are you going through?"_

"These damn fangirls! They keep pairing me with guys! GUYS! I'm not homophobic, and I am NOT homosexual! Now, everyone keeps making fun of me! I've had it! I'm gonna kill these rumours off right at the source! I'm gonna murder any fangirl who puts me with any guy! Simple as!"

Yoshi could sort of see the logic in this, but murder was wrong!

"If it were you, Yoshi, you would do this too." Ike growled, before shoving the dinosaur off him, drew out the knife and started to scale the wall. "Tattle on me, or help me. Your choice. The first won't be so good for your physical health."

Yoshi growled, but did not stop Ike this time. If it were him with his honour and respect in threat, he would probably do drastic things to sort it out...

The faint fling of metal and a disgusting sound of... bleh... reached the dinosaur's ears, and Yoshi flinched, before noting that Ike was gesturing him to come up, before the swordsman slipped through the window.

Against his judgement, Yoshi leapt up and landed through the window. The smell of... bleh... was pungent, and made him want to vomit. That poor fangirl...

"Dispose of the evidence." Ike ordered.

Yoshi gaped at him. What? What did he just say?

Ike pointed at the dead body. "Dispose of it."

Yoshi could have fainted with horror. But a nasty feeling of being punished flowed through him and, against his better judgement, he stuck his tongue out, wrapped it round the body and dragged it into his mouth and swallowed.

It took a few seconds of disgust, before it hit Yoshi:

_Human flesh tasted GOOD..._

_No, it didn't taste good... It tasted WONDERFUL..._

_He wanted more... he wanted more flesh... he wanted the FLESH, the BLOOD... he wanted Human FLESH!_

Ike smirked as a look of bloodlust creeped into the dinosaur's eyes, as the Crimean started to plan his next victim. All would be well now...

Yoshi would feed well tonight, yes...

**Author's Notes: Oh sh*t... What have I done?...**

**I'm probably gonna have to move this fic to the M Section at this rate, with all the violence and gore 0_0**


	127. Kirby's Plan, a Snake and a Storm

**Author's Notes: Someone wanted to see Snake doing stuff without dying (BLASPHEMY!) and there hasn't been Zoroark in a while, so these two have an adventure:**

**To stop Kirby's latest terrible scheme!**

The darkest chambers of the Smash Mansion hid things. Things from a past of chaos. Within specially designed energy containers, the final remnants of that dark army were held here. The remnants of a Dark Cannon lay within a metallic chest. The baseless trophies of the dreaded monsters lay in the corner, never to be reactivated.

And it was this room where someone slipped into.

This room was designed to hold in the final remnants of the Subspace Army, never to see the light of day, but this person had a dark plan. Approaching a container, the rogue Smasher noted inside a Bytan, a spherical creature with a massive eye and the ability to clone itself.

With a dark chuckle, the Smasher typed in the override to the containers lock code, and before the Bytan, now free, could lunge into an attack, it was absorbed in a vortex of air.

And Kirby laughed evilly, one large eye now on his face, as it glowed and another Kirby sprang from him. Both puffballs chuckled evilly.

"The plan is coming on..."

**Later**

Zoroark contemplated the cardboard box in front of him. It was in the middle of a field, had the Smash logo on its side and was... cardboard. But was it for? Where had it come from? He didn't know.

One minute, he'd been chatting to Snake about chicks, when this box had appeared out of nowhere and Snake was gone.

"Snake?" Zoroark asked, poking the box cautiously. "Where did you go? Are you in there?"

"BOO!"

Snake leapt out from under the box and laughed heartily as the Pokemon jumped back in shock.

"Got ya', you crazy ass fox!"

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

"With 1337 b0x skills, n00b."

The Pokemon grinded his razor-sharp teeth and snarled at Snake, whom simply continued to chuckle like an idiot, when they heard a strange sound.

It sounded like a giant army approaching. Weird.

The duo promptly climbed up the nearest hill, and saw perhaps the most ominous thing they had ever seen:

An entire army of Kirby's. All marching forwards, clearly ready to invade something. And that something could only be the Smash Mansion.

"Oh sh*t."

The two stared at each other in horror, as they watched the approaching army.

"Kirby's gone off the deep end."

"Yep."

"He's gonna invade and take over the world."

"Yep."

"He's gonna hog the TV!"

"That fiend! We must stop him!"

"What do we do?"

"Quick, Zoroark! What's your Final Smash?"

"I don't know! Japan hasn't posted out my move-set yet! I can only guess!"

"Damn... Well, go get the original Kirby. I'll take care of the army."

"YOU? Against all of them? That's suicide!"

"You forget. I die around two times a day. See ya on the other side."

And Snake charged, as Zoroark could only stare in disbelief, before promptly saluting the mercenary and used his Illusion to disguise himself as a Kirby.

The approaching army roared as Snake charged at them, and they surged forward.

Snake roared his own battle cry and as he leapt above a dozen attackers and dropped a powerful mine upon them-

BOOM!

Bits of pink gore splattered about from the explosion, as Snake rolled forward upon landing, smacking another Kirby out of his way, before getting to his feet and flinging his knee into another one's face, crushing its skull/body with his strength. The Kirby's surrounded him and lunged for him, engulfing him in a dog-pile, but with a burst of power, Snake flung them off him, pulling out his pistol and rocket launcher and blasting the hell out of the army.

The Original Kirby watched this from the rear of his army, a look of dark amusement on his face as he observed Snake's valiant stand. Next to him were around twenty Kirby clones, all spawning yet more clones with their Bytan powers.

"Snake can't fight forever." Kirby chuckled evilly. "And when he loses, he shall suffer for all eternity."

"I think he already does."

Kirby turned round just in time to be smashed by a Faint Attack. The puffball hit the ground hard, but was quick to get up again, to see Zoroark obliterate the clone-makers with a mighty Dark Pulse.

"You dare attack me, dog?" Kirby snarled angrily, as he drew his Final Cutter.

"I don't dare; I DO!" The Pokemon snarled, and they lunged for each other. Kirby sliced at the Pokemon with his blade, a nasty downward strike, but Zoroark suddenly split into shadowy matter and struck Kirby with a Faint Attack. Kirby retaliated, however, by flinging himself forward with a puff or air, striking Zoroark with a strong kick.

Meanwhile, Snake was busy tearing Kirby's in half, blowing them up with explosives, shooting them with his pistol, whacking them with his weaponry. Once, a Kirby swallowed him, but when the puffball spat him up, he detonated the C4 he'd left behind- BOOM! In short, he was single-handedly taking on the Kirby army! But they kept cloning more puffballs, no matter how many he killed. Eventually, he would be overwhelmed. But damn if he didn't kick some pink ass first!

With that, he smashed out the brains of one Kirby with his rocket launcher and blasted another one with it, before unleashing a mighty bout of fisticuffs on another wave. But he was getting tired. How long would-

BOOM!

An Aura Sphere had struck the enemy hard, with a bright blue explosion, followed by deadly electric bolts.

Snake gasped: "Lucario and Pikachu!"

"_That's right! I sensed the Aura of this army miles away!" _Lucario crowed, as he smashed a Kirby clone with ease, Pikachu speeding in with strong head-butts, tail whips and shocks to the foes. "_And you'll never guess what we perfected! Come here, Pikachu!"_

The yellow mouse nodded in excitement and sped over to Lucario, both of them invoking the powers of their Final Smashes, as Lucario picked up the curled up Pikachu and leapt into the sky above the army.

Raising Pikachu up high, the mouse glowing with the power of Volt Tackle, Lucario energising the other Pokemon with the might of Aura Storm-

"_LUCARIO AND PIKACHU! FINAL SMASHES UNITE!-_

**_-AURA THUNDERSTORM!"_**

And, incredibly and successfully the two were enveloped in the sphere of electricity, and a mighty navy-blue laser expelled from them, barrelling towards the ground and exploded into a monstrous maelstrom of deadly electricity and blazing fiery Aura, electrocuting and burning all the Kirby's in a monstrous storm of power!

And poor Snake too. Oh well.

As the main laser obliterated the Kirby army, bolts of powerful lightning expelled from the sphere of energy, striking down any stragglers or survivors, showcasing the ultimate power of the new Smasher technique:

_The Final Fusion!_

Meanwhile, Kirby's blade slashed and clanged against Zoroark's sharp claws, the Dark-type putting up an impressive fight. Kirby then saw that his army had been destroyed by Lucario and Pikachu's combined attack and screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ARMY! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!"

With that, he seized Zoroark and flung him into the sphere of power that contained Lucario and Pikachu-

BOOM!

And all three of Kirby's foes exploded when Zoroark disrupted the energy, sending them crashing to the ground in a blaze.

With an evil laugh, Kirby pulled out his hammer and approached the burning trio, who were groaning in pain, poor fella's.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo." _"You have destroyed my army! But now, I shall DESTROY YOU!"_

Slap.

"I don't think so!"

Snake revealed himself as the active camouflage faded away, and detonated the C4 he had slapped onto Kirby.

BOOM!

And once again, Kirby had been defeated!

**Later**

While everyone was having a party, Kirby was sitting in isolation, saddened by the fact that his latest plan had failed. He tried so hard, but he kept failing...

Suddenly, the tiny slot at the bottom of the door opened, and a plate with cake on it slid through the door. Kirby stared at it with disbelief, before a giggle, instantly recognised as Jigglypuff, sounded:

"_You know. I think it's kinda cute that you try to take over."_

Another giggle, and he heard her walking off, a soppy smile growing on his face as he took the cake.

Ah, maybe it had worked out after all...

**Author's Notes: Thus, a name for combined Smashes: The FINAL FUSION!**

**Anyway, Snake did good this time around, Lucario and Pikachu did their Final Fusion, Zoroark helped out a little and Kirby realises something important: Even if you fail your plans, someone will find it cute :)**


	128. Final Fusion Talk

"But how does it work?"

The giant floating hand turned to face (Well, the front part was facing him at least) to look (Without eyes, somehow) at the warlock sat before him with a bemused air. The duo were currently within the Hand's expansive office, with a large brown desk in the middle of the room, covered in reports and bills and crap, with the Hand on one side and his visitor sat on a chair at the other side.

"How does what work?"

Mewtwo glared at the deity before him.

_"The Final Fusions."_ The Genetic Pokemon elaborated snidely. "_Only two have been displayed so far. The Negative Firestorm and the Aura Thunderstorm. But how do they work?"_

"The Negative Firestorm is the easiest to explain." Master Hand replied coolly. "Mario and Luigi are brothers. Much like their genetics, their powers are similar, and compatible on a level. As such, they could combine their powers with relative ease, into the fusion of the brute force of an inferno with the terrible effects of negativity."

_"And Lucario with Pikachu?"_ The psychic snorted. _"I'm pretty sure they aren't related."_

"Ah, but that is it, my good man." Master Hand said cheerfully. "All Pokemon, like yourself, are, to some extent, related. They have all stemmed from the Original One, the being known as Arceus, the Beast of the Azure Flute, Master of the Plates. All Pokemon have some kind of compatibility with others, and that is because of the Original. Thus, though it was harder due to lack of blood relation, Lucario and Pikachu, and all Pokemon, do have some ability to merge their attacks."

_"But I was created via artificial means."_ Mewtwo responded, looking rather nervous now. _"Would I share this relationship with my fellow Pokemon?_

"You forget: Your originator was Mew, a Pokemon connected to all others. You share that gift with Mew, despite your unusual birth, so to speak."

_"Ah... But are all the Smasher's linked in this way? Able to merge their greatest powers?"_

"Perhaps." Master Hand replied, flinching slightly as he always did when his creation's brought that up. "Though I am unsure. When I created in you the power to activate a Final Smash via the Smash Ball, I had no idea that they could be merged together."

_"What of... incompatible Smasher's? I can't imagine Ike and Jigglypuff combining their attacks."_

"Perhaps they could, if enough practice and dedication was put to it."

Mewtwo grunted, but said nothing. Master Hand gazed(?) at him, before speaking:

"Tell me, Mewtwo: Why do you seek the knowledge?"

Mewtwo puffed himself up proudly.

_"I am the most powerful of all Pokemon. The most intelligent being in existence. I should know how to fuse my most powerful attack."_

"I didn't bring you back to the Brawl so you could get a power-trip." Master Hand noted coldly, Mewtwo quickly shrinking back down.

_"Forgiveness. I only-"_

"I know."

Silence for a moment, before the Hand spoke again:

"May I point out something?" Master Hand asked. Upon Mewtwo's affirmative silence, the deity continued: "Those two moves, the were NOT the first example of a combined Final Smash."

Mewtwo looked shocked, as the hand explained with a chuckle: "You lot are so short-sighted when it comes to such power. Surely, it never occurred to any of you that Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur were the first to combine their greatest powers? Triple Finish was the first example of a merged attack."

_"But-"_

"I know. It lacks the power of the other two. That is because they are under Red's name. Thus, their Final Smash is not up to the standards of a Final Fusion."

"_Another example of weakness because of human mastery..."_

"Perhaps. Have you anymore to ask or say?"

Mewtwo got up and made for the door, turning round as he reached it and replied: _"Nothing, Master Hand. Nothing at all."_

If the Hand had eyes, he would have granted Mewtwo a bemused look. As it was, he nodded (As best a floating hand could nod)

And that was that.

**Author's Notes: So, a wee discussion regarding the Final Fusion between Mewtwo and the rarely seen Master Hand. Hope you liked it :)**


	129. Teen Titans Chat: Meh

"Hey, Meta-Ridley."

"Greetings, Ness."

"How are you?"

"Good, yes."

The duo settled into the couch to watch _Teen Titans, _a common ritual for the psychic and the dragon. Here, they would watch the show and make comments and suggestions to the other about stuff.

"I'm just saying, in the Beast Within, Robin could have figured out that it was the chemicals and, you know, did some tests or something."

The cyborg stroked his chin as he contemplated, before answering: "True. But perhaps he assumed that Beast Boy had merely been going through a stage, yes. My species, upon reaching adolescence, becomes deathly violent and brutal."

"Yeah, but still. He's supposed to be Batman's sidekick. Shouldn't he have-"

"Ness, Ness, Ness. In this World, we must simply accept things and move on, yes."

"Fair enough..."

"Now, _Deep Six. _Was that an episode made out of crap, or what?"

"It was alright-"

"Please! Aqualad was an uptight douche and Beast Boy a jealous idiot, yes. The theme was cliche and lame, oh yes, and I think it was a pointless waste of time, oh yes indeed!"

Ness sighed at his zealous TV-mate, but did not reply.

A minute later, Falco walked in and said: "_Teen Titans, _huh? A good show."

"Yes..."

"Yep."

"... You know, I think this show would get more reviews if Star-"

"Said that already!"

Falco merely raised his wings in defence and promptly sat beside the psychic and the dragon. They watched in silence for a moment, before Meta-Ridley.

"Honestly, I agree with you, Falco, yes."

"True that."

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother..." Ness muttered.

"Did someone-"

"DAMN IT, SNAKE! GO AWAY!"

**Author's Notes: I dunno why, but these lil' TT Chat chapters make me LOL. Maybe it's 'cause of Snake, but you know :)**


	130. Toon Trying: DDD Talk

"This is an affront to my honour! I've already done this crap for you, and guess what happened to me! So NO! I refuse to do this!"

Toon Link sighed as the penguin continued his crazy protests. He'd approached the penguin with a request: Assist him in finding out whether or not Mario was really Doctor Mario, or if they were separate. Falco had once dragged the good doctor to dinner, but Mario had been "training." Or that time when Samus had flat-out asked the plumber. But conveniently, a flying Snake, courtesy of Ganon's Warlock Punch, hit the plumber and knocked him unconscious. So that had been forgotten.

Anyway, Kind Dedede, last time he had helped Toon Link, had willingly spit on the floor to draw out Peach's wrath to have himself sent to the Doctor, while Toon Link had followed regular Mario. The plan had failed, but they were still unsure.

Of course, what Peach had done to Dedede was not pleasant, so he was, ah, reluctant.

"I'll do that when Diddy Kong climbs up my butt and lays an egg!"

"That can be arranged."

"Shove off, Ike! Go back to your room, young man, or no dessert!"

"Meh... hate you... mean-bean... want dessert... hate you... whine..."

As Ike skulked off, Toon Link resumed his pleas: "C'mon, Dedede! You don't have to sacrifice yourself this time! We simply track Mario with those fancy tech-tracker things!"

The penguin mused on this, before replying: "You know, that could work! Why didn't we do that before?"

"Because seeing your pain is funny."

Dedede stared at the smiling little swordsman, before snarling: "You've been hanging out with your girl's damned spider too much! You now have five seconds to go to the Emo Corner with Lucario-"

_"I told you, I am NOT a clone of Mewtwo!"_

"-Shut up, Lucario. Anyway, get to that Emo corner, or I will force you to go on a shopping trip with Marth!"

Toon Link paled with horror and quickly ran to the Emo Corner, where he and Lucario promptly hugged each other and started crying with their angst.

King Dedede nodded, before turning to a passing Meta Knight and stated: "If you and Samus ever have kids, threaten them with Marth shopping trips."

Meta Knight fainted.

**Author's Notes: Introducing the SSBB One-shot's newest feature: The Emo Corner, nicknamed because that's where people go to angst.**

**Anyway, we learn that Seymour has rubbed off his love of pain to Toon Link slightly, which is why Toon Link now admires the pain that Dedede had suffered before :P**

**One of Dedede's comments holds foreshadowing for a nasty event later on. So, folks, take a guess, and try and guess what will happen ;)**


	131. I am your Father! No, not Really

**Author's Notes: Someone cleverly pointed out that, since Samus is like a Mother to Lucas, and Samus is going out with Meta Knight, does that make Meta Knight a sort of father?**

**Let's see.**

Kids weren't his specialty.

Of course, everyone knew that Meta Knight was rather reclusive. Emotions were not his fortitude. Emotions were weaknesses, easily exploited. Fear made one unable to fight. Passion and Love perhaps the most easily exploited. Anger led to mistakes. Sadness led to giving up. Happiness lowered the ability to fight for oneself.

But emotions were strengths as well. Fear made one aware.. Passion and Love gave reason to protect and preserve. Anger allowed power. Sadness taught one to overcome. Happiness allowed peace of mind.

Meta Knight was always prepared. Prepared to remove emotion or indulge in it.

But of course, looking after Lucas wasn't exactly something he was prepared for.

Psychic's _felt _more, that was true. Their mental powers exceeded all others, and so their emotions were boosted as well. They never felt fear, only pure terror. They never felt Passion and Love, only complete _Need _for their desired. They never felt Anger, only burning Rage. They never felt Sadness, only terrible Worthlessness. They never felt Happiness, only wonderful Joy.

Of course, they could restrain themselves, but they still felt more. And Meta Knight had trained himself to feel nothing if need be. Opposites, they were. Lucas couldn't lay a finger against dear, sweet Samus. But if need be, if there was no other way-

If it was the only way to ensure survival and peace, Meta Knight could,_ would, _slay Samus, and anyone else he cared about, with no remorse.

That was the way of the warrior. Do what needs to be done.

Of course, such a rather pessimistic thought would not be good for the kind, but unstable psychic.

So, the two were currently sat at the table, facing each other, Meta Knight lost in his thoughts, Lucas waiting patiently, but nervously. The two rarely hung out together, and the awkwardness felt by both parties was the same here as any other time.

"So..." The puffball muttered. "W-What do you want to do?"

"Umm... training?"

Now, that wasn't too bad. Something Meta Knight liked at least. And any way to try and get closer to Samus' "son" would be appreciated.

"Okay, training. Fair enough."

"Yep."

"Of course."

"Sure."

With that, the two made their way from the kitchen table, to the training room.

The walk was quiet, of course. Neither Lucas nor Meta Knight were much for talk, the former being shy, the latter being reclusive. But they got there in the end, where Meta Knight shut the door, and activated the simulator.

_"Simulator: Activated. Difficulty: Normal. Area of battle: Onett. Prepare for combat."_

Both Smasher's braced themselves as they were suddenly surrounded by simulated Alloys, as the empty room modified itself into a hologram of Onett.

"Go for the Red and Yellow ones." Meta Knight grunted. "Easier targets for your ranged attacks. I'll handle the others. Stay out of the physical stuff unless need be."

"Sure..."

"Then, GO!"

And the duo lunged into the army of Alloys. Meta Knight vanished in a swirl of cape, in time to dodge a maelstrom of PK Fires from Lucas, the explosive bolts striking a group of Alloys hard, burning them in a blaze of pyrokinetic energy. As the other Alloys defended against this attack, Meta Knight was suddenly behind them, his blade cutting a Yellow Alloy right in half, before he lunged forward and jammed his sword right through a Green Alloys face.

Lucas ducked under a Red Alloys fist, and jumped over a Blue ones sweep kick, before spinning round and obliterating both in an explosion of PK energy, then kicking a Yellow one behind with a PSI-powered kick. Meta Knight promptly flew into the fray, his sword cutting off a Red head with a sideways slice, before he seized the body and flung it into two Green alloys. Lucas finished them off with a PK Fire, burning them in the blaze.

"Great work." Meta Knight noted.

"Thanks." Lucas said, before suddenly noticing a Blue Alloy lunging for them and shouted: "WATCH OUT!"

Meta Knight promptly teleported, as Lucas fired at the creature with a PK Thunder, but the Alloy had been expecting this and ducked out of the way. Unfortunately, Meta Knight reappeared right where the Alloy had been, intending to cut, but had only received an electrical attack in the face.

The unlucky knight crashed to the ground, sparks flying from him, as Lucas gasped in horror. Instantly, the psychic ran to assist MK, but he had, in his attempt to redeem himself, left himself open for the Blue Alloys powerful electric kick-

_"Simulation: Over. Smasher's: Lose."_

Lucas sighed sadly as he reached Meta Knight, as a concerned look took over his features, the simulation vanishing into the plain white room, the knight grumbling as he got to his feet.

"Meta Knight, I-"

"No excuses." Meta Knight replied coldly, twirling his blade round as his wings folded into his cape. "You let your emotions cloud your judgement. You should have destroyed the Alloy first. No, you should have realised that I can fend for myself."

"But-"

"Think of it. I spent thousands of years waging a war against the very dark essences of this universe." The knight growled. "I never would have survived that long if I acted on whims and didn't hone my reflexes. Next time, use logic, not emotion. Emotions are strong, but they are also weakening."

The puffball made to leave, before sighing and adding: "Plus... I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

The psychic was stunned at that, before he found exactly the right words to use for Samus' partner:

"Thanks... Dad." Lucas murmured, a small, happy smile on his face at the fact that the puffball did care, as Meta Knight stalked away.

The knight froze in his tracks, before turning round slowly to gaze at Lucas, his eyes unconsciously becoming a soft shade of pink, his colour of affection, before he shook himself and the pink returned to yellow.

"Dad?" The knight asked softly, looking stunned himself.

Lucas nodded, still smiling.

Both Smasher's looked at each other for a minute, before Meta Knight gently walked forward, and embraced Lucas in a strong hug. Lucas was surprised, to say the least, but pleased, and hugged the puffball back. They remained like that for another minute, until Meta Knight released the psychic and, his eyes now glowing silver with pride, murmured:

"Thank you... son..."

Meta Knight then turned and noted Samus and Marth standing nearby, the woman leaning against the wall, an endeared smirk on her beautiful face, the prince just standing there smiling smugly. Mate Knight walked up to the huntress, and something passed between their eyes, before, with a flurry of cape and the point of his middle finger at Marth, Meta Knight was gone. Lucas watched the little exchange with interest, as Samus and the Prince chuckled softly, before the woman gestured to the psychic that it was time for dinner, and sauntered off, looking very pleased, followed by the sniggering Marth.

Lucas smiled.

God bless those two. And Marth

**Author's Notes: Lucas chapters always seem to have the best heart-wrenching effects :3**

**So, it appears Lucas has his family at last. Ness being his brother, Samus and MK as his parents, and Marth as that crazy-old-uncle XD**

**Bless him :)**

**Oh, here is a colour code for Meta Knight's eyes:**

**Yellow = Calm, Neutral (Normal state)**

**Green = Happy, Pleased**

**Blue = Curious, Contemplative**

**Red = Anger, Rage**

**Pink = Love, Affection**

**Silver = Pride, Courage**

**White = Fear**

**Grey = Depressed, Unhappy**

**Dark Yellow = Asleep, Tired**


	132. Linked Betrayal

**Author's Notes: No-one found the reference in that Dedede/ Toon Link chapter. Again, it was very subtle.**

**Basically, it was this:**

**"You've been hanging out with _your girl's _spider too much."**

**Let's see what it's about.**

Something went off about Toon Link as the weeks dragged on. That much was certain.

Both Link and Zelda was worried for the little fella'. He'd become rather nervous and reclusive, scurrying away whenever Link or Zelda. Ganondorf had cornered the small swordsman and had apparently found out what was wrong, but refused to tell the worried couple, simply telling them: "It's your crap to deal with."

Kind Dedede and Lucario also seemed to have knowledge about what was bothering him, but neither were willing to tell Link or Zelda.

As they said: "He'll tell you when he wants to. Just be patient."

The other Smasher's were also worried for the little swordsman, but they decided not to interfere, voting instead to wait for Toon Link's own approval of revealing his problem. There weren't any obvious wrongs with him. He'd gotten over Mist, he did alright in the Brawls and such. Zelda had accepted this, albeit reluctantly, having always thought of the young swordsman as a kind of younger brother, since she was far too young (Only five years older them him) to act as a mother, like Samus was to Pikachu and Lucas.

Regardless, Link himself was only feeling the opposite: Impatience.

He wanted to find out what was wrong with his little duplicate. They were like peas on a pod. No secrets between them. Thus, this secret grinded against the older Hylian and pounded at him relentlessly, his mind struggling to come up with logical conclusions to Toon Link's odd behaviour.

Eventually, he decided that either Toon Link told him, or he made Ganon or someone else tell him.

So, the next morning, Link cornered his younger duplicate after breakfast. The shocked and scared look on the lad's face made Link hesitant, but the swordsman stood firm and told Toon Link, plain and simple: "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I... I d-do-don't know I-if I..."

"Just tell me, Link."

Toon Link was only referred as the latter of him name in all seriousness.

"P-please, I don't-"

_"Leave him be, Link._" Lucario snarled suddenly, appearing from behind the taller Hylian. "_He doesn't want to."_

"Then tell me yourself." Link snapped.

"_No." _The Pokemon snarled.

Link glared at Lucario, before turning back to Toon Link.

"Link, please, just tell me. What's wrong? I can help."

"Y-You can't..." The small duplicate murmured.

"Tell me, Link." Link commanded his younger duplicate, whom flinched.

"_Link, leave him." _Lucario threatened angrily, his body flaring slightly with Aura.

"Yeah man, leave the kid alone. If he doesn't wanna talk, that's that." Snake added, walking over upon seeing the commotion.

"Not until he tells me." Link snapped, unsheathing the Master Sword in an intimidating gesture.

"L-Link please... I don't want to..." Toon Link murmured.

"Tell me... Please..." Link whispered, kneeling down to be on face level with Toon Link, whom seemed to draw strength from Link's now-softness.

"I-I-I... I love her..." Toon Link muttered, not looking Link in the eyes.

"Who? Mist? I thought you-"

"_You don't have to tell him, Toon Link." _ Lucario interjected, but Toon Link silenced him with a look, before the young swordsman sighed and looked his older duplicate in the face.

The eyes said it all.

Link could only gape in horror, as it hit him: This was what had been tormenting Toon Link. This new love. For an old friend.

The older Hylian could only gulp and murmur:

"_Zelda?"_

Toon Link nodded.

"Oh, snap." Snake gasped.

**Author's Notes: GASP! What a shocker 0_0**

**An interesting twist, if I say so myself. So, what will happen next?**


	133. Linked Betrayal: Resolve

The Master Sword sliced through the air and tore through the shoulder of a Red Alloy, cutting through its torso until it finally got stuck around the middle. This fatal move was followed up by a Claw-shot ripping into its side, and both weapons wrenched apart, brutally tearing apart the unfortunate Alloy.

An attacking Yellow Alloy got its head sliced right in half, then its torso decapitated, and a leg crushed under a strong boot. The fighter spun, notched an arrow and fired it with such strength, that it impaled a Green Alloy onto a Red one, killing both.

The Smasher flung his elbow back, knocking it into a blue Alloy, sending it crashing to the ground, before brutally slamming his sword right through its head. The last enemy, of a whole lot of dead bodies, a Green one, lunged at the Smasher, but a bomb was in his hand, his Claw-shot tearing open the Green creature, the bomb shoved into its insides, and it was kicked away into an explosion of green metal.

Link gasped as the powerful force of adrenaline abandoned him from the lack of enemies, as the simulator declared: _ "Simulation: Over. Smasher, designated Link: Victorious."_

No. It wasn't a victory.

He couldn't believe it.

Toon Link...

Toon Link loved Zelda.

_His Zelda._

The logical side of him understood this: Toon Link was young, growing up, vulnerable to the hormones raging within him. And Zelda was close to him, a beautiful woman. It was barely even a surprise. But the illogical part of him hated it. Zelda was his and his alone. No-one else would dare even _think _that they could love her. No-one else had fought tooth and nail to save her countless times. Anyone who even dared try to get close should be ready for the sword jamming through their throat!

And the illogical side of him was much larger, considering that the love of his life and his own duplicate were concerned.

The swordsman twitched violently as that long-dormant side growled and ripped within him, eager to defend the Mate and tear apart all who wanted her.

But no. Toon Link was his friend, his double of another world. How he could he ever-

It was too much to bear right now...

He needed time to think, time to work this out-

-_It_ reared its ugly head, took over-

_-Time for him to die-_

**Elsewhere**

Toon Link was hunched over at the table, his head buried under his arms, Lucario by his side, offering soft words of comfort to the unresponsive small swordsman, Zelda and Ganondorf watching from a distance.

Zelda had been told, naturally, by the King of Evil, and though shocked and confused, she nevertheless maintained a constant vigil on the duplicate, desperate to comfort and soothe, but unsure if, considering her position in this fiasco, she would only end up driving Toon Link deeper into his fears, worries and sadness.

"What do we do?" The princess murmured to Ganondorf, having long since gotten over the awkwardness of discussing such subjects with her long-time kidnapper.

"We let them work it out." The warlock replied bluntly. "It's not for us to be involved. We're only delaying it. They need to sort out their own problems. Though, it's not the hardest. I highly doubt Toon Link would try anything on you. He knows you, he knows Link. He would never do it."

Zelda flinched, but nodded, seeing such logic in Ganon's words.

"But Link-"

"Link." Ganondorf snapped. "Is a fool for not sorting this out when he found out. No, he lets his emotions get in the way. If it were Meta Knight, or R.O.B or Mewtwo, they would have sorted it out. Emotions are weak, Zelda. You should know that."

"Everything can be a weakness. But they can also be strength." Zelda growled, earning a snort from the King of Evil.

They were interrupted by Lucario walking over, looking downcast.

"_He refuses to talk, or listen, or do anything."_ The Pokemon reported. _"His emotions are conflicted. I fear that perhaps he may end up like Samus did."_

Zelda gulped nervously: "He wouldn't-"

"_He might." _

All three were silent for a moment, before Ganondorf snarled in frustration: "Enough. I'll drag his worthless duplicate here, and straighten this mess out myself!"

"_Don't interfere. You said so yourself." _Lucario growled.

"I'm not doing the talking. I'm only doing the shoving." The warlock retorted.

"Where'd Toon Link go?" Zelda asked, pointing at the empty seat.

All three stared, before Ganon decreed: "F**k.

**Elsewhere**

_The darkness fed it._

_The Beast was fed._

_The Hunt was on._

_The scent was found._

_The Prey was defenceless._

_The Prey was meat._

_The Hunt would soon end._

**Author's Notes: Continuing the tradition of Story Arcs, we have cliff-hangars. You guys don't see them often, so appreciate them :)**

**But what's with this Italic stuff? Try and guess what's going on ;)**


	134. Linked Betrayal: Beast

Toon Link, as he always did when under extreme pressure, had retreated to his secret hiding spot: The beautiful forest clearing that he had once shown Mist.

If only he could be here in better circumstances.

The young swordsman sighed. He had messed up. And he hadn't even meant to. It wasn't his fault Zelda had always been there for him, how she had always been kind and gentle to him, how she was perhaps the most beautiful woman in this World. True, he had felt love for Mist, but had abandoned that when she had left. No use loving someone who wasn't there anymore. But Zelda had always been there, and his hormones, he supposed, had turned to her.

Only problem was, like with Mist, Zelda already had someone. Not just any someone. His own duplicate from another world. Himself, so to speak. Highly ironic, higher-ups would definitely think.

Highly unfair, his young mind retorted.

He couldn't help comparing his Zelda to this one. His Zelda was his age, blonde hair, pretty pink dress, and went under the guise of a pirate named Tetra. Perhaps, had she been here, he may have turned to her with love, but her rather cold and snide attitude, hiding a rare shy side, was contrasting to his more carefree and relaxed one.

This Zelda, however, was, one could suppose, less active and fun, but more wise. Taller, too.

Toon Link sighed. He had a weird thing for taller girls. He liked the fact that he could look up to them and know, judging from the women that lived here, that they cared, were endeared to him.

But of course, love never works out the way we want, nor does it chose the one who really should be with us. Zelda was Link's. Nothing could change that. They'd fought together. He'd saved her from Ganon. That was that. They had bonded, fell in love and got a pet. There had apparently been another woman, a Queen or something, whom Link had also been drawn to, but she had gone into another world, cut off from his forever.

So that was that.

His mind, however, was stubborn. Either Link backed down and relinquished Zelda to him, or they would engage in a duel for her, like in the ancient times of Hyrule. Ganondorf knew all about that: It was law.

But, his conceded, he was too young for her. He was mere fourteen, she nineteen. He would have to reach eighteen to engage in such a duel and take her.

Toon Link shook his head. He was putting too much thought into this. No matter what, his new feelings must not get in the way of his and Link's friendship. They were brothers of worlds. And nothing-

A low, but piercing howl broke the silence, echoing into the night. Toon Link paid it no mind. Wolf was probably on his crazy coffee again.

Regardless, he-

-Heard something.

Something not natural.

His Triforce suddenly hissed on his hand, warning him of terrible danger. Toon Link spun off the ground-

In time to dodge a pair of massive jaws.

He jumped away from the creature, landed on his feet, drew his blade, and gasped.

It was a wolf.

Not just any wolf: It was absolutely massive. Larger then a horse. It bore monstrously sharp claws, teeth and long as knives, shaggy fur of complete pitch-black, and bore a maddened expressions, crimson eyes glaring at the young Hylian with clear hatred and blood-lust. It was thick and muscular, and was poised to pounce and maul and tear and kill. In short, it was a predator of epic standards.

And Toon Link was the prey.

His Triforce of Courage started glowing again, and, to his horror and shock, an identical light shone on the wolf's chest.

_Link._

"L-Link?" Toon Link whimpered, backing away as the wolf snarled. "L-Link, is t-t-that... you?"

The wolf growled at him, before throwing its head up and unleashing a monstrous howl, the sound ripping from its mouth, piercing the night sky. Toon Link covered his ears at the great sound, before Wolf Link finished and growled again, before starting to pad forwards, eyes intent on the victim.

Toon Link gulped- And ran.

The wolf was after him a second, jaws snapping away madly as it pounded after the Hylian.

Of course, Toon Link had absolutely no hope of outrunning the monster, but where he lacked its speed, his small size made him more agile. Quickly, Toon Link twisted to the side, barely dodging the great jaws and claws, and sped off again, the wolf slipping on the ground as it's legs flailed to set it back on course, so it could launch itself to surge after its manoeuvrable target.

Of course, Toon Link knew he couldn't outlast the creature either. Wolves were notorious for their immense endurance, able to keep going after faster prey for miles. He could delay it, but it would eventually-

No. He wouldn't be caught that easily.

Toon Link stopped right in his tracks and bent over, smirking slightly as the wolf flew over him, before speeding the opposite way, hearing the frustrated snarl of his pursuer-

Right before a bomb was flung into its face. The wolf howled in pain as the explosive damaged it with searing force, before it flung itself in a random direction. was conveniently went towards Toon Link. It's nose picked up his scent and the jaws opened to take a bite. Toon Link jumped out of the way and flung his leg out, landing a glancing kick on it's eye. The beast roared with anger and snapped its head round, the jaws grazing Toon Link, earning a yelp of pain from the Hylian, who managed to keep his wits and smashed his shield against the creatures head.

Disorientated, the wolf staggered off, as Toon Link struggled to his feet. The side of his torso was bleeding now, and he flinched as it hissed and stung at him. Wolf Link seemed to note this, as it perked up and growled sadistically.

Toon Link braced himself as the wolf charged.

WHAM!

And the wolf crashed into a tree.

Toon Link managed to smirk, as he hefted the Skull Hammer above him. Nothing could match this infamous weapon in terms of pure brute strength, and the wolf had received a head-shot from it.

But it got back up again, snarling angrily.

Toon Link gaped, but the hammer turned on him, too unwieldy for him to dodge the lunge of the beast-

The young swordsman was flung through the air, crashing right through a tree from Wolf Link's head-butt. He was dazed, injured, confused, hurt, sad. And he was going to die.

The wolf snarled triumphantly, as it stalked to the fallen Hylian, its jaws salivating in anticipation of the feast, crimson eyes narrowed in sadism.

At last, the Mate would be safe. And the Prey would be gone.

Toon Link could only see the great jaws heading for him-

-CRASH!

And another pair of jaws were upon his hunter.

**Author's Notes: I can feel the hatred burn me, but I must say:**

**CLIFF-HANGAR!**

**Guess who just saved Toon Link. Go on, guess! :D**


	135. Linked Betrayal: Break

Toon Link struggled to focus as the wolf howled in anger and pain, the sounds of another creature snapping and hissing very obvious. Clearly, a fight was throwing down, but Toon Link was too weak to-

"Link!"

The young swordsman was suddenly engulfed in the arms of Sheik, the ninja picking him up with ease, before darting away from the fight between Wolf Link and the attacker.

"Z-Z-Zelda?..."

"It's alright, Toon, you're safe- Oh, Goddesses, you're bleeding! Lucario!"

_"On it."_

Toon Link knew that the blood loss from that wound was invoking this dizziness, but it hadn't been that bad. Just a graze, so to speak...

"If you guys aren't doing anything, a little help would do fine, oh yes indeed!"

Sheik and Lucario looked to see Meta-Ridley struggling to hold off the massive wolf's jaws with his arms, the cyborg snarling as Wolf Link's claws hissed against his shoulder armour. The dragon suddenly tipped back, flinging the wolf over him, before getting to his feet and assuming a defensive position in front of Lucario and Sheik, as the beast got back to it's feet, snarling with rage, pain and frustration.

"_Sheik, try and stop the blood. I need time to invoke the Aura within him to speed up his healing." _Lucario growled, wincing as he felt the conflicted emotions and pain within the young swordsman.

"Fast as you can." Sheik murmured, gulping slightly as she ripped off some bandage to try and plug the bloody claw wounds .

Meanwhile, Meta-Ridley faced off against the great wolf, both creatures growling threateningly at the other. The wolf tore into the earth with deadly claws and unleashed a blood-curdling roar at the dragon, whom simply reared up, spread massive wings and screeched back. The wolf snapped its jaw angrily, as Meta-Ridley hissed at it, before the wolf surged forward with a howl. Meta-Ridley lunged as well, and the two predators collided against the other, claws ripping at each other.

However, the wolf was larger and stronger, and shoved Meta-Ridley down onto the ground, pinning down the dragon, the great jaws snapping at the cyborg's neck, whom snarled and clawed at the great canine above him, the wolf's jaws clamping onto the dragon's shoulder, but failing to penetrate the metal armour. Meta-Ridley growled and punched Wolf Link in the eye, causing the beast to release him, before kicking him in the stomach. However, this did not faze the great lupine, whom continued to claw at the armour of the cyborg.

Lucario saw the battle was not going Ridley's way, thus he raised a paw and blasted a stream of Aura at the wolf, striking it in the side and giving the dragon time to kick the wolf off him and lunge upon its back, the reptilian maw snapping onto the wolf's neck, whom kicked and clawed at his attacker with the rage of frenzy.

As the two beasts fought, Sheik finished bandaging up the unconscious swordsman, murmuring: "You'll be fine, you're alright, don't worry-"

_"Calm yourself, Sheik._" Lucario murmured, as Aura flowed from him to Toon Link. "_It's done. The Aura will heal him now. He will be fine. That is, if Meta-Ridley doesn't lose this fight."_

"Then help Meta-Ridley." Sheik hissed. "I'll get him out of here and send help."

And with that, Sheik grabbed Toon Link and Vanished.

Lucario sighed, just as the dragon was flung through a tree. With another sigh, Lucario leapt into battle. The giant wolf was advancing on the snarling dragon, when the Pokemon leapt onto it's back. The wolf yelped with surprise, then pain as Lucario started to brutally pummel at it's unguarded back. The wolf leapt back, it's body swinging round, it's head lunging side to side, snapping it's jaws violently in it's bid to catch it's new attacker. Finally, Lucario was jolted loose and the beasts jaws clamped on his tail, flinging round him off it and through a tree.

However, a sudden burst of bright-blue light diverted the wolf's attention from the hurt Lucario.

Meta-Ridley had taken this moment to invoke his Final Smash: Omega Ridley! Now, the dragon's armour was a surging azure, energy crackling around him as he stomped his claws on the ground with powerful fury.

"How do you like them apples now, dog?" Omega Ridley roared, before lunging and smashing into the wolf, sending both predators to the ground with mighty roars, Omega Ridley punching and clawing at the canine, whom managed to catch the dragon's arm in it's mouth and rolled them over, the wolf now and top and clawing away. But Omega Ridley was much stronger, and blasted a deadly plasma fireball into the wolf, sending it flying away.

"_Careful, Ridley!" _Lucario snarled, getting up from the tree. _"That's Link!"_

"Impossible!" Omega Ridley growled, as the wolf got back up to continue the fight. "Link is not-"

The wolf was too fast, crashing into the dragon, before flinging itself at Lucario, whom managed to dodge. But the wolf had grown accustomed to such agility from smaller foes and skilfully turned round, managing to catch the Pokemon off guard and pinning him to the floor.

The wolf's jaws lunged in-

And Omega Ridley's jaws fastened around the wolfs, grabbing it's lower jaw in one hand and securing it's neck with the other.

Lucario saw the dragon's intention and roared: "_Ridley, NO! THAT'S LINK!-"_

Too late; With a twist of the hand, the wolf's lower jaw sickeningly snapped, just as the cyborg's deadly maw jerked downwards and snapped the wolf's neck in a single move.

And the wolf flopped to the floor and did not move-

**Author's Notes: Yet again, ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGAR! YES! FEEL YOUR HATRED! EMBRACE IT AND COME TO THE DARK SIDE!**

**Just kidding.**

**Oh no! Is this the end of Link? Stay tuned and find out!**


	136. Linked Betrayal: Mend

Lucario gazed with horror as the wolf fell limp, it's neck and lower jaw completely snapped by the dragon.

_"Ridley... what have you done?" _Lucario asked, feeling horror as he felt the pain of the animal, whom was clearly dying from the terrible injury. Omega Ridley seemed perplexed by Lucario's horror, as he replied:

"I ended a threat to the Mansion, yes. I don't see-"

Lucario was on his feet and jabbed the dragon in his chest and snarled, the pain of loss in his voice: "_That was Link! LINK! And you killed him!"_

Omega Ridley blinked, before reverting to Meta-Ridley as the power of his Final Smash left him.

"But... Link is not-"

_"Years ago, before the Brawl, Link was taken to another realm, where he gained another form- The form of a wolf." _The Pokemon growled, crimson eyes boring into the cyborg's glowing amber. _"And it is this form he has become; And you destroyed him!"_

Meta-Ridley's eyes widened with shock.

"I didn't-"

They were interrupted by a growl.

Both Smasher's turned- And gasped.

The wolf was getting back to it's feet, crimson eyes narrowed in pure rage and hatred. With a sickening snap, the wolf jerked it's neck, and the bones within snapped back into place. A blood-curdling twist of it's jaw fixed the break there, and the wolf snarled again, shaggy black fur on end, the tail twitching wildly, the claws scraping against the earth as it prepared to renew it's assault.

"Well, fu-" Meta-Ridley began, before the wolf lunged, smashing the dragon into Lucario, sending the two Smasher's crashing across the ground in a heap.

The two groaned with pain, as the wolf allowed a cackling snarl, approaching them with clear intent to kill, maim, rip and tear.

Of course, the long-gone Sheik was not so foolish as to leave two Smasher's on their own against the beast. A massive roar, larger then the wolf had conjured so far, sounded, and a great purple boar-like beast smashed through the trees, golden tusks poised to strike, the wolf yelped in surprise at yet another attacker-

CRASH!

The dark beast smashed the wolf away from Lucario and Meta-Ridley, who recognised their saviour as-

"GANON!"

The Beast Form of the King of Evil grunted in confirmation, as he pawed the ground, snarling away as the wolf staggered back to it's feet.

"How do we take it out?" Meta-Ridley asked. "Wolf Link just gets back up!"

"_He's been corrupted. By what, I do not know." _Lucario growled. _"But we must defeat him!"_

Ganon snarled, and charged at the disorientated Wolf. He got closer to the target, closer-

_"Not so fast, pork-chop!"_

And a giant orange hand emerged from the shadows of the ground and grabbed the charging beast's head, stopping him right in his tracks. Ganon let out a roar of surprise, recognition and frustration, before the orange hand forced him back and slammed him to the side.

As Ganon rolled into the trees, the hand disappeared and a shadowy thing popped out from the ground.

Lucario and Meta-Ridley gaped. It was a strange imp-like creature, with a orangey ponytail, a small, thin body, short pointed legs, thin arms, a toothy, cocky grin and one bright eye, the other covered by some strange relic or something. Of course, Lucario recognised the description of this creature and ground out: _"Midna, the Twilight Princess."_

"You know this creepy thing?" Meta-Ridley asked, before yelping as the imp slapped him across the face.

"That's **Mrs **creepy thingto you, lizard-lips!" Midna snapped with annoyance, before turning to face Lucario and saying: "And thanks for actually acknowledging my proper title."

_"No problem, Milady." _Lucario replied respectfully, having always been taught to respect royalty. _"But tell me: I thought this imp-like form was-"_

"After I whopped Zant like the pansy he is, then Ganon's for good measure-"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf roared, as he staggered out of the bushes in human form. "I seem to recall that I defeated you!"

"Only by a fluke." Midna snapped back.

"May I point out something?" Meta-Ridley asked.

"Yes."

"Giant wolf coming to kill us."

Midna sighed and turned round just in time to slap the charging wolf across the face, before entangling in her hair-hand-attack-thing, the beast letting out savage growls in anger, struggling wildly in Midna's grasp. Ignoring the wolf, the imp turned back to the other three.

"So."

"So what?" Ganon grumbled. "Link turned into a bat-sh*t crazy dog and Toon Link got slashed up. Question is, how do we fix Link?"

"With this." Midna replied cheerfully, pulling a strange glowing stone out of nowhere (Though Meta-Ridley had a suspicion)

_"What is it?" _Lucario asked.

"The Howling Stone. Or something. I don't care, really. All I know is, it changes Link's form from beast to man." Midna elaborated.

"That won't work." Ganondorf grunted. "He's been tainted by darkness."

"You're the King of Evil right?" Midna cooed sarcastically. "Remove the darkness."

Ganon glared at her: "Now I remember why I hated you so bloody much."

"Feeling's mutual, old-timer."

"_Forgive me for asking." _Lucario interjected. "_But why are you an imp? Link told us you had regained human form."_

"And I destroyed that stupid thing you wear." Ganon grunted, as he went to stand beside Link, his Triforce glowing ominously on his hand. "How did you fix it?"

Midna snorted: "I can change my form if I want to, blue-dog thing. And as for you, Ganon: You think merely squashing it would completely destroy the Fused Shadow? My ass. Energy can never be destroyed. Now, let's get fairy boy back to normal. You, blue-dog thing-"

_"Lucario."_

"Lucas-Rio, whatever. Steady Link's emotions. Ganon, draw out the dark corruption. I'll invoke the Howling Stone. And you, dragon; Go chase a princess or something."

"Now I see why Link agreed to severe his world's connections to yours, yes."

"Shut up."

With that, blue energy flowed from Lucario's paws into the struggling wolf, attempting to soothe the anger, jealousy, rage, fear, worry, possessiveness. Ganon unleashed his own dark powers, black lightning surging from him to the wolf, drawing out the corruption that forced such a deadly transformation, and Midna held out the Howling Stone, the item glowing golden as its light beamed onto the wolf, who howled in absolute agony.

"Keep steady! We're getting there!" Midna shouted, as the wolf started to twist and morph, the darkness being drawn out of it as the Stone invoked its power, forcing the great wolf to transform back.

Slowly, but surely, the claws were retracting, the snout shortening, the fur dissipating, the tail disappearing, the howls of pain deteriorating into humanoid screams, green clothes (Having somehow survived the transformation) appearing on the body, the crimson eyes turning blue-

And finally, Link was back to normal, panting, groaning, shivering, before he slumped unconscious.

Midna nodded, and spoke softly: "And that's that."

**At the Mansion**

"I'm impressed." Master Hand said mildly, from where he and Midna were floating in the med-bay, observing Zelda and Ganondorf watching over the two Links. "How you knew what to do."

"I'm not the Twilight Princess 'cause I look good, floating hand thing." Midna replied casually. "I know my stuff."

"That you do." Master Hand conceded. "Will you stay?"

"No. I have to get back." Midna replied, grinning at Master Hand. "Thanks though."

"No pro-

"He110, m1st3r imp thing!" Crazy Hand cackled as he floated through the room. "I have c0me for me CANDY!11!1"

"The f**k?" Midna asked.

"My brother." Master Hand replied cheerfully.

"Sucks to be you. Well, I better go. Tell Link I said hi." Midna stated, smiling softly at the twins on the beds, before, in a flash of blue and black, vanished.

"N000000000!" Crazy Hand blabbered. "N0w I haz n0 CANDY! I Must f1nd teh CNADY!"

With that, Crazy Hand flew away. Outside, Master Hand heard him shriek: "ROY! D0 v hav3 my CANDY?"

"What the f**k?"

"N0 CANDY? Th3n v MUST G0 TO H311!666"

"HELL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Master Hand sighed as Roy met the fate of Crazy Hand's insanity, before floating away, decreeing it was bed-time. With a sigh, Zelda kissed Link's forehead and stroked Toon Link's hair, before making her way to bed. Ganondorf performed the middle finger at Link, before heading off as well.

**Later**

That night, Link awoke.

With a small groan, he raised his upper torso off the bed, looking around blearily in the darkness of... the med-bay(?), feeling a weird sense of forgetfulness. He could remember... Toon Link, Zelda, a battle... but...

"Hey..."

Link turned (His neck strangely aching) and saw Toon Link lying on the bed nearby. Shock and worry filled him as he saw the younger duplicates bloodied bandaged torso, a horrible sense of jealousy and anger at the sight of Toon Link and mere awkwardness.

Toon Link loved Zelda.

As though he could see it in Link's eyes, the younger Hylian bit his lip, fear and guilt slowly taking over his facial expressions.

Instantly, Link felt guilt of his own pound at him, and he murmured: "Link... I'm sorry."

"Me too..."

"I shouldn't have-"

"I shouldn't have-"

Both were silent at the simultaneous declaration of shouldn't, before Link replied: "I don't hate you. I never did."

"I'm sorry. I should have told someone earlier. I got... scared." Toon Link admitted.

"I shouldn't have been so... so... possessive, I guess." Link replied sullenly.

"Guess we both screwed up."

"Suppose."

Again, the two were silent. Toon Link then muttered: "You're my best friend, you know that? I would never, ever want to hurt you..."

"You're my best friend too, kid. I wouldn't-"

"But you did."

Link looked shocked as Toon Link pointed at his bandaged wound, a sombre look on the kid's face.

"But I-"

"Became a giant wolf. It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to. But you still did."

Now, Link could remember. With a gasp, he recalled the blood-lust, the fighting, the hurting-

"Link, I-" He stuttered, feeling such shame, such horror, such pathetic self-pity...

"I forgive you." Toon Link replied kindly, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"... I'm still sorry."

Toon Link chuckled as he smiled at his older duplicate. "It's fine. I'd never come between you and Zelda. And as for this, well-

-We'll get better."

**Author's Notes: And this Arc ends with the classic SSBB Phrase: We/He/She/They got better :)**

**So, a however brief appearance of Midna to save the day, some Crazy Hand and both Links putting aside petty disputes out of their friendship. Awww :)**


	137. Fox's Distrubia: Sigh

**Author's Notes: Back to Randomness now! :D**

**Poor Fox. You just hate your life, don't you?**

Another day, another dollar. Literally. Fox found one lying around in the corridor.

"Money! It's my lucky day today!" Fox cheered, the vulpine clearly pleased with this result. Today, he would be lucky, nothing bad or disturbing would happen to him and he would be safe.

Of course, fate likes to be a bitch, sometimes.

The first sign that Fox's day wasn't about to be lucky was when Wario accidentally farted while they were both in the Men's room. This, of course, resulted in the Men's bathroom becoming inhospitable to life, and Fox desperately needed to pee. So, out of desperation, he went into the Ladies bathroom. Sure, he finished his pee in time, but he hadn't counted on Peach coming in.

After Doctor Mario had healed, Fox decided his dollar was the curse, so he spent it on candy.

The candy turned out to be poisonous.

After another trip to Doctor Mario, Fox went to lunch.

Sadly, the poor vulpine ended up having to fight a pack of Future Predators from that TV show, _Primeval _(You know, those creepy evolved bat things that killed stuff) He lost that fight, badly, I might add. Then, lying hurt on the floor, he was forced to watch Link and Zelda engage in a make-out session. Yuck.

Later, after the third trip to Doctor Mario's, where he also had to watch Peach drag in a bloodied corpse that might have Marth (Probably trying to get her shampoo again) he decided to visit Yoshi, figuring the lovely, compassionate Smasher could cheer him up.

He came to the dinosaur's to find Yoshi chewing the bones of two human corpses, clearly relishing their flesh. Fox left without a word.

Finally, he went to therapy with Pit.

"Why does this stuff happen to me?" Fox moaned, as Pit put on a pair of glasses and took notes. "I'm a good Smasher! I do my stuff, I'm nice, helpful! Yet all this happens to me!"

"Who do you think I feel?" Snake cried from his Emo Corner.

"Shut up, Snake, this doesn't concern you!" Pit snapped. "Palutena, I hate you so much, Snake!"

"I've seen things that would make lesser men cry in their beds!" Fox sobbed. "Everything happens to me! Why? WHY?"

"I dunno." Pit replied. "But I know one thing."

"What?"

"Those Future Predators that attacked you earlier are outside waiting for you."

"I hate my life."

With that, Fox walked out of the door and was promptly slaughtered by all the Future Predators, as well Peach, still mad from that bathroom thing, Yoshi, still blood-thirsty and Samus, on her PMS.

Poor Fox.

**Author's Notes: Poor Fox.**


	138. Cyborg v Genetic: Plus a Z

**Author's Notes: A battle today, between Shadow, Zoroark and Meta-Ridley. Who will be the winner? RAWR!**

Today's Brawl was at Final Destination, and it was about to start. It was a one-stock match, with not a single item, not even the Smash Ball. The contestants were Shadow and Meta-Ridley, whom had decided that a fight would settle their iconic argument, and Zoroark, because he wanted a literal front-row seat.

Anyway, the three contestants appeared on the stage. And the minute Master Hand declared "**GO!" **the fight between the snarling dragon and the growling hedgehog was for all to see. The cyborg lunged and snapped mighty jaws at Shadow, whom dodged, flipped up and around, and smashed his heel into Meta-Ridley's head, smashing the dragon to the ground, before landing on his back and promptly pumping deadly energy into the dragon, whom roared in anger and whipped his tail round, wrapping it round the hedgehog and pulling him off, before repeatedly smashing Shadow against the ground, whom managed to teleport away.

Zoroark just charged up a Night Blast, just in case, and stood to watch the show.

Meta-Ridley and Shadow blasted projectiles at each other, before Shadow sped forward and smashed out the dragon's legs, sending Ridley toppling to the floor, before grabbing the dragon and throwing him away. Meta-Ridley flipped himself with a flap of wings and kicked a lunging Shadow away from him, whom landed on his feet- And got blasted by Zoroark, who couldn't resist such an easy target.

The cyborg sneered as Shadow crashed into the ground, before fling himself downward, crashing himself into the ground upon poor Shadow. Spinning round to grab Shadow, the dragon's tail then swung and smashed into Zoroark. The Pokemon landed hard, shocked that he'd been dragged into it, before snarling and lunging.

Meta-Ridley pinned Shadow to the ground and raised a fist to punch the struggling hedgehog, when a war-cry sounded and Zoroark was on Meta-Ridley's back, earning a roar of anger and pain as the Monster Foxes jaws latched onto the dragon's neck, his claws digging the cyborg's armour. Meta-Ridley released Shadow as he lurched back, twisting his neck round to viciously snap his jaws at the Pokemon on his back, whom scratched and slashed at the dragon, before suddenly crawling under the dragon onto his other side. The cyborg brought his jaws around to catch the Pokemon, his arms flailing in their own attempt, before Zoroark was already on his other side, his jaws snapping at Ridley's unguarded joints.

The cyborg roared with anger, before his arm twisted round to snag the Pokemon and fling the Dark-type off him. Meta-Ridley lunged forward as Zoroark got back to his feet, the Pokemon leaping back as the dragon snapped crocodilian jaws at him. However, Zoroark charged forward, slamming Meta-Ridley's head into the floor and leaping onto his back, biting and clawing at the dragon as Ridley spun his head round, snapping brutal jaws wildly, before finally clamping them onto Zoroark's right leg.

Crunching on the limb with sadistic relish, an old habit from his villain days, Meta-Ridley swung his head round and threw Zoroark on the floor, who managed to right himself and began leaping round the dragon, using superior agility to his advantage. The two enemies circled each other, snapping vicious jaws, before Meta-Ridley lunged forward. Zoroark's leg was in too much pain to leap aside, and the dragon pinned him down, the jaws snapping at him. Zoroark pushed aside one bite, but the cyborg managed to fasten his jaws onto the Pokemon's left arm and crunched brutally. Zoroark yelped in pain, but charged up his other claw with Shadow Claw and struck the dragon's mouth, causing Meta-Ridley to release him in pain, the Pokemon promptly leaping onto the dragon's back.

Meta-Ridley managed to grab the Pokemon and slammed him onto the ground, his jaws latching onto Zoroark's shoulder, whom screeched in pain, but managed to jam his claws into the dragon's eye, whom reared back and roared with pain, staggering back, but Zoroark kept up the assault, leaping onto the dragon, slamming him to the ground and renewed his vicious clawing, only Ridley caught his left arm in his jaws and suddenly surged upwards.

With a twist of his body, Meta-Ridley crashed into the floor, crushing poor Zoroark under his immense weight.

Meta-Ridley got back to his feet, observing the unconscious Pokemon, before cackling in triumph.

"Laugh while you can, bitch. It's over for you!"

The dragon turned to see Shadow charging up the largest energy blast ever. And he fired it.

Meta-Ridley yelped: "WHAT THE F-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just a fight :)**

**If you want to know how Meta-Ridley and Zoroark were fighting, type in "Gorgonopsid v Future Predator" It's pretty much like that fight, simply 'cause that fight was so cool! :D**

**And Shadow BOOMED Ridley! XD**


	139. The Final Frontier

It was official. It had become official many years ago.

He hated his life.

Was it even a life? Would people count his life as a proper life? He didn't know- Nor did he care.

Whatever it was, he hated it.

Ever since the final tournaments had ended so, so long ago, they had gone their separate ways. But they had reunions, countless reunions. They were a family. All of them were family.

But no family remains forever.

Ganondorf had been the first to go. He had passed on, peacefully, in his sleep. The Triforce of Power protected him from everything- Everything except his own age. And he had gone.

Seymour, the great spider adopted by Zelda, had been next. No matter how large or powerful, spiders did not live long. Zelda had been distraught, and even Link, whom the spider had assaulted many times, had shed a tear for the creature, just as he had for Ganondorf.

Wolf had been the third to go. R.O.B had been with him on his ship when that terrible malfunction had happened. Wolf saved the robot, by placing him into the only escape pod, which could only fit one person, losing his own life to save the robot, figuring he'd done too many bad things in his time. Fox and Falco had been sad, definitely. Star Wolf was no more then a memory.

Captain Falcon had been lost on a race course, simply losing his reflexive skills of the younger days. And Snake died at a horrible misfire of his rocket launcher. Both of them lost their lives so quickly, so violently...

It had gone on from there.

One by one, the Smasher's lost their lives. Disease, accidents, age. And he'd been forced to watch them all.

When Samus had died, passed away in her age, and Kirby had been lost to a black hole, Meta Knight's sanity left him, and he disappeared into the stars, never to be seen again. Bowser had died in his sleep. Lucario vanishing forever into the frozen mountains, but R.O.B knew the Pokemon was gone from this World. Pit forever leaving to the Heavens, never to return.

R.O.B had watched Toon Link, Lucas, Ness and all the other child Smasher's grow up into adults-

And he had watched them die.

He'd been forced to watch all of them die.

Sure, some may have had children. But the robot couldn't bring himself to watch those offspring die as well.

He was better off here, rusting at the ruins of the once lavish Mansion, relieving memories of the glorious past...

One day, the day his power core finally started to die, after millennia (3,497 years, to be specific) of neglect, the ruins of the Mansion received a visitor.

The aged Star Warrior, his sword grey with the loss of his life, his cape tattered and dull, his eyes the dark grey of near-death, as a Star Warrior would always die when his final comrade died, his once vibrant armour rusted and useless, as he approached the robot, rusty and useless in these years of solitude and nothingness.

Meta Knight slowly walked up to the robot, and murmured: "R.O.B?"

The robot slowly turned his head to look at the final remnant of the past.

"_Star Warrior. Designation:... Meta Knight?" _The mechanical being murmured, his synthetic voice wheezy and dry, his frame aching and rusted. Before him could only be a hallucination of his worthless optics. It looked like-

"It is I, old friend." The knight murmured, his sword vanishing into his cape as he observed the robot. "I am here."

_"No... they are all gone..." _R.O.B hissed softly, more to himself then the apparition before him.

"Yes... they are gone... but we will soon be with them, my last friend..." The knight murmured, removing his mask and tossing it aside, the rusted metal splitting in half as it hit the floor. "Believe me, it is I."

And the eyes of the Star Warrior lit that beautiful shade of yellow, and R.O.B gazed at them with wonder. and the truth was before him.

_"Meta Knight... I have missed you."_

"I you, and all of them..." The Star Warrior replied, taking the robots cracking hands in his own, wincing as a degraded wire sparked at the touch. "But we will be with them soon... Very soon..."

_"Impossible... There is no after-life for me, Meta Knight. I am alone... I cannot go with you..."_

The knight was silent, as his eyes dulled almost to black, his life ending before him, before he replied: "Then I shall take you with me instead."

_"Thank you... I loved them. I loved the Smasher's..."_

"So did I, R.O.B. And we will meet them now..."

_"Thank you... May we be with them again..."_

_"_We will..."

And the last thing R.O.B ever saw, as his power core finally gave out, was Meta Knight collapsing into his arms.

And it was black...

And then there was light.

And a familiar voice, an Italian voice, a voice he had only heard of in memory-

"Welcome-a back, you two..."

**Author's Notes: As a robot, R.O.B could sustain himself for millennia, as could Star Warriors. Of course, this meant the horrible truth, that his organic friends all met their end.**

**But, as MK showed R.O.B, there is always hope.**


	140. Five and Friendship both begin with F

**Author's Notes: Last chapter is not the end of this fic. If it was, I would have said so. Remember that.**

**Anyway, that was a glimpse of the future. This, today, is a glimpse at the past.**

**Enjoy**

**1. First Impressions**

They say first impressions is one of the most important things to work on.

Samus, of course, had never really cared. People either feared her, or respected her, or both. None of them cared for her, really. The other Eleven Smasher's were all happy and social, but not her. And especially not with all these newbie's in this World of Melee.

Still, one person- Not even a person, actually- dared to try and care for her, to befriend her. And over the years, that person- Not a person- became her closest comrade.

But first impressions-

When she first saw the tiny Pichu with his beloved pair of blue goggles, her first impression was this:

"Damn, he's small... and cute. But small."

**2. Clothes**

No-one had ever seen her without her suit. That was for sure. She felt safe and strong in her suit, surrounded by strangers. None of them deserved to truly see her. They were all caught up in their petty activities.

Yet, she always felt as though the tiny mouse, smaller then it's evolution, who was small himself, could see right through her. She could feel his curious, beady eyes on her, like an X-Ray. And it unnerved her. Made her feel... naked.

And when she was in her room, her safe haven, free to discard the Power Suit, she had climbed into her bed and hoped for a dreamless sleep, rather the nightmares she typically got, almost every night. Suddenly, she had felt something crawl on her, and she had shot up to see Pichu sat on her naval, smiling that little Pichu smile of his. She'd been shocked; He merely giggled and gave a meaningful and bright look with his little black eyes.

The message was clear- _"You look nice without that suit."_

And he'd settled onto her naval and went to sleep.

And the next day, for the first time, for an unknown reason, she'd had the confidence to go out without her Power Suit.

**3. Playtime**

Okay, sure she was getting used to being without her suit. She'd had her doubts about the males, but Captain Falcon and Falco, the prime subjects of such thoughts, had hardly reacted. Falcon and Falco pointed out to her "We've met tough-ass girls, you know. We don't underestimate."

And Peach and Zelda had been ever so quick to become her new, well, girl-friends. It was odd... yet nice.

So, she had been relaxing on the sofa, along with Bowser, whom was napping, when she'd felt a nudge at her foot. Looking down, she'd been fairly surprised to see the little Pichu, wearing those blue goggles of his, carrying a ball.

The gesture was clear- "_Play with me!"_

Samus groaned to herself and muttered: "No, I don't have time to play..."

Pichu merely raised up one lens of the goggles, exposing his left eye, and winked at her, before placing the goggles back on and squeaking happily.

Samus had no idea how, but the infamous Huntress found herself bending to the mouse's will. It was odd... yet nice.

"Fine, I'll play with you.

For the first time in quite a long time, her heart warmed up at the sight of his ecstatic smile.

**4. Different**

She didn't know why.

But the minute, the second, that Pichu had evolved, she'd felt her heart tear, and she felt tears, and she felt weak and sad and lonely, and she had fled to her room and sobbed and cried and moaned with sadness. But she didn't know why.

When there was a faint knock at the door, followed by it opening, and the electric mouse walked in on, and leapt onto her bed, and lay on her back, merely offering comfort, not pity, she had realised why as Pichu- No, Pikachu, lay on her back.

Pichu had been the one to open her shell up.

And he was gone.

**5. Acceptance**

But, she had remembered something, long ago.

Like Pichu when he became the new Pikachu (The old one having left to his home realm for good), she had been different from the rest- a cold woman in a cold shell.

Yet he had accepted her.

And now, when he was different, she realised she she needed to accept him as who he was inside, not how he looked outside. Cliche, but true.

And she had gone to him and hugged him tightly, promising to be friends forever, and muttering apologies to him as he licked her face happily. Because he was her best friend. And best friends would never abandon each other.

She hadn't abandoned him when the Subspace Army had captured him

He hadn't abandoned her when they battled Ridley.

Because they were best friends. And best friends accepted each other.

**Present**

Samus was suddenly struck out of her thoughts by Ness daring Sonic to eat ten Chilli Dogs at once, the hedgehog screaming as such an amount of hot food at once burnt his face. She glared at them with amusement, before suddenly noting a nudge on her leg.

Looking down, she saw Pikachu, holding up an old ball. The same one they had always used to play with each other, in fact, when he was a Pichu.

"Oh, Pikachu." She murmured, gazing at Sonic, who clearly needed medical attention. "I can't play now, Sonic needs-"

She was suddenly stopped in her tracks when Pikachu suddenly pulled out a pair of goggles, a faded shade of blue and put them on, being sure to keep one lens off his left eye, which he promptly winked at her, before putting the goggles on fully and grinning at her.

As it had so many years ago, her heart warmed and she smiled.

"Sonic can wait."

**Author's Notes: Just a small series into the friendship of Samus and Pikachu. Hope you liked it :)**


	141. Pokemon and Sonic!

**Author's Notes: Today is a fun day. **

**Today, Squirtle is gonna teach Sonic how to swim! And Charizard and Ivysaur, 'cause we love 'em :)**

"I have NO idea why I am doing this."

Squirtle rolled his eyes at the hedgehog's pathetic and grumbling protests, Sonic following the water turtle to the Mansion's lush swimming pool, a wonderful bath of chlorine and luscious water, truly a delightful addition to the Mansion. And today, Squirtle, the helpful lil' fella he was, had decided to help Sonic learn how to swim!

Currently, the two blue creatures were at the edge of the pool, observed by an amused Ivysaur and a stoic Charizard.

"Listen, Squirtle." The hedgehog began, clad in goggles and arm-bands and a life-jacket and his shoes and gloves, staring at the water with nervous apprehension. "I know you're only being helpful, but I don't know about this."

Squirtle rolled his eyes again, and promptly decided to show off. With a quick leap, he dived into the beautiful, wonderful water and swam with complete and utter ease. Truly, water was the only Type that the world would ever need! And Squirtle loved it!

Sonic gulped, before muttering: "Well, he's designed for it. I'm a runner, not a swimmer."

Charizard snorted. The message was clear: _ Swimming is running in the water. Simple as._

The hedgehog glared at the fire-dragon. "Listen, I don't see you swimming. Oh wait, your tail might get wet. Boo-hoo."

_"This tail flame is a signature of my life! If it goes out, I'll trophify, you insensitive prick!"_

With that, Charizard promptly kicked the unfortunate hedgehog into the water, Sonic squealing with horror as the dreaded combination of oxygen and hydrogen engulfed him for a second, before the flotation devices pulled him up to precious air, Squirtle promptly swimming over to help Sonic learn how to swim, the kind little Pokemon he was.

Charizard, meanwhile, simply laughed his head off as Sonic performed rude hand signs at him, as Ivysaur said to him:

"_Kinda harsh, wasn't it?"_

_"He deserved it."_

_"But still, no need to be a jerk."_

Charizard promptly smacked the Grass-Type and declared: _"He was a jerk first."_

Ivysaur stared at him, disbelieving that the dragon had smacked him, before growling: _"Listen, you may beat my primary Type with both of your types-" _The plant-animal then grabbed the dragon by the throat and dragged him to face level with one paw and made a fist with the other. _"-But I will kick your orange **ass** if you do that again!"_

Charizard nodded frantically.

**Author's Notes: Funnily enough, it always seems to be Ivysaur who puts tough people in their places. He's sleep-powdered a raging Peach and just showed Charizard that Type doesn't always win a fight. Good old Ivysaur.**

**I wonder if Squirtle will ever succeed in his plans to teach Sonic the (easy) art of swimming :P**


	142. War for SmashTron: A wee Play

**Author's Notes: I'm actually playing War for Cybertron while I write this, so enjoy another bout of Smash-Tron! :D**

**Anyway, for those who don't know:**

**Scouts are the cars, fast tricky little buggers, using cloaking, traps, speed and snipers**

**Scientists are the jets, who are all strategy, with healing rays, turrets and disguises**

**Soldiers are the tanks, who are plain ruthless, armed with rockets, shotguns and whack-a-mole clubs.**

**Leaders are the trucks, who play defensively, with buffs, shields and grenade launchers.**

The battle on the map called Molten was going quite well for the Decepticons.

A Decepticon Scientist, a Stalker armed with an EMP Shotgun, gunned down an unlucky Autobot Solider, then transforming to jet mode to blast down an equally unlucky Autobot Scientist. The scientist cackled maniacally- And promptly got sniped by a Scout.

Said Scout laughed cheerfully, before radioing his team-mates: "Just got that Stalker bitch."

"Good job, Sonic. Now, try and find that Eradicator going around."

"You mean Bowser?"

"Yeah. Take him out."

Sonic nodded in-game, and promptly dashed off, literally with the Dash ability, in search of the Decepticon Solider played by Bowser.

Meanwhile, the one Sonic had been talking to, a Leader, was in battle with two Decepticon Scientists. The Leader activated his War-cry buff and promptly smashed the closest Scientist pieces, but the other was quick to knock him back with a Shockwave. The two blasted at each with an Ion Blaster and a Photon Rifle, respectively, until the Leader finally won out, the Scientist falling to the floor, dead.

"Damn these 'Cons." The Leader, aka Snake, growled-

BOOM!

And was promptly bashed aside by a Tank blast. Snake survived this attack, thankfully, and glared at his attacker, an Eradicator Soldier, the very one Sonic was hunting.

"Bowser, you coward!" Snake roared. "I'll get you for that!"

"As if!" The Soldier laughed. "You couldn't-"

Bowser was promptly sniped, and Sonic yelled: "Found him!"

Snake nodded, as a Soldier and a Scientist, as well as Sonic and a second Scout, came over to him.

"Alright, Autobots. Let's take these Decepticons out once and for all!"

"I don't think so!" A girly voice squealed.

All five Autobots looked up to see none other then the Stalker Scientist, hovering above them in jet mode.

"PEACH!" The 'Bots cried in horror.

"That's right!" Peach said cheerfully. "**NOW DIE!"**

And she transformed and drained out every last bit of their health with the Drain ability, until they were all dead.

Needless to say, Decepticons won.

"WHY MUST I ALWAYS DIE?" Snake sobbed aloud in his room.

**Author's Notes: Poor Snake. Trying to lead a team, but getting massacred by Peach. Sad...**

**Oh well, this game is awesome!**


	143. Where?

**Author's Notes: Time for the most classic thing ever.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Hey, Link."

The Hylian turned to see his younger duplicate running towards. Both swordsman were currently by the swimming pool, Link having been observing Zelda swim around happily in her (Freaking hot) new bikini. Anyway, Toon Link cast the woman an appreciative glance, before speaking to Link.

"I really need to ask you something, 'cause I'm really curious. And no-one will tell me! When I asked Ganondorf, he fainted! And Peach was too busy gutting Red to tell me."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you need to ask?" The older Hylian finally said after a brief moment of silence.

The youngster was silent, as though wondering how to voice his question, before finally saying:

"Where do babies come from?"

Link fainted.

"Not again..."

**Author's Notes: XD**


	144. The Dragon and the Diary: Predators

**Author's Notes: People have asked for it, so here it is:**

**Another Dragon and Diary! XD**

**Enjoy!**

Once again, the cybernetic dragon had made off with Samus' diary (Honestly, she should protect it better. Oh well) And was currently sat by the new swimming pool, reading happily away, as Sonic shivered in the shallow end and Ike relaxed on a inflatable water-bed thing.

What had Samus written today?

_Dear Diary._

_I woke up this morning with a major head-ache. I'm guessing it was either that beer I drunk, or the fact that I had head-butted R.O.B in our Brawl yesterday. Either way, it hurt. Thankfully, Pikachu used his electrical powers to disable my neural structure, eliminating the pain. I love that lil' mouse of mine :)_

_Anyway, I found Yoshi and Ike chopping up dead people, the dinosaur feasting on the bodies while Ike cackled maniacally. Those two disturb me. Then, I found Fox being eaten by a pack of Future Predators, no doubt from R.O.B's dimensional device thing. Peach came along and chased the creatures away (They went for Falcon, next)_

_Anyway, I went for breakfast and had Pop Tarts and orange juice (Yum) There, Meta Knight asked me who I would figure as a supportive figure throughout my life._

_Not including the Smasher's, I figured that Meta-Ridley had been the staple part of my old life. He'd always been there for me (Trying to kill me, but still) and he was as close a father as I could have, considering the Galactic Federation were jerks and the Chozo were dead. I enjoyed bitching about them to him. He found that funny._

"Samus considered me a staple part of her life? I'm touched, yes." Meta-Ridley mused.

_MK was surprised but accepted it._

_Anyway, I went swimming in the swimming pool with Lyn (Marth got a massive nose-bleed) then I had to beat up Snake for spying on us. I can kind of make out active-camo, you know._

_Anyway, I then got knocked out by a Wario Fart, so I'm in the Med-Bay, currently._

_Because Ridley has my diary, yet again, I must unleash those Future Predators upon him. Have fun!_

Meta-Ridley then heard weird clicking noises and salivating mouths, eager to tear into his flesh.

"Well, shit. How does she do that?"

**Author's Notes: Poor Meta-Ridley.**


	145. Fusion Collision! BOOM!

**Author's Notes: AH! I am back from my holiday in Belgium. Such a lovely place :)**

**Well, enjoy this lil' titbit of LOL anyway :)**

**Good to be back!**

Today's Brawl was a Team Battle, Two-stock, on Final Destination. The competitors were Mario and Luigi, fighting Lucario and Pikachu.

Of course, with these two duos, only thing was in mind: The fact that Mario and Luigi, plus the two Pokemon, could perform a Final Fusion. And maybe they would see the true power of a Final Fusion in a Brawl.

Anyway, Lucario was duelling with Mario, the plumber swinging his fists into the Pokemon's face, whom responded with a kick to the stomach. Meanwhile, Pikachu laid down electrical pain on Luigi, whom managed to grab the Pokemon and fling him at Lucario, whom growled as the yellow projectile stopped him scoring a nasty hit on Mario. The two Brothers got to one side of the stage, as the Pokemon recovered.

Lucario blasted an Aura Sphere at Mario, whom reflected it with his Super Cape. Lucario caught the reflected sphere and shot it back. The sphere kept like this for a while.

Ganon said to Link: "Remember when we did that?"

"Yeah. Good times, good times..."

Eventually, the Smash Ball appeared! And the sphere hit the ball and blew it up!

The result?

Both Mario and Lucario got the Final Smash power!

The crowd gasped as they watched the two teams prepare themselves. Not only was the rare case of a Smash Ball being divided being shown here, but there was something else- The fact that both Smasher's who held the ball were capable of-

"Luigi!" Mario cried, as Pikachu ran towards Lucario. "Let's-a finish this!"

"_Ready, Pikachu?" _Lucario snarled. _ "Let's end them!"_

"**Mario and Luigi!-"**

**_"Lucario and Pikachu-"_**

**_"-FINAL SMASHES UNITE!"_**

The crowd gasped with shock as Lucario raised Pikachu in his hands, crackling electricity and blazing Aura surrounding the Pokemon, as Mario and Luigi locked their respective left and right hands, Mario blazing with fire, Luigi glowing with negative energy.

It was gonna be Hell.

And Roy should know.

**_"NEGATIVE FIRESTORM!"_**

**_"AURA THUNDERSTORM!"_**

The titanic blast of dark-green/black fire blazed from the brothers, as a crackling laser of pure energy burst from the Pokemon. Both Final Fusions lunged for each other, the attacks colliding in a monstrous surge of energy-

Snake managed to stutter: "What the f-"

**_ !_**

Needless to say, everyone blew up. Rather lacking in description, but honest. Everyone blew up. Simple as.

Doctor Mario seriously needed a pay-raise at the amount of patients he got in one sitting.

**Author's Notes: ROFLMAO! :D**

**I love this fic :)**

**Oh, to those who complained, the reason I had Toon Link fall in love with Zelda, rather then Tetra/ Toon Zelda is because-**

**Oh, gotta go. I'll tell ya' tomorrow.**


	146. War for Smashertron: BAM!

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Now, if you're wondering, the reason I picked Toon Link's new love for Zelda over Toon Zelda/Tetra, is because of the same logic of Marth/ Lyndis, even though Shiida was around. Tetra is never around at the Brawl World or the Mansion, and Toon Link, without that particular influence, moves on to the next girl. Conveniently, the other world's Zelda.**

**Shiida visits more often (Off-camera) so Marth is over that old crush on Lyndis, since the main figure of love is around.**

**Enjoy today's chapter! :D**

Down the ruined streets, three vehicles charged towards a deep tunnel set into the ground. Leading the small convoy was a large red and black sports car, followed by a black truck with gold and purple decal, and flanked by a white and brown Landmaster. The trio tore down the street towards this tunnel, which was guarded by two Snake-drones, who instantly opened fire upon the vehicles.

The truck and the car veered off to dodge the onslaught, while the tank boosted itself into the air, aiming its turret downwards and fired twice.

"BAM! POW!" The tank cried, as the resulting blasts destroyed Snake-drones, as he landed on one of them, followed by the other two, as the trio sped down into the darkened tunnel towards their destination.

As the car sped into the lead, the tank shoved the truck out of his way, the former vehicle yelling angrily: "War-Fox! Slow down!"

The tank spun round, driving backwards to face the truck, as it tore into the lead, and shouted: "What's wrong, Iron-Ganon? Too rusty to keep up?"

With that, the tank turned round again, but accidentally tripped a defence mechanism. Up ahead, a massive set of doors suddenly sealed themselves shut, blocking off their way down to their destination.

"Great!" The black truck grumbled. "The Wolf-Cons are locking down! Why did you bring this idiot, Mario?"

The sports car merely replied: "You're about to find out."

"BAM!" The tank, War-Fox, roared as his cannon fired, obliterating the door and granting them access inside. Their boosters activated, and they jumped through the wreckage, the Landmaster transforming as he landed, into a mechanical Fox, the other two also transforming to robot mode- Specifically, the sports car into Mario and the black truck into Ganondorf.

"YEAH! Now that's an entrance!" War-Fox shouted happily, bouncing around cheerfully.

"Dial it down a notch, kid." Iron-Ganon grumbled.

"I've only got one setting, old-timer! KA-BLAM!"

"We're a team, War-Fox." Mario Prime chided. "Let's concentrate on-"

"I like pie." Said Yoshi out of nowhere.

"WTF?"

Ganondorf suddenly woke up. And promptly realised-

"Why doe we keep getting such random dreams?"

**Author's Notes: LOL. Again, War for Cybertron dominates my life :)**

**This was one of my favourite parts of the Campaign, where Optimus takes Ironhide and Warpath down to save Cybertron. Their chatter is hilarious :D**


	147. Link, Seymour and a Dragon

**Author's Notes: Today will be fun. Enjoy! :D**

Link was running for his life. That much was true.

Currently, the Hylian was hiding behind a thick boulder, nestled near the forest that bordered the Mansion. He was breathing in heavily, having clearly run a long distance, his blond hair slightly matted by sweat. His eyes darted about the forest before him, paranoid and wary.

"Damn it all..." The Hero grumbled. "Of all the useless-... Well, could be worse."

BOOM!

A giant laser obliterated the boulder with as much ease as a giant squashing an ant, and Link howled with horror and fled again, narrowly avoiding the titanic mandibles of his worst enemy.

Seymour, the titanic arachnid clearly in a bad mood, snapped his deadly jaws, before lunging after the Hylian, the massive legs scuttling across the ground as it aimed after the damned fairy-boy. The stupid Hero had really done it this time; He had eaten Seymour's special cookie, and that was completely unforgivable. Thus, this chase.

Link desperately lugged a bomb from out of nowhere and lobbed it at the spider, whom simply absorbed the explosion with its armoured exoskeleton and kept on chasing the Hylian.

"If I survive this-" Link whimpered to himself as he darted through the forest, the spider tearing through the trees in its attempts, knocking aside an unlucky helicopter robot, whom had appeared to be fighting a red-and-blue robot alongside a jet and a silver guy. "-I will totally let Ganondorf exact whatever revenge he wants on me! Except the creepy slash stuff. No way-"

BOOM!

The ground next to him exploded, the giant laser having thankfully missed him, and he screamed and kept running.

Eventually, he came upon the infamous lake, where he paused to catch his breath.

"Damn Spider. Damn forest. Damn Ganondorf. Damn fan-girls. Damn for the sake of it." He gasped with unhappiness, when the lake started to rumble.

"Oh, Goddesses, not now!"

Too late. Having sensed a potential meal, the great dragon burst from the watery depths, a titanic roar escaping it's maw as it sighted it's victim.

Link gulped nervously, as the dragon reared into the sky above him, just as Seymour burst from the trees behind him.

Thankfully, the territorial Pokemon caught sight of the intruder to it's territory, and promptly blasted the spider with a Dragon Pulse. The giant arachnid did not appreciate this, and responded with a laser to the dragon's chest. Link tore out of the way, as the green serpent lunged, roaring in anger, it's jaws clamping onto the spider's abdomen as it's tail and claws flailed at it's enemy.

Of course, Seymour was no fool, and promptly rolled over, knocking the dragon under his bulk, before latching onto the Pokemon's mid-section with formidable jaws. Rayquaza roared in agony, before swinging round to bite and claw at the spider, whom responded with lashing blows of his legs.

Link sighed with relief as the creatures battled: "At last! I'm safe. Nothing will distract these two from each other. Thank the Goddesses they have tiny brains."

Both monsters suddenly stopped-

And glared at him.

"Oh, damn..."

**Author's Notes: Poor Link. Once again, he has angered Seymour. And now, Rayquaza hates him as well.**

**Poor fella.**


	148. Poor Snake

Snake was casually walking down the corridors of the Smash Mansion, whistling as he went, when he saw Bowser Jr running along, carrying a bunch of metal stuff.

"Hey, kid, what'cha doing?" Snake asked the little turtle curiously. The reptile turned and eyed him with a beady eye, before he replied:

"I'm going to watch _Teen Titans! _I love that show!" Jr bounced up and down with childish excitement as he went. "Blackfire is my favourite character, 'cause she's all cocky and powerful and shoots lasers-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Snake muttered.

He hated having to listen to kid's going on about their TV shows-

WHAM!

And he hated being smacked by a magic brush. His head was hit so hard that an eyeball dislodged.

"Jerk." Jr grumbled, and plodded off huffily, ignoring a sniggering Falco nearby, until, like any kid, he got curious over the sniggering and asked: "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at the fact Snake is suffering as usual."

"Yeah. It is funny."

Suddenly, Peach came out of nowhere, and gasped when she saw the bloodied mess from Snake's dislodged eye.

"DAMN IT, SNAKE!" She shrieked. "I just mopped this floor!"

And with that, she pulled out her frying pan and whacked the guy's head in so hard, it went as flat as pancake. Blood went everywhere, naturally, but Peach used the new All-Stain Floor Cleaner, Extra Strength, to clean the mess. Then she went off, leaving a twitching, flat-headed Snake behind (Jr and Falco had retreated by now)

Then Wario drove by on his bike for no reason, and crushed poor Snake's body under it, the unlucky mercenaries organs splattering under the bike's tires.

Peach came back and beat Snake up again for making more mess, and cleaned up the blood, before heading off again (Having just detected that Lucario was making a chocolate mess again.

The body of Snake was still.

And Yoshi came along.

Yoshi stared at the body.

Then he looked right.

Then left.

Then up and down.

And around.

Then, the dinosaur leaned down and tore off a hunk of flesh from the mercenaries corpse and swallowed.

He grinned.

Let the feast begin.

HUMAN BODIES, YUM!

**Author's Notes: Someone noted that Snake hasn't suffered much recently. So, here, he suffers unnecessarily cruel crap. Poor Snake.**

**Yoshi scares me.**

**Now, I want do a survey. I have here four subjects:**

**Heart-wrenching (Makes you all emotional)**

**Bad-ass (The best, most awesome fight)**

**ROFLMAO (Humorous, makes you laugh)**

**Gory (Is the bloodiest, most sickening)**

**By each one, write a character who fits it, and the chapter that did it best. Here is my example.**

**Heart-Wrenching: Lucas (Chapter 82: Mourning Rain)**

**Bad-ass: Meta-Ridley (Chapter 138: Cyborg v Genetic, plus a Z)**

**ROFLMAO: Fox (Chapter 96: Fox's Disturbia: WTF)**

**Gory: Yoshi (Chapter 126: Blood and Hunger)**

**Enjoy :)**


	149. Ray, Kirby, DDD, Sonic, CHAOS!

"Nothing like a game of golf to lighten the day, eh, Sonic, my pal?" Dedede exclaimed cheerfully, as he surveyed the land before him. In the far distance, a target (A big circle with red/white circles in varying size. One of those bulls-eye things or whatever) stood proudly, ready to be targeted.

Dedede sighed peacefully as Sonic glared at him, before the hedgehog grumbled:

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because we are testing Zelda's new active shielding spell for Snake." The penguin replied. "This spell keeps you safe and happy regardless of what hits you. And that is why we are here now. 'Cause we're testing it, lil' man."

Sonic sighed: "Zelda's just lucky she has feminine charm on her side. I wouldn't have done this for-"

"Shut up and curl up, n00b." The King ordered.

Sonic sighed with unhappiness, before curling into his iconic ball form and waiting. Dedede sniggered as he powered up his legendary Jet Hammer and took aim for the faraway target. Nodding to himself, the overgrown penguin gave his beloved hammer a few test swings before lifting it to deliver the great blow that it was renowned for (Specifically, its brilliant aim and ability to crumble a large building. Things tend to more famous regarding destruction, funnily enough) and swung it.

The hedgehog was smashed into the distance by the great weapon, and Dedede watched the blue blur disappear into the distance...

"Well. Guess I hit him too hard. HE didn't scream in pain, so I assume he's fine. However, that is the direction of the Lake. Dyna Blade help him when that green snake gets it's claws into him." Dedede mused, before shrugging and heading off-

Only to be suddenly faced by an Army of Kirby's!

"Damn it, Kirby!" The penguin growled. "I told you not to do these stupid evil plans!"

The original Kirby, having once again used some kind of cloning technique, emerged from his army and sneered at Dedede:

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo. Poyo!" _"Foolish Dedede! You fail to realise that I shall never give up. And for that, you shall die!"_

"Why are you doing this, Kirby?"

_"Because of Melee! I hated being at the bottom of that Tier List! And I will have revenge!"_

"You never seemed to care before."

_"Meh, I feel like it. Now, die! Attack him, my army!"_

Dedede gulped as he readied himself for a fight, backing away form the creepy army of pink, when-

A titanic ROAR sounded, and the Kirby's turned to see Rayquaza! The great dragon stomped towards them on it's arms, a very pissed off look on it's face, the long body slithering behind it, as it reared up and roared again. Dedede was most shocked, however, at the sight of Sonic perched on it's head, the hedgehog yelling:

"Hey! How about some hot dragon fire to go with that upcoming failure of yours, puffball?"

Kirby gaped. Dedede gaped.

"Alright, my murderous friend!" Sonic cheered to the Pokemon. "Let's show them how to really throw down some sh*t!"

Rayquaza snarled in acknowledgement, as stomped forward. The Kirby moved to intercept, but a swing of the green head sent many flying, as the dragon then reared up an arm and crushed another bunch, before lunging forward, it's body crushing yet more Kirby's as it's mighty jaws snapped up some marshmallows, the huge body crushing the army of pink with absolute ease. After all, it was a Legendary Pokemon, and a mighty beast of impossible strength.

"Oh my crappy crap-crap." Dedede said.

Rayquaza roared loudly, as Sonic cheered: "That's it! That's how you unleash the pain! Oh, the horror! The blood! WHOA!" Before the dragon smashed a bunch of Kirby's with it's titanic tail, it's head simultaneously ramming through the pink army, effectively massacring the whole lot. Blood was everywhere as the dragon snapped up Kirby's in it's maw, ripping them apart with claws or crushing them with the serpentine body of an absolute monster.

"That is so cool!" Dedede cried, as Sonic cheered again. "But if he slid down Rayquaza just like Fred Flintstone would do-"

The dragon promptly reared up and Sonic slid down it's titanic body, yelling with glee as he went, before flipping of the tip of the tail and knocking out the unfortunate original Kirby with a well-placed kick.

"Wow." The penguin gulped, as Rayquaza continued it's brutal killing spree. "I have lived. I have lived."

Sonic merely grinned.

"But wait: How did you convince Rayquaza to help you?"

"Well, as you hit me over the sky, I saw the army. Then I landed in the lake, where he got pissed at me. But I convinced him to kill and eat Kirby's army. He likes marshmallow's, you see." Sonic replied to the question, grinning as the dragon licked it's lips, satisfied with the huge meal.

"A he? But Rayquaza are genderless. Or hermaphrodites." Dedede pointed out.

Rayquaza suddenly froze, before turning it's titanic head to look at Dedede, snarling savagely.

"I don't think he liked that statement." Sonic mused.

"Could be a she." Dedede pointed out-

SLAM!

And was promptly crushed flat like a pancake.

Sonic gulped. "On second thoughts, maybe a she."

Rayquaza merely smirked. Obviously, it wasn't telling.

**Author's Notes: Sonic and Rayquaza show a new friendship, while Dedede suffers and Kirby fails.**

**So, a question to the viewers: What is Rayquaza?**

**Genderless, gender-both, male or female? Oh, and phrase your answer carefully. You don't wanna piss this guy/gal off, you know :P**


	150. What the hell? SONIC!

"Well, honestly. What did you expect would happen regarding an angry dragon's gender?" Meta Knight snapped with annoyance, as he watched Doctor Mario healing King Dedede.

"I was curious, alright?" The penguin snapped back. "You know how-"

"I know." Red grumbled. "Blame it on me. I don't know everyone about a Rayquaza, alright?"

Dedede glared at the Pokemon Trainer, Meta Knight shaking his head/body, as Doctor Mario gave the penguin another pain pill. The four were silent for a moment, an occasional wince from the King from Dr Mario's treatment, when Red asked:

"So, what gender was it?"

Dedede snorted: "Never found out. The thing killed me before I could."

"Giving it's territorial status and general rage, I would assume it is male." Meta Knight replied.

"Not-a necessarily." Dr Mario interjected. "In-a reptiles, it is-a generally the female that are-a dominant. No-a fool would mess with a mother crocodile, nor-a female anaconda."

"Generally, it is female insects and arachnids that are female dominated, not so much reptiles." MK replied.

Dedede chuckled. "Funny. How the females are only in charge in the smallest animal species. Sucks to be a girl."

A passing Samus promptly plotted horrible ways of killing Dedede.

As the four continued to argue about the death-bringing Rayquaza's gender, they were suddenly interrupted by a cheerful, yet cocky voice saying, plain as day: "Female." The speaker was Sonic the Hedgehog, standing idly by the doorway.

Red gasped in shock and promptly wrote something done in a notebook, while Dedede snorted:

"C'mon! A violent monster like that? Definitely male."

"Peach is female." Sonic pointed out. "But anyway, I know it's a girl."

"How would you know?" MK asked.

"Well, she was _really _grateful for that meal I practically gave her." Sonic replied.

"Grateful?"

"_Really grateful."_

A few seconds of silence.

"OH MY ARCEUS." Red gasped, as the other three looked sickened, before fainting. Sonic merely smirked, as MK declared:

"You are one sick hedgehog."

"Wait till that damned Amy see's what a REAL female can do!"

"Don't you think that's overkill? Setting a monstrous dragon onto a pink chick?"

"With Rayquaza, anything is overkill."

"Your mum got an overkill in bed last night."

"SHUT UP, RED!"

**Author's Notes: One viewer assumed that the dragon was female, due to Peach-like behaviour. Female is correct :P**

**What has Sonic done? Hell if I know, but it still scares me. So, viewers, how do you think Sonic found out the mystery of the Pokemon's gender?**

**Dedede is sexist. Samus will sort that out very soon.**


	151. Primate relax, Falcon Spider

It was another beautiful day in This World. The sun shone brightly, the birds were singing, the flowers were flowering and there wasn't a single cloud in the bright blue sky. As it often were, thankfully. Such a lovely place.

Currently, the resident primates, excluding humans or Hylians, DK and Diddy, were relaxing on their favourite spot- Two hammocks, a large brown and a small yellow, hung up like a bunk bed in between two thick trees. DK was reading a magazine and drinking banana juice, while Diddy was having a lovely nap.

Occasionally, Donkey Kong would toss a piece of Link-shaped ham to a hungry Seymour, and Diddy Kong would sleep-talk:

_"Zzzz... Oh, a cake? For my tail? Yum... Zzzz... Yes, I ship Starfire x Terra... Yuri FTW... Zzzz... I hate your FANFIC, Mr Leprechaun... Zzzz..."_

As the two primates and the hungry spider relaxed, Captain Falcon walked by, and said to a passing Olimar:

"Hey, Olimar, wanna help me with something?"

Olimar gave him a quizzical look.

"Well." Falcon elaborated. "Here's the idea. You know Seymour loves killing Link?"

Olimar nodded.

"Well, if we convince Seymour that killing Link would make Zelda so sad, it would save Link!"

Olimar walked away.

"Hey, where you going?" Falcon asked.

Unfortunately, he then realised that the titanic spider was right behind him, having heard his every word. To the spider, the Captain had spoken of a plan against him, and Seymour did not tolerate such plans against him.

So, he ate Captain Falcon. Unfortunately, Olimar was too close, and was forced to witness the horrible act. Thus, the plant master went off to the Emo Corner to cry, where he was joined by Shadow, the hedgehog having lost his shampoo again.

DK watched as the unfortunate racer screamed in horror, as blood spurted everywhere, and merely shrugged, as Diddy kept sleep talking:

_"You're too slow! Speed's my game! No more drugs... Zzzz..."_

**Author's Notes: Just some random crap "shrug"**

**Seymour loves Link-ham :)**


	152. Roy's Hell

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is a good chapter.**

**Why?**

**Because, today, for this day only, we are going to find out what exactly happened to Roy-**

**When he went to HELL!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY, YOU SADISTIC CREATURES!**

"Where am I?"

This was the first question Roy asked himself as he gazed around the bleak, black landscape. Nothing but crags of pure black rock, as far as the eye could see. All he remembered was Shadow appearing and suddenly teleporting him somewhere. But where?

"Welcome, my friend! Welcome!"

Roy suddenly turned round and saw-

A kitten.

"Oh. A kitty." Roy mused. "How cute."

The kitten suddenly grew to the size of an elephant, grew six demonic red eyes, turning into a sick, twisted demonic monster, and snarled, in that classic resounding evil voice thing: "NO-ONE CALLS ME CUTE!"

The giant cat lunged and pinned down the screaming swordsman, before shoving a whole claw down his left socket and tearing through him, while it's serrated tongue slashed into his-

**_Warning: The following chapter has been censored by the Author for containing graphic and nauseating depictions of torture, pain, death, psychotic monsters, Hell and a single man suffering physically, mentally, sexually, emotionally and more. As such, the chapter has been declared sickening, cruel and horrible and has been censored as such._**

**_Any people who wish to witness what happened to Roy will have to go to Hell themselves. But seriously, it wasn't good._**

**Author's Notes: Some people will be disappointed, I know, by lack of Roy Hell, but rest assured, it was not pleasant. Basically, just picture the worst things happening, then times it by a hundred, then imagine something worse. 'Cause that's what happened.**

**Poor Roy.**


	153. Dark

The day had to have begun like this, hadn't it?

Samus had only been intending to chill out and play with Pikachu. But now, she was under attack.

By none other then shadowy copies of Meta Knight and Meta Ridley. Truly, they were fearsome, completely black save for red eyes. And they weren't here for peaceful purposes

Having already ordered Pikachu to flee and get help, the bounty huntress faced off against the two shadow monsters. Honestly, they'd just popped out of nowhere and shot lasers and fire at her. What the Hell?

Regardless, the two copies circled her, one on each side, and the huntress glared at them both. Clearly, whoever had sent these two were playing on fear: Utilising copies of her saviour and rival to the best effect. Regardless, she could- And had- kicked the asses of both Meta Knight and Meta-Ridley in the past. And these shadowy clones were different. The Ridley one seemed to have traded the original's tactical mind and intelligence for added strength, it's jaws snapping hungrily at her.

"Well, the infamous Samus." The dark Knight sneered. "I see that you wish to face us alone. Such a stubborn person you are."

Samus snorted as she whipped out her melee weapon. "You expect me to surrender, shadow freak?"

"No!" The shadow MK sneered. "I expect you to die. Slowly, painfully, and without mercy."

Samus raised her arm and beckoned.

The Ridley roared and lunged. Unfortunately for Samus, the knight's eerily familiar voice to the original had distracted her, and the dark dragon smashed into her, sending both rolling across the floor as the claws and jaws flailed at her. But Samus ended up on top of the dragon, and leapt to her feet, being sure to bring one back down to smash into the dragon's head. However, the darkened puffball lunged, smashing into her mid-section, knocking her down and flying away before she could retaliate.

Springing to her feet, Samus swung her leg into the dragon's head, knocking it back down to the ground. Spinning round, she dodged a flying charge from the dark Meta Knight and smashed her elbow into his back, but with a flip of wings, he spun round and slashed at her. She ducked this attack, reared her other arm back and punched the puffball to the ground. However, the shadow dragon was back, jaws snapping around her right arm and crunching hard. Samus gritted her teeth in pain, but was able to fling her leg up high enough to kick the dragon's jaw off her, then pivoting into a powerful kick.

However, Meta Knight returned into the fray, his foot hitting her head and forcing her onto one knee, and she screamed in pain as the blade cut into her back, but the huntress was no soft target, and spun round, her whip slamming the knight into the ground. The dark clone seemed to have trade the original's courage and honour for a more cruel mind, hitting her softly, to inflict more pain. The cyborg lunged next, jaws fastening on her arm. Samus was quick to ignore the burning teeth and flung an elbow into it's face, before kneeing it in the mid-section, sending it crashing to the ground.

The cowardly puffball returned, crashing into her back and kicking her hard, but the femme fatale kept her footing and elbowed the freak off her, before seizing him and whacking him against the dragon. However, the knight struggled hard, causing Samus to lose balance, and giving the cybernetic shadow time to ram her, all three crashing to the ground, teh Ridley accidentally crushing Meta Knight under it's bulk as it lunged upon Samus.

The femme fatale kicked the damned dragon off her, then flung herself into a spin, her plasma whip gaining momentum, then smashing into the dragon. The puffball performed another cowardly back-attack, kicking her into the dragon, whom snapped her arm into it's massive jaws again. Wincing with pain, she brought her whip onto it's head, forcing it to release her, and grabbed it-

The woman snarled in pain as energy blasts hit her in the back, before spinning round and smashing the shooting knight with her whip, but the shadow Ridley seized her other arm in the great jaws, but she smashed it's head with her whip, and followed it up with another whip. But the puffball struck her from behind, flinging her to the floor, and before she could get back up, the metallic foot kicking her hard in the face.

Samus staggered back in pain, but Ridley and MK kept up the heat with a fireball and sword lasers, the female Smasher struggling to endure the blows, but the cyborg followed it with a tail whip, knocking her back, as the dark Knight charged up energy in his sword-

And unleashed a super blast!

Pain ripped through Samus as she was sent flying. Powerful as she was, it was two against one, and she was losing badly. Landing hard, Samus rolled across the floor and groaned in pain. Combining the Ridley's savage attacks with the Knight's back-stabbing habits was definitely lethal for her.

"Pathetic fool. All Smasher's shall fall to their darkest fears!" The dark Meta Knight boasted. "And the universe shall-"

"Yeah, don't care."

Ganondorf lunged from nowhere, smashing the dark cyborg to the ground as his other hand seized the surprised dark Knight. With a grunt of energy, Ganondorf utilised his own shadowy powers to drain the energy from the dark clones. Samus watched, though weak eyes, as the warlord drained the darkness from the clones, reducing them to nothing more then ash.

With the clones dead, Ganon turned to Samus, whom was quickly attended to by Pit and Pikachu.

"What were those things?" Pit asked.

"Clones, created by shadows."

"But who sent them?"

"I don't know. It's very... ominous. Like something's coming. Something big."

Pit gulped nervously.

**Author's Notes: Another story arc has resurfaced, with Samus under attack from dark clones. What will happen next?**


	154. Enter Pyro!

Link was practically crying his eyes out, the Hylian on his knees crying. Zelda gave him a pitying look, as Wario patted the Hero's back.

"Chill out-a, Link. It's not all-a bad."

Link sobbed again as he burst out: "Not all bad? LOOK!"

For behind the Princess of Hyrule, was a massive beast clad in black armour. The monster was clearly a dragon, as evidenced by the huge wings, the reptilian head and forked tongue, the long tail, clawed legs: Definitely a dragon.

Not just any dragon, but the Destroyer of the Sky City: Argorok, another massive monster that Link had fought.

"Well, Link." Zelda began. "I think you should get used to him. After all, Harry is now part of the family."

"You-a named a giant dragon Harry?" Wario asked, dumbfounded.

"No, just kidding. I actually called him Pyro, 'cause he likes to breathe fire." Zelda giggled, as Link moaned with unhappiness.

"Why must you get these horrible, monstrous pets?"

"Because I love them. Isn't he so cute? Look at him, the big dragon. Awww..."

As Zelda began patting the content dragon, whom sinisterly sneered at Link in a tone that promised pain, Wario pointed out the plainly obvious: "Giant-a spiders and dragons for-a pets, fetishes for-a tanks, a habit of unconsciously torturing her-a boyfriend. Yep, she's-a insane."

**Author's Notes: Introducing the newest character to the SSBB One-shots: Pyro, the Twilight Dragon, also known as Argorok. And like Seymour, it appears that Ar- I mean, Pyro, holds a nasty grudge against Link.**

**Poor Link...**


	155. Interrogate, Placate, Pairing

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is a tribute to my newest servant- I mean, reviewer. Yeah, reviewer: Laguzgirl13!**

**HUZZAH!**

**This reviewer clawed his/her way through all the chapters with impressive determination, and will be rewarded for her/his tenacity with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"So... you can think you can evade the truth?"

"P-Please... I didn't do it!"

"Don't lie! We know it was you, you lil' bas-"

"Calm down. We won't get anywhere with insults. Now, tell us: Why did you do it?"

"I didn't! You have to believe me!"

"Easy, calm. Now listen. Just tell me everything you know."

"And if you don't, we'll fu-"

"No swearing."

"..."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I was just wondering along, minding my own business-"

"Yeah right. Filthy liar."

"Shut up. Continue."

"W-Well... I was walking along, when I saw it: The catastrophe. I saw... the body. Snake! He was dead! Not permanently, he always comes back somehow. But anyway: BLOOD! EVERYWHERE! IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?"

"I didn't! I sweat!"

"Enough talk. Bring out the lie detector-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"... I did it."

"I knew it."

"What did you do?"

"I killed Solid Snake!"

The great Twilight Dragon reared to it's full height and sneered: "Just as I thought."

Bowser Jr nodded. "Evidence pointed to him all along. But why did you do it?"

"Snake said he would one day eat me." Yoshi snarled. "I ate him first and blamed it on Olimar!"

"Next time, blame it on someone without a helmet. Take him to Master Hand."

Pyro sneered again. "You're going up sh*t creek without a motor engine!"

Yoshi glared at him. "You can lock me away, but the FLESH will be MINE!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's go, so I can write more of my Azula x Ty Lee."

**Author's Notes: Put simply, it's a Bad Cop/ Good Cop, with new-comer Pyro as the Bad Cop (Somehow speaking) Jr as the Good Cop and Yoshi as Snake's eater/murderer 0_0**

**Pyro can talk, somehow. Don't ask me how. And is fond of the Azula/ Ty Lee pairing. Don't ask me why.**


	156. Interuppt, with a Price

The full moon shone it's wondrous light upon the dewy fields, creating an ethereal feel of beauty and wonder. Truly, one of the greatest joys of the night and thus, the World. The soft flutter of wind upon deep-green grass as the moon glowed like a diamond, the night pitch black and pure, with only a few mere stars twinkling away under the beautiful and romantic setting.

And it was this setting that Link and Zelda found themselves under, both Hylians feeling the joyful peace under the beautiful evening.

"Oh, Link..." Zelda murmured softly, her head snuggled against his firm, muscular chest, created via a lifetime of fighting monsters, the couple's arms tightly woven around each other. "It's so beautiful. I love it..."

"Not as beautiful as you. Never as beautiful as you..." Her hero murmured, cooing to her softly as he stroked her hair.

"You're so sweet..." Zelda giggled softly, as she leaned up to face Link-

"Hey guys, guess what?"

Unsurprisingly, neither Zelda, nor Link, interrupted for the fifth time in a week, under this romantic moon-lit night, discovered what Pit had to say.

Though, Pit did get a trip to heaven. And the grass got red. And Link's sword was shiny with red as well.

Only later, did Link and Zelda discover:

"Pit was gonna tell you that he had booked a private vacation for you two. Shame you can't go now."

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**Author's Notes: Poor Link, Zelda and Pit XD**


	157. Dark: Return

_"It's your fault, isn't it?"_

_The deathly being before the turtle snorted with amusement. "Mine? How short-sighted, my dear Koopa. I have nothing to do with this."_

_Bowser glared at the titanic form of the pitch-black variant of Giga Bowser that circled him within the blackness. "If you didn't, you freak of nature, what did? No, on second thoughts, how are you still alive? I destroyed you like the worthless parasite you are."_

_"True."_

_"Yet you still remain."_

_"Also true. Would you like to know why, my old host?"_

_Bowser bristled at that, but ground out: "Why?"_

_"Because this enemy of yours, this new dark enemy, is yourself. All of you Smasher's have fears, worries. And I am yours. Hence why you see me. But the one behind these fears, and you Smasher's, underestimates my kind's ability to survive. I survived in Peach. And now, I survive, once again, in you. But fear not, my old host. I have no grudge or desire for harm anymore. I wish to find the one behind the shadows that will haunt this Mansion's very foundation- And assimilate him."_

_Bowser shook his head. "You're not real-"_

_"Oh, I am real. And know this, my host- I will not tolerate any attempts to evict me from yourself. I wish to help you and your friends. Whomever had the idea to use me as your demon was mistaken. I merely took control of this manifestation and am returned to power. And I shall find them and have them. And then you Smasher's can live in peace without me, as I return to my home realm. I know when I was beaten before, and shall not be foolish enough to risk my life again. I believe that is a fair trade, don't you agree?"_

_Bowser glared at the smiling tyrant before him. "Why should I trust you? All your kind do is bring death."_

_"Ironic you should say that, because you must wake up. Or someone's going to die."_

And Bowser woke up.

And heard a creaking noise outside his room. Something moving down the corridor.

Instantly, the turtle leapt out of his bed, and lunged for the door. Twisting it open, he leapt into the dark corridor. And in the blackness, he saw red eyes, and swirling clouds of _something. _And blue- Blue symbols along the blade of a black sword.

Bowser didn't hesitate, and lunged forward, consumed by demonic power and instinct, just like the old days, and crashed into the spectral freak. Smashing it to the floor, he raised a fist. But he missed, the creature somehow teleporting behind and raising the great sword. Bowser swung round, however, and caught the blade in his powerful jaws, before exhaling a stream of fire onto the freak, the flames revealing it as a strange phantom being, whom snarled and leapt back, leaving the sword behind-

And vanished into nothing.

"Damn..." The turtle cursed, just as the door he stood outside opened, revealing Toon Link, looking sleepy, yet alert, his sword glowing in the darkness.

"Bowser?" Toon Link asked warily. "What are you-"

His eyes widened as he saw the sword in the turtle's hands- The iconic sword of a certain phantom he had once battled.

"No..."


	158. Brother

**Author's Notes: You lot seem to like the Dark chapters, don't you?**

**Regardless, today's chapter deals with a past experience in one character's life that changed them for the better.**

**Set during the old days in the Original Super Smash Brothers, this day was regarded as perhaps the most legendary battle of the SSB tournaments;**

**The day Luigi battled his own brother, Mario.**

**Enjoy.**

The tension ringing throughout the great stadium of Battlefield was tense, very much so. The suspense was thick enough to cut, and the burning anticipation seared through everyone, Smasher, viewer and anyone else alike.

Today was the day many people had imagined or discussed. The day when a better and a worse off would finally be revealed.

Today was the day that the famous Mario would battle his own brother, Luigi.

All ten non fighting Smasher's were tense. Even the stoic Samus and the relaxed Ness were on edge. They had known the remaining two since the tournament had first began, and they had known that, despite the clear love and friendship between the brothers, there was also a burning resentment between them. Luigi burned due to his brother being better, and Mario burned due to fears that his brother was actually the superior. Obviously, not so much. Both were powerful fighters, Luigi's unique strength and jumping a match for Mario's greater versatility.

But in short, this would be a battle to remember. The Mario Brothers facing against each other; The tension was certainly high, and no-one had any idea how the two siblings were feeling, let alone what would happen when one lost. Sibling Rivalry was not something any Smasher wished to see from the kind and compassionate duo.

Finally, the battle was ready to begin.

The warp pipes burst from the ground, and the warriors jumped from them, one red, one green. The crowd was silent as the brothers faced off. There was no emotion on either face. Simply monotone anticipation for battle.

"**3...2...1...GO!"**

The battle was on, and it was brutal. No-one could even make a sound, amazed and horrified, as they lunged for each other, the faster Mario sweeping into a slide tackle. Luigi was quick to react, leaping over his brother and searing green fire downwards onto his foe, whom was able to roll away from the burning attack. Both were on their feet in the next second and lunged again, their fists swinging fast and lethal. A punch from Mario was effortlessly deflected, but the red plumber blocked a karate chop and swung his foot up, but was blocked by a spinning arm. The two leapt from each other, the short fight degrading into observation for a weakness in the opponent's defence.

Mario found one. Luigi was defensive, using his speed to try and deflect blows, to exploit vulnerability, but he had underestimated Mario's speed in defending the counter-attacks. The red plumber merely had to fuel that underestimation, then make the green one pay for it.

As such, Mario leapt back into battle, his fist swinging at Luigi's face, whom flung a leg up to counter the blow, then spinning into a kick, which Mario ducked under and swept his leg around to trip Luigi, whom merely jumped over this and blasted fire at Mario, whom dispersed it harmlessly and punched at his brother, whom caught his fist, but his sibling was able to pull it away quickly before the green plumber could take advantage of his catch. Mario blasted fire at his brother, whom ducked and threw himself forward. Faced this unexpected attack, Mario took a head-butt into the gut, before Luigi reared an arm up and blasted Mario with green fire, sending his sibling flying and landing hard on the floor.

The first blows had been delivered.

Mario sprang agilely to his feet. The rarity of jealous rage hissed at him, but he ignored it. His ploy had failed; Luigi had been the deceiver, pretending to be underestimating in order to lure Mario into that blow. Clever. Mario was impressed. But he wasn't a fighter for nothing.

Utilising a strategy learnt from observing Pikachu, Mario lunged at his waiting brother, flinging fireball after fireball at him. The move was clear and obvious; Luigi would be forced to defend against the projectiles, giving Mario time to get into close-combat. Luigi responded offensively, surprisingly, spinning into a Luigi Cyclone and flying forward, dispersing the fireballs with his motion as he sped for his charging brother.

However, Mario had been expecting his brother to do something like this, and leapt above him, grabbing Luigi's head in his hands. The cyclone sped on and both brothers spun. Luigi's balance, however, was ruined by the grip on his head, and momentum lead to Mario on the ground, flinging Luigi onto the floor with great force. The green brother was quick on his feet, but Mario was using his greater speed to his full advantage, tackling his brother to the ground.

Fists flying, the two struck at each other with glancing blows as they rolled across the ground, but the stronger Mario ended up on top and flung his fist down. Luigi caught the attack, however, and flung his leg up, placing it between him and his brother, and kicking his sibling off of him. Both were on their feet quickly, and lunged back into the fray. Luigi swung his fists wildly, which Mario managed to block, but the green one was able to deliver a kick to Mario's shin, forcing the red plumber onto one knee. Luigi then swung a karate chop downwards, but Mario pushed his unhurt leg, rolling him behind Luigi and delivering a powerful fire blast from behind, knocking his sibling away.

Luigi managed to catch himself and flipped round, as Mario lurched to his feet, and both unleashed blazing streams of fire at each other. The fires of red and green collided, at a standstill as the flames burned and hissed against each other, both brothers trying to outdo the other in sheer brute force of fire.

Finally, astoundingly, the green pyre won out, blasting through the sea of red and burning through the stage. Luigi gasped with release as his ceased the maelstrom, but when he observed the charred stage- No Mario. Where was he? The crowd's gasp was his only, and too late, warning.

Above him, the fist smashing into the green plumber's face. Mario had jumped from the inferno, tricking Luigi and dealing an impressive blow. But his brother was back on his feet in an instant, and, their fists ablaze with fire, they collided-

**BOOM!**

The explosion was immense, and when the smoke cleared, the siblings were on opposite sides of the stage, lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Mario was first to get up, as Luigi struggled to his feet, and the fire once more sprang from Mario's hands, propelling forward into a mighty charge, like a rocket. Luigi managed to get to his feet, and his own flames sprang from him as he lunged to meet Mario head on-

The two crashed into each other, and both were flung off the edge, all off their energy suddenly leaving them as they fell to oblivion. And the last thing Luigi saw, just before the light of loss consumed him, was Mario thrusting out his leg-

_"The Winner is... LUIGI!"_

And from then on, when one needs understanding, this replay was watched.

After all, when Mario stuck out his leg, he beat his brother to the Blast Line. And the rivalry died at last, consumed by light, and Luigi cast aside the shadow.

After all, what are brothers for?


	159. Mind of a Storm

**Author's Notes: Someone wanted a Pikachu-centred chapter, so here it is!**

**Enjoy our favourite mouse! :D**

Sure, the mouse could say he had friends.

After all, his fellow Pokemon were naturally tight-knit, and they understood and respected each other. Ignoring the instinctual fear of Ivysaur, and the instinctual dominance against Charizard and Squirtle, a by-product of types, which led to fear of those that resisted or defeated your type, and the sense of dominance against those you could defeat, he was very good friends with all of them.

Kirby, Yoshi, Ness and Lucas were also close comrades of his. He cared for them (Though he was worried about Yoshi, for obvious reasons)

Samus was his savoir, his greatest ally, his Mistress, his best friend. Nothing more then that.

His kind loved friendship. He was social, always eager to make new friends, always loyal, always kind. It was in his blood as a Pikachu.

And yet, these friendships seemed to be ready to tear asunder.

The darkness was coming for them. And would they be able to stand together? Would they be able to survive?

It wasn't something he wanted to think about.

So, he allowed all his worries to bury themselves as he faced the great storm brewing above him. Thunder grumbled lazily, as lightning crackled teasingly in response. This was all there was to it. Nothing but electricity, his true love. The lightning screeched like a dying animal, and leapt from the dark clouds, thunder roaring its great response.

And the lightning struck him, and all his worries danced away-

There was nothing else to it.

**Author's Notes: Pikachu's mind is both wondering and simple. Nothing else to him but friendship and a lightning storm :)**


	160. Garlic Pizzas

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is per request from new reviewer: Dark- Dullahan. Welcome to the crew :)**

**Today features Wario receiving a visitor. Can you guess who it is? Here's a hint: PIZZA!**

**There will also be some Snake pain and some Zoroark, since we haven't seen him in a while. And Pyro will be here as well, revealed as more social and less-Link-hurting then Seymour.**

**Enjoy! (Next chapter will be a request from S.S.)**

It was a relatively quiet day at the Mansion. Donkey Kong and Diddy were relaxing in the garden. Peach was giving Yoshi some therapy. Fox was napping on the couch. Red was playing Heart-Gold on his DS. Optimus Prime was stealing faces.

Regardless, the air around the Mansion was calm, relaxing and wonderful.

And the doorbell rang.

Wario and Wolf were having a game of cards in the hallway when this happened, and the lupine promptly declared that he would kick Wario's ass after he had gotten the door, which he got up to do, because Wolf is always prompt.

Anyway, opening the door, he was greeted by a stranger. His one eye widened slightly in surprise. To say this strange girl outside was dressed kinda weird was an- Wait, he lived in weirdness. Never mind. Anyway, the girl held swatches of bright-orange hair, topped off with what looked like a pilot's hat complete with goggles, and with bright blue eyes (Even the 'white' of the eyes were blue) that sparkled with cheerful mischief. Her dress sense was a red mini-skirt and top, and red boots, and her torso was clad in a white coat. The girl had an air of spunk around her, and her smile was the infectious kind. However, Wolf never smiled unless pain was involved, so he shrugged and asked:

"Who the heck are you?"

"My name's Mona!" The girl giggled happily. "And I'm here to visit my BFF! Oh! There he is!"

With that, the red-head (Technically orange, but orange-head lacks the flair) knocked aside the wolf, leapt over a surprised Zoroark, and landed next to Wario, whom groaned slightly as he stood up to confront her.

"What are-a you doing here, Mona?" The biker grumbled, folding his arms as he glared at the girl, whom seemed unaffected by his anti-social behaviour. Wolf shrugged and meandered off, while Zoroark stayed behind to observe.

"I just came to see my favourite person, was all." Mona squeaked cheerfully, smiling widely. "I was really amazed by all the fights you've had with the others here! You're always one step ahead of cool!"

Wario smirked slightly. As annoying as this girl, a fan and occasional sidekick of his, could be, she was very good for the ego. And very nice. And cooked great pizza. Did I mention pizza?

Regardless, the Mario-rival shrugged and said: "That I am, Mona. But-a seriously: What-a brings you to these parts-a? The Mansion isn't, ah, the-a sanest place around-a."

Mona merely shrugged and smiled softly. "I missed you. Wanna cook a pizza and catch up on stuff?"

Wario sighed, cursing whatever damnable, and currently sniggering, soft spot he had for the girl. Regardless, he nodded, and the two meandered off, the red-head with a skip in her step.

Zoroark watched the two go off with interest, when Snake suddenly popped out of nowhere and declared:

"I sense a disturbance in the Genders. There is a new girl here!"

Zoroark rolled his eyes and replied: "Yeah. I'm sure a forty-year old will love the challenge of wooing, what, a fourteen-year old?"

Snake paled: "A kid? Ew. When are there gonna be women?"

"When Master Hand quits being sexist. Besides, I think she digs Wario."

Snake stared at Zoroark like he was insane, crazed and on fire. "W-Wario? You mean, this new lil' chick likes, of all people, Wario? The Wario? As in fat-garlic-fart-weirdo dude?"

"Pretty much."

"First Marth, then Meta Knight, then Luigi, and now, Wario?"

"Yep. You're a fail."

"I hate my life."

"I hate your life too."

**Elsewhere**

One pizza and approximately fifteen instances of reminiscing later, Wario was showing Mona around the expansive gardens. The lateness of the hour was beginning to show, as the sky turned from blue to orange as the sun slowly faded away. Regardless of this, the duo continued around, both feeling heavily relaxed. Of course, this was the instance of strong friendship. Wario was no complete recluse; He had friends, such as Olimar and Bowser. But Mona was his closest comrade, and the ages apart due to the Mansion seemed to have no effect on their closeness. Though of course, Wario would deny this.

He did have some kind of a reputation to keep, after all.

Eventually, as the sun was setting down behind the great mountains, Wario and Mona found themselves sitting on a hill, observing this phenomenon of heavenly bodies, as Pyro, Zelda's pet dragon, flew over the landscape, playing a game of air-tag with Pit in the distance.

"Wow! This is such an amazing place!" Mona giggled cheerfully, her bright orange hair ablaze in the light, as her eyes took in the beauty of night-coming with amazement and awe. Wario merely shrugged, naturally uninterested in such generic things as a sunset. But with someone else there, it was rather nice.

"I'm glad I came to visit you, Wario." Mona sighed cheerfully casually resting her head on his broad shoulder, earning a rather surprised look from the generally-in-this-kind-of-situation-stoic Mario-rival. "It's really beautiful. You're the best."

"I know." Wario replied gruffly, but softly nonetheless.

Never mind. It wasn't a position he'd move from anytime soon. Just two friends and a sunset.

And a flying Snake screaming through the air, crashing into the forest nearby, having evidently pissed off Zoroark.

Wario chuckled.

**Author's Notes: Awww, even Wario gets a fluffy moment now and then :)**

**Pyro and Pit were playing tag. How fun :D**


	161. Aw, Marth

**Author's Notes: Today is a good day.**

**For, fangirls rejoice, Marth is here to kick ass!**

**And for those anonymous viewers who asked for Marth x Samus...**

**Well, read this chapter first.**

"Today is gonna be a good day!"

The Prince of Altea felt the sun invigorate his sexy (Well, by fangirl's point of view) body, as his cape blew regally in the wind that whistled cheerfully through the land. His blade shone with gorgeous power in the sun, and his hair was gently ruffled by the wind.

"How do you know if today's gonna be a good day?"

The swordsman sighed and glanced down at Shadow, the hedgehog stoically standing nearby.

"Oh, hello, Speed Emo. What you up to?"

"Demeaning your existence with my cold personality and my overall lack of caring for other beings, as well as the fact that I hate you for your egotistical nature, your obsession with girl's shampoo, your crazy relationship with Shiida and the fact that you actually think people like you."

"... That hurt my feelings."

"That was the point."

"You know what, Shadow? I think it's time that Marth Norris ROUND-HOUSE kicks your ass, then rips your face and decorates a wall with it!"

Shadow glanced at Marth. "That'd be likely... if it wasn't for the fact that I know someone even more bad-ass then you."

Suddenly, Marth felt someone tap his shoulder, and, turning round, he gasped.

It was none other then... Soundwave!

The monotone robot promptly deployed his tentacle probe things and whipped Marth to death, before using super-sonic powers to own him to pieces, then took him to space and watched him explode as the lack of air pressure exploded Marth.

Shadow smiled. "I love being a bad-ass."

**Author's Notes: Poor Marth. He was here to do good, but Shadow and Soundwave kicked his ass.**

**Sorry for lack of updates. But the dreaded school has been draining my flair for fan-fic :'(**

**Anyway, for the anonymous viewers whom have asked me to at least consider a Marth x Samus...**

**Well... I could... or maybe not... Perhaps I might... or perhaps not...**

**I'll decide next chapter. Until then, goodbye :) **

**But, a warning, I swear to Megatron, if ANY OF YOU harass me to put in your favourite pairings, I will not only refuse you, but you will let down the others who wanted to see it. **


	162. Dedede's Reach

**Author's Notes: CELEBRATE! I got Halo Reach yesterday! AND IT IS AWESOME! Almost as good as War for Cybertron! BUT STILL AWESOME!**

**So, today, this chapter is dedicated to Bungie's latest masterpiece.**

**Let's reach for it!**

The grassy fields moved backwards and forwards in a dance of everlasting movement, the wind fuelling this dance with it's power, the great sun blazing overhead, as great rocks littered the side of a mountain. The tranquil setting spoke of beauty and peace, and a mighty ocean washed the sandy shores with the care of a mother, the blue liquid shining brightly under it's world's star.

And the sound of an engine cut across the wind and water.

A Warthog suddenly blazed through the field, the massive jeep showing no mercy for the unlucky Spartan that had had the unfortunate tendency to observe the beauty around him; The mighty vehicle had smashed right into him, his body crushed under the jeep's weight. The driver pumped a fist in this quick kill, as the other Spartan on the vehicle's gun merely observing the landscape for any unlucky fool out of their cover.

This would soon come true.

A blue Spartan burst from behind a rock, followed by another one, the first throwing a frag grenade at the vehicle.

The driver slammed down the brakes brutally, the vehicle lurching as it tried to stop itself. However, the grenade bounced underneath the jeep and exploded in a massive BOOM! The Warthog was sent flying backwards, but the gunner managed to blast a shot from the Warthog's Gauss Cannon, the magnetised projectile flinging itself at the attackers. However, the second blue leapt in front of his comrade and a blue shield burst form his body, surrounding them and blocking the coil-guns shot.

The Warthog had crashed by now, and the red duo jumped from it, one of them firing his DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) at the shield in a futile effort to break through it, while his comrade flipped the vehicle back onto it's wheels and leapt back onto it's turret, preparing to blast-

BOOM!

But too late; One of the blues had exited the shield and obliterated the jeep with a mighty laser, killing the unlucky red, while his team-mate promptly fired his DMR at the other one.

For a moment, the red fought bravely, but, outnumbered two to one, was promptly gunned down.

One of the blues took that chance to walk over to the new corpse and promptly began hitting it, but suddenly, the shot of a sniper rang out-

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Snake jumped slightly as Dedede roared in anger.

"What?"

"I DIED!" Dedede screamed angrily. "I got sniped!"

"Well, you were whacking a dead body."

"That was Kirby I killed! I had to do it, to assert my dominance!"

"That sounds-"

"SHUT UP, SNAKE!"

Back in the fight, Snake was fighting Kirby with Energy Swords, the two lunging at each other as their blades flashed against the other, each trying to get the upper hand, while Dedede battled the other player (Falco) with a shotgun, but was losing against Falco's deadly Concussion rifle. However, Falco forgot one important thing-

Abilities! Dedede activated his, and suddenly sprinted right over to Falco with the Sprint Ability, and shot-gunned him right in the face! By this time, Kirby had finished cutting up Snake (The obvious loser) and promptly turned his attention to his greatest rival.

The two players of the new game, Halo Reach, circled each other, red to blue, rival to rival, shotgun to sword.

"This is it, Kirby... today, I'm-a putting some lead in your head!"

"POYO!" _"I CUT YOU!"_

"Bring it on, Decepticon!"

"Poyo, poyo, poyo- Poyo!" _"I'm hear to chew bubblegum and kick ass- And I'm out of bubblegum."_

"Enough quotes! Just kill each other!" Snake screamed.

And with that, a might battle-cry sounding, Kirby lu-

BANG!

And was shot dead with the shotgun.

"Dumb-ass."

_"Game Over."_

Dedede and Snake cheered as they won the game, hearing Kirby's enraged shrieks throughout the mansion.

"This game is awesome!"

"Damn straight!"

"What now?"

"... Let's kill you!"

Snake sighed. "How did I guess that?"

BOOM!

**Author's Notes: Now that my Reach spasm is over, I have some news for you:**

**My long-time advisor, for lack of a better word, Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawls (LOL) has pointed out to me that my flair for this fic had died somewhat, and she's right. School has drained me, in the perhaps the most pressurising and important year of the place, and this fic, and my other fic's, such as Prime Beast, have somewhat suffered from this with slow updates and lack of enthusiasm, and so, I am planning to end this fic, at least, soon. All that be required to those few reviews and finishing off the Dark Arc. And then that'll be that. Simples.**

**See ya later!**


	163. Dark: Shadows

Master Hand was silent as he observed the Smasher's before him. All of the fighters at the Mansion were sat before him in the assembly room, fidgeting slightly under their leader's stoic gaze and silence.

Finally, the great deity spoke: "As you know... there have been attacks. Attacks by strange creatures, supposedly brought on by our worst fears and nightmares, according to information from Bowser gleaned form his time with the demon."

The reptile fidgeted under the gazes that turned on him, but Master Hand spoke again.

"Two attacks have been recorded so far, and most of you complain of nightmares. The first attack was on Samus. Her attackers were dark copies of Meta Knight and Meta Ridley. Next on the list was Toon Link. And how did you say attacked you?"

Toon Link twitched slightly at being put in the spotlight of such a serious matter, and nervously answered: "Phantom Ganon. A spectre thing."

Master Hand nodded, his thoughts turning inwards for a moment, before he spoke again: "Then I believe, for our own good, that new rules must be made in light of these cruel events. Firstly, no Smasher is to go out at night, at least not on their own-"

Lucario, Wolf and Zoroark grumbled ever so slightly, but nodded with the rest.

"-Secondly, the Mansion will be put on lock-down. No-one gets in or out without good reason. Understood?"

The Smasher's looked shocked, but nodded again.

"These new rules will be put into operation immediately." Master Hand stated coolly. "Anyone who violates these rules will answer to Crazy Hand."

The Smasher's shuddered.

"Dismissed-... Wait... where is Shadow?"

The Smasher's looked around. Nothing. The black hedgehog were gone. But one of the Smasher's had the answer:

"He went for a run earlier."

"... Find him. Now!"

**Elsewhere**

The ebony mammal was on his knees before his doom.

The great cave seemed to close on him, having lured him in with a strange power that he could not resist, trapping him in rock and dark, preventing him from escaping this nightmare, the air stripping his breath and power away with chilling cold, as the one who made him suffer gazed at him with unseeing eyes, glaring at him with anger, disgust and hatred.

"You killed me."

"I didn't..." Shadow hissed, his teeth clenched together as the chilling pain tore at him. "I tried to save you... But you're not-"

"It was your fault I died. I might have lived, if you hadn't been so weak."

"No! It wasn't me! I tried to save you, they, the soldier, they-"

"You killed me, Shadow." The girl hissed. "I died because of you."

The hedgehog roared in anger. "NO! You are not her! You're a shadow! A freak!"

With that, he fired a blast of energy at her, but it merely dissipated before it reached her. The cave weakened him and trapped him.

"Do you know where we are, my murderer?" The girl murmured, as the hedgehog shrieked in pain and rage. "They call this the Cave of Loss. They say that you are drawn here by memory, and killed her by your own mind. This place will kill you, Shadow. Like you killed me. If you hadn't have been, I would have lived. I could have had family, a life, happiness-

-And you took it from me."

"NO! I didn't! Maria, please! This shadows, it's not you! You wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. Sorry I could never love you." The girl murmured, her anger becoming pity, as she slowly faded into the cave's everlasting folds.

"No, no, it wasn't my fault! Maria, I tried! It wasn't my fault-"

The darkness was closing in, his power was fading, he couldn't-

"-Please! Forgive me! NO! NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

And there was light...

...

...

And there was-...

Sonic?

"Shadow! You're awake!"

The black hedgehog was still as he considered this declaration form his blue opposite. There was no stone. No darkness. No draining. No Maria...

He was at the Mansion, in the med-bay.

"Sonic?..."

"I heard screaming, and found you in some cave." Sonic murmured. "It wasn't pretty. I felt... bad memories... But I got you out. And you're safe now. It's all good-"

"No. It's not good." Shadow grunted, as he climbed off the bed, ignoring the remnants of pain. They would never leave him. They never have.

"Shadow, I think-" A nearby Dr Mario began, but-

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

And the black being was gone in a flash of red.

**Later**

Hidden under an ancient, old tree, he kneeled before her. The picture was old, but had survived the ravages of time so far. It showed a young girl, with a kindly, fat scientist. The girl was smiling cheerfully, while the man was simply content.

The cheerfulness and contentment of success.

Shadow merely gazed at them. They were dead. But they had loved him. Cared for him. Named him. Played with him. Taught him everything he knew. The kindly scientist saw him as a kind of son. The girl-

Maria.

The soldiers may have been the ones to gun her and the others down in heartless cruelty.

But Shadow had ultimately sealed the door on their fate. He may as well have gunned her down himself.

He would never forget the stain of red, the brightness leave those eyes, and the way his heart ripped itself apart in grief.

Beata Maria. Forgive me...

When the shadow was gone, only the drip of a tear remained in front of the old picture...


	164. When DocDragon Collides

**Author's Notes: Someone wanted Dr Mario fighting a Brawl. So, Meta-Ridley, feel like getting a prescription?**

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SH*T!"

The cybernetic dragon was understandably angered. Having been on lock-down, the whole Mansion was sealed, and no-one would go in or out, and thus, Peach couldn't go and buy her pre-ordered copy of Halo Wars (Despite the fact it had been out for like, three years or something) and and took it out on the unlucky dragon. Not to mention that Marth's crying in the Emo Corner due to the fact he couldn't go shopping annoyed him.

"Shut-a up, Meta-Ridley." The doctor grumbled.

Meta-Ridley snapped his head up angrily. "You wanna mess with me, you son of a bacterium?"

Dr Mario, under normal conditions, would ignore this and drug the dragon, but he'd been feeling very p*ssed (Falco too) at the lack of mature magazines, and as such, felt the need to-

"I challenge-a you to-a brawl!"

Meta-Ridley gaped for a second, then laughed. "As if! You couldn't beat me at anything!"

**Final Destination**

"GOD! HELP ME! SAVE ME!"

"YEAH! INJECT THIS, YOU FREAKY SON OF A-"

"HE'S BEATING MY ASS UP!"

"I HAVE A PRESCRIPTION FOR YOU, YOU SAMUS-STALKER! DEATH!"

"HELP!"

"I'M GONNA GO CAT-SCAN WILD! ON YOUR FACE!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE!"

"TIME FOR ME TO GO SURGICAL, PRICK!"

"NO! SAVE ME!"

"Azula x Ty Lee is the best pairing on Avatar."

"I think Zuko x Katara is better."

"F*CK YOU! DIE!"

**One epic pwnage later (It's late at night, I'm tired, so deal with the lack of fight)**

"Wow. I hope you have a good doctor." Zelda mused, as she observed Dr Mario's utterly beaten up form.

"I-a hate Meta-Ridley..."

**Author's Notes: Poor Doc Mario :P**


	165. Peachy BD!

**Author's Notes: It's request time, female dogs! Today, Dark-Dullahan gets a request in exchange for a cute lil' picture he made for me on Deviant Art. Check my profile for the link. And don't hammer the guy for art requests. That's my job.**

**Also, Mech Boy of Doom might like this :D**

**Anyway, today is Peach's birthday! ENJOY!**

Today was one of the very few days when safety was guaranteed at the Mansion; It was Peach's birthday!

Currently, the dining room was decorated with pink ribbons and balloons and make-shift crowns, with little replicas of Toads lying around, and the grand table was covered with a pink, silken tablecloth, which in turn was covered with cakes, sandwiches, sweets, drinks, chocolates, dead people. All the stuff Peach loved! And to top it off, a massive chocolate cake surrounded by presents! ALL FOR PEACH! HOORAY!

And currently, our sweet lil' Princess was close to unwrapping Bowser's present at last. She'd received a golden necklace from Mario (She loved it) a pink motorcycle from Wario (Pretty cool) a doll from Luigi (How cute) a vibrator from Samus (Mario was annoyed) a flamethrower from Zelda, Link and Pyro (Loved it) a Heart Scale from Red (How cute) and a shotgun from Snake (He regretted it. Believe me, he regretted it)

Anyway, now was Bowser's time to shine, as she eagerly tore through the wrapping paper, the other Smasher's watching as she simultaneously munched a cup-cake made of LOVE! Soon, she had finished ripping off paper and uncovered...

A piece of metal.

Peach looked confused, and asked: "What is this?"

Bowser merely smirked and nudged R.O.B "This, Peach, is a present from another dimension. It's a piece of Megatron's humpable leg!"

Peach squealed like an Avatar Aang x Katara fangirl, in that scene where Aang kissed Katara (Suck it, Zutara. You know who you are) and promptly rushed off to her room to have fun. But not before giving Bowser a big kiss on the cheek! AAAW!

**Some other dimension.**

**"SOUNDWAVE!"**

_"Question: The f*ck do you want?"_

"Where is my damn leg?"

_"Starscream's fault."_

**"STARSCREAM!"**

"P*ss off, Megs, I'm trying to read this Azula x Ty Lee story someone wrote."

_"Starscream: Inferior. Soundwave: Sup-"_

"Shut up."

"I WILL KILL YOU, STARSCREAM!"

**The normal Dimension, where the Smasher's are.**

Mario walked over to Bowser and said: "Well done on-a getting her such a great gift. But-a how did you get-a piece of Megatron's leg?"

"By stealing it while he slept!"

"Fair enough."

"HEY, PEACH!" Red shouted. "Ike and Yoshi need punishing! I just found out they murder fangirls, commit horrible crimes and think Megatron sucks!"

"Oh, damn it, Red, you tattle-tale son of a- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**Author's Notes: Well done, Bowser :D**

**Sorry if it's short, but I'm still tired from school. I hate it X(**

**Anyway, Ike and Yoshi finally face justice. But for the wrong reason. Peach only hurt them 'cause she thought they hated Megs. How cruel. Red is a tattle-tale. That's why I'll kick his ass in Heart-Gold.**


	166. Emotion

**Pain**

Link never expected this, certainly; Tied up with unbreakable silk, more then five times the strength of solid steel, gagged with the same stuff, he could only watch as the titanic spider, the current bane of his existence, circled him, the massive orange eye on it's back glowing with energy, while the "face" of the spider hissed at him. All in all, Seymour was a creepy son of a freak.

And Link, not for the last time, not for the first time, was doomed.

**Happiness**

Years ago, when he was just a little lad, Red's rather entered the room, and smiled at his son, the man's ebony Charizard behind him.

"Red... I have a present for you."

And out from behind the lad's father's adult Pokemon, a timid Charmander poked it's head out from behind the black Charizard's legs.

Red squealed with amazement and joy, and flung himself forward, grabbing the startled little lizard into a massive hug, ignoring the sudden flare of heat that surged through him as the Pokemon squeaked with shock, before cautiously returning the embrace, and even purred slightly.

The man exchanged a glance at his rather annoyed Pokemon and smiled: "Don't worry, Igneous. Red will look after your baby."

The Charizard merely grunted, hoping beyond hope that when the young human was older, his offspring would set it on fire.

**Sadness**

Meta-Ridley had never seen sadness, until he saw it in Samus, sobbing before the lifeless statue of Lucas.

Meta-Ridley had never understood sadness, until Samus began to sing a soft, tearful lullaby to herself.

Meta-Ridley had never cared for sadness, until a plaguing guilt at Samus' pain slowly bubbled within him.

All he could do, with merely curl up around the bounty hunter and hope she would stop this soon.

She was making him sad.

**Love**

Marth knew what love was. An strong emotion for another being, one of caring, reproduction, trust and loyalty.

And for Shiida, he would love her forever, even if she wasn't here.

Because true love is unspoken.

**Anger**

Giga Bowser roared a challenge to the Heaven's themselves at lightning screeched at him, thunder booming the cry of war. The titanic behemoth was beyond power, beyond rage, beyond reason.

Once again, he was forcibly reminded that Peach would never be his.

Again and again.

Giga Bowser roared once more and fire split the dark skies.

**Depression**

"I'm depressed..." Ike murmured sadly, his sword lying by his side, the warrior slumped against the ground.

"Tell me about it." Snake grumbled.

"So, what do we do?"

"Wait until Shadow calms down and lets us out of this Void."

"I'm still depressed."

"Tell me about it."

**Compassion**

As Wolf howled and struggled, desperate to escape the grip of his captors, his claws raking across unlucky faces and his feet kicking out, Ivysaur knew he had to help. With a battle cry, the leaf Pokemon charged through the ruins, leaves as sharp as blades, vines whipping away, seeds shooting like bullets.

It is compassion, the need to aid someone in trouble, that drives the Grass-type.

But it is cowardice that is the Fire Primid whom strikes him from behind, leaving nothing but a trophy, and a doorway to nothing.

**Lust**

She is not for him. He knows this. She has another, a better, a partner, a superior. She is not for him.

But the beautiful gleam of her intelligent eyes, the sensual curve of her body, the flow of her chocolate-brown skin, the glow of her pale skin as magic flows from her, illuminating, amazing, powerful, the sharp wit and intelligence that fuels her. She is amazing.

Toon Link knows that it is wrong for him to love the one who belongs to his own duplicate.

But Zelda is amazing.

**Greed**

Squirtle eyes him with a curious expression, but Kirby ignores him.

His stomach needs power, energy, strength, to fuel him. Some class it as greed, true.

But he doesn't care.

**Monotone**

They say he knows no emotion. They say he cannot feel love, fun, happiness, sadness, pain. They say he is nothing but a monotone robot.

Well, if they had lost their whole kind, their brethren, their kind, to madness and cruelty, R.O.B wonders if they would be so caught up in emotion.

**Pride**

The great dragon is beyond this pathetic creature. He is food, sustenance, nothing more. The great beast ruled the skies themselves. Air bent to the creature's command, just as Earth and Fire obeyed the one of land, and the Waters obeyed the Ocean's ruler.

But the monster before this little psychic human cannot help but feel pride.

This one has conquered fear and guilt and pain. Impressive.

The ones at peace with themselves were always tastier. But much more fun to watch. So, the hungered maw of Rayquaza stays closed.

**Fear**

They say that there is nothing to be feared but fear itself.

Meta Knight, as he faces the terrible shadows of Samus herself, can give reason for that statement.


	167. Dark: Plan

"And, you're sure this will work?"

The King of Evil was sceptical at best, and completely disregarding of the plan at most. Of course, whatever complaints that may have joined the previous words were silenced at the annoyed glare that Zelda sent him.

"Do you have any better ideas, Mister Evil?"

Ganon opened his mouth, but whatever retort was quenched as he realise that, no, he had no plan, unlike Zelda, who'd obviously put much more thought into all this Dark crap then the others. It was always her who thought of the long-lasting plans; The Triforce of Wisdom had been well-earned and well-used. Ganondorf preferred to let Power speak for him, while Link just dilly-dandled with his measly Courage. Then again, he was willing to endure the vengeance of a giant spider and a dragon.

Anyway, the Mansion was still on lock-down, but Zelda seemed to have some kind of plan in mind.

"So, seeing as I don't have a plan, elaborate for me yours." The warlock said coolly, as magic danced between Zelda's fingers. The princess smiled at the question, and seemed willing to answer, despite his earlier complaints. So, she replied:

"Remember the first attack? When Samus was attacked by the two Metas?"

"Yeah."

"You absorbed them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I figured that if I studied the darkness you got from the freaks, then maybe, just maybe, I could trace them to their source, the thing that created them. No more waiting; We'd have the opportunity to go on the offensive. We have the Halberd, the Landmasters, the Great Fox, Rayquaza, Pyro, Seymour. Super-weapons, plus our own skills, and the Final Smashes and the Final Fusions. We can take the fight to them."

Ganondorf was impressed by the fervent power that ran in the Hyrulian's word. She was willing to end this, and she knew what she was doing. For a princess, she'd make a great military commander. Again, impressive for a princess.

"So, you're about ready to cast off our shackles and pretty much wage war on our own fears and worries?" Ganon asked, a bemused expression now on his face at the concept.

Zelda shrugged, but her eyes blazed with determination: "If it's a war they want, then it's a war they're going to get. Now, get on your knee's, so I can read through your mind and find the darkness, and trace it. Then, we go on the offence."

"Another question."

"What?"

"Why's he here?"

The warlock accented his question by pointing to the nearby Lucario, the Pokemon stoically standing in the shadows of Zelda's room, eyes half-closed with patience, but he perked up at being mentioned. Seeing Ganon and Zelda ready, he promptly made his way over to them, as Zelda answered:

"The same thing he did when I sent Meta Knight into Samus' mind; My emotional guard. Now, get ready."

Ganondorf nodded and braced himself, feeling the shadowy energy within him rise up to receive Zelda's searching. Zelda's hands glowed with ancient magic's, probably older then Hyrule itself, as Lucario's own paws alit with Aura, calming Zelda into the neutrality that such complicated spells required.

And then there was a flash of light.

**Mind**

It was horrible. Zelda felt it; A horrible sensation of being watched, being judged, being dissolved. The horrors of darkness surrounded her, enveloping her with a sensation of torment and pain. The darkness and shadows were all around her, all of Ganon's deadly energies surrounding her, eager to claim her mind and fear and soul, to rend her of everything she was. But she was strong, and the light shone within her, and Lucario's power aided her, and she pushed back the constricting forces, her eyes scanning for the unique shadowy signature that was not Ganon. After this, she most certainly would never go into the warlock's mind.

The void shone with purple and crimson, and energy swirled around her, the shadows lurking nearby, eager to return to her and take her. But her barriers were strong, and-

She saw it.

An energy that was out of place. An orb, of complete crystal, shining with black power, sharp and jagged, yet round and smooth, constantly shifting. This was where Ganon had stored the energy of the two freaks that had attacked Samus. This was where she could find the answer and end this threat soon.

Hopefully.

Lucario's power removed her doubt and fear, and she approached the orb with the regal strength and pride of one who knows that what they will do is important, but of massive risk. But Zelda had risked herself for her people before, and she would do it again and again. Samus was her best friend; Toon Link was like a little brother. Both had been attacked. Shadow had almost been lost. Never again would these demons offend her or the others with their existence.

So, with magic tingling at her fingers, as it had always done, she approached the orb, ready to draw back if anything happened; And she touched it.

She barely jumped back in time to dodge a blade of shining, ethereal steel, the orb crackling like a raging fire, as a darkened hand tore from it's surface, followed by a demonic face with crimson eyes, the blade held in another hand, as the shadowy monster pulled itself from the glassy prison. A surge of calming Aura neutralised Zelda's surge of fear, and she faced the monster head on. Not her style, but grace had nothing on brute force against these freaks.

However, another hiss of fear struck her as she realised; The dark creature was a shadowy replica of Link. Every detail was identical to the true Hero. But this thing was entirely composed of shadow, save the steel blade and the crimson eyes. His other hand was now bearing a shadowed shield, and the crimson eyes glinted with cruel malevolence. This was not a foe to be trifled with. Link never was.

"Well, the lovely Princess Zelda... Welcome." The dark Link hissed sadistically.

"Spare me your crap, freak." Zelda spat. "And die quickly."

Before the shadow had a chance to reply, Zelda unleashed a maelstrom of flame at him, the inferno blazing towards him with the force of a freight train. Quick reaction time saved him, as his shield sped up to block the fire. Once it passed, Dark Link snarled as Zelda leapt into the air, a long blade of green air swinging towards him, which he countered with a long blade of shadow energy, the two attacks colliding in a great explosion. Zelda landed and sweep-kicked, a long wave of wind streaming towards the shadow, whom leapt over it, spun horizontally and unleashed a stream of shadow fire; This attack was countered when Zelda raised a diamond barrier around herself, before splitting it into many fragments and launching them at Dark Link, whom spun his sword to block them, but the princess was already attacking again, blasting two spears of magical energy at him, followed by a fireball. The first two projectiles were knocked away by his blade, and he leapt over the fireball and plunged his blade into the ground, unleashing a shockwave of dark energy.

Zelda slammed her fists into the ground, and a geyser of fire sprang up, blocking the dark energy, then moving into to destroy the shadow, whom promptly teleported behind the princess and slashed at her with his shield. Or rather, he would have, if she hadn't kicked her leg out backwards and hit him with a electrifying kick to the abdomen.

Dark Link staggered back, but kept his wits up to block a blast of magic, and retaliated by unleashing a beam of purple energy at her. Zelda twisted her torso out the way, her right arm catching the ground to keep from falling, before spinning her body back up, flinging a blast of energy at the shadow, whom wasn't fast enough and was blasted away, landing hard on his back. Zelda launched into the air, as gusts of green wind formed a deadly blade around her, and she swung it downwards. The shadow managed to roll out the way, and fired a Claw-shot at her; Too slow, the princess failed to dodge, and the metal claw latched onto her abdomen. With a heave, Dark Link swung his weapon down and crashed Zelda into the floor of the void.

Unfortunately for him, electricity ran through the weapon and delivered to him a massive dose of pain. Snarling in agony, Dark Link released his hold on the weapon- Only for Zelda to teleport behind him and ready a blast of diamond, wind and fire, a combination of the powers of her Goddesses.

"Huh. How lacking." Zelda growled, and fired.

Needless to say, the fight was quickly over.

Examining the smoking corpse of the shadow, Zelda sighed and held a hand over the body, feeling an unfamiliar energy boil around her; It was not Ganon's darkness, no. This was new. And now-

She smirked. She had the source.

She knew where the darkness' source was. She and the others would go there and destroy this source. Time for the Smasher's to do what they were born to do.

Fight to the end.


	168. Dark: Muse

Mewtwo gazed at the setting sun contemplatively, one hand underneath his chin, his tail curled around him in a gesture of warmth against the cooling air, merely staring at the setting star, musing on his part.

The Smasher's were preparing for war; All available weaponry and power was being transferred to the Halberd, which would be used to assault the lair of the Darkness, the Smasher's themselves training ruthlessly, preparing themselves for what lay ahead. Seymour and Pyro, along with the Great Fox on automatic pilot and an army of cloned Kirby's, courtesy of the marshmallow himself, would stay and guard the Mansion from any strikes from the Dark.

Everyone else would board the Halberd and follow Zelda's trace to where the darkness was. And then, they would end it once and for all.

All that matter-

"Mewtwo?"

The Pokemon's thoughts were interrupted by Roy, the swordsman having been on a short walk to clear his own head, but having stumbled upon the Psychic-Type.

"_What do you want?"_

Roy flinched slightly at the annoyed tone in the Pokemon's voice, but replied: "Nothing. I was just walking by. Want me to leave?"

_"Let me ask you something first."_

Roy was confused, but replied: "Sure. What?"

_"What is our purpose? We were born just to fight, to fight and fight. That is all we do, all we were made to do. That is, supposedly, our purpose. But is there nothing else for us? Are we only to fight and fight? With no hopes of love and life beyond the fight?"_

The red-headed swordsman was shocked at such... sadness from the Pokemon, but before he could reply, a great boom sounded throughout the land. Both Smasher's knew what it meant. It was the Halberd, powering up the mighty engines. The signal.

"C'mon. We have to go now."

_"Answer my question."_

"Mew-"

_"Answer it."_

"... I don't know. All I know is we have to focus on what's going on now. And that's sorting out this Dark mess. C'mon. Let's go."

Mewtwo was silent for a moment, before sighing softly and teleporting. Roy observed the blink of light, the tiny shimmer of air, that remained for a short while after a Teleport, before giving his own sigh and making his way back to the Mansion.

The fight would soon be on. And hopefully, that would be that.


	169. Dark: Ship

A titanic roar of engines, smoke and fire blasting out of the rear of the mighty battleship, the roof of the titanic hangar opening, and the light of a setting sun lit the bay, gleaming off the sleek armour plating of the Halberd; The ship was ready to go, as powerful thrusters on it's lower half were set alight, fire blazing from them as they forcefully lifted the thick body of the battleship into the air, gaining height with increasing swiftness, abandoning the dark shelter of the hangar and exiting into the sky where it belonged. With a small turn, the front of the ship turned away from the Mansion, the massive hull following the movement as the titanic bat-like wings unfolded, catching the air and heaving it further still into the sky, as the rear engines gained yet more power.

Finally, with the masked bow facing towards the great mountains in the distance, the Halberd picked up speed as it propelled itself forward, flames ripping from it as it flew, the ship truly a sight to behold as it headed off to its campaign.

Within the control tower of the ship, Meta Knight, with practical casualness, steered the ship, clearly unfazed by the prospect of the coming fight, while Samus (in her power armour), R.O.B, Fox, Falco and Wolf took on the roles of co-pilots and navigators and such.

"Report." Meta Knight promptly asked, never turning his gaze from the clouds around them. This was his home; Ruling the skies with the Halberd. He loved it.

"Standard height achieved; Acceptable speed reached; All systems normal." Falco relayed.

"Weapons and shielding systems online and ready to go if need be." Wolf added.

"And the tracer?" The masked swordsman asked.

"Zelda has pinpointed the exact location." Samus replied. "It should be displayed on the map function."

"Location confirmed." Fox stated. "Under the mountains, through the Cave of Loss. The Halberd can't get through there, and we can't afford to waste power on blowing through the mountain. We'll need a team to go through the cave and set up a portal there. Wherever the Darkness is, the way to where they are in through the Cave."

"You saw what happened to Shadow." Falco pointed out. "We can't get through there without suffering our worst memories. No-one can last."

"_Some of us can._" R.O.B suddenly spoke.

Samus was first to ask: "Who?"

_"Myself. By shutting down emotional and memorial systems, I can go through the Cave without fear of losing myself." _ The robot replied. _"Mewtwo is also capable of projecting a powerful enough mental barrier to protect himself. And Bowser is able to go through as well; The remnants of the demonic influence that had once corrupted him still remain, and will offer him protection from the horrors of the Cave of Loss. The three of us can find a rally point and set up a portal for the Halberd to travel through."_

_"_What's all this travel stuff?" Wolf asked, frustration in his voice. "I thought the Darkness was inside the Cave."

"_Negative. There is, however, an anomaly within the Cave. Evidently, some kind of portal for them to use. We only need to access it and widen it for the Halberd to go through." _R.O.B replied.

"Then it's settled." Meta Knight mused, before speaking into the ship's communication systems. "Mewtwo, this is Meta Knight. Teleport Bowser and R.O.B to the entrance of the Cave of Loss when we reach it within five minutes. R.O.B will tell you what to do from there. Meta Knight, out."

"What of the Mansion?" Falco asked.

"Seymour, Pyro, the Kirby Army and the Great Fox can guard it." Samus replied. "We just need to concentrate on taking out this Dark stuff."

"ETA at the cave, three minutes." Wolf reported.

"Excellent. Maintain speed. Conserve our power by shutting down all non-essential systems. We need to be ready for whatever we find on the other side of the Cave of Loss." Meta Knight said softly.

The arrival, as was the Halberd, was quick, and soon, the great ship was hovering near the mountains entrance. As per request, Mewtwo promptly teleported into the Control Room, and promptly disappeared again, this time taking R.O.B with him.

And, with a flash of light, the Pokemon appeared on the grassy ground that lay across the majority of the land, right outside the imposing cave, this time with R.O.B and a grumbling Bowser next to him.

"The others are in the ship?" The turtle grunted.

"_Yes, Bowser. We made sure everyone was onboard before we left. Don't worry, your son is fine." _Mewtwo replied.

"My kid's first war. I'm so proud."

_"Yes."_

_"Enough." _R.O.B interjected. _"We must make haste through the Cave. Let's go."_

Despite a sense of wariness from Bowser, the trio moved inwards, into the darkness that consumed all who entered.

And only two had ever returned from.

Instantly, dark was around them as they entered the cave, and a horrible sense of foreboding engulfed them. However, the robot, having shut down any systems that would pick such an emotion, felt nothing, and merely lit his eyes up to light the way through the cave. Mewtwo also felt nothing, having already focused his psychokinetic abilities into a mental shield for himself. Bowser, however, only felt the cold memories of painful times, though he was still able to go on:

_"BURN, FOOL, BURRRRNNN!"_

_"Pain is ALWAYS FUNNY!"_

_"Explain yourself."_

_"The entities lust for pain-"_

_"-Bowser dies with it."_

_"Bowser must be locked away."_

_"Show yourself, coward, so I can rip you apart!"_

_"Always so weak, aren't you?"_

_"You have no friends here, Bowser. And soon, you'll have no friend ANYWHERE!"_

_"TELL THEM THEY WERE THE GREATEST THING I COULD EVER DESERVE!"_

**"Reminiscing, huh?"**

Bowser shook his head as he followed the other two Smasher's, and thought:

"Shut up..."

**"Relax... I'll be gone soon enough, and we can get on with our lives. Besides, without me, you couldn't get through this Cave, could you?"**

"Fair enough. But know I don't forgive me."

**"Never mind... See you soon..."**

And the voice was silent.

_"Bowser!"_

The turtle looked up, to see the robot and Pokemon observing something- A sphere of purple.

"Convenient. No resistance." Bowser mused.

"_This is it." _Mewtwo murmured. _"The anomaly. R.O.B, contact the Halberd. Have the teleporter prepare to link with me. We're going through."_

**Halberd**

"Message from Star Fleet, Captain- I mean, R.O.B's calling in, MK." Falco reported.

"Patch him though."

"_Halberd, this is R.O.B. Anomaly located. Have all Smasher's capable of teleportation prepare to receive instructions from Mewtwo."_

"Understood, Smasher." Meta Knight replied, before speaking into the com: "All Smasher's with teleporting abilities, prepare to use said ability. Mewtwo has located the Anomaly. All Smasher's report to the Smash Skiff in the Halberd's hangar. Move, now! The assault will soon commence!"

"So, what now, Meta Knight?" Fox asked.

Suddenly, a shudder shook the Halberd, and before the great ship, a titanic portal suddenly opened. Glowing black and purple, it illuminated the sunless sky.

Meta Knight and the others watched it with awe, before Meta Knight declared: "Now, Fox: To war."

And the Halberd moved into the Portal.

**The Other Side: Oblivion.**

A sudden flash of light, and the Halberd was in space.

Well, it looked like space. It was a black void, with no light whatsoever, except the titanic form of a pink hole in the void, glowing slightly as it swirled, like a tornado or some other maelstrom. And orbiting this maelstrom, was a grey planetoid. And at this, the tracer started pinging wildly.

"Found it! We're here!" Fox shouted, when suddenly, Falco gasped.

"Look!"

All looked and gasped with horror at what they saw: An absolutely titanic fleet of ships was heading towards them. Massive Battleships, shaped like huge wasps, twice the size of the Halberd, were moving in slowly, while swarms and swarms of smaller ships were already speeding towards battle.

Suddenly, Mewtwo teleported himself and R.O.B into the room (Bowser at the Smash Skiff now.) and the robot went into scan mode:

_"Calculations made... Meta Knight: The Dark Fleet outnumbers the Halberd, Twenty to One!"_

Everyone gulped nervously, but to their surprise, Meta Knight merely chuckled.

"Then, my friend, it is an even fight." And then, he turned to the com: "ALL SMASHER'S! TO THE SKIFF, NOW!"

Turning back to the others, he roared: "NOW! That's an ORDER!"

Samus looked as though she would hesitate, but promptly allowed Mewtwo to teleport her and the others away, though saluting the brave knight as she vanished.

Meta Knight turned back to the oncoming fleet and stroked the wheel of his great ship.

"Now, my beauty: We fight to the bitter end."

Then, as the Halberd passed over the planetoid, the hangar bay opened, and the Smash Skiff, once used to transport Donkey Kong's trophy, with all the Smasher's on it, except the Star Fox crew, whom followed in the Landmasters, suddenly fell from the battleship, all speeding away to the planet.

On the Skiff, Samus, Lucas, Kirby and Dedede watched with awe as the Halberd fired it's weapons at the oncoming enemy, throwing itself into a battle it couldn't possibly win.

"He'll be fine." Ike grunted. "Meta Knight and his damn ship are too stubborn to die."

"I hope so..." Lucas murmured softly, as his brave father plunged into what he did best.

But matters aside, they were nearing the planet.

Nearing their salvation or their destruction.

**Author's Notes: Anyone who can face a much larger force and face it alone is bad-ass in my book.**

**Now, viewers, I have both a question and a challenge for you:**

**The question: What are your FIVE favourite chapters? I like to know which chapters got the most love :P**

**The challenge: If anyone can guess the game series that Meta Knight's line "Then it is an even fight." is based :D**

**Happy guessing!**


	170. Zoroark: Remember a Bug?

Zoroark could remember a time when everything seemed so much brighter for him.

He'd started the same as all his kind; A baby Zorua hatching from their egg within the darkness of a cave or forest cover. His mother had reared him for three months, until he had been old enough, level 10 by human standards, to look after himself and they separated. He had never known his father, nor did he care.

The dark forests of his birthplace provided plenty of fruit for him, as well as water, and he was occasionally able to overpower and consume the weak Bug-types crawling around. One such victim of his hunger had a parent, a gigantic poisonous monster akin to a centipede, which had gored him in the leg.

Though fast enough to escape the crazed bug, the attack had done it's true purpose; He was poisoned. It burned and hissed at him, and made him weak. Only the Refresh move of a kindly Normal-type had saved his life. But even with this event, he was at peace. He had home, food, water and fun. What more could he want? His life, though he was of the Dark, was bright and joyful.

One day, however, he came across an odd sight; A strange Bug Pokemon, flopped on the ground, clearly unconscious. He had not seen a Bug like it, more used to the leafy caterpillar things and the poisonous worms. But above the unconscious Bug was another Pokemon: A titanic moth like creature with crimson wings and a thick, furry body, and wise compound eyes. It was an Urugamosu, a Bug-type held famous for also possessing the Fire-type. This particular fire-moth was a wise old female, and upon seeing him, gestured him over.

Warily, his Dark nature naturally nervous in the presence of his Type-superior, he had approached the great Bug, whom had then told him this:

"Care for her."

And suddenly, in a flare of fire and green light, it was gone. The Urugamosu had vanished, and he never saw the wise insect again.

Confused by the Fire/Bug-types last words, he turned his attention to the injured Bug Pokemon. The creature had a bright red torso, large green eyes, a long tail and vibrant wings, signalling a Flying Half to it. Regardless, the young Dark-type sniffed the insect- And it moved.

Black pupils opened out of the green eyes, and with a feminine, insectoid shriek of shock at the Pokemon staring at it, the Bug-type leapt into the air, the four wings ripping into motion, whipping up a gust of wind to keep the body aloft, and (Though the name was unknown to him) the Yanma was in the air, facing down the unknown.

Zorua was shocked, even more so when the Bug's wings started glowing. Suddenly, the Yanma reared up and clapped the wings together, and fired a wave of sonic energy at him; A Sonic-boom, a Normal move that always did a certain amount of damage. Not very powerful, but reliable. Fortunately, instinct kicked in, and the Dark Pokemon leapt out of the way of the wave, the attack crashing into the ground with a flurry of leaves and dust and an odd "boom..."

Zorua promptly launched his own attack. His body flashed purple, and he sped into a Pursuit; Unlike his foe, this attack connected, and the Yanma was knocked backwards, though flipping back into proper flight before it could crash.

They faced off, circling each other, Zorua braced for another physical attack, the Yanma preparing a Supersonic, when suddenly, Zorua remembered what the great fire-moth had said. This creature had given a feminine cry, and the Urugamosu had said:

"Care for _her."_

Emphasis on her. And Zorua wasn't one to disobey orders from giant fiery bugs or whatever.

"Wait!"

Yanma froze, shocked by the sudden shout from the Dark-type. Before the Bug-type could muse more on this, clearly confused, Zorua spoke again:

"Um... Hi."

The Yanma cocked her head, evidently stunned by the sudden stop of battle and the enemies attempts to speak to her. But courtesy took over.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Zorua. And I think we could go hang out or something."

If anything, the dragonfly look-a-like seemed shocked. But her kind were as flighty as the wind and easy-going, and she replied: "OK."

Months had passed since then. The two, despite the doubtful start, and the Dark-type's natural wariness in the presence of a Bug-type, eventually became great friends. Zorua followed the old fire-moths instruction to the letter, always ensuring that his new companion was safe and happy, which, thankfully, she was. The time eventually came when Zorua changed, his body growing larger, more wolf-like, claws forming and a great mane flourishing. Startling as it was, he and she got used to his new form, and she would evolve later as well; The mysterious force of Ancient-power changed her into a titanic Yanmega, bigger then him by a fraction.

Their life was perfect and content. He'd found a life-long companion; She'd found a new home and life. And maybe, just maybe, though she never knew it (Yanmega's were not the emotional wearers that their previous evolution were) he, despite that fear of a type-superior, may even have loved her. So flighty, so sweet, so strong, so great. The largest Bug-type to exist.

But to all glorious days, there will come the dark night. And one night, she disappeared. Just like that. And he, Zoroark, never saw her again.

At first, he searched zealously for his Yanmega. Later, he fell into cold depression when it became apparent that she was nowhere to be found. Much later, he was overcome by grieving rage and howled his pain to the moon that shone tauntingly above him.

He never his beloved friend, perhaps even his love, again.

And now, on the Smash Skiff that sped to the planetoid of Dark, the Halberd waging a battle against a fleet of monsters, the other Smasher's ready for the ultimate Brawl, Zoroark could not help but think, now, perhaps for the last time:

What had happened to Yanmega? Where had she gone? Was she still alive?

How had his life come down to this, a war against the shadows themselves?

And what of the wise old Urugamosu? Where had the great creature gone, and what had been it's purpose?

He remembered his dear old mother. He remembered his content, happy life. He remembered seeing that great fire-moth. He remembered the many months of happiness, and the many months of pain.

And he remembered his friend, a sweet Yanma to great Yanmega, a being he had truly called friend, and would have called love.

Perhaps he would die in the battle. And he would find out the answers these questions. Perhaps he hoped he would die for that reason.

He was Dark, and he would fight and die by Dark.

**Author's Notes: A little insight into our favourite Monster Foxes head. Don't ask me where the idea of Zoroark x Yanmega had come from. Maybe we'll find out later what had happened.**

**And Urugamosu? My second favourite Bug-Type, beaten by the aforementioned Yanmega. Just a great Pokemon all in all, and I love how it's part Fire as well :D**

**But in case you're wondering, I do have a little theory that Pokemon are naturally fearful of the Type that beats them. For example, Charizard would have an ingrained fear of Squirtle, who in turn would be wary of Ivysaur, who in turn could fear Charizard. You get my drift?**

**Well, see ya' next chapter, and the reason I haven't uploaded in 'cause of a holiday. See ya!**


	171. Dark: Any Objections, Lady?

**Author's Note: A quick reply to the anonymous viewer designated: Unknown, whom reviewed chapter 170.**

**No relation to SSBB whatsoever? Zoroark returns to the present and notes the Smash Skiff, the other Smasher's and the Halberd, all of which are in SSBB, with only the other Pokemon (And Poke balls) being in the Pokemon series as well. And besides, Zoroark hasn't had much screen-time in the fic. We all can guess what the other Smasher's are fighting for; It's pretty simple for them (Except maybe Ridley, but we'll see his intentions next chapter). But Zoroark is a Dark-type, much like the Dark they're gonna fight against, and people might wonder what's driving him in this fight. He's often been shown as rather cunning and malicious (And perverted). So, I simply popped out a random-ass scenario in his past. We've seen Samus actually go crazy in this fic because of past events in her world, Metroid, before the events of Super Smash Bros, so why not let another character have a muse to their pre-Smash past?**

**And speaking of fan-boy-ism, I'm sure most viewers won't mind that in one mere chapter out of _one-hundred and seventy-one_. Besides, it's simply adding some personal background to a character off with his comrades to fight to the death with crazy evil shadow monsters. Nothing wrong with that. Believe me, I've seen much worse in better fic's then this one. Like Mary-Sues 0_0**

**Whatever, Smasher's off to fight! There's actually gonna be some fighting in this, so enjoy!**

_"ETA at the planetoid; 39 seconds." _R.O.B reported as the Smash Skiff zoomed downwards towards said planetoid, orbiting a titanic swirling vortex of some kind, followed by the three Landmaster tanks, piloted by Fox, Falco and Wolf, which had also been dropped from the Halberd. The other Smasher's exchanged looks with each other, some gazing down at the nearing surface of their target. The land was flat, jagged and completely black, like ragged obsidian. And in the distance, there was a titanic mountain whose top glowed with eerie blue light.

Mario saw this, and he also saw movement down on the surface of the planetoid;

A whole titanic army of Dark monsters, millions of them, looking like horrifying lizard-crab monsters, with deadly claws, snapping jaws and long spike tails. It was going to be a hard fight, and there seemed to be many more emerging.

But they weren't the Smasher's for nothing.

First things first: "Samus! Ridley!"

Both warriors looked up at Mario, whom pointed at the mountain in the distance: "You two will-a go to that mountain! It-a may be their-a power source! If it is, destroy it-a! The rest of us will-a fight the Dark army!"

Meta-Ridley and Samus nodded at their order, both ignoring their terrifying grudge to follow the logical command much to the sudden distress of Pikachu, whom promptly leapt onto Samus and refused to let go, hugging her desperately as she quickly began to try and calm down her friend. Meanwhile, Bowser rose up and snarled:

"Mario! Who died and made you King Koopa?"

"We're all-a going to die, Bowser, unless-a we have a decent plan! You know-a that!"

Bowser snarled angrily, but receded nonetheless. He had never seen his rival so determined before, even when saving Peach or something.

"Alright!" Mario ordered. "R.O.B! Land-a the Skiff over there-a, and tell the Landmasters to-a guard it and crush all in their-a way! Bowser, Falcon, Wario, Ganondorf! Get-a down there and show them what you're-a made of! All projectiles! Clear a landing zone-a! Yoshi! Use Super Dragon! You and I are-a going to rain down some fire! Understood? And-a Samus, Ridley: GET-A GOING! We destroy the-a Darkness here, or be-a destroyed trying! Let's-a go!"

All the other Smasher's roared with the fury of war, as Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario suddenly morphed into their Final Smashes, and leapt from the Skiff, landing amongst the Darkness and instantly wreaking havoc amongst them; Giga Bowser bombed the ground, and a mighty blizzard tore through the surrounding enemies, as fire and lightning burst from him, incinerating all who dared try to attack him. Ganon merely charged around, tearing paths through bodies of foe. Captain Falcon, also leaping off their transport charged up his iconic move in mid-air, roared: "FALCON PUNCH!" and punched the ground upon landing, creating a massive crater and a titanic fiery shockwave that blew aside his foes. Wario-Man merely unleashed perhaps his most powerful fart in existence-

_**BOOM!**_

Enough said. Back on the Skiff-

"I'll be back, Pikachu!" Samus snarled, pulling the mouse off her and staring intently at him, as the demonic monsters started shooting fireballs at the Skiff, before handing him to Lucario. "But the others need your Final Fusion. I know you can do it!"

"Let's move, woman!" Meta-Ridley yelled, tail whipping angrily, as all Smasher's with projectile attacks rained Hell upon their foes. Samus growled, and quickly leapt onto the dragon's back, whom, with a powerful flap of amber wings, tore into the air, Samus struggling to hold on; No surprises there, as the cyborg could fly almost as fast as Falcon's Falcon Flyer. Of course, she wasn't too thrilled with hanging out with her parent's murderer, nor he with her, but if the Dark was to be defeated, then they had to work together, then fight and win.

As the duo sped off, the Skiff made landing, enough Darkness wiped out for a safe descent, as Yoshi suddenly grew wings, laughing maniacally as fire spewed from his mouth, Mario leaping onto his back, before they flew off, literally pouring fire on their foes.

The Skiff touched ground, and Marth took over, the three Landmasters also landing in time to crush a wave of monsters and unleashing plasma fire everywhere: "Ike! Roy! Combine fire-power and take out that wave over there!"

Both swordsman nodded and promptly began to swing their swords above their heads simultaneously, massive flames spouting from the blades and merging into a giant whip of flames, before being smashed into the approaching wave of Dark monsters, knocking hundreds of them away.

Marth and the others cheered and the Prince declared: "Smasher's! Today, we fight to the end!"

A massive explosion rang above them as one of the Dark Cruisers crashed in the distance in a great BOOM! As the triumphant Halberd soared overhead, firing away at the pursuing war-ships chasing it, smaller attack ships flying around Meta Knight's ship like flies, but only ending up shot down or seized by the grabbing arm and tossed into other ships. In short, Meta Knight was doing good.

He wasn't Top Tier for nothing.

The Smasher's roared with adrenaline fuelled pride and might, and Marth roared: "**SMASHER'S! VICTORY IS OUR DESTINY! ATTACK!"**

And as one, the Smasher's leapt from the skiff and crashed into the great fray, weapons gleaming, lasers firing, fists smashing, hammers crashing, explosives exploding, fire burning, lightning crackling, psychic powers tearing apart, beams of magic flying and waves of pulsing Aura crashed into the enemy, as the ultimate Brawl began.

Luigi unleashed roaring fires of green at all who opposed him, then swung into a Luigi Cyclone to maximise fire-power.

Peach... was doing good. As Peach normally does.

Bowser Jr swung his paint-brush and summoned a portal of energy to teleport his foes way away into the great vortex, then launching Blue Shells at another wave of enemies.

Link, Marth, Ike, Lyndis and Roy were swinging their blades as fast and strongly as they could, ripping foes in half and slicing them up, fire and energy crackling from their weapons as they embarked on their killing sprees.

Zelda was in her Sheik guise, speeding around and delivering precise jabs, kicks, chain whips and needle strikes to foes, occasionally teleporting away in a burst of power, and reappearing behind other enemies for a deadly strike.

Fox, Falco and Wolf merely blasted everything in their way with their mighty tanks, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were working together, combining their speed and strength to deliver brutal attacks, shockwaves and peanuts pummelling the shadow monsters.

The Pokemon were savagely clawing, shocking, blazing, smashing and punching their foes, bursts of Aura and darkness and water raining down, as lightning struck their enemies and Jigglypuff used Rollout to crush foes under her. Even Red was fighting, using his Poke-balls as blunt weapons to bash the monsters heads in.

Pit and R.O.B used their flight capabilities to hover above foes and rain light arrows and lasers upon them, while Sonic and Shadow sped around the battlefield, smashing aside all foes in their way and creating great tornadoes to wipe out mass groups of Darkness.

Snake laughed maniacally as he tossed grenades, rockets and mines everywhere, explosions reigning, and even beating one monster to death with his beloved box.

Olimar had a titanic army of Pikmin, and were using them to smash the Darkness, while Kirby and Dedede used their mighty hammers to flatten the monsters.

Mewtwo, Ness and Lucas combined their psychokinetic powers to levitate whole hordes of shadow and crush them with_ sheer-mind power_.

Meanwhile, Falcon, Giga Bowser, Ganon and Wario-Man were unleashing complete destruction upon their foes, Mario and Yoshi blasting fire down at the Dark. But unfortunately, there was one more thing-

Giga Bowser suddenly jerked to a stop as he moved in to crush another group of freaks, and started retching, a horrible sensation of being split open filling him, when a dark slime suddenly choked out of his throat and dropped onto the ground. Giga Bowser shook his head, and his eyes widened when the slime took the face of the demon.

"**See ya' later..." **The demon hissed, then vanished into the black surface. Giga Bowser roared in horror and pounded the ground where his worst mistake had just been, but it was already gone...

And Toon Link, cutting down his twenty-third enemy, suddenly noticed a sphere of energy flying towards him. A quick flash of blade deflected the attack onto another group of monsters, but Toon Link saw his new attacker: A dark figure with a cape and sword.

The young swordsman gasped as he recognised the thing: "Phantom Ganon!"

"Yes. Today, fool, you die!" The spectre snarled, raising his sword and charging another sphere of power.

"Just like old times, freak!" The Hylian growled, and charged for his rival, smashing aside the thrown sphere and lunging into the air his sowrd aiming for the phantom's head, whom responded by rearing his sword back and swinging, the blades clashing against each other as they locked in mortal combat.

Meanwhile, the mountain loomed imposingly over the approaching cyborg and his passenger, each blaring projectiles at any enemy they encountered on the flight, Meta-Ridley flapping his great wings as fast as he could, Samus blasting away at the Dark below them, and the Huntress snarled:

"Move faster, you stupid lizard!"

"Shut up, woman!" The cyborg snapped in frustration; Of all people to pair him with, why had Mario chosen Samus?...

Regardless, he was getting closer to the mountain. Going for the blue light on top may be hazardous, so it would be better to get in the mountain itself and destroy it from the outside. Perhaps they would also encounter the being behind this.

Samus heard the dragon screech: "Hold on tight!" and appropriately tightened her grip on metallic armour, as the dragon spewed fire from his mouth, speeding into a dive, his body spinning like a drill, the flames covering him in a fiery casing, as he charged-

And smashed right through the mountainous wall of obsidian rock.

The two tore out of the rock into a corridor of metal, both landing hard, though uninjured, dust and pebbles flying everywhere from the rough landing. The cyborg was up first and promptly yanked the bounty hunter to her feet, declaring:

"Up we get, Sammy! Time to lay down some Hell in this place."

With that, he released her and stalked off down the corridor, amber eyes flashing through the darkness of the place, tail lazily dragging behind him. The cyborg was at ease here; No Smasher's, just him and his little prodigy, off to blow sh*t up. Perfect.

Samus glared after the dragon, but stalked after him nonetheless. His time at the Mansion may have softened her opinion of him, the dragon being revealed as more then a monster, but what he did to her in the past was unforgivable, no matter what he did. Even if he had cheered her up by bringing Lucas back, and arranged a fun battle anniversary for them, he only did it for himself. What did she matter to him, anyway? Where was this shocking justice of his when she was three? Nothing but slight pity for a mere human and draconic cruelty.

"You were never this good-natured before, Ridley." She hissed as she followed the cyborg. "Trying to save the world rather then ruin it. Where did this come from?"

"Survival, my dear." Meta-Ridley replied, turning his head to look back at her with the amused malice that he always displayed to her, even under the Mansion's scrutiny. "If I didn't, I would be destroyed along with the rest of you lot. Naturally, I wouldn't want that."

"Why bother? Dying for you is like me stubbing my toe; A minor inconvenience. You'd resurrect or clone yourself or whatever, and come back to life to continue your sh*t."

The dragon sensed her emotional state, now able to be revealed without worry of the other Smasher's, and replied casually: "True. But like you said, it would be inconvenient."

"No matter what happens-" Samus muttered, clenching her fist. "-No matter how many times I shoot you down, however many planets are destroyed with you on them, even a Metroid Queen and parasitic monsters, you don't stay dead."

The cyborg was fully facing her now, and smiled a knowing smile, raising a claw to tilt her chip up slightly, the slight scrape of claw on metal helmet.

"That's just it, Sammy. _I always come back. _But enough musing; We have a job to do. We must destroy whatever lurks here, and be rid of this Darkness. But imagine! Samus and Ridley, arch-nemeses, throwing aside their grudges and hatred and differences, uniting for the greater good of survival!" The dragon laughed. "That would make a brilliant Metroid game. You and I, enemies turned ally, against the Universe!"

"Very poetic, freak." Samus growled. "That's what you do best; Destroy. Well, let's go destroy stuff."

"True." The dragon replied, turning around to continue his trek down the corridor. "Now-"

His head turned to face her and he smirked at her.

"-Any objections, Lady?"

**Author's Notes: Another challenge!**

**What do you think? A Metroid Game where Samus and Ridley have to team up against a greater threat? A two-player, perhaps, that lets you control Ridley as well? Tell me what you think, a good idea, or Ridley should just stay as a boss or something.**

**Anyway, the war is on, and Sam/Ridley have to destroy a mountain. Wish them luck, viewers!**


	172. Dark: Sucks, don't it?

**Author's Notes: Well, most people like the idea of Samus and Ridley teaming up in a Metroid Game, myself included (It'd be epic!) but the recurring question in that regard is; What threat would be so grave enough that these two arch-enemies have to team up? Get your thinking caps on, folks, cuz I'm currently too lazy to do it myself :P**

**Well, enjoy this chapter. And warning; Contains some spoiler for Other M, okay? Just so you know.**

The dark corridors of stainless steel was pitch black, as most ominous locations typically are. The only light sources were the glowing areas of Samus' armour and the amber gleam of Meta-Ridley's wings and eyes, and the reflection of such light off their armour, one humanoid and golden-orange with red, and greyish-black. The two continued, each ignoring the other, both set on completing the mission that Mario had assigned. Not that it was any trouble for them, in their minds; The dragon had led countless victories for the Space Pirates, while Samus, on the opposite spectrum, had stopped these Space Pirate attacks herself, and many others. In short, each warrior was experienced and ready.

Another note was that, despite his cunning, power and intelligence, being perhaps the most deadly natural life-form in the Universe, Ridley always found himself at the mercy of Samus and her deadly cannon, agility and perseverance. How had she always beaten him? His first defeat, so long ago, had been her vengeance, but he supposed that every time after, it had been mere anger and annoyance at his return. He smirked at that, before musing to their last battle, before This World.

At the Pyrosphere, when he had burst out of the lava, landed on the metallic platform and showed off his return to glory (He was glorious, yes...) She had frozen up, somehow overcome by traumatic terror, despite her previous victories over him. His return had unlocked some primeval well of fear in her that their previous battles had not. Only when he had killed that stupid human with the big gun had she got up to fight him. Vengeance was much more powerful then fear, a consuming rage of avenging that drove to great power- And foolish mistakes. Vengeance is a risky gamble, but for Samus, it had paid off, and Ridley had been beaten, and later killed by a Metroid Queen. Of course, he came back later, but still.

But now, faced with the prospect of casual conversation, Meta-Ridley spoke:

"Samus. When I faced you, in the Pyrosphere on that BOTTLE Ship-"

He noted her still suddenly, a twitch, before stoically moving on. Obviously remembering clearly. He pressed on.

"-You froze up, yes. Why is that? You have faced me many times before, yes, and never once did you falter, oh yes indeed."

"If I answer this, will you answer my question?" The Huntress spoke softly, not looking at him, but slow and thoughtful nonetheless.

"Very well."

"I destroyed you, so long ago. I conquered you, avenged my parents, my home, and saved the day. You returned. I was shocked, but I won the battle. The cycle continued. And then... I found the Baby Metroid. Something I had to destroy, something that had no idea of what it was supposed to grow up to be. I took it, and felt... love. Maternal. The first time in years. Love, something so alien to me."

"I figured you had liked that Adam guy, yes."

"He was a father and an older brother to me, not a lover. He understood me..."

"I know you as well, Samus. I've, in my own way, been with you much, much longer, yes. I created who you are today, oh yes indeed."

He sensed a bitter smirk under her tin-can. "Suppose so. I owe that to you, I suppose. But as I was saying. The Baby Metroid, my... son, I suppose, was killed by a traitorous monster. And Zebes... my home after my home, was destroyed, annihilated, eradicated. Everything else I could have loved was gone. But you were destroyed, utterly and entirely. No way they could salvage your remains, no way for you to regenerate. You were gone, gone forever, and I felt peace...

And you came back. Despite everything, you came back again. Adam, Anthony, the Baby. So many thoughts and feelings that I had always restrained and kept locked up. Someone once said that repressed fear merely grows. And when I realised you were alive again, despite everything, I...I...I lost it. C-Couldn't take it. You never l-leave me, you're like m-my personal Devil. Haunting me to my g-grave and beyond-"

"Soft, emotional, wistful. A side of you none have seen." The dragon mused softly, observing his nemesis, taking in the small shudders of turmoil, before changing the subject. A brooding Samus suffering from overbearing angst would be no help to him here. "Well, you said you had a question for your Devil, yes. So, shoot."

Samus sighed, regained her composure and asked him: "Why weren't you doing your 'Yes' thing earlier?"

"Because the Author is a human dumb-ass and forgot to write them in."

"Author?"

"Never mind. Come; I see a light at the end of this tunnel, yes."

**The Battlefield**

Fire reigned down from the sky as a second Dark Battleship, the Halberd having torn apart its engines, exploded across the black skyline as it crashed in the distance, the hull splitting in half upon impact. The large cannon of the ship futilely tried to aim at its destroyer, but the Halberd fired a precise shot of the rocket cannon, finishing off the downed enemy, before the Combo Cannon Laser tore into the front of another battleship, as Meta Knight's warship sped back into battle.

Emboldened by such a stand against impossible odds, the Smasher's on the ground continued the brutal fight.

Fortunately, the battle was relatively going well. All of them were fighting their hardest, as Wolf's Landmaster blasted apart a horde of freaks

Marth, Lyn, Shadow, Ness and Lucas were slowly, however, being pushed back by the massing enemy forces, being forced into defensive manoeuvres, as Ness blasted a Pulse of PK energy at the foes to get them away from him quickly, Marth Countering one Dark and slicing it in half, before rolling back to avoid a claw swing.

"We can't let them get to the Skiff, you know." Shadow pointed out, sending a shockwave of energy at the freaks. "If they destroy it, we're stuck."

The Landmaster piloted by Fox suddenly drove into view, smashing through the Dark monsters, crushing them under its treads as it moved on to aid Donkey Kong, who was on the receiving end of a Dog-pile, but smashing his enemies nonetheless.

"You think we don't know that?" Lyn snapped angrily, precisely slitting the throat of one freak and cutting another in half, thirds and quarters.

Marth growled in annoyance, before gesturing to Ness and Lucas: "Ness, Lucas! If you're gonna do it, do it now!"

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the two Psychics jumped away from battle, being sure to use PK Fire to make a defensive wall of flames. Landing next to each other, they locked hands, Lucas promptly gasping:

"Will it-"

"It will! Let's go!"

Practice makes perfect, and as one, the twin Psychics yelled:

**"Ness and Lucas! Final Smashes unite!"**

The other Smasher's heard the familiar cry of union and gasped; None of them had been aware that Ness and Lucas would be performing such a technique. Evidently, preparation really had been the option in this war.

Nevertheless, the other two teams, Mario and Luigi and Lucario and Pikachu, exchanged glances and promptly added themselves to the phenomenon.

Power flowed through each of the Fusion Teams, and the other two cried:

**"Mario and Luigi! Finals Smashes unite!"**

**_"Lucario and Pikachu! Final Smashes unite!"_**

Energy tore from them, merging into the massive forces of their attacks; Lucario held Pikachu above him, Aura and electricity fusing into a sphere of power, Mario blazing with fire, negative energy blaring from Luigi, and PSI powers converged around Ness and Lucas-

**_"NEGATIVE FIRESTORM!"_**

**_"AURA THUNDERSTORM!"_**

**_"PK METEOR SHOWER!"_**

As the titanic laser of electrical Aura tore through masses of Dark, lightning bolts flaring from it to strike other targets, obliterating all in it's path, and the blazing flames of an inferno merged with negative power tore through many others, Ness and Lucas felt a titanic wave of power expel from them, before it split and split into dozens of massive purple energy meteorites, which moved downwards into the Dark masses, exploding into huge flares of purple energy, eradicating the shadows with ease.

"In military terms-" Bower Jr asked, as Ganon, Giga Bowser and Wario-Man finally powered down from their Finals Smashes, referring to an awestruck Ike. "-What would this be seen as?"

"Put simply: A crushing defeat."

However, one shadowy foe remained-

Phantom Ganon was still locked in combat with Toon Link, and the other Smasher's didn't notice their battle.

The Master Sword clanged against the dark sword, Toon Link trying to use his greater speed and agility to get jabs in on the Phantom, whom merely responded with his larger and stronger blade knocking aside Toon Link's attacks with ease. The Master Sword flashed as it swung for the monster's right leg, but his blade moved down to intercept, then using the flat edge to shove the swordsman away, the Phantom cackling at his clear dominance.

However, Link's are not known for giving up, and the young Hylian sped back into battle, his sword lunging and clashing with the other blade, before quickly withdrawing the sword before the Phantom could knock him back, and jabbing it forward, the tip grazing against Ganon's undefended hip. The Phantom snarled with anger and swung his blade furiously, which Toon Link managed to deflect by raising his shield.

The smaller fighter leapt back and fired an arrow at Phantom Ganon, whom simply sliced it in two before it hit him and tossed an energy sphere at his enemy, whom swung his shield up to block it. However, Phantom had already charged and thrown another sphere, and also fired a blade of energy from his sword; Toon Link swung his own blade to knock the sphere away and managed to shield the other attack, but Phantom Ganon had him in desperate defence.

Toon Link kept being forced back as he blocked and deflected projectile after projectile, before a particularly powerful wave knocked him to the floor. Groaning in slight pain, Toon Link gasped when he realised that the Master Sword had been knocked out of his hands. Glancing quickly behind him, he noted the blade sheathed in the ground nearby. Turning back he the cackling Phantom, whom suddenly vanished.

And reappeared behind his adversary, whom gasped with shocked as he saw the foe behind him, and brought his spectral blade to bear.

"Well, f*ck." Toon Link muttered, as he quickly backed away from the sneering Phantom, whom held his blade up, ready to finish off the Hylian.

"You are nothing, fool! DIE!"

But Toon Link was no fool. A flash of past inspiration, he darted forward, rolling under the swinging blade, pulling something out of his belt as he used his momentum to leap into the air. Ganon tried to turn and slice him, but was jabbed by a piercing spike, paining him enough for him to miss his target. Toon Link continued upward, before descending rapidly, crying out as he brought the sharp end of his object to bear, and slammed it into Ganon's face.

For a second, both were still, the object revealed as a Light Arrow firmly jammed through the Phantom's head, and Toon Link muttered:

"And stay dead..."

With that said, he leapt off the spectre and stalked over his sword, ignoring the surge of light behind him as the Light Arrow disintegrated the shadow monster, whom had done nothing more then flinch in his death. And Toon Link was surprised at what he saw:

The battlefield was clear; The Darkness was gone. All the monsters destroyed. The Smasher's stood proud and tall, though wary and cautious.

"Did we win?" Falco asked, his Landmaster having run out of fuel, along with the other two tanks, holding his blaster in a wary fashion.

"I dunno..." Bowser growled, claws flexing in anticipation.

"There's nothing here." Snake said casually, as the Smasher's gathered around the Skiff. "We won! They're all dead! It's all okay. We should celebrate! Nothing else can happen now!"

And suddenly, a titanic horde of Dark suddenly tore from the ground, hundreds of them, thousands bursting from the planetoid, millions ripping form the ground to surround the Smasher's, billions and trillions more adding to the masses. This army was much, much bigger then the previous horde of enemies, and above them, the Halberd rocked as a massive explosion shook it. Though tilted and damaged with a massive hole in it's side, the Halberd flew on, but it was clear that it was starting to lose it's fight. And the fighting on the ground had weakened the Smasher's, whom stared with horror at this larger force, eyes wide, mouths agape, before they all turned to comically glare at a horrified Snake, whom muttered:

"I so f*cking hate my f*cking life..."

**Author's Notes: Though a whole army and Phantom Ganon were destroyed, the Darkness rises up stronger then ever, and the Halberd is starting to take hits. In short, it's not looking good for the Smasher's.**

**Can Samus and Ridley save the day? Can the Smasher's hold out long enough? Can I finally go get a pizza for my dinner? Tune in next time to find out!**


	173. Dark: Butterfly Dance

The light at the end of a tunnel lead to a promising discovery, as Samus and her draconic companion discovered.

They had emerged within a massive chamber, lit by the glowing blue core of a strange machine on the far end of the room, surrounded by purple wisps of ethereal energy, darkness forming the walls. This was the centre of all Dark and of all power on the Planetoid. This was their enemy.

"The core of Darkness." Samus deduced, also known as stating the obvious. Her cannon idly powered up as she scanned for any shielding systems around the core, sighing with relief as she detected nothing of the sort, blissfully unaware of the sudden surge of shadow that slipped onto her.

"Yes..." Meta-Ridley sneered, stalking forward to the core, observing the blue centre of power, a claw coming to stroke his chin in thought. "Indeed, this is our target. Well, Sammy: Care to do the honours?"

**"I'd rather shoot _you."_**

The dragon turned in shock at the resounding, sadistic masculine voice, just in time for a grappling beam to latch onto his head, and with an almighty heave, the cyborg was flung backward, massive body crashing into the left wall with a sickening crunch of stone and metal, before flopping dazedly to the floor. The dragon shook his head in the pain, forcing himself onto his feet, flexing his wings and tail as he turned amber eyes to the Huntress, stunned at this apparent betrayal.

The armour was no longer the bright sheen of gold and red. Instead, it was completely black, surrounded by a navy-blue aura, the green visor now blood red, the arm cannon aimed at the dragon. And it clicked:

"Bowser's Demon..."

**"Yes." **The creature sneered, flexing the other arm in a show of strength. **"I have longed to discover the power that droves the Dark and Shadows themselves. And now, I have found it! Whomever resurrected me made a fatal mistake; I regained Bowser, then left him to come here. And now, with Samus under my power, I shall destroy you, and take this power for myself!"**

Meta-Ridley chuckled cruelly, spreading his deadly claws in preparation for a fight. "You think YOU can destroy ME? Only Samus has that honour, yes."

**"I CONTROL HER BODY, FOOL!"** The demon screeched in reply, suddenly violent over the dragon's lack of care for his power.

"No male, demon, God, or otherwise, can control _my_ rival." The cyborg snorted, amused at the very thought of Samus bending to the will of another being, much less a male; She was her own person, and that was that. "I vet you can't even fully possess her; Her armour blocks you from her, yes."

The demon growled: "**True, but the armour is mine, and she is helpless within me. I shall destroy you, take this power, and engulf all being into myself, and conquer reality itself!"**

The dragon outright laughed, mimicking the act of wiping a tear from his eye, and sneered: "Idiot. I will beat you with ease. Just because I like to be a villain, doesn't mean I don't know how to play Hero of the Day, fool, yes... Now, we fight!"

The result was instant; Both fighter unleashed a deadly stream of fire, the blazing infernos colliding, and exploding violently, embers whooshing everywhere from the blast, before the demon suddenly span into a shrieking Screw Attack, spinning forward and smashing Meta-Ridley in the abdomen, knocking the dragon back and crashing into the wall, which the dragon burst right through, landing on his back with a hiss of pain.

The demon unfolded on the cyborg's chest, and Ridley snapped terrible jaws upwards, but his foe seized his mouth, and blasted a plasma blast down his throat; It hurt. Despite this, Meta-Ridley flung an arm up, grabbed the cannon, muttered an apology to Samus, stuck within her own suit, and pulled the demon onto the floor, slamming it against the metal as hard as he could, before fling his mass upwards and crashing the demon against a wall, much like he had done to Samus during that fight in the Bomb Factory, his fist lunging to sink into it's gut, earning a squeak of hurt, before tossing it away like a rag-doll. The freak landed agilely, and blasted a Super Missile at the dragon, whom merely swatted it aside and lunged forward, flame bursting from his mouth.

However, the demon merely jumped to the side, hand balled into a fist, and swung it down, hitting the dragon on the snout. Off-course and disorientated from the sudden blow, Meta-Ridley stumbled forward, before crashing to the ground, groaning with pain and frustration. However, his foe wasn't done yet, seizing the cyborg's tail and swing him right into the wall with a mighty crash. However, the dragon was quick to react, flicking his tail as his claws dug into the ground, swinging the demon into the wall as well, forcing it to release him.

Meta-Ridley leapt back, just in time for the demon to recover faster then anticipated, leap above the belching flames of the dragon and land on his back, seizing his head and dragging it back so the cannon could swing round and blast a burst of plasma into the dragon's eye. Screaming in pain, Meta-Ridley bucked violently, only to flounder as the cannon smashed into his cranium, but nevertheless, the dragon managed to snap his jaws around the other arm of the freak and fling him off him with the air of a violent predator.

Unfortunately, the freak landed quickly and was already leaping back onto the dragon's back, but this time, extending the grappling beam and twisting it around the cyborg's long neck, cutting off his airways. Meta-Ridley choked in horror, before the demon flipped him round, crashing him onto the floor and proceeded to tighten the strangling force. Hissing for breath, Meta-Ridley scratched futilely at his foe, his tail swinging round and striking the crimson visor, cracking it, earning a snarl of pain from the demon, whom nevertheless continued to choke the cyborg. However, Ridley was able to find his feet, and he pushed off from the ground with a flap of wings, crushing the demon between cyborg and ceiling, causing him to release the deathly hold.

With a choke, Meta-Ridley landed clumsily, massaging his aching neck, as the demon landed on it's feet and lunged for him. However, it had underestimated Ridley's speed; The dragon twisted round, rolled under the leaping demon, leapt up, and seized it in his jaws, and fire rushed from him to sear the freak, earning a roar of pain from him.

All the while, he hoped Samus was alright. After all, her death belonged to him and him alone.

**Battlefield**

Unlike last time, the battle was not going well. The enemies were just too much in number. When one was cut down, burned to nothing or simply smashed to nothing, five more would appear in their place. There was just too much, and the Smasher's were tired, uses of Final Smashes and Fusions and the constant fighting having tired them out. They were losing, and losing badly.

Link snarled as he sliced the arm off a freak, then cutting off it's head, but a second one tore into his side with a sharp claw, a burst of blood showering it as Link yelled in pain, before he swung round and decapitated it with his shield. A third lunged at him, but he swung his sword and made it die, but a fourth snapped the sharp jaws around his sword arm, earning another cry of pain, before Link swung it over his head, crashing into against the ground, and finishing it with an arrow to the head. Three more were coming for him, and he moaned in desperation as he hefted the sword and shield against them.

Lucario was the only Smasher fighting at full potential; His power increased with every blow he took, Aura bursting from him in waves and spheres, blasting away freaks with ease, but even he was tiring from the constant fighting. They weren't going to last...

Bowser Jr grunted with effort as he swung his brush, impaling a shadow through its head, and throwing a red shell at some others, before a freak came from behind and smashed the youngster to the floor, earning a yelp of pain from the little reptile. Of course, the surrounding Dark did not, as they closed in on their prey, anticipate the brutal retribution of said prey's father. Bowser lunged upon them in a Bowser Bomb, crushing several, before unleashing a swarm of claws and fire upon. No-one dared attack his son. But the effort was futile; More monsters were springing from the planetoid itself, swarming the Smasher's, despite the heroes valiantly battling.

Finally, it happened.

The first one to go was Marth. Though brave, valiant and graceful, a group of Dark leapt upon him like savage piranhas, claws and jaws snapping. Marth yelled in pain, swinging his blade though the body of one monster and elbowing another in the head, but they were merciless, and, to the horror of the three who saw this, Mario, Ike and Roy, there was a flash of gold, and the monsters scattered-

Leaving only a lifeless trophy.

"MARTH!" Roy roared, vengeance and sadness suddenly engulfing. His greatest friend was gone-

A wave of fire burst from the Sword of Seals, and more of the monsters were torn asunder by the flames, as Roy leapt into battle with a war-cry, the need to avenge his comrade driving him, as Ike and Mario renewed their attacking frenzy. The Smasher's had lost one. And unfortunately, another was taken.

Pit, boldly slicing through foes and blasting them with light arrows, leapt into the air to avoid a hit, but a leaping horror seized his foot and dragged him down, where a second freak lunged in an uppercut, and a third one aimed for his back. The sickening snap that followed resounded, and Pit become nothing more then a trophy, grey and cold. Another one bites the dust.

Slowly, surely, one by one, the horde became too much for the Smasher's. red was easily taken down, knocked to the ground, and ruthlessly beaten until he was a trophy as well. The fight was turning against them, as Yoshi and Ivysaur, though battling harder then ever, were also defeated. Sonic, Fox and Shadow tried to utilise their speed to get to the trophies quickly, but they had to retreat once the fiends caught Fox, dragged him down and finished him as well.

"Mario! We're losing too many!" Captain Falco roared, as he was forced to watch Diddy Kong meet his fate as well, too caught up in fighting off another wave to help the monkey, Donkey Kong roaring in horror as his nephew was left a mere trophy, before the great ape himself was swarmed by another horde; The Dark was playing smarter now, attacking in waves, quick and efficient, and when DK was left a trophy as well, it only proved the effectiveness of this tactic.

Mario was so tired, but he had to keep fighting, as screams of horror and vengeance and pleading reigned around him. They were losing, it was just too much, they were losing, they were all going to die here, remain as lifeless trophies for all eternity, and the Darkness would conquer all-

Peach's trophy fell to the ground at the plumber's feet. And he couldn't handle it-

The great Mario fell to the floor and sobbed, as the remaining Pokemon, even Mewtwo and Lucario, were slowly picked off one by one, Snake swarmed, Wario unable to defend himself, Zelda meeting her end trying to defend Toon Link, whom joined her shortly, they were all falling, Lyndis and Ike were taken down, R.O.B dragged from the sky into his grave, Dedede helpless as he was pinned down, all of them were doomed, more Smasher's falling, becoming trophies, Luigi, as brave as any of them, crying in pain, Sonic unable to run or fight, Bowser down, all down, _all dying-_

_All dying._

And he did nothing, cradling Peach's lifeless shell as they came for him and pain erupted-

Zoroark could only watch, his Illusion disguising him as a monster, horror in his eyes, fear and terror in his heart, as Mario flopped to the floor, the golden glow enveloping the plumber, and he could do nothing.

They though he was one of them, and they ignored him as he fell to his knees. All of them, all of the Smasher's, gone. Only Meta Knight remained, but the Halberd was on fire, its sides scarred and torn, a wing ripped away from it, barely able to keep fighting. Meta Knight would join them soon. And what of Samus and Ridley? Most likely, they were defeated as well.

Only he remained, an Illusion among death. Zoroark whimpered; First his precious Yanmega, now the Smasher's. Were all who he cared for doomed to oblivion? Were all doomed to nothing? It was him and-

"You are not alone. You are not finished."

He turned-

_The Urugamosu, the great moth of fire._

_"You?" _Zoroark gasped. "How-how did you get here? How did you-"

"You still live." The Bug-type declared to him, compound eyes shining with intelligence and power, ignoring his questions, as the terrible monsters noted it's presence and started to charge for it, though the great Pokemon ignored them, focused on the Monster Fox. "You can still fight. The Smash Skiff remains. You must as driven as fire, as strong as earth, as swift as air, as fluid as water. You must fight. Dance the dance of flames."

And then, as the monsters closed in, fire erupted from the wings of the insectoid, flames dancing a rhythm of power and death, incinerating all foes around it, hot an deadly, yet controlled, the dance of a fiery dance. Power erupted from the great moth, and Zoroark's Illusion left him, revealing him in his true form, tired, but amazed. The Urugamosu spoke again as more monsters came for them:

"The Butterfly Dance empowers you. Defeat them, save your allies. You know what must be done-"

The Fire-type began to dance, a soundless dance, the body shaking and twirling as the wings fluttered and flapped, and green powder, energetic and swift, surrounded them. And Zoroark suddenly felt strength return to him, more power then he had ever felt, matched only by the exhilaration of a Smash Ball. And he knew that he could fight.

"-Do it for her." The mighty insect declared, and in a flash of flames, disappeared, like it had done so many years ago.

And Zoroark did, feeling the power fill him as he turned as the horde and sneered:

"Dark Pulse."

And he fired a Dark Pulse more powerful then he had ever done before, a wave of pure shadow that obliterated the onslaught with ease. With a screech of power and amazement, Zoroark fired another pulse, before lunging forward, roaring as he attacked and attacked, his Shadow Claws ripping foes apart, smashing them aside like they were nothing, moving faster then he had ever moved, ripping his way through the foes, until the reached the grave of trophies. The Smasher's, lifeless and useless.

Not anymore.

"Urugamosu empower you!" Zoroark roared, as a titanic Night Burst blew away more enemies, and he roared again as his energy flew to the trophies, and as one, gold reigned supreme-

And they were alive again.

Gasping in amazement, relief, shock and awe, the Smasher's were getting back to up, marvelling at their returned strength. And they all gazed at their reviver, the Monster Fox, whom smirked and replied:

"We're back."

And with the last of his power, Zoroark created a Night Burst so large and powerful, that he fired it into the sky, right at a war-ship attacking the Halberd. The sphere of darkness tore right through the enemies hull, and the ship erupted into fire. The Smasher's cheers rose above the skies themselves, and the remaining Dark monsters faltered.

And Mario roared: "Victory is our DESTINY! Smasher's, ATTACK-A!"

And as the Smasher's, returned to full strength and vengeance and courage driving them, lunged for their foes, one single thought ran through the Darkness:

_Damn it._

**Author's Notes: Plot device saves the day. And Ridley fights Samus. How lovely.**

**All of you have high hopes for the idea of a Samus/Ridley working-together game, with plenty of ideas running amuck. AWESOME! Nintendo should listen to us more often :P**


	174. Dark: Nearly There

Explosions reigned within the dark room as the battle raged on.

Meta-Ridley snarled in pain as a missile smashed into his gut, exploding in a merciless wrath of fire that seared at the black armour, before leaping into the air with a surge of wings and unleashing his own blazing wrath upon the demon, whom quickly used the jetpack to boost out of the way. Landing easily, it raised the arm cannon and blasted a laser at the dragon, whom managed to twist in the air as he dived downwards, dodging the projectile, before spreading his wings to catch air and boost forward, his head colliding with the demon and ramming both of them into the wall, rubble collapsing upon them.

As the dust settled, all was silent, obsidian rocks having buried the fighters in the crash. However, one rock moved slightly. And another, and another, as the dragon burst from them, exhaling a savage roar, before his claw smashed through the rubble and pulled out his limp foe by the head. Sneering angrily, the dragon's tail approached the demon, the sharp tip aiming to pierce the chest-

"Ridley, please..." The feminine voice trapped within the possessed armour pleaded, and the cyborg hesitated.

Never, in all his long life, had he heard Samus Aran, the Hunter, plead to him. Never. Yet here she was, doing it now. It surprised him, certainly. The voice carried on:

"End it, you bastard... end it. Kill me, kill this thing! Quickly, while I still-"

Too late. The arm cannon raised and blasted the dragon in the head. Roaring with sudden pain, the cyborg lurched back, dropping his foe, whom swung forward, leg turning in a sweeping motion to kick him across the face, then twirling into another kick, and a third, and a fourth, saliva and a drop of blood spilling from the dragon's jaws at the blows, until the demon swung into an uppercut, and used Meta-Ridley's disorientated stance to blast him in the stomach with a Super Missile-

BOOM!

Pain raked his body as Meta-Ridley crashed to the ground upon his back, groaning with the agony that surged through him, and his amber eyes, dulled with the hurt, suddenly caught sight of his foe leaping above him, energy charging in the cannon, and it lunged for him with a finishing blow-

Or rather, it would have, but once again, it had underestimated his speed, and he rolled out of the way, the demon smashing the ground instead, and smacked it with it's tail, knocking it down and giving the dragon enough time to quickly leap away to a safe distance, as the foe got to it's feet, snarling in frustration.

**"Worthless lizard! You are wasting my time! Lie down and _die!" _**The demon snarled, aiming the cannon at the dragon, whom merely smirked.

"Foolish freak-" Meta-Ridley sneered. "-You underestimate me, just as you underestimated Bowser, yes. You see, I have merely been toying with you. Time to unleash my secret weapon, yes..."

**"And what is that? More of your whining?" ** The demon sneered in disbelief and arrogance.

"No. This-" With that, the cyborg gave another smirk and said clearly. amusement flashing in the amber eyes: "Justin Bailey."

The demon seemed confused, when suddenly, the armour burst into pieces, revealing an unharmed, but shaky Samus standing, pieces of black armour scattered all around her. Meta-Ridley laughed as the demon's shrill shriek of shock filled his ears, as he elaborated:

"Idiotic demon. The code-word, Justin Bailey, from the original Metroid game, removes Samus' armour, and gives her ultimate weaponry, yes! Though, she is too tired to-"

Suddenly, the blue core started to glow brighter.

The dragon stared at it with confusion, when whips of black suddenly started emerging from the walls, reaching for whatever they could get their clutches on as they twirled menacingly. And a strange, monotone laughter started to reverberate around the room, as black tentacles seized the screaming pieces of demon and armour and absorbed it, the blue core started to take on a black hue as the very room itself began to get absorbed into the mass of energy. Acting quickly, the dragon flung his tail forward, wrapping it around the dazed Samus, obviously disorientated from the possession, and quickly leapt out of the room, running as fast as he could, tail depositing Samus into his arms.

Running faster still, Meta-Ridley eventually came upon the very hole they had entered form, the metal corridors and black rock heaving as the place starting to shrink into the blue core, which must have gone critical during the fight was imploding. Acting quickly, Meta-Ridley lunged through the hole, wings powering him along, Samus clenched safely in his arms, and a heave of effort, he burst from the mountain, wings spreading as wide as they could, then flapping at an immense rate, pushing him away from the deadly mountain as he flew as fast as he could. His head turned to watch the great obsidian spire. It was shaking violently, and smalls bits of it seemed to sink into the mass. Whatever that core was doing, it wasn't good.

**The Battle-field**

At last, the final freak burned to death, Luigi standing triumphantly over its ashen remains. Mario gave his brother a proud and approving nod, before turning to watch Peach use a concentrated energy of her Peach Blossom to heal a tired Wolf, whom gave everyone a thumbs up.

Marth meandered over to Mario, warily looking around for any more of the monsters, followed by Mewtwo and Zelda, before the prince spoke: "Mario. We took out the last of them. I think that's all this time."

"And YOU shut your mouth!" Ganondorf promptly spat at a flinching Snake, whom was also slapped by Dedede. "Don't jinx it this time!"

"We may of-a won down here, my-a friends." Mario replied. "But what of-a Meta Knight?"

BOOM!

Everyone flinched and promptly looked upward. The Halberd, one side of it ripped open, a massive wing torn off, the "mask" heavily scratched and damaged, scars running along it, the control tower on fire, had just, despite its injuries, shot down another one of the Dark Battle-cruisers, flying triumphantly over the crashing wreck of it's final foe. Everyone gaped as they watched the Halberd still into a resting float, before bursting into cheers!

"Incredible! He beat them all!" Red gasped with amazement.

"He's definitely Top Tier!" Ike shouted.

"Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!" _"He's amazing! He saved the day!" _Jigglypuff cheered.

"Actually, I did." Zoroark snapped.

"Whatever. We're all okay!" Falcon laughed joyfully.

"We've-a done it..." Mario murmured, and it really hit him then: "WE-A DID IT! WE WON! SMASHER'S FOREVER-A!"

Cheers flared up once more as the whole lot of them started jumping around in victory; Fox and Falco started dancing, Bowser Jr performed a head spin, R.O.B's head blew up, Roy squealed and burnt poor Falcon with a flamethrower, Mewtwo performed the peace sign and Peach and Lyndis hugged each other tightly and Sonic groped a feel of Zelda's butt, which earned him a kick in the nuts from Link, whom then hugged Zelda tightly, joined in by Toon Link and even Ganondorf.

Bowser promptly stomped over to Mario and said: "Ya' know what, you fat pasta brain? You did alright."

"Thanks-a, you overgrown jerk." Mario replied cheerfully, shaking Bowser's hand in comradeship as Luigi jumped over and hugged Yoshi.

"We won! We're the best!" Snake cheered. "Nothing else can happen!"

"Do you really think so?"

The cheering promptly stopped (Shadow kicked Snake in the nuts) as Meta-Ridley descended from the sky, the dragon looking worse for wear; Scars and blast marks adorned his frame, and an apparently unconscious Samus clutched in his arms. Pikachu reacted violently, as expected, when he saw the state of his best friend, and lunged forward into a Volt Tackle, only stopped by the telepathic force of Mewtwo's psychic. Meta-Ridley promptly landed and handed Samus over to Peach and Zelda, before turning his head to face Mario.

"You think it is over? Turn you gaze to the mountain." The dragon jerked a claw in said direction, and everyone gasped as they saw what the dragon was referring to.

The great obsidian mountain in the distance was violently shaking, rocks jutting from it suddenly sinking into a more smoother form, and rocks cracked as a massive black tentacle-like limb burst from it, claws of obsidian forming at the end as the whole earthen structure shifted, another black claw bursting from it as it heaved.

Everyone stared at it with shock and horror, before the dragon continued his speech:

"Yes, the mountain appears to coming alive. I'd assume by our standards, that this is our final Boss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of, yes."

With that, Meta-Ridley took to the sky, disappearing into the black background, with only flashes of amber wings to distinguish him as he flew to the Halberd. The Smasher's watched him go, before bracing themselves as the mountain continued to transform into something else. The titanic obsidian form of the mountain began to bend over into an elongated shape as more massive claws burst from the craggy body, like a spider's legs, a huge tail ripping from the rear of the thing as the pointed tip split into a great insectoid mouth, and a single shining blue eye opened open the huge head-

It was no longer a mountain, but a titanic fusion of shadow power and obsidian rock, like a massive spider with one eye and the huge tail. And it was coming for them.

"I hate my life." Snake said, finishing off his will.

"I hate your life too." Falco replied.

**Author's Notes: Oh no, Final Boss.**

**Next chapter will most likely be the second-from-last of the WHOLE FIC. That's right; The SSBB One-shots are coming to a close. And it's coming fast.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	175. Halloween Special: Bloodied Gem

**Author's Notes: Okay, I lied. There's one more chapter for the One-shots, which is this one.**

**Enjoy the SSBB One-shot's second Halloween Special! :D Oh, this thing don't have the added characters. That means no Pyro or Zoroark or anyone. Just to keep it a bit more simple :)**

**Halloween's come and gone, I know, but now's the time to get to writing!**

The night is black, and the stars are bright, and the moon is round and full. Fear and terror await in the infinite night, and the Hallow's Eve awaits you. And on this most darkest of nights, there is only one soul alive.

"Greetings, my friends." The fabled Meta Knight greets you pleasantly, his eyes an eerie blank shade of white, his cape tattered and torn, his sword rusted and ruby-red, and the metal of his boots, mask and shoulder pads are scraped and battered. "I see you have come to join us on this gravest of nights. You may wonder where my delightful comrades are, but I am afraid that they are no more; Consumed by the unrelenting darkness. I was lucky to escape."

Meta Knight chuckles darkly, a hint of instability behind his dark tone, before he continues:

"Well, I may as well entertain my new audience. I have a story for you tonight; One of blood and terror and perseverance. Enjoy..."

And with a final chuckle, Meta Knight's cape engulfs you, and the nightmare begins.

**Halloween Number One: Bloodied Gem**

It was a beautiful day that day. The sun shone it's wondrous and life-giving light upon the mortal world, and the grass glows a healthy green, the soft wind caressing their plant skins, and birds swoop and dive through the glorious blue sky, dotted by clouds of an amazing snow white- At least, until a dark monster befell the unlucky birds. There is a snap of red jaws, and Charizard engulfs an avian, fiery tongue running along the edge of his teeth to remove a trapped feather, as he swallows down the bird with ease.

This is a lovely snack for the Pokemon, and he shows this with a casual roar, the sound ripping through the air as the might wings carry him along. Walking along the grassy field, watching the aerial manoeuvres of the mighty reptile, the wondrous Princess Zelda walks daintily and regally along the earthen ground, her bare feet being tickled by the sharp strands of grass, earning soft giggles from the mistress of magic. Her brown hair dances it's dance in the wind and her eyes sparkle like sapphires in the sun.

She looks up again as Charizard swoops down, thick orange legs crushing into the ground as he lands, the huge wings stabilising his landing. The dragon moves his head to look the princesses in the eye, a soft and slightly affectionate growl escaping the fanged lips, and she giggles and strokes the orange reptilian head, feeling the amazing heat under his scales, murmuring a soft praise to Red's Pokemon, before the wings unfold and lift him into the sky, a red shape against the blue sky, and she continues her walk.

However, as she stops to observe the nearby forest, she notes a red gleam under the roots of a titanic and ragged oak tree. Her curiosity is piqued, and the princess moves over to have a look. Coming closer to the oak tree, she feels an odd tingling sensation, but dismisses and continues onward, until she reaches the dark shade of the botanical organism and gazes into a small crevasse in between two thick roots.

Within this hole, is the source of the red gleam; A ruby, shining softly in a single shaft of sunlight that has breached the oak's great branches. Zelda feels the sensation again, but ignores it in favour of examining the ruby, rather surprised of finding such a rare gem here. Cautiously, she starts to extend her hand towards the jewel, when it shakes ever so slightly-

-And leaps at Zelda, the jewel lunging forward and impaling itself into the princesses chest, right through to her heart. She has no time to even gasp, when the flare of pain vanishes, and an curious sensation enters her mind. She feels a bit thirsty, and she knows how to solve that. A smile appears on the princesses face as her eyes suddenly gleam red, the hole in her chest repairing itself with ease.

**Back at the Mansion**

The thirst is upon her as Farore's Wind fades, revealing her to be in her room at the Mansion. Her mind knows exactly what to do, as if the burning presence in her heart is telling her, and she smiles as the Triforce of Wisdom activates. She feels the minds of all the other Smasher's, but it is the mind of Courage her Wisdom calls to; The Triforce pieces communicate, and he knows to come to her. She smiles to herself knowingly, as the door is suddenly befitted with the sound of a knock, and she replies:

"Come in!"

The door is promptly opened at her word, and the Hero of Time enters, a curious, albeit pleased, look on his face, clearly wondering what his princess (and girlfriend) wanted of him.

"You called me, Zelda?" He asks, and her smile widens.

"Yes. I just... well, wanted to be with you for a while." She purrs in response, and moves over to him, her arms slinging round the surprised Hylian, and her lips finds his in the age-old passion of lip contact. He offers no resistance, instead groaning softly for her, his arms coming around her torso, certainly not objecting to her kissing him.

She is feisty today, as her lips detach from his and plenty kisses down his jaw and along his throat. He never see's it coming, but he does feel the sharp sensation of his throat being pierced-

...

...

...

"Damn."

"Damn indeed."

Ganondorf and Wolf idly examine the corpse of the Hero of Time. His expression is shock, even in death, but they only find it amusing; Death does not scare the warlord, nor the lupine. The cause of death is unknown, except for two clues. One, he is unusually pale, even for a dead guy, and two, there are twin dots upon his neck. His body was found by accident; Wolf had simply sniffed something, and he and Gannon had investigated. The discovery was surprising, but then, these two were hardened veterans.

"Methinks a vampire or something." Wolf muses, pointing to the throat marks, which uncannily resemble the piercing of canine teeth. "My scanner is picking up not a trace of blood in him. Empty as an empty bag. That's empty."

Ganondorf rolls his eyes at the lupine's idiotic description, but nods. "You're right, Wolf. Only a vampire, or some variant of the general blood-sucking ideal, did this to him. The question is... who?"

"Who?"

"Vampires are parasites. They breed by infecting others. Hence why I'm going to burn Link's corpse."

And just like that, Ganon snaps his fingers, and a purple shadow flame erupts upon the body, burning it to nothing but smoking ash within seconds, save the un-charred metal of the Master Sword, which Wolf gingerly retrieves from the ash of the Hero of Time.

"Well, if there is a vampire, what do we do? This attack was done in broad daylight." Wolf asks, examining the shining edge of the sword with admiration.

"Well, since the sunlight didn't kill it, we know this is a particular variant known as the Sun-Bane." Ganondorf replies, stroking his chin in thought.

"Sun-Bane?"

"The worst kind. A vampire that acts like a normal vampire during the day, with blood-sucking and crap, using extreme beauty to lure in dull-witted prey. But at night, the power of darkness transforms it into a mindless, more powerful and demonic monster, eager for blood and more blood. We have to find it and kill it before nightfall, or it'll be unstoppable. Well, not unstoppable, but much harder to kill."

"Sounds bad."

"Very bad."

"How do we kill it?"

"A mystic weapon through the heart can finish it off." Ganondorf replies. "Keep the Master Sword for yourself. I'll use my own sword. We need to find all the powerful stabbing weapons, like Pit's Bow, and Ike's sword or whatever, find the Sun-Bane, and stab it through the chest."

"How do we know who it is?"

"Red eyes."

"That's helpful."

"It's the only clue. Let's-"

Suddenly, a piercing scream sounds. Ganondorf and Wolf jumped in shock, exchanged glances of surprise, which turned knowing, then they rushed out of the room to find the source of the sound. It's easy to find the scene; Smasher's are crowded around the kitchen, some looking sickened, other shocked. Snake, Ike, Mario and Meta Knight were ushering the young Smasher's, like Ness and Lucas, away, while the others are murmuring stuff. Ganon and Wolf rush over, promptly shoving people out of their way, until they were at the front of the crowed, next to a sickened Pit, a stoic Sonic and a sobbing Peach being comforted by Zelda and Samus. Evidently, the pink princess had been the one to scream, and for good reason:

Red's pale corpse lies on the floor, eyes unseeing. Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur stand protectively over their Master's body, mourning, tears trailing out of Squirtle's eyes. As Lucario motions the trio away from Red, Ganondorf and Wolf note the lifeless body of Luigi up against the fridge, and Marth's corpse, ripped in half, the prince's face showing nothing but fear, dumped in the sink.

Ganon and Wolf exchange glances, as Peach, crying in hysterics, is led away by Zelda, Bowser and a silently crying Mario, grieving for his precious brother, while the other Smasher's seem unsure of what to do, until Ganondorf, Wolf and, surprisingly, Sonic volunteer to clean up the mess. As the crowd disperse, fear and grief in their tones, Ganondorf promptly reaches for the shine that is Falchion, picking up the legendary blade as Sonic and Wolf observe the corpse of poor Luigi.

"Bites marks on the neck." Sonic murmurs fearfully, pointing at said marks. "What did this?"

"A Sun-Bane." Wolf answers casually, twirling the Master Sword with one hand as he observes the plumber's corpse, fear in the glazed eyes of the victim. "Ever heard of them?"

"Yeah, Shadow told me about them once." Sonic replies, eyes widening at the prospect of a supposed mythical monster within the Mansion. "But, they don't exist-"

"Listen, hedgehog-" Ganondorf interrupted, annoyance in his voice as he tossed Falchion to Sonic whom caught it easily thanks to his reflexes, though promptly made a slight fuss ("This was Marth's! I can't just take-" "Shut up." Wolf grumbled.) "You can run at mach speed. We live in a mansion run by a giant hand filled with anthropomorphic animals, dragons, plant-things, electric mice, blondes in armour, angels, robots and monkeys. No-one is going to care about a vampire running around as well."

"Good point." Sonic conceded. "Except that the thing is killing people!

"Yeah, yeah, we get it already." Wolf snarled, as Sonic began to idly twirl the deceased Marth's sword, Ganondorf burning the corpses with his shadow powers. "But we need to find this thing and kill it soon. Stab it through the heart and all. You with us?"

Sonic nodded bravely, as Ganondorf promptly scooped up all the ash he'd made and flushed it down the sink. Wolf nodded in response to Sonic, before suddenly stiffening as a strange scent filled his keen nose. And it wasn't a good kind of strange scent either.

"What is it?" The warlock asked, noticing Wolf's change in demeanour. "What, Wolf?"

"I smell it... Smell... blood. Not natural." The lupine growled in a feral manner, readying the sword and his bladed blaster. "The thing is attacking again! It's in Peach's room!"

Sonic was already on it. Wielding Falchion with surprising ease, he lunged into a run, speeding along the corridor with unrivalled speed, the wind and scenery rushing past him, until he reached the door to Peach's room, and burst through. Peach was in there- Lying on the bed, pale and lifeless, Mario leaning above her, blood on his lips-

Sonic was acting before he knew what was going on. Falchion gleamed as it flashed forward, impaling Mario through the heart and knocking him off Peach, before the hedgehog ripped the blade out the gasping plumber's chest and neatly sliced off the head, the hat falling off as Mario's head was severed by his neck, Sonic roaring a battle cry as Falchion gleamed, slicing into flesh again and again.

"Traitorous ass-hole!" Sonic screeched, slicing and dicing the unlucky Italian. "You killed Peach! You killed the rest of them! You fat piece of sh*t, was all that pizza not enough for you? Go burn in Hell, Mr Video Lame! I'm gonna slice the lasagne crap out of you and shove it up your cut-up ass, prick! DIE! DIE!"

As Sonic continued chopping up Mario in a maniacal and rather humorous fashion, Ganon and Wolf appeared out of a dark portal of the warlock's making. They took in the sight before them, Wolf looking a little disturbed, as Ganondorf walked over and promptly pulled Sonic off the very much dead Mario, just as Fox and Falco suddenly appeared, the vulpine having easily smelt the blood and heard the sounds of slaughter.

"Holy crap-crap from the crappy land of crap! Which is crap." Falco gasped as he saw the situation.

"Well the Hell's going on here?" Fox asked, shock in his voice.

"Put simply, a vampire killed all the people who are now dead, and Sonic killed Mario 'cause he thought Mario was the vampire, but Mario wasn't the vampire, and the vampire is still at large. Oh, it's also a Sun-Bane, which means it can survive in the day-time and will turn into a terrible monster at night-time. We have to find it and kill it quickly, okay?" Wolf promptly enlightened them.

"Oh, okay. That make's sense." Falco said, his voice transforming from surprise to casual understanding, as Ganondorf promptly burned the fresh bodies.

"If there is one of these Sun-Bane vampires running around... what do we do?" Fox asked.

"Well, Mario and Peach are dead, but Zelda and Bowser were with them. Either one of those two is the vampire, or it's someone else." Ganondorf mused.

"The third option makes our search all the more harder." Wolf said, Sonic nodding in agreement.

"It matters not." Ganondorf replied. "We know what to look out for. It won't surprise us."

Suddenly, the whole Mansion started to rumble eerily, and each Smasher felt the strange tug that was associated with teleportation as their bodies shook with the rumbling, struggling to keep their balance.

"Oh snap!" Falco cried. "We're being teleported to a Brawl Stage!"

"The vampire must be doing this to put us all in one area to kill us all!" Wolf shouted. "It's not killing fast enough for it's liking, evidently, and it will kill us all in one fell swoop!"

"That, or the Author just made up a convenient plot device to move this chapter along faster." Sonic pointed out.

"Shut up, Sonic."

And with that, the teleportation happened.

**The Stage: Setting of the Final Battle**

Surprisingly enough, the scenery around the five did not change. Instead, the walls around them dissolved from bright pink into a dark green colour, and a grim atmosphere took over the air, as dust swirled around their feet. The window was dark except for the light of the full moon, and it did not take any of them long to figure out where they were.

"Luigi's Mansion!" Fox gasped. "Why are we here, of all places?"

The other four stared at him, before pointing to the night sky outside. The vulpine promptly looked sheepish.

"Oh yeah... night-time. My bad-"

The lights promptly flickered, before they went out, plunging the room into darkness, save light from the moon. All five Smasher's gasped with surprise at the absence of reassuring light, before Wolf, Falco and Fox used the scanners around their eyes to provide some kind of light and sight.

"This is creeping me out..." Falco murmured nervously.

"I know. It's dark... really dark..." Sonic murmured, clutching Falchion nervously.

"We're on the Sun-Bane's turf now." Ganondorf snarled, pulling out a deadly sword of golden energy that flared with purple flame. "And it-"

The darkness was promptly pierced by a strangled scream, the strangest tearing sound, and another scream ripped through the air. The five jumped in fear, even Ganon, and promptly rushed away from the door. Silence reigned again, offset by fearful breathing, as they stared at the door that hid them from the rest of the Mansion. When nothing else happened, they relaxed. Only a bit, though.

"It's happened." Wolf gulped nervously. "The thing's transformed into it's night state. We have to get out of here, think of some kind of strategy."

"And leave everyone else here to die?" Fox whispered, fear and horror in his tone.

"They're tough, Fox." Sonic murmured. "Samus, MK, Falcon. They can take care of themselves..."

"We're all tough. They'll have to make do." Ganondorf growled. With that, he waved his hand and a portal of darkness appeared before them. "In here. I know where to go and what we're gonna do. I have a plan that will be as successful as Kamitsure x Fuuro..."

"Sweet." Falco said coolly.

Stoically, mentally preparing themselves and hoping beyond hope for their comrades, the five walked through the portal, which vanished in a flicker of purple-

-Just in time for the door to wrench open and a bloodied Lucas, followed by Lucario, leapt into the room, the Pokemon promptly rushing back to the door and closing it firmly, his back pressed against it, crimson eyes wide with terror. Lucas sobbed uncontrollably as he collapsed upon the floor, ultimate terror weighing him, his little body curling up in fear, as Lucario tried to murmur words of reassurance in his own fear. This was not supposed to happen, not supposed-

Lucas heard the splinter of wood and a yelp of pain, which raised in pitch before falling limp, and looked up from his crying, only to scream as he saw a savage tail spike sticking out through Lucario's abdomen, the Pokemon's eyes going cross-eyed and his mouth suddenly dribbling blood as the terrible wound tore at him, before he was pulled through the door itself, and Lucas glimpsed a dark shadow descend upon the Aura Pokemon's body.

"NO!" The psychic screamed, and panic fuelled him; He promptly blasted PK Fire at the monster, but it was useless, the flames merely bouncing off a thick wing, and he screamed as claws and fangs tore into him-

Silence dominated once more.

**Outside of Luigi's Mansion.**

The grassy field was alight with soft drops of water, shining in the pleasing light of the full moon. The great satellite shone like a glorious beacon to all who saw it, but the five standing on a nearby hill, observing the decrypt mansion, saw it as the sign of their imminent life or death struggle.

"So, Ganondorf." Sonic murmured, holding Falchion ready. "What's your fool-proof plan?"

"Fool-proof plans never work, because the planners always underestimate the ingenuity of fools." Wolf pointed out sagely, as Fox and Falco readied their blasters. Ganon glared at the lupine, but otherwise ignored him and spoke to Sonic:

"The plan is simple: I will destroy that Mansion. I will send it off the cliff to oblivion. If the Sun-Bane escapes the Mansion's fall, it will fight us. I will transform to Ganon, and fight it. Falco and Fox will help me. You and Wolf will wait and strike at the perfect opportunity. Are we all understood?" The warlock rose as he finished his speech, and the other four were impressed as they nodded; Ganondorf was proving himself to be a fine leader under such grave circumstances.

"Good." The King of Evil said grimly, before he held up his sword and watched as it blazed with purple fire, the golden light shining in the moon. "Now: Bye-bye, Mansion!"

And he plunged the sword into the ground. Instantly, a shockwave of dark energy sprang from the blade, as cracks appeared in the ground, heading rapidly towards the haunted structure. The earth shook violently under Ganondorf's power, and the whole structure shook slightly upon the precarious location next to a massive cliff. The cracks circled the mansion, chips of rock flying out and the ground tearing as the Mansion groaned. Finally, the rock gave away, and muffled screams filled the air as the Mansion gave a mighty heave, the earth tearing as it toppled over the edge, the heavy sound of crashing sounding as the structure disappeared. For a few seconds, there was only the faint whoosh of falling, then flashes of light ripped through the air as the Blast Line killed the remaining Smasher's.

All five were moved by what they had to do, and Sonic bowed respectfully as the other four saluted the brave souls that had been in the doomed structure-

A piercing scream tore through the air, and all five survivors were instantly in battle positions. Fox and Falco aimed their blasters about them in wide circles, searching for the clearly unnatural source of the sound, as Ganondorf, Wolf and Sonic brought their swords to bear.

"Where is it?" Wolf snarled angrily as he glared around, his keen vision not detecting anything out of the norm.

However, Sonic had already deduced where the sound had come from; He wouldn't be Sonic if he didn't know some stuff about sound-waves, and he declared: "Look up!"

They did- Just in time to dodge as a black thing screeched and smashed onto the ground, a clear attempt to crush and crush.

All five were around the thing in the middle, and all five braced for battle as the dust cleared and the dreaded monster that had led to the rest of the Smasher's death revealed itself.

The thing looked like Zelda, kind of. The facial features and the body were the same as the princess. However, it wore no clothes; The skin was pitch-black and showed no detail. The hands and feet held deadly-sharp talons, and her eyes glowed red and a shadowy aura surrounded her. Her back was aligned with a long thick bladed tail and two massive wings that looked vaguely like giant hands. The creature sneered, before it screeched at then, the jaw lowering like a snakes to reveal a mouth of razor-sharp teeth.

"You... are one... ugly... mother f*cker." Falco growled, before he fired his blaster at the Sun-Bane that was once the wonderful princess named Zelda. The blue laser hit her right in the open mouth, and she snarled in annoyance, before flaring the wings and leaping into the sky in time to dodge a running attack from Sonic, before weaving under a blast from Wolf and lunging at Ganondorf whom swung his sword at her, but missed, though he received a kick in the face for his troubles, knocking him harshly to the floor. Fox was quick to spring to action, using Fox Illusion to speed forward and tackle the turning vampire away from Ganondorf, but he was grabbed and flung at Sonic, smashing both to the floor.

Wolf and Falco ran for the battle, as the monster turned to Ganondorf's recovering form, fangs eager to rip the warlock apart and absorb his blood. Wolf was the first to attack, using Wolf Flash to zip past the freak and cut at her chest with the sword. However, he missed the heart, and a massive wing slammed to the ground. Before the vampire could finish off Wolf, Falco swung round and kicked her across the face, before blazing with fire and striking her torso with Fire Bird, knocking her back. But the wing, still clutching Wolf, swept into Falco, sending both Smasher's flying to the ground, just as Sonic raced into the fray.

Leaping into a Homing Attack, Sonic struck the wing joint of the monster, before flipping round and kicking her across the face, before dashing forward, trying to impale the monster, whom merely flung her knee, smashing Sonic right where it hurt most.

Sonic gagged as his dignity received the blow like a champ, but nevertheless squeaked and stumbled away from his foe in pain, whom merely smirked and moved in, jaws widening for the lethal blow-

CRASH!

It would have, at least, except for the great pig-like beast that smashed into the Sun-Bane. Ganon, in his Final Smash form, flung the vampire away from Sonic, but it landed on its feet and screeched in anger, Ganon roaring back his challenge.

Fox was getting back to his feet as the two monsters charged for each other. The vampire that was once Zelda flew above the charging Ganon, though his tusks managed to scrap painfully at her legs, and swung round, grabbing his rear leg and tripping up the great beast, before sweeping round as the wings folded together into a fist and smashed Ganon away, nearly off the cliff. Thankfully, the King of Evil was back on his feet and roared angrily, before charging again.

Zelda was ready for it, but before she could counter, Fox blasted her in the eye with his blaster, as Wolf and Falco also fire blasts at her. Distracted, the Sun-Bane didn't stop her foe in time and received a brutal smash in the torso, knocking her to the ground. However, the night powered her, and she leapt back to her and screeched, before gathering up fire in her hands and blasting Ganon, the beast roaring in agony as flames burned at him

Wolf lunged for her again, but was back-handed away with ease, as Fox and Falco blasted at her with their projectile weapons. Zelda merely used a wing to shield herself, before charging up a ruby-red sphere of energy, and throwing it at the two, whom quickly activated and combined their reflectors, which absorbed and deflected the blast easily, but in exchange, they were too slow to dodge the wings that grabbed them. The vampire hissed sadistically, before slamming her wings- And thus, the two trapped within them- together, and dropping the dazed Smasher's to the floor. Turning her attention to Ganon, she noted he was charging at her again.

Unfortunately, Ganon had let anger overcome logic; The Sun-Bane merely leapt out of the way, one leg tripping up the great beast, knocking him onto his side, before swinging around and brutally punching the glowing scar on his underbelly. The beast roared in pain as he went flying, before crashing to the ground in his human form, pain coursing through him like a runaway freight train. The vampire laughed cruelly, before her eyes glowed red, and Ganondorf roared in pain as the corrupted Triforce of Wisdom tapped into his Power, draining his energy like a leech. Slumping to the floor as pain overtook, the demonic Sun-Bane grew larger and larger as she absorbed the King of Evil's power, laughing cruelly all the while.

Sonic had managed to recover in this time, and gasped in shock as he saw Ganon's pitiful form lying helpless on the ground, the Sun-Bane screeching with triumph. Gathering his strength, he ran as fast as he could, before leaping into the air and aiming Falchion for the heart.

Unfortunately for him, a clawed hand grabbed him in mid-air, and he gasped as it crushed him mercilessly, though allowing him to live if only for a while longer. He grunted in pain as Zelda lifted him to her twisted face, and she sneered cruelly, before opening her mouth to devour him. Such a shame she never noticed the other monster behind her.

CRUNCH!

The Sun-Bane screeched in agony as massive jaws clamped onto the joint of her wing that attached to her back. Releasing Sonic, she spun round and flung off her new attacker, the beast crashing to the ground, before getting up and roaring angrily, revealing itself as the legendary Rayquaza, drawn by the sounds of battle. Both monsters roared at each other, before Zelda charged up a sphere of fire and threw it at the dragon, whom merely dodged it, and lunged for her. Her wing shot forward to attack, but the green serpent ducked under this and lunged, jaws clamping on the wing and ripping off a hunk of membrane, tearing off the flesh with ease.

The Sun-Bane screeched in anger, and smacked the dragon with her wing, knocking it to the ground, before moving in to continue the assault. However, Rayquaza got up quickly and lunged forward like a cobra; Zelda leapt back quickly to avoid the snapping maw, and leapt forward with her wings, the talons on her feet aiming to tear at the dragon. Thankfully, Rayquaza dodged this attack, and seized her left ankle in his powerful jaws, before flinging the snake-like body upwards and wrapping it around the vampire, before slamming into the ground, then uncoiling himself to get some distance before she could retaliate.

Unfortunately, Zelda shot up and grabbed the long tail, and brutally slammed the dragon onto the ground. He recovered quickly and swung back to bite her, but she released his tail and seized his throat instead, the dragon's roar cutting off with a choke as she squeezed tightly. His arms swung up and tore at the restraining hand, causing her to release him, before the vampire tried to punch the serpent.

Big mistake.

Dodging the blow, his jaws latched onto her wrist, and with a sickening crunch, twisted his neck to snap the wrist with ease, before his tail whipped round and seized her other arm, pulling her down as his head moved behind, dragging her arm into a painful arm-lock, one of his arms batting away a flailing wing, the other forcing her head away as he pulled tightly, her arm twisting out of place-

RIP!

And with that, the dragon tore her right arm clean off. Revelling in the screech of agony, his arms latched onto her neck and twisted her head back. With cruel malice, the serpentine monster wrapped his body round hers, restraining in a constrictors grasp, before his arms wrenched her jaws open, breaking the lower one, and he blasted a full-power Dragon Pulse down her throat.

There was a gleam of red and a faint gasp, before the monster's body exploded in a dazzling show of crimson light. And Zelda and the cursed Bloodied Gem that had befallen her were no more.

Rayquaza roared with distaste at how weak his foe had been, before gathering himself and, aiming his head at the sky, the most massive, titanic and triumphant roar ever heard ripped from his mouth, piercing the sky with power, as he roared victory to the Heavens. Sonic watched all this in amazement.

With that, his foe destroyed and the battle won, the dragon turned and flew away into the distance, back to the great lake it had come from.

Sonic promptly saluted the beast, before turning to see Wolf, Fox and Falco helping Ganondorf to his feet. Approaching them, the hedgehog asked: "What do we do now? We're the only survivors."

Sadness filled him as he thought of the poor people that had been killed by the vampire that had once been his friend Zelda, or the people whom had fallen with Luigi's Mansion to oblivion...

"I suppose..." Ganondorf murmured, the other four looking at him for some kind of guidance. "We move on. Death has spared us, and we will go..."

And with that, our tale ends.

...

...

...

...

The Dark Meta Knight chuckles as he finishes his grim fable.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks you, red eyes alight with malicious mischief. "I did. The thrill of an innocent creature turned monstrous is so wonderfully appealing and easy to do. Ah, it was a good story. Well, late as it is, I wish you all a Happy Halloween. Try not to pick up cursed rubies if you can."

With another chuckle, he disappears in a swirl of cape, and that is that.


	176. 3 for 1: Diary, Disturb, Fans

**Author's Notes: My really-important-pressurising-I-hate-them Science Exams are coming up soon. Wish me luck :D**

**Put simply, I'm just adding this chapter because I love you guys. Seriously. If I knew you in real-life, I'd probably hug you for your support of this massive titan of a fic. Let there be hugs and love and cookies, my minions XD**

**Three in one, today. Two of the most popular chapters make a return, and a quick musing for the third option. Enjoy!**

**One: Dragon and the Diary**

Once again, he'd done it.

He'd found a map in the usual place where he normally nicked Samus' diary, which told him where she had hidden it. So, Meta-Ridley had journeyed far and wide. He'd fought his way through Samus x Ridley fan-girls, defeated the Peanut-Butter-Jelly-Time Banana, rescued a princess and took a poop on Micheal Bay, before he'd encountered a cavern. Within, he'd found Samus' diary, but first, he had to fight a Catholic Priest and a mutant zombie. After beating their asses, he'd snagged the diary and returned to his room.

Within his room, the dragon sighed cheerfully and opened his nemesis' diary. Let's see what Samus wrote today.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the best day ever! I loved it!_

_Today, I went on a shopping trip with Marth, Lyndis and Shadow. Me and Lyndis found these great new dresses for that Prom gig the Town-Hall was doing; My dress was a lovely light-blue dress that really showed off my curves! I definitely bought it. Lyndis' was a sexy turquoise two-piece that sparkled like Edward Cullen in a desert. Anyway, we went back to the boys, who were fighting over shampoo. Of course, I kicked their asses. That was fun._

_Anyway, the Mansion received some visitors today. First, there was that Daisy chick who hung out with Luigi and Peach. She seemed nice, especially when she kicked Captain Falcon in the nuts for no good reason. The other visitors were a bunch of upright turtles in green shells who chatted to Bowser about stuff. That was nice._

_Next, Seymour and Pyro killed Link. He got better._

"Alas, poor Link." The cyborg sniggered. "I knew him, Zelda." With that said, he kept on reading.

_Later, I helped my Meta Knight clean the Halberd. It was a tough job, but it had it's benefits. For MK anyway. Let's just say, I was wearing a white T-shirt when I was hosing down the cannons. His sword stuck up, to say the least._

Meta-Ridley shuddered in disgust, but kept on reading

_I then spent the rest of my day relaxing by the swimming pool. It was hilarious watching Sonic trying to swim, especially when Bowser did a cannon-ball and created a tidal wave that splashed everyone nearby, myself included. _

_Meta Knight's sword stuck up again. LOL._

_Now, I'm tired, and I am off to bed. I hid my precious diary in some faraway cave so Meta-Ridley couldn't find it, but seeing as my map was missing, I assume he did. And thus, I have summoned an Internet Meme to destroy him._

Meta-Ridley felt something watching him as he read that, and turned around.

It was something worse then Death himself, something that the Devil would shudder at, something that not even Hell would dare do.

WEEGEE!

**_"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_**

_Fox's Disturbia: BBQ FTW, peeps_

"OMG, f0x, u would never guesses what happ3n3d 2 me, LOL." Falco said to Fox, whom raised his eyebrow at Falco's weird speaking.

"Why are you talking in 1337 Speak, Falco? Did Sonic give you Speed again? 'Cause if he did, I'm going to have to force-feed him my LASER." The vulpine said, as the falcon jerked around like an idiot. "Or maybe Luigi drugged you with the Negative Zone."

"LOL, si11y f0x!" Falco sniggered girlishly, so girlishly, in fact, that Snake's Gender sense went off, and caused him to run off in search of females. "That d1dn't happen 2 m3, LOL-z. I 8 s0me 0f Crazy Hand's CANDY! LOL-z!"

"I knew it. You're f*cked up." Fox sighed sadly as Falco jumped around on a pogo stick. With that, the vulpine pulled out a sniper rifle and promptly shot Falco in the head, killing the bird (He got better)

Unfortunately, despite destroying the drugged bird, Fox's nightmare was not over yet.

He promptly wandered off to watch some TV. This time, he made sure there was no glue on the couch and that the remote had batteries (No-one would do that _Happy Ducky Show _prank ever again) before sitting down to watch_ Landmaster Crash Derby. _Suddenly, R.O.B walked out of the kitchen, holding a magazine and reading it fervently, eyes glowing with awe. Fox raised an eyebrow, before his sharp eyes caught sight of the picture R.O.B was looking at; A series of circuits and wires.

Fox understood it easily and shuddered deeply as his mind suffered yet another scar.

Quickly, he turned his attention back to the TV, but was surprised to see an advert had come on... HOLY CRAP! Zelda was doing an advert on TV! And not just advert. Zelda was dressed in perhaps the skimpiest bra he'd ever seen, lying on the gleaming surface of a Landmaster (His Landmaster, to be specific) and stroking the turret with scandalous implication with a lustful look in her eyes, as the TV blared:

_"Landmasters! Your wives and girlfriends look sexier with them! Get a Landmaster NOW!"_

With that, Fox heard Toon Link shouting: "Ganondorf! Can I buy a Landmaster? Like, right now, please?"

Fox's brain whimpered as it was scarred again.

Why did this crap happen to hi-

WEEGEE!

**"WHAT THE F-"**

** !**

_Pokemon Black and White: The Fifth Generation of Fanservice._

Zoroark was looking mighty pleased with himself as he regarded the stoic Lucario, both Pokemon observing the computer screen with intent eyes. On the screen was a simply picture of two girls, one clad in yellow attire with long headphones and short blonde hair over blue eyes, the other girl in a blue two piece, with bright red hair, shining blue eyes and a propeller like hair-piece. The picture was nicely done, thought it had an aura of passion around it.

"_So, basically, these two are Gym Leaders in the Isshu Region?"_ Lucario asked, averting his gaze from the strangely enticing females to look at Zoroark, whom smugly smiled and replied coolly: "Of course, my Steel-Fighting friend."

Lucario looked back at the computer with a small grunt of acknowledgment, before replying: "_So, why are you showing me this?"_

Zoroark laughed heartily, before stating: "Elementary, my dear Lucario. These two, named Kamitsure and Fuuro, are the masters of Electric and Flying, respectively, and they-"

"_Wait_." Lucario interrupted, holding up a paw to emphasise aforementioned interruption. "_Don't tell me; I can guess what you're going to say. Basically, you're going to tell me that these two admittedly attractive females are the best part of the Pokemon Fifth Generation, providing unlimited and admittedly awesome Fanservice for the Pokemon fans, with use of their relatively skimpy clothing, beauty, the overall love for Yuri and the use of Pokemon themes for clever puns in sexual situations, such as the obvious Horn Drill and Swallow and let's not forget the new Ground move, Drill Liner. Basically, you're going on about Yuri."_

Zoroark nodded cheerfully. "That's correct."

Lucario sighed and shook his head. "_While I admit I like the idea, why must you be so obsessively sad about it?"_

"Shut up, dude."

Lucario shrugged and walked away, as Zoroark stalked off to get some cookies (Seymour would make him PAY)

WEEGEE!

Too late, they'd already left.

WEEGEE: "Crying face" :'(

**Author's Notes: Random crap for everyone! See you guys later! :D**


	177. Wolf's Bane

**Author's Note: ARGH, a new viewer! Introducing Wolfs-bane706, whom now has this chapter per a request from him. Basically, he wanted to see what scenario I could concoct from his own username. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**The Dark Arc will finish off next chapter. After that, well, maybe some requests if I feel like it. We'll see.**

Today's Brawl was simple; Three stock, no items, Battlefield. The battlers today were Olimar and Samus, on one team, against Wolf. Of course, most Smasher's bet that Wolf, though outnumbered, would be the victor of this battle; He was more of a savage fighter then Olimar or Samus, stronger and more durable, with his deadly blaster and Reflector. Of course, Olimar and Samus would have to use some good strategy to defeat the lupine. Thankfully, the space-farers were versatile and quick opponents, a good trait against the slower wolf.

With that, the match was to begin. As the crowd settled in to to watch the fight, the sleek crimson form of the Wolfen flew by, dropping off the fabled lupine, whom snarled in anticipation, claws gleaming in the sun. Next was Olimar's ship, the classic rocket opening it's top for the little fighter to jump out, plucking out three Pikmin (Two yellow, one white) as he landed. Finally, Samus' shining form appeared as her Power Suit split, revealing her Zero Suit as she got ready for the fight.

**"3-"**

Wolf growled threateningly at Olimar.

**"-2-"**

The space-man merely glared in response, his yellow Pikmin crackling with small jolts of electricity.

**"-1-"**

Samus readied her pistol as Wolf growled at her.

**"GO!"**

-And the battle began!

Wolf made the first move, dashing into a Wolf Flash and crashing into the too-slow Olimar, knocking the poor guy back, before grabbing the unlucky white Pikmin and crushing it into the comical little ghost form. Samus was quick to help her comrade, leaping up to the wolf, her whip striking out and slashing the lupine across the back. Wolf snarled in anger, before lunging back into Samus, crashing both to the stone floor of Battlefield.

The two rolled across the floor, before they separated, Wolf fling his arm round in a vicious back-hand that knocked Samus back, before lunging in; However, her whip swung up and struck him in an uppercut, forcing him back, and giving her enough time to lunge forward, grab his head, and smash her knee into his face. The lupine staggered back in pain, before Olimar landed behind him, a purple Pikmin lunging and grabbing the dazed Wolf, before flinging him off the stage.

However, Wolf recovered quickly into a Fire Wolf, bursting back to the stage and spinning round onto his feet, before flinging into his famed scissor kick, striking both his foes, then smashing them into the air. Samus flipping through the air, before seizing Olimar's antenna, the space-man holding a White Pikmin, and flinging him at the lupine. Olimar smashed the plant-animal into Wolf's head, causing a nice chunk of damage, but was grabbed and flung away, landing painfully against the ground.

Samus landed neatly in front of the downed Olimar, before whispering to the recovering fella': "Get ready for Operation: Wolf-bane."

With that, Samus and Wolf flung into battle, the femme fatale crashing her fist into his snout, before gasping in pain as the claws seized her sides and threw her away. She landed roughly, but got up easily and flung her leg up to kick him back from her as he tried to attack again. She lunged forward, but gasped in pain as his claws lashed out and raked across her face. Hissing in pain, she jabbed her fists out, punching her foe twice, before fling a leg round to round-house kick him. He ducked under this, before grabbing the limb and biting hard. Samus yelped in agony, before bringing her pistol to blast him point-blank in the face.

Both opponents wrenched apart, before Samus yelled: "Olimar, now! Operation: Wolf-bane!"

And with a flick of her arms, her hands were at the convenient zip at the top of her body suit, and pulled it down, and basically, Wolf got an eyeful of Samus' chest. His mouth dropped in a gape and he fell lax, completely stunned by this turn of events-

Olimar sprang out of nowhere and jammed the white Pikmin in front of Wolf's one eye. And let's just say, the glorious sight blocked out by the soul-stealing power of the white Pikmin's eyes.

The creepy, crimson, unblinking, forever staring eyes...

"NO! NO, STOP! I CAN SEE HOT SAMUS! DON'T! NO! MY SOUL! _MY SOUL!"_

Needless to say, Samus and Olimar won that match.

And Dr Mario needs another pay raise.


	178. Gaming Wonder

**Author's Notes: Get ready for the most odd chapter you may have read yet. This chapter may contain spoilers for games, just in case.**

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Mario and Dedede yelped in shock as the piercing roar of anger struck their ears with all the force of puberty in an immortal angel. Turning form their previously relaxed positions on the couch, the plumber and the penguin watched as Samus stormed in, holding a sheet of paper, her blonde hair literally aflame with rage. Stopping in front of them, earning whimpers of fear from the males, she snapped:

"Have you SEEN this? Have you seen THIS?"

Mario nervously took the evidently enraging piece of paper she handed him, and looked at it, Dedede glancing over his shoulder. Apparently, it was a list of criticism for Samus' latest game, Other M. Such things were printed on the paper: _Samus isn't scared of Ridley! PTSD is bull! _and _Authorisation is stupid! I mean, why not let her use Varia Suit in the lava area? Is she a tool? _and even _Samus is just a man's toy nowadays._

Dedede gave a low whistle: "I can see why you're upset, girl."

"You're damn right I'm upset, you blob of feathers!" The blonde shrieked. "This damned game has SOILED my reputation as a powerful feminist character! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!"

The girl was going practically insane with rage, hands tearing at her flaming hair, eyes glowing with madness, body taut with rage, as she raged: "Authorise ME to use MY stuff? Bull-crap! NO-ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO USE AND WHEN TO USE IT! Not to mention Adam was a complete jerk and lazy prick who SHOT me in the BACK! And yeah, freezing up in traumatic terror in front of a douche-bag dragon I've killed like a billion times."

"Four times, technically, yes." Meta-Ridley interrupted, having popped over to see what all the shouting was about.

"Shut your mouth! My point is, this damned game has degraded my image! Me, Samus Aran, taking orders from some jerk of a man? Me, Samus Aran, scared of Ridley? Me, Samus Aran, best friends with a black guy named Anthony? Well, actually, Anthony is really cool. I like him a lot, I should invite him for tea. Anyway; Me, Samus Aran, going across a HELL-HOLE without my HEAT-RESISTANT VARIA SUIT JUST BECAUSE ADAM TOLD ME TO?" Samus screeched angrily, her rage so intense, that Olimar was set on fire somehow.

"Look, look, calm-a down, Samus." Mario said soothingly. He was kicked in the nuts promptly and hurtfully. Poor guy

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you fat-ass!" Samus screeched.

"Now, hey! That was-a uncalled for!" Mario snapped, getting back to his feet, having taken the blow like a champ, and glaring at Samus. "You think you are the only-a one with-a problems? That's damn-a selfish of you, Samus! Everyone has-a bad game now and-a then. You just gotta move-a past it."

"Well, what games have you suffered from?" Meta-Ridley asked.

"Yeah, what has the high-and-mighty Mister Video Game ever suffered from?" King Dedede asked, lazing back on the couch as Samus continued fuming.

Mario contemplated, before replying: "Super Mario Sunshine. A fun game, but completely lacking in my usual flair, and with such crap boss battles. And that Peach-obsessed Bowser Jr! He practically ruined the game with his crap."

"Hey, f**k you, jerk." A passing Jr grumbled.

"Yeah, that game was crap, yes. And don't even get me started on Luigi's Mansion, no." Meta-Ridley said in response to Mario, shaking his draconic head in disappointment. "Just some guy waddling around with a vacuum cleaner. Who'd buy that piece of crap, anyway?"

A passing Luigi started crying.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Dedede grumbled. "That Kirby Epic Yarn gig? Damn, that sucked!"

"Poyo, poyo, poyo." Kirby grumbled as he entered the room and plopped himself into a couch. _"Tell me about it. I can't inhale in that game. Seriously! Sucking is my distinctive power!"_

The other four stared at him, before they all started sniggering.

Kirby leapt up, rage in his eyes: _"Shut your non-sucking mouths! Me without inhaling is like Samus without Power Armour, or Mario without Fire Flowers, or Ridley without dying and staying dead!"_

"He's right." Dedede said, stroking his chin in contemplation. "Nintendo has been going down-hill recently. First, Samus' character-portrayal failure in Other M, then Kirby without inhaling in a land made of yarn, and let's not forget Pokemon's Fifth Generation!"

"Tell me about it." Red grumbled, as he entered the room, having been drawn by his own series problems. "643 Pokemon or something. And there's Gears! And snakes with arms! And another Fire-Fighting starter. And don't. Even. Get me. Started. On that freaking Ice-Cream one! It's like they have no imagination! Pokemon's becoming a Digimon rip-off!"

"What's the difference between them anyway?" Ridley asked. "Both series have monsters that turn into bigger monsters. That shouldn't be a problem."

"You wouldn't understand!" Red yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked, wandering in. "What about me? My games have been sucking for years now! Going to find ancient rings or fight with swords or Shadow with a gun! SEGA is butt-freaking MY series with it's crap! It's barely even good Sonic anymore!"

"At least that new Sonic Colours game looks great." Dedede said.

"True, true. I suppose."

"Hey, I'm the one talking here!" Red yelled angrily, earning everyone's attention. "They're not doing Pokemon any good at all! I mean, they're just screwing up now. Even more pointless Legendaries, stupid Fire/Bug types (_"Hey!" Zoroark snapped. "Shut your mouth!") _and worse off, they put a black woman in the game!"

Everyone froze at that. Then they turned to glare at him. With really serious glares.

"What the Hell, man!" Mario snarled. "That was uncalled for!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Samus snarled, looking as though she would snap the kid in half.

"Ass-hole!" Ridley growled, flaring his wings menacingly.

"Get out of here and think about what you just said, you insensitive prick!" Sonic snapped, pointing at the door. Ashamed and foolish, Red slumped away sadly, as Link, R.O.B and Pit walked in.

"Well, my games just started sucking." The Hylian grumbled. "You seen that new Sky Sword crap? That Link looks like the b****** offspring of me and Toon Link! And the bosses look like rubbish!"

"Too right. And his sword has some kind of weird fairy in it. It's weird and stupid! Just like he is." Ganondorf snorted, appearing just to taunt Link.

"Easy now, we haven't played most of these games yet." Pit pointed out. "We should only judge a game when we play it ourselves, or otherwise, we only become pessimistic whiners." The angel moved to the front of the room and turned back to the others to begin an epic speech: "Listen, game companies need to make plenty of games to make money and keep their families going. They feel for their characters, they feel for their games, and they try their best to appeal to the fans, and new players, by creating a wide variety of different genres within a series, to see what gets the best results. And, by Palutena's curved sweep of hips, we'd eventually get bored to death if they did the same thing over and over again!"

The other Smasher's mused on this, before they began murmuring amongst, Pit's speech having struck the good point home.

Pit nodded cheerfully and said: "Well, I'm glad we all agree. No matter what happens to our respective series, we'll still have each other and the Super Smash Bros series, a series where everyone can cast aside hate and sadness, and beat each other up! Hooray!"

"HOORAY!"

"Now that all this talking is over, what can we do to return to the innate humour of this fic?" Link asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before they all turned to a nearby Snake, whom asked: "What?"

**Later**

_"OW! HELP! WHY DOES EVERYONE KILL SNAKE? OW! OW OW OW OW! HELP! STOP! OW! ARGH! HELP! I HATE THIS! I HATE ALL OF YOU! OW! ARGH!"_

Captain Falcon watched the slaughter with amusement. "Poor guy. And to think, some people would rather have me being killed like that. Oh well."

The racer promptly ate a nearby cookie. You'll never guess whose cookie it belonged to.

"SEYMOUR! Get off him right now! Drop that lung, young spider!"

**Author's Notes: Personally, I think all the aforementioned games are cool :)**

**And ignore that stupid Red. The uncouth bastard will get his later.**


	179. The Beginning, sorta Well, just read

**Author's Notes: The Dark Arc will finish next chapter, most likely followed by an epilogue. So enjoy this lil' chapter before then. Then, at last, I'd have finished off this fic. And before people whine at me to just postpone it or something, I honestly just want this fic done and dusted, out of my way, so I never have to worry about it getting updated again, and so I can focus on my other fic's. This story will always be my favourite, and I will miss it. However, it's time is nigh.**

**Until then, enjoy.**

Ganondorf and Bowser were sitting around in their shared room, chilling out on the couches, reading magazines, chatting about evil plots and stuff, sipping on Dr Pepper's and chatting about how the world would be under their rule (Bowser's would be on fire, Ganondorf's was black)

"You know, Bowser, I always enjoy just sitting here and relaxing." The King of Evil mused, relaxing in his seat. "I just enjoy sitting down and doing nothing, you know? Nothing at all."

"Me too." Bowser sighed contentedly. "Lazing about, doing nothing. Ain't this the life?"

"You know, the world is pretty crazy, right? We have a princess with a fetish for tanks and a murderous spider and dragon for pets, another princess who is, put simply, Keese-sh*t insane, a bounty hunter who hates dragons, a puffball that sucks, literally, a perverted mercenary, a disturbed fox, a crazy green snake dragon living in our nearby lake, a hedgehog, a fat plumber and of course, that damned shampoo hogging Marth." Ganondorf said thoughtfully.

"At least Lucario and MK have some sense of sanity- And Lucario is a damned chocoholic, and MK is into interspecies romance. You seen how he looks at Samus?" Bowser replied, before pausing thoughtfully and adding. "Then again, I like Peach, so I can't talk."

"I think the appeal of interspecies romances, overall, all come down to sentience." Ganondorf theorised. "If both members of the pairing are sentient, people don't seem to mind it much. I mean, look at Robin and Starfire from Teen Titans. No-one cares that she's an alien."

"Enough of that; I personally think people should be more respectful of others opinions." Bowser stated. "I mean, I don't annoy you for your preferences in life-"

"Nor I you."

"-Yes. People need to look outside the box, and be more tolerant and accepting. Why is homosexuality hated on all the time, when it's the heterosexual matches that normally end up f***ing stuff up and not raising their unwanted kids (Which crowds up the world, by the way), or whatever other crap? Why did the Church, in the old days, simply refuse to accept others beliefs, when God is said to respect everyone and everything and made everyone equal?"

"Because someone must always blame something for being even the slightest bit different." Ganon replied bitterly. "People can't accept it, so they try and get rid of it so they don't have to worry their tiny little heads about it. It's pathetic."

"Yes." Bowser sighed. "But at least the majority of people are cool."

"Majority is cool. That's why it's the majority."

Both villains laughed at that, before turning back to their magazines. They are silent for a moment, before Bowser speaks up: "You know, Ganondorf; It's always the ones who no-one ever really thought of, like the outcasts, that change the world."

"Yep. That's because they actually get something done, rather then worrying about the new fad or popularity or all that crap. I mean really, that stuff is overrated and lame." Ganondorf said, taking a slurp from his precious Dr Pepper.

"So long as those outcasts have a friend to be with them, it's all good." Bowser said. "I'm glad I had my kids."

"And I'm glad I had my sexy harem."

"... Cool."

"Yes. But on another point I thought of; Some religions are heavily against homosexuality, yet they also state that God made everyone in his image-"

"And if God made everyone in his image, then surely he added homosexuality as well as all other aspects." Bowser finished. "So basically, they're telling God, the big man, not to do stuff as he wants it." With that said, Ganon smirked, and the two chuckled in the ironic humour.

"Bet that would piss them off. Not to offend their beliefs, or anything, referring to our statements about tolerance, but still-"

"Definitely. I'm glad our world only has Master Hand for a deity." Bowser said.

"Much simpler, yes."

"Here's to the simple life."

"The Bare Necessities!"

The two clanged their Dr Pepper cans and laughed cheerfully.

Suddenly, outside, there is the sound of a Hoover blaring.

**Author's Notes: Sweet reference here. This chapter is a prequel to the infamous Chapter One. Hope you liked it.**

**Bowser and Ganon do raise points that myself and my friends discuss constantly. The God's Image part came from my BFF, whom is rather snide against most religion. But hey, don't worry; I keep him in check :P**


	180. Dark: Finish

**Author's Note: AT LAST! The Dark Arc ends today. I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for it. It's been a long journey from a princess attacking warlocks, and now, the Smasher's face their last great enemy, the Dark Mountain Monster, whom is more familiar then you might think, and someone is going to pay the ultimate price...**

**One shall stand and one shall fall.**

**Let battle commence.**

Everyone backed away fearfully as the huge mountain monster heaved itself to its kind legs and unloaded a massive roar that rendered the sky itself hoarse, the sound screeching over the dark land and everyone covered their eyes as the sharp sound bit at their ears and audios. The beast went back on all its legs with a mighty crash, unloading another piercing roar, before stomping over to the clustered group, the beast snarling and growling as the blue eye glared at them.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Snake sobbed, chucking grenades everywhere in panicked frenzy.

"Shut yo' mouth, fool." Shadow snapped. "We're gonna take this big fool down like nothing! Let's kick his ass!"

"You heard the hedgehog!" Marth roared. "ATTACK!"

The Smasher's yelled in agreement, before blasting each and every projectile they had at the approaching creature, whom roared in pain and annoyance, as fireballs, lasers, missiles, Chaos blasts, peanuts, Shadow Balls, Aura waves, bombs and sword waves struck it, exploding on its craggy form. The monster roared again, before charging a titanic purple beam in its mouth, ready to fire;

"Watch out!" Ike cried. "He's-a charging his laser!"

"He's-a firing his laser!" Toon Link yelped.

"SMASHER'S!" Mario cried. "Shield!"

Every Smasher with some kind of shielding move, like Nayru's Love and Mirror Shield, promptly combined into a massive barrier of shining light. The huge purple beam fired and collided with the shield. Though the huge barrier was able to successfully held off the attack, the ensuing explosion knocked all the Smasher's back, each one crashing to the ground painfully. As they all got back to their feet, the monster chuckled cruelly.

Unfortunately, as before, the Smasher's were tired from the constant fighting they had been going through, and some were slow in getting up. However, though Ulgamoth and its power was not here, Peach had a solution, and, holding Samus to her feet, cried: "Enough of this! PEACH BLOSSOM!"

And a magical burst of pink energy sprang from her, surrounding the group in a cyclone of pink petals and energy, the classic music playing from nowhere as Peach's Final Smash enveloped everyone, before glowing yet brighter, and everyone, from R.O.B to Samus, was healed by the restorative power of the Peach Blossom. The aura of pink dissipated, and the huge mountain monster snarled in annoyance, as the Smasher's got up, renewed and ready.

"Let's-a do this!" Mario cried. "Final Fusions! GO!"

The three pairs got ready, and once more, the titanic energy built between them; Mario and Luigi, Ness and Lucas and Lucario and Pikachu, and the massive power charged up, as the battle cries went out: _ "Mario and Luigi! Lucario and Pikachu! Ness and Lucas! FINAL SMASH'S UNITE!"_

**_"NEGATIVE FIRESTORM!_**

**_"AURA THUNDERSTORM!"_**

**_"PK METEOR SHOWER!"_**

And with that, the massive swarm of purple meteor blasts, the huge stream of green fire, and the blast of electric Aura fired, and the monster roared as every last blast smashed right into in a huge explosion-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

And dust flew everywhere, blotting out any light, until Pit used Wings of Icarus to blow it away. The land was silent as the dust filtered down onto the ground slowly.

"Did we win?" Wario asked nervously-

BOOM!

A blast of purple energy tore through the cloud and struck the group head on. Pain flared though everyone as they were sent flying away, all of them crashing hard on the ground, groans and yelps of pain filling the air, as they all struggled to their feet. The dust suddenly whooshed away and the beast stepped forward, completely unharmed and sneering cruelly.

"Damn... what do we have to do to take this thing down?" Red asked, wincing as Squirtle helped him to his feet.

"I dunno..." Ganondorf muttered, rubbing his arm. "But we're going to keep trying!"

And then the beast did something that really shocked the group; It talked.

**_"Foolish Smasher's. Did you honestly believe you could truly vanquish the darkness? HA! There is always darkness, always a shadow in light. You cannot defeat me! I have all the POWER in the World itself! Master Hand himself will fall, and I will rule FOREVERMORE!"_**

The monster's voice was deep and craggy, and resounded over the land, hissing at their ears, before it started to laugh, maniacal and powerful. It was frightening, even to the likes of Wolf, Shadow and Mewtwo.

"Wait a second-" Pit gasped, eyes widening in sudden shock. "-I remember that voice! That's-"

**"_You're absolutely right, fool angel!" _**The monster cackled: **_"No-one suspected it to be me! And now, you shall all pay the price for defying: MISTER GAME AND WATCH!"_**

There was a suspicious stain in Fox's pants as everyone gaped in utter shock and horror.

"Oh crap." Snake muttered.

**The Halberd**

"F***ing pieces of sh*t..." Meta Knight cussed as he slumped against the steering wheel of the Halberd. It was bad enough that the battle against the Dark Fleet had all but screwed over HIS ship but now, a giant monster was attacking his friends, and his ship, barely staying up as it is, was unable to help out. However, the damage to his ship was extensive, certainly.

One of the massive bat-like wings had been torn clean off, leaving only a tattered remainder. The mid-height of the control bridge had a gaping hole in the side, sparks flying out of the damaged section. Many turrets had been destroyed, the bottom-left thruster was smashed apart, the 'mask' of the ship had a dreadful tear along it, and cracks and charred metal reigned supreme over the damaged ship. Not to mention the Combo Cannon was nearly split in half and one of the tail fins was missing. The repairs needed for the ship would NOT make Master Hand happy.

Meta Knight sighed again. He was unable to go down and help his comrades; No-one else could fly the ship, especially not when it was so unstable-

"Meta Knight!"

The puffball turned in surprise as Meta Ridley poked his head through a broken window.

"Ridley?"

"Yes, me, Ridley, yes." The dragon growled. "As you know, we cannot defeat that monster without help. I need... the Weapon."

Meta Knight's eyes widened in shock. "The Weapon? Surely you jest-"

"No. I need it now!" Meta-Ridley snarled, amber eyes flashing. The puffball hesitates, before nodding and stalking over to a compartment on the dashboard. Reaching in, he pulls out a small metallic sphere, and heads off to give it to the dragon.

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to use." The warrior told the cyborg as he handed the sphere over, apprehension in his tone, caution coursing through him.

"I disagree. The best weapon is one you only use _once."_ Meta-Ridley sneered, as he observed the sphere. "See you around, yes."

And with that, the dragon flew away.

**The Ground**

"G-g-game and Watch?" Ike yelped in shock, as he and the rest of them backed away from the huge monster. "It can't be!"

**_"It is me..." _**The G+W Monster sneered. **_"I was attacked by a robot, but I escaped, and found a sphere of energy within the Cave of Lost. I took that power and created this pocket dimension, to build my power and an army, to take over!"_**

"But why?" Samus asked. "Why would you do it?"

**_"The Real World, the world where we are mere games, has disgraced video games with their crappy new titles. I will take over this World, then the Real World, and turn everyone into a monochrome 2-D game fest! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

The beast laughed and laughed, maniacal and ambitious, while Falco muttered: "Worse. Plan. EVER."

**_"SHUT UP, FOOL! ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE! I SHALL RULE SUPREME!"_**

"No."

Everyone turned at the new voice, and surprise, surprise, it was Kirby! Speaking normal English!

"Asshole." Marth muttered.

Kirby glared at the titan, standing proud and not-so-tall, before launching into a speech of great proportions: "Listen up, Gay-man-watcher. I know what it's like to make an evil plan to take over the world! And I also know what it feels like when you fail. But that's just it! Evil, no matter how powerful, will always fail, because if evil won, there would no more plot or tension! Especially if the evil-doer was a good guy! Goodies aren't meant for evil! That's why I failed, and that's why you will fail!"

Jigglypuff swooned in amazement as everyone applauded Kirby's speech. The G+W Monster snarled angrily, as Kirby declared:

"SMASHER'S TOGETHER!"

And with that, he opened his mouth and unleashed the biggest Inhale the World had even seen! Before you knew it, every other Smasher was swept into the gale and swallowed by the puffball, whom looked severely bloated when he shut his mouth, every Smasher (Excluding those not there) within his body. And with that, Kirby transformed!

The G+W Monster backed as a blinding light filled the land, and energy ripped through the sky.

And when it cleared, stood before the beast, SHINE KIRBY!

Glowing pure white with unrestrained power, the power of the Smasher's, Shine Kirby glared at the monster before him, before roaring; "_YOUR PLOT ENDS HERE, BEAST! PREPARE TO DIE!"_

And the fusion leaps into the air and charges up a massive ball of fire, before releasing it at the monster, the flames taking the shape of a falcon and it slammed into the mountainous beast, exploding in a shower of hellish burning. The monster roared in pain, before recovering and blasting a purple laser at the shining wonder, whom merely sneered and threw a diamond barrier of pure energy to block the beam, resulting in a great explosion.

However, the beast reared up its tail and fired a sharp meteor shower of obsidian rocks at the dust cloud from the explosion, which was suddenly cleared as a massive Aura Sphere blasted through, though Shine Kirby was unable to dodge the swarm of rocks, which smashed into him brutally. The Dark Monster roared in shock as the Aura Sphere smashed into it in a blast of blue power.

Both fighters recovered from the blows and Shin Kirby gathered up power as his right arm formed a massive blade similar to Falchion. Charing up immense power, the fusion reared up the blade and sliced a massive crescent of blue energy at the demonic monster, whom simply threw up a barrier of shadows. The crescent hit the shield and struggled against it, before vaporising in a line of blue. The monster dropped the shield and roared, before gathering his own power and firing a massive laser of shadowy power at Shine Kirby, whom swung his sword arm and deflected the beam with ease, before opening his mouth and spewing out a barrage of green fireballs.

The G+W Monster roared in pain as the fire burned at him, before swinging the massive tail round and smashing Shine Kirby hard, sending him flying off into the distance. However, the beast influenced the Dark Planet, and where Kirby was about to land, a spire of obsidian shot up, and Shine Kirby smashed right into it, adding more pain to the pan. However, he unleashed a wave of aura to destroy the spire, before landing on the ground and running towards his foe at Sonic speed, gathering up energy in his fist as a Warlock Punch of epic proportions.

The monster made to charge, but Kirby smashed into it with his epic speed, delivering a Warlock Punch that flipped the monster back and sent him sprawling against the ground. G+W got back to his feet and hissed in anger as he stood against Shine Kirby, before snarling:

**_"Surrender, fool! You cannot defeat me! The world is mine, and your death is first in line! Surrender, fool! Or I shall kill ye!"_**

Shiny Kirby raised his eyebrows; So, it was a song facedown he wanted now? Well, let's entertain him!

Flinging missiles at the monster, which exploded over the beast, Shine Kirby sang in reply:

_"I'll surrender when pigs fly and monkeys cry, when skyscrapers are underground! There ain't no way for me to quit this play, when your face I can just pound! You've betrayed our lot, and I'll shove you in a pot, to boil up a nice stew and that will be the end of you!"_

The G+W Beast smashed Shine Kirby to the ground with a whack of tail, and blasted a laser at him, which the fusion dodged, before retorting; "**_Your time is nigh, and death will be yours! I'll crush you like a pie, and rips you up by the pores! The dimensions will bow to me and only me, and all will known the name of Game and Watch the mighty! I consumed the Climbers of Ice and cut them to dice! All will be mine, and your death is first in line!"_**

_"Your singing is bad, and your face is too!" _Shine Kirby snarled, using a shockwave of Aura to knock the beast back and blasted him with a maelstrom of PK Energy, dodging a black laser that was fired in return; _"However, I is mad, and I will destroy you! This is Shine Kirby's great song, and soon I'll say to you 'So long!"_

The two foes then charged at each other, crashing in a shockwave of dark and light, pulses of power flying from the collision, before both were knocked back, crashing into the ground, sending dust and rocks flying everywhere. Meta-Ridley flew overhead, wincing as he felt the discharge of power, the spherical weapon clutched in his claw, before seizing his opportunity.

Shine Kirby got back to his feet, before noticing the dragon diving for the monster. Samus, within the fusion, called out; "_Ridley! WTF are you doing?"_

The dragon ignored her, roaring instead at the recovering G+W monster; "See you in Hell, freak!_ Oh yes INDEED!"_

The beast roared as Ridley shot fire at it, before he promptly opened his mouth and ate poor Ridley, swallowing down the cussing cyborg whole with ease.

"_RIDLEY! NO!" _Shine Kirby roared in horror, eyes wide, having witnessed a fellow Smasher be eaten right before his eyes, before gathering immense energy and firing it at the beast in vengeance, whom simply shielded, before summoning a pillar of rock to smash Shine Kirby to the ground, sneering triumphantly and snarling;

**_"NONE CAN DEFEAT GAME AND WATCH! DIE, FOOL!" _**The Lord of Darkness roared-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The two fighters froze then, hearing an odd beeping sound from deep within the G+W Monster's stomach. Shine Kirby backed away quickly, as the beeping got louder and faster, realising the inevitable.

It was clear what was going to happen.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

**_"WHAT THE F-" _**Were the last words of the cause of the Darkness.

_** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

And a HUGE purple explosion tore out of the beast's body, shaped like a sphere of dark pulsating energy, consuming the monster in a brutal internal implosion in the consuming grasp of a Subspace Bomb, the deadly Weapon, before suddenly folding on itself and disappearing in a flash of purple light.

And all that was left was a single golden trophy base, empty, but shining softly.

Shine Kirby whimpered; "Hi..." and defused into the Smasher's in a flash of light at the effect of the taunt. Kirby groaned as he felt everyone leave him, before Dedede rushed over and helped him to his feet, the other Smasher's also getting up, rather dizzy from the sensation of merger, before Samus darted to her feet, and rushed off to the smoking crater that was once a traitorous foe. The female winced at the heat, but overall, she ignored it as she moved cautiously forward, towards the dimming trophy base, as though in a trance.

Carefully, under the gaze of some Smasher's who'd followed her, Samus picked up the golden circle of metal. slightly warm and dimming from the shining gold to a dull bronze, not really comprehending what had happened.

Ridley was dead.

Nothing could survive a Subspace Explosion. Her arch-enemy was dead at last. She felt odd, like she was torn. But she sighed softly and accepted it. Ridley, nemesis turned somewhat ally, was dead, and the trophy base dissolved into a shimmer of sparks, gone forever...

Mario slowly walked forward and comforted the girl with a pat to her side (She was taller, you know) and murmured: "I'm sorry, Samus. If it-a makes you feel better, the contrasting explosion of-a the bomb activating then it's-a imploding effect would mean Ridley died-a extremely painfully and slowly as his body was-a torn apart then crushed together into-a the Void."

"Yeah..." Samus murmured, heaving another sigh. "Poor guy. Hated him, but poor guy..."

Mario nodded, as R.O.B summoned the Smash Skiff, and everyone slowly got on it, all thinking of the dragon's sacrifice, and then said: "Let's-a go home."

Samus nodded and followed Mario, though not before casting a look back at the last shimmer of light from the dissolved base and murmured: "See you next mission..."

And the Smash Skiff flew to the Halberd, whom, with a protest of mechanics, turned from the planetoid and made it's way to the Portal site.

The war was over at last. The Darkness was vanquished. They had done it.

Oh yes indeed.

**...**

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will end the SSBB One-shots. See you then.**


	181. Log in, Snake!

**Author's Notes: Well, for old times sake, I will indulge one reviewer whom wanted a day in the life of Snake. But NO MORE REQUESTS AFTER THIS CHAPTER. And no, I'm not dragging this to two hundred chapters.**

**Next chapter will be the epilogue, and the only request you'll see there will be Dark-Dullahan. So, enjoy, people, and thanks for all your support :)**

**Dear Mission Log. Date: 11th of December, 2010.**

_This is Mercenary Solid Snake updating his mission log for the first time since, well, he got it, put simply. I've never had much time to write in you, what with all the Brawls and the pressures of being Second on the Brawl Tier List, right after that damned puffball, Meta Knight. Never mind._

_My days have ranged from good to Hell itself, as I seem to be the target of the most unjust pains and horrors this World could give me. It is an abominable fate I suffer, for I have been the target of freaky hedgehogs, demonic princesses, that chocoholic Pokemon weirdo, Lucario and not to mention the giant killer robots I typically face, the Metal Gears... METAL GEAR! Anyway, most of the pain is directed at me. Granted, Link has suffered from lack of 'Getting Any' from Zelda, and is the target of her spider, and Captain Falcon is hated for some reason, but really, it's only me who suffers._

_Normally, my pain is from the other Smasher's hitting me or torturing me. Shadow has taken to kicking me in the genitals, Peach hit me with her frying pan more times then a Link fangirl has squealed, fighting the Dark Army killed me, Zoroark has that Illusion ability and bragged about seeing the girls in the nude, and, as aforementioned, I am second in the Tier List to that damned Meta Knight, whom has stolen from me Samus. Is she into small guys or something, or is it just his big ship? Honestly, you'd think a traumatised girl like her with a soft heart under cold armour would need-_

_Wait. Meta Knight is also a soft heart under cold armour. Damn similarities. Opposites Attract, you have failed me. Oh wait, but then she'd end up with Peach or some other happy sap._

_Well, enough of my failure of a love life. Let's move on to the good things._

_Once, I tricked Sonic into blowing himself up with a grenade. That was so funny, even R.O.B laughed his head off. I also do not have to go through what Fox goes through. The poor fella is constantly disturbed by something or other. And at least I wasn't sent to Hell, like Roy was. So, I'm pretty alright. And at least my constant dying has granted me, well, an immunity to dying. Not unlike poor Ridley._

_Speaking of which, we had his funeral today. As you know, there was nothing left of him to bury except a few pieces of dust, so we simply had DK make a statue for his memory. It was pretty simple. We sat down before his statue, while Master Hand spoke of him, using such phrases as 'juxtaposition' and 'miss him'. I never really knew the guy, but his sacrifice saved us, and I'm glad. I will kind of miss him._

_Poor Ness will never watch TV with him again._

_Shadow will never argue with him again._

_Fox will never be disturbed by him again._

_And Samus, well, she was messed up. I wouldn't be surprised if "Into her Mind" played again. But she's a tough girl. When Master Hand__ let her come up to the front to make her own speech, we all listened. Because this was her moment. She said these words exactly:_

_"I'm not going to pretend I'm really sad, or mourning, or tearful. He killed my parents, ruined my home and scared me more then words can describe. He haunted and hounded me from that day, always attacking me, trying to kill my friends, ruin my life. No matter how many times I killed him, he came back. I'll hate for all my life, till I'm dead and can't hate anything anymore._

_Yet, I... I do miss him. He was always there for me, in his damned own way. A stable link in my life, one I could always count on to be there, even if it was to kill me and I to kill him. I appreciated it. It gave me some sense of stability, I suppose. And when he came to the Mansion, he and I, well, we weren't friends. But we got better. We were both good at leaving out our past from the present. And he saved us, all of us. I'm grateful, but this time... he won't be coming back. And I'll miss him. If only because I wasn't the one to end him once and for all._

_He was my Devil, and I was his Creation. We'll be linked forever by blood, and when I die, I'll join him in Hell, and we'll fight to the end of time. That is how it is. I hated him... and I'll miss him. Thank you."_

_We all clapped. Samus was a brave girl._

_Then Master Hand announced that the Brawl tournaments were finished. Meta Knight had dominated the Tier Lists and the tournaments, and with that, the hand said we were free to leave and return to our previous lives, until the next SUPER SMASH BROS instalment. We were stunned, but happy to return to the simple stuff._

_I'm writing this in my room, at the end of the Funeral Day of Meta-Ridley. Everyone has gone off back to their own Dimensions. The last guys I saw to leave were the Pokemon crew. Lucario was off to Spear Pillar to live a life of enlightenment and meditation, Mewtwo back to wherever, Red, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and the Trainer Pokemon back to Kanto and Zoroark was off to Isshu. Or as they called it nowadays, Unova. How stupid. Well, I envy that damned dog thing. Isshu-Unova is filled with hot babes, definitely. I'll be off back to my old base soon, and R.O.B, who's staying at the Mansion, will see me off._

_Well, we'll have our reunions now and then, and I won't suffer as much as I used to. It's pretty nice, though I'll miss the good old days. Not the pain, of course, but the better times, without that bastard, Game and Watch, or that freaky Masked Man, or the worst of them all, Taboo. Oh well._

_This is Snake, logging out of his log. Ha. See you soon._

**Mission Log: Shut down.**

**Author's Notes: And the final day of Snake's life at the Mansion, with the final fate of Ridley revealed. The Brawl Tournaments are over, and everyone will be off back to their homes, until the next SSB game. Lovely.**

**And on a final note; Damn straight, Snake. The Pokemon Fifth Generation definitely has the hottest ladies of the series! :D Celebrate good times, come on!**


	182. SSBB Oneshots

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the End, my friends. The SSBB One-shots ends today. There's no wacky humour or whatever this time; This chapter is an epilogue that deals with the last few Smasher's leaving the Mansion. Glad to have written this fic, and thanks for all your support, my slaves- I mean, viewers :)**

"You know, I'm really going to miss this place."

The statement was posed by an observant Zoroark, as he, Ganondorf, R.O.B and Pit took in the glorious sight of the Smash Mansion, gleaming white in the sun as birds twittered throughout the sky, clouds dotted across the sea of blue and the grass shivered under the light breeze, which ruffled at the angel's feathery wings and the warlock's cape and the Monster Fox's greyish fur. The three organics took in deep breathes of the refreshing air, while R.O.B merely observed the beauty before him.

"So am I..." Pit murmured. "In the name of Palutena's wonderful slim figure, I had lots of fun here. Yes, I certainly did have fun here."

"I think we all did." Ganondorf said. "Especially now that Peach is back to her normal giggly happy self. I'm glad that freaking demon is dead at last, along with that f***ing Game and Watch jerk. I dunno why Nintendo put him in this gig."

"_Neither do I." _R.O.B added. _ "Thankfully, due to Meta-Ridley's sacrifice, we can live in peace from that accursed 2-D freak and his maniacal plans. At least no-one suffered the same genocide I did when Taboo took over the Ancient Island. But it matters not; The land is happy again."_

"Yep." Zoroark said, lying down in the soft grass to relax. "I just hope my ride comes soon."

"Why? Who's taking you back to Isshu?" Pit asked, sitting down as well and flexing his wings casually, gazing curiously at the Monster Fox, as Ganondorf shrugged and walked inside, to finish packing or whatever, the robot standing stock still as he often did.

"I dunno." The Dark-type admitted, stretching out his feral form. "I just got a letter saying to meet someone out here. I hope they show up soon. I'm getting anxious to get back to Isshu."

"Why?" Pit asked, sniggering slightly. "Wanting to get back to your region and check out those Electric and Flying Gym Leaders you told Lucario about."

Zoroark merely grinned slyly. "Damn straight. Along with personal business as well."

Pit made to ask, looking curious, as R.O.B turned, also curious in the Pokemon's words, when suddenly, there was a shining beam of light nearby, and from it, to everyone's awe, emerged the beautiful Goddess of Light, Palutena!

"Hello, everyone." The green-haired deity greeted pleasantly, as Zoroark and R.O.B saluted respectfully, and Pit rushed forward to kneel before his Goddess, murmuring: "My great Palutena, such a wonder to see- URGH!"

His typical bodyguard speech was stopped by a well placed kick to the angelic groin, and Pit toppled over, squeaking in pain, sounding just like Link as he clutched his pride in his terrible pain, Zoroark quickly backing away as R.O.B blinked in slight shock, Palutena shaking her head, before speaking to the two: "Sorry about that. My Captain of the Guard forgets his manners in referring to his Goddess. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell him this?"

Sighing, with a shake of her head, Palutena waved goodbye to the duo, before, in a shining beam of light, rose into the heavens, dragging her silly bodyguard along with her, the two disappearing into the sky above them in the glorious shine of light. Zoroark whistled in awe as R.O.B waved goodbye to their angel friend.

"Well, that was abrupt-" Zoroark stated, before a massive BOOM! From behind them rumbled the ground, toppling the robot and Pokemon to the ground. Groaning, both of them got back up and turned round, ready for a fight, before gasping in surprise as what they saw behind them.

Behind them was a massive humanoid thing that resembled a light blue statue, accented by darker blue here and there, with a golden brace holding the cracked chest together, bright yellow eyes staring at them from the wispy head, with thick arms and legs with golden bracers and swirls and spikes on the shoulders. The statue-like thing seemed intimidating, and the Smasher's prepared for battle.

However, the thing raised a hefty arm and declared, in a deep, powerful voice: "_Peace. I have come to return the one designated Zoroark to Isshu, per orders of the Solar Pokemon, Ulgamoth."_

Zoroark gaped in amazement. "Ulgamoth sent you?"

_"Indeed." _The statue thing replied monotonously. _"I am Goruugu, the Golem Pokemon, of the Ground and Ghost-types, guardian of the Ancient Castle and loyal servant of the great Ulgamoth. I am here to retrieve you, Zoroark, and return you to the forest you came from." _

"Really?" The Dark-type asked. "Wow. I didn't know this was how I'd get home. I figured Master Hand was gonna just poof me back."

_"Poof? How unscientific." _R.O.B grumbled, as the Goruugu replied: _"I possess the ability to fly, and use my ancient Ghost energies to bypass dimensional barriers. Now, we shall depart. A special friend of yours waits in the forest."_

R.O.B, even with his advanced audio, didn't hear what Zoroark murmured reverently under his breath, before the Fox cheered and leapt onto the Golem's shoulders, squealing: "C'mon, big guy! FLY!"

The Ground/Ghost-type heaved a sigh and muttered: "_The things I perform..." _Before, Zoroark and R.O.B waving goodbye to each other, leaping into the sky and flying away, the Monster Fox cheering, before vanishing into a portal. R.O.B watched the portal fade away, before wondering: _Speaking of ancient energies, I wonder whatever became of Game and Watch..._

**Location: Unknown**

The region was dark, and shattered with purple lightning, which lit up the platform of shattered ruby crystal. Upon this crystal, groaning in pain, the two dimensional form of Game and Watch got up from the ground, groaning in pain. As he got back to his feet, he noted his awful surroundings, a strange void. Also, nearby, were the charred remains of Meta-Ridley, smoking and black, a fused mess of armour and wings. However, there were no organic parts in the armour.

The 2-D man was confused, now. Where was Ridley's organic half? More importantly, where was he? Had-

"**Well, well, well. What have we here?"**

The ex-Smasher beeped in shock as a mass of shadow rose up behind him. Gasping in horror, Game and Watch found himself facing off against the dreaded demon he had absorbed during his reign as the huge monster.

The demon sneered at him with a fanged mouth and red eyes, before speaking again: **"Well, you know where we are? The final remnant of Subspace. There is no escape from this place, nor to life nor death nor anything else. We are trapped here for eternity. But it doesn't matter to me-"**

The demon leered cruelly at his prey.

**"-I have a little plaything to have fun with for all of eternity! Let the games begin."**

And the last words Game and Watch ever beeped before the pain began was: _"Shit."_

**Smash Mansion**

Ganondorf sighed as he observed the old room he and Bowser had shared for the years they'd spent at the place, from Melee to Brawl. There had been good times in this old Mansion, and there had been bad times. There had been pain and fun and love and hate, but all the same, there were great memories of this place.

The warlock sighed and placed the last of his possessions in his old bag- His sword, some spell books, a scroll of evil plans, one of Peach's frying pans and a massive collection of Snake body-parts, ranging from eyes to kidneys. At least Snake had suffered mostly, as well as Link. His nemesis, the Toon nemesis and the princess had left ages ago, and now, it was his turn to say goodbye to the Smash Mansion.

Ganondorf sighed again, slurped from his Dr Pepper, crumpled up the finished can, tossed it in the bin, grabbed his bag and with a last look at his room, where he'd slept, slept, talked and some more slept in, and he opened the door.

R.O.B wasn't around, and Ganondorf didn't plan on saying goodbye to the robot (He wasn't a soft sap) so with that, the King of evil moved off down the corridor-

Well, what was that? Ganondorf raised his eyebrows at the sight of the pink form of Peach's' Hoover. The suction cleaning utensil lay idly against the wall, unplugged and harmless. The warlock sighed as he remembered the deadly threats that Peach had given most people (Most certainly poor old Meta-Ridley) with that damned thing. And yet now, here it was, it's owner long since gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom, left to R.O.B, whom was staying at the Mansion, to clean up the place.

"Well, it's all over till the next Super Smash Bros, you damn dirty cleaning thing." Ganondorf stated to the machine. "We've had our fun times, and I bet you've had your fun as well, being used to torture us by that damned Peach. Oh well. I suppose that's just how it all works. We ended as we started. Me in this corridor with you, the Hoover. Goodbye, you damned thing."

And with that, Ganondorf disappeared in the dark portal, leaving a Mansion and a pink Hoover behind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: AND HOORAY! At long last, the SSBB One-shots are officially complete! It's been a long time, but it's here, and it's over. Thank you, all of you, for all of your support!**

**My greatest thanks to Fox-pilot, who has been loyal to the fic since Chapter One, always there to give a good review, and especially a good request (I think it was that pie chapter :D) So my great thanks to you, you foxy son of a- XD**

**A great applause for Dark-Dullahan, please, who has also been a great and enthusiastic reviewer, who also made wonderful artwork of some chapters of this fic! Thanks very much, and hope you have fun with Pokemon Fifth Gen! :D**

**And also, my great thanks to Diagon, the Uber Lord of Lawlz, who's review of the 'prototype' so to speak, led to this fic being changed and developed into the titan you read today. Thank you for your advice and reviews during this fic's time, Diagon :D**

**As well as those two, A MASSIVE THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS FIC! Thank you for all those requests, suggestions, funny comments and all that good crap! :D**

**This was the FINAL chapter of the SSBB One-shots and I bid all of you great blessings, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**

**With regards**

**Soundwave 0107**


	183. Speed is Overrated

**Author's Notes: Greetings, everyone! I'm back with a chapter devoted to my latest Anonymous reviewer, a cheerful fellow known as the Only Sane Person Left.**

**First off, I would like to reply to the viewer who was so kind enough to inspire me to write this!**

**Here was their first review (Four in total, all with the same thing, really), the funniest review(s) I'd ever read :D**

_Let me just say, this chapter made me sick. _

_I wanted to throw up all over my desk after reading this terrible piece of garbage. You need help, whoever you are. Not only was this bad, but you made various sexual references in other chapters that were not necessary and plainly uncalled for. _

_What the hell is wrong with you? Did you stop to think about the minds you may have scarred? The memories of Yoshi that are now permanently scarred with this shit? And of course, being the sick, twisted writer you are, you couldn't keep such a mind-scarring incident in one chapter, could you? No, you just had to make various references to this garbage in several later chapters. _

_What the hell persuaded you to write this? Do you have some sick obsession with taking video game characters and screwing them up? This is not the kind of thing that should ever be written. It shouldn't even be thought of. You even thinking of this, along with writing it on the internet, shows how much of a sick, twisted, messed up individual you really are. Every time you referenced this garbage, my anger rose immensely. I am now REALLY pissed off! You obviously have no compassion for people who might read this and be severely traumatized by this shit you've written! _

_I could go on and on until the word limit expires, but I feel I've made my point. I don't ever want to read another story from you ever again. Goodbye, and good riddance, you bastard storyteller!_

**Well, technically, I changed this a bit to make it look better, added some paragraphs and such. But you see the point.**

**So, my retort:**

Well, let me just say, your review is the funniest review I have ever received (Oh wait, I already mentioned this part). Thanks, man. Or woman. Or alien. Or whatever you are, I don't know :D

I'm glad you think I need help; It's sweet that you care. But I'm fine; doing great at the education, helping out the family, writing some stuff. It's all good. And the sexual references? Just some light-hearted childish fun. Nowadays, nastier subjects, like rape, end up as jokes, so I'd consider this pretty tame, by some standards.

The minds I scarred? Oh, c'mon! It's a simple parody story written by some guy you don't know. You honestly cannot take fan-fiction seriously! As far as I'm aware, the only people who take fan-fiction seriously are, well, obsessive fans who can't take even the smallest of jokes against their beloved little characters. I mean, Meta Knight is my absolute favourite, yet I had him getting blown up an Internet Meme. And I think Fox is epic, a great character, yet look what happened to him! It's just a silly parody; nothing to get worked up about.

And you ask why I could have thought of Yoshi turning carnivorous? He's a dinosaur who eats things. Simple as. Have you seen the live-action series: _"There will be Brawl?"_ (You can find it on YouTube) That was based on the fact that Kirby eats people and wears their skin or hats. And references are good for continuity, which is a stable aspect of any kind of writing.

What persuaded me to write this? At first, it was just Peach scaring Ganondorf. People liked it, people enjoyed the random, so I went on, and let my mind see exactly what it could pop up with. Imagination is great when writing any kind of story. And the obsession to screw up characters? Please. I couldn't screw them up. Only Nintendo can screw their characters up. Or porn sites, but let's avoid that for sanity's sake 0_0

Some people would agree with you that I am messed-up, sick-minded, but hey, that would be assuming I actually cared what others think of me. What _I _think of me is the most important thing, and I think I'm pretty happy :)

And, harsh as it sounds, I do have no compassion to those who get traumatised by this. Let's face it, however is traumatised is either an obsessed fan or a little kid on the wrong rating, which teaches them a lesson about straying from set boundaries. Believe you me, I've seen much, much worse on this site then anything this fic could offer. And I'm still scar-free and cheerful, right?

Good riddance? Yeah, real smooth thing to say, when you come crawling back for three more reviews right after that. Way to go there, pal. You just made an oxymoron.

Listen, I respect that you appreciate the characters, and I completely admire your willingness to stand up to me with an anonymous account which could easily be removed or ignored. Listen, why not get an account, message me, and we can chat, alright? I think you might have some good things to say, if it weren't for all the blatantly pointless insults.

With regards, Soundwave 0107

**Well, less of a retort and more of "Let's-discuss-this-calmly" suggestion.**

**Of course, I can't reply to an Anonymous viewer (That makes you think: Can't handle a reply) so I whipped up a chapter instead. A great way of getting attention, right? LOL. Anyway, the Sane Person might not get an account as I suggested, either 'cause they can't stand the fact I would be able to reply (:P), or because they consider me as not worth it. But the latter would be stupid since the first review they gave ended with a good riddance, but then: WOW! THREE MORE REVIEWS! :D**

**Either way, if you're reading this, Sane Person, you might as well get an account while you're hanging around on fan-fic, if only to chat with me or write a lil' one-shot of something or other. Personally, I'd enjoy a talk with you :)**

**And be honest with yourself: I could have written much, much worse. There's always a bigger fish. **

**So, not much a chapter and more of a reply disguised as a chapter XD**

**But I'll pop in a fight scene between Ganondorf and Sonic for you lot :)**

Today's match was at Battlefield. One-stock, no items. And combatants were the fast hedgehog and the evil warlock, Sonic and Ganondorf respectively. The crowd was waiting with bated breath, especially Link, Zelda and Toon Link, whom were interested to see how the King of Evil would fare against the blue spike-trap.

Master Hand's voice rang out, as a blue blur suddenly appeared on the stage, upon the right platform, revealing itself to be a grinning and waving Sonic the Hedgehog, earning many cheers: **"3! 2!-"**

A dark portal suddenly opened upon the left platform, and out stepped Ganondorf, whom grunted as his own fans hollered for him, and the warlock faced off against Sonic.

**"-1! GO!" **Master Hand declared, and the battle was on.

Sonic moved incredibly fast. In a quick spin, he'd leapt onto the top platform, then unleashed a Spring Jump, leaping high into the air, and lunged down in a powerful kick that Ganondorf barely managed to dodge by leaping backwards.

Sonic moved down to the bottom floor, dashed forward and kicked out at the warlock, but Ganondorf had already grabbed the edge and avoided the attack. And before Sonic could knock Ganondorf off the edge, the King of Evil threw an arm up, grabbed a lanky blue leg, and chucked Sonic off Battlefield, before leaping up into the air.

The hedgehog growled with annoyance, before jumping off of thin air to get back to Battlefield. But Ganondorf was already in position; the warlock had jumped back, to be airborne above Sonic, and now slammed his thick legs downward in a massive meteor smash that hit the hedgehog-

And sent him plummeting to his defeat.

**"GAME!"**

The crowd stared and gaped, before it burst into massive cheers (except the Sonic fans) as the record for the fastest Brawl ever was set: 6:66 seconds.

Link and Zelda exchanged a surprised, but impressed glance as Ganondorf went to the middle of Battlefield and crossed his arms, laughing evilly in triumph, earning even more cheers from his fans.

"Wow. That was quick." Zelda noted with a small giggle.

"Yeah..." Link replied, shaking his head slightly. Thank the Goddesses Ganondorf had never done that during their fights in Hyrule...

**Author's Notes: LOL, Sonic got pwned XD**


End file.
